Making Connections
by HanHannie
Summary: Captain America tears off the mask of the one and only Spiderman only to reveal that he is a child underneath. What he doesn't realize is that fifteen year old, Peter Parker is a foster child in the child care system and Peter wants it to stay that way. Can Peter keep his secret while training with the Avengers? Can he keep himself from making connections in case he gets sent away?
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of a New Fan Fic.f**

 **This is the first time I'm driving into Comic Fan Fics. So Please, Please, Please Help me Out!**

* * *

It probably would have helped if Steve was less forceful when pulling Spiderman's mask off, but with all the trouble he had finding the superhero, he didn't think about that at the time. It was late and he wanted to get this over with.

Before, Spiderman was a threat, not that he did anything wrong necessarily, but because S.H.E.I.L.D thought of him as a threat and therefore sent good-ole captain to bring him in. What Steve didn't realize was that Spiderman was just a kid.

A powerful kid, but a kid all the same.

Steve had the teen pinned to the wall, outside a New York street alley, with one hand holding the suit by the collar.

He had staged a break in, in a bank down the street hoping to lure him out. Even with the mask, he could tell Spiderman was surprised that it was Captain America gunning down a bank. But he got his prize, that's all that mattered, plus they warned the citizens in the bank first. It was the polite thing to do.

Eyeing him up and down he realized that Spiderman was much smaller than he originally thought. _I guess it's true that the television adds 10 pounds,_ he thought, _and apparently four inches, height wise._

While Spiderman hung there, squirming for release against the stone, Steve, roughly, grabbed the iconic mask and tore it off, pulling some brown hairs along with it. He wasn't going to miss his chance to at least unmask the guy.

Steve gasped in complete surprised when large, angry, blue eyes met his. The alley they were in was shrouded in nearly complete darkness except for the street lamp conveniently place right outside the entrance. Even with the light, Spiderman's eyes took on almost a purple appearance and some red highlight, making them seem even more menacing. However, Steve quickly gained his composure back when he spoke to him.

"You're just a kid." Steve deadpanned.

"No fricken, duh." Spiderman answered, as if it was completely obvious. His voice wasn't as high pitched at Steve would have thought of a kid. Either that or the kid was pretty pissed off. His figured it was option number two. "I'm not that tall."

"You're an annoying kid." Steven stated more sarcastically, still eyeing Spiderman. "Now I understand why Tony never liked kids."

"Don't get your tights in a twist, Mr. Captain America." Spiderman squirmed.

"You're telling me."

The kid grunted in frustration and looked away. Steve loosened his grip ever so slightly. Just enough to put Spidey on the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on the boy's face.

It was then that Spiderman caught Steve off guard, and webbed him in the face. Steve growled in frustration, but he dropped Spiderman completely and had both hands on his face trying desperately to rid himself of the sticky substance.

"Sorry, I don't do autographs." He said, sarcastically.

That's when he felt his left hand being pulled. He realized he still had Spiderman's mask in his hand. Spiderman was trying to retrieve it. In a last-ditch effort, Steve reached for Spiderman again, but missed horribly and ran into the wall. Spiderman grabbed his mask from Steve's grasp, put it on, and flung away as quickly as possible.

 _Stupid!_ Steve thought to himself still struggling with the webbing.

"Hey, Cap!" Steve heard through his earpiece, "What the hell is going on, Spiderman's heat signature is getting further from yours."

"He webbed me in the fa—," he cut himself off while analyzing what the voice had said, "Wait, Tony, did you say you still had his heat signature?"

"Yeah," Tony replied blankly.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"I don't know, Cap. You seem to be in a sticky situation right now."

"Stop with the bad puns already and tell me where Spiderman is." Steve angrily hissed. He didn't have time for Tony's sarcasm right now. He had to catch up to Spiderman, he didn't think he'd be tricked by the same rouse twice.

Finally, he took his own mask off which helped release the webbing from his face. He threw the mask away where it hit the wall and then the ground creating a puff of dust as it lands. This was one of the moments that Steve was glad he didn't have to worry about a secret identity. Most people knew him, respected him, and for the most part, left him alone. He wasn't a very talkative person anyways.

"He's heading West." Tony spoke into his ear.

"Which way is that?" Steve said running towards the opening of the alley. Eventually he reached the end and peered out trying to catch a glimpse of the fleeing Spiderman.

"Must I do everything." Tony sighed, "It's to your left."

He booked it down the street, swiftly avoiding people, benches, strollers, dogs, and late night hot dog stands.

"You'll never catch up to him with the speed you're going." Said a different voice, one in which Steve was very thankful for. He didn't think that he could stand putting up with Tony much longer.

"What do you suggest, Bruce?"

"Come back to the tower. We will analyze the heat signature and the data that we've collected on Spiderman." Bruce responded.

"I say let the man run around. Hopefully he'll learn his way around the city more." Tony argued.

"You think you can analyze the data?" Steve asked, completely ignoring Tony's comment.

"Definitely." Bruce replied.

"It's my scanners, capsicle!" Tony shouted. "That's an insult."

"Come home, Cap." Bruce stated. Then the line when dead silent.

After running for a bit longer, Steve was done. He wasn't going to catch up. Though the picture of the kid's face was etched into his mind. He'll have to wait and hope they could find him another way.

* * *

Having just come back from a mission is hard, but having just come back from a failed mission where you had the easy task to catch a child was even worse. Though of course, Steve didn't know at the time that Spiderman was young.

In fact, he was far too young, in Steve's opinion. _What's his motive?_

He finally reached Stark Tower (aka Avengers Tower), his home now that he had woken up in this century. Tony was "kind" enough to allow all the Avengers to live there. It wasn't a bad gig. Though, it may have had too much space in Steve's opinion.

He reached the elevator and JARVIS, Tony's built in AI, took him to the Avenger's levels at the top. The first seventy or so floors where for Stark Industries, mostly office and laboratories. The rest were for Tony's and the Avenger's own personal use. The only way to get to the upper floors was with unique access.

"Hey, Cap!" Tony greeted, smugly, from the main floor.

Steve nodded in hello. "Find anything?"

"Actually we did." Bruce added, "Come with us."

The two started walking back towards the elevator, passing Steve. They led Steve to one of the private labs in the tower, floor 87.

While in the elevator, he recalls the events from seeing behind Spiderman's mask and noticing his youth to when he was webbed and Spidey got away. The elevator doors flew open, announcing their arrival. Eventually he is led to a large holographic screen which displays hundreds of files.

"Well it looks like you guys narrowed it down." Steve sighed, obviously overwhelmed with the number of files to go through.

"Out of the millions of people in New York, we come to you with a few hundred potential suspects and you think you're overwhelmed." Tony argued. His hand flying towards the screen in emphasis of his point.

Steve rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms over his chest, still as stoic as ever.

"Well these are all the people that fit size and shape of body and location of most common known sightings," Bruce explains.

"So you're saying you may even know approximately where he lives." Steve states.

"Correct." Bruce turned to the holographic screen. "All we need to narrow it down further is anything you're willing to give us."

"He was young. Probably still in high school." Steve starts

"Hold up!" Tony blurts, astonished. "High school? He's a kid?"

"Yeah. He was definitely young."

"B-but, high school?" Tony says again, "he's been evading us and S.H.I.E.L.D all this time and he only been in high school!"

"Kid's a genius." Bruce compliments.

"Lucky kid." Tony mumbles under his breath.

"Well at least that narrows it down a lot more." Bruce says while punching in some more information to narrow the results even further. One by one, entries started to disappear until there were only 150 files left.

"Male or female?" Tony asked.

"Seriously?" Steve deadpanned.

"Just making sure." Tony shrugged. "I mean this kid has alluded us for a while."

"Male, obviously."

After narrowing the results further by calculating in things like hair color, eye color, skin color, and age ranges, the results tallied to only 75 possible candidates.

With a click of a button, pictures of all 75 filled the screen. "Alright, Cap. Which one is he?" Tony asked.

Steve eyes scanned the screen, looking for the boy he saw earlier that night. With Tony's technology, he knew he'd be among the faces on the list.

Finally, one picture caught his eye. A school ID picture, several rows down in the picture list. That was him. Steve pointed to the picture and unknowingly activated the file. Everything about the kid opened in front of him. His lineage, his school, his address, even people who were associates or friends of his, were listed. Steve didn't care about his family much though. He only cared about his name and where he could find him.

"Peter Parker," Steve said aloud, "that's him." Finally, Steve knew his name. Spiderman's real name. _Peter Parker._

"You sure?" He seems kind of… average." Tony mumbled obviously bored with the boy on the screen.

"He does fit the description though with a nearly perfect body type and condition, look, age, and proximity." Bruce added.

"That's him. That's the boy I saw tonight." Steve whispered, slightly shock himself that he finally succeeded in finding him. Still Tony had a point, he didn't look like a superhero. But perhaps that was the whole idea, he was too inconspicuous to be Spiderman. It was the reason he had never been caught until now.

"Well if you're sure. The let's pay him a visit tomorrow," Tony offered, leaning his elbows back on the counter behind him. "Which would be better school or home?"

"Probably school. We wouldn't want to get his family suspicious, in case they, too, don't know about his after-school job." Bruce suggested.

"There's a lot more people at school though." Steve pointed out.

"I got an idea." Tony said.

The two supers look curiously at their teammate and sighed, awaiting the incoming idea.

* * *

The next day went terribly slow for Peter. Sure, he had a Calculus exam, but that was the easy stuff.

He was in trouble with Captain America and probably the rest of the Avengers but he wondered when they would confront him or if they ever would.

He did reveal his secret identity. He was forced to, so it's not like it was his fault, but it did happen.

As much as he hoped that screw up wouldn't affect him, he knew that The Avengers were on the lookout for him for months. Now that they know his identity, would they just let him go?

 _Nah. Probably not._ That'd be far too easy. Peter wasn't just going to get off scot-free. _Just my luck,_ he thought. Luckily, he hadn't given up his name and he was in Manhattan at the time, not Queens. Perhaps that's enough to through them off for a while.

He drummed his fingers on his desk while looking out the window. He silently begged that his teacher wouldn't show so he could leave and figure out a really good hiding place.

Gwen, who was sitting next to him at the time, flipping through her notes, reached over and grabbed his hand to force his drumming to stop. Earlier he told her what happened so she knew the cause of his anxiety, but his offbeat finger smacking on the table was getting obnoxious.

"So, how's home? Have you gotten use to the new one yet?" Gwen asked trying to get him to forget about his current panicking.

"You ask me that every day. You don't just get use to a foster home, Gwen." He rolled his eyes. He swiveled his head in her direction and then rested his check on one of his palms while his elbow sat on the desk in front of him.

"You've been there for like three months now right? Is it that hard?"

Gwen, luckily for her, came from a family with both biological parents alive. Peter wasn't that lucky of a child. By the age of six, he had lost both parents. They dropped him off at his aunt and uncles home and just never returned. Eventually, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben sat him down and told them that they had died in a plane crash while on a business trip. Peter remembers crying, a lot. But he mostly remembers being silent. A paradox, he knows. But he got to the point that he was so silent that he made his aunt and uncle worry needlessly about him.

He tried to perk up over the years and he succeeded, mostly. But then when he was eleven his uncle was shot and killed by a robber who wanted his car. Worse of all, Peter was there. He saw it happen. The man was caught. But the damage was done. Uncle Ben was gone, Peter's family was broken apart, again, and so was he.

In fact, he was shattered. For a long time, colors were duller, even his pictures seemed blurry for some reason when he looked at them, maybe it was because of the tears, he wasn't sure.

Aunt May tried really hard to make a good life for the two of them. She really did, but being a single parent and having to mourn the death of her husband of twenty-three years would have been difficult for the majority of people. Eventually, Peter could help around the house, but, unfortunately, Aunt May still pushed herself too hard and she wasn't as young as she once was. One day, her heart gave out on her. Peter was the one to find her on the floor of the kitchen. He called the ambulance, but by the time the paramedics got to her, she was gone.

Peter didn't have much time to mourn her death, for that same night the Ms. Evans, the social worker, came to pick him up. He screamed at her and ran off into the night. He ran to the closest park, sat on the swing and cried. It wasn't long before the police found him and brought him to the station. Ms. Evans came to sign him out and the rest was history.

Since then Peter had switched from foster home to foster home. Not because any of them were bad or mean but because Child Protective Services believed that about every six months or so they should switch foster families. This way the child won't get attached and so they would have a better chance at finding prospective parents, as if they were going to just find a set of parents out on the street. _Yeah, right._

Peter was fifteen. At this point, his chance at adoption was as low as his current bank account. So instead, he just prayed that he would make it to eighteen where he would have more freedom and wouldn't have to switch "families" so many times.

Until then, he just kept living the average, boring, teenage boy life. He went to got up, went to school, made friends, dealt with bullies, did his homework, came home. A normal life.

That is, until he became Spiderman.

Then his life was never normal. He was fine with it though, even enjoyed the unpredictability that came with the job. He got to help people and repent for never being able to protect the people in his own life. He figured it was the last gift to them.

"What about Mrs. Mason? Isn't she a good person?" Gwen asked.

"She's nice. I feel like she might be a little over her head though." Peter replied, jokingly.

Gwen giggled. "Why would you say that?"

"Having to take care of thirteen foster kids, that's rough." He shrugged, a grin gracing his lips.

"Having to take care of a knucklehead like you does seem like it'd be harsh." She smiled as she rubbed his head roughly.

"Ha! I'm the best kid she's got!" He grabbed her hand from his head, holding it firm.

"Yeah right!" She laughed again, trying to get her hand back, but Peter wouldn't let go.

"It's the truth!" He laughed back.

After a while, the whole conversation turned into a raging fit of laughs, jokes, and giggles. Peter really liked Gwen.

They only stopped when a shadow appeared above them. They both looked up to the creepily smiling face of the one and only…Tony Stark.

"Hi!"

Peter was so shocked that he didn't realize he leaned too far back in his chair that he eventually fell backwards. Gwen tried to catch him before he hit the ground but she was still in shock of Tony Stark's appearance that she didn't get there fast enough. He landed with a big crash and a groan.

He sat up and rubbed his head. Eventually he looked back up at Tony, astonishment and fear both plastered clearly across his face. He must have not realized that his Spidey-sense went off while he was approaching.

"Are you two coming to the assembly?" Tony asked grinning, mostly at Peter.

"There's an assembly?" Peter questioned, still sitting crisscrossed on the ground, still rubbing his aching head.

"Well of course, I am giving a once in a lifetime speech." Tony proudly stated.

"I think your ego is showing, Mr. Stark." Gwen glared. She the score. He knew he was after Peter, if she could get him distracted enough maybe Peter could find a way out of here.

"That's not very nice of you, Miss–,"

"Stacy. Gwen Stacy." She interrupted.

"Right." Tony nodded. "You two were having quite a bit of fun. You dating?"

The both mumbled their "no's" and sputtered their reasoning's. Tony just chuckled slightly before finally standing up straight and removing himself from the classroom. Before he left, however, he called back, "It starts in ten minutes!"

Almost immediately, Peter and Gwen glance at each other. Then Peter grabs his backpack and took off towards the nearest exit as quickly as possible without getting detention. School was basically over anyway and he had to get out of there before the confrontation that he was waiting for actually happened. He took off, out the back door of the school. Then ran through the staff parking lot until he could hop the fence and make it onto the main street.

But he was stopped before he could even make it over the fence by the one and only Captain America.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review and Favorite, and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Did you really think that would work?" Steve said as he stood in front of the scared teen. Luckily with the help of his Spidey sense he stopped in time before smashing right into Captain America.

"Eh, fifty-fifty." Peter replied.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Another voice from behind him said. Peter turned around quickly before meeting the eyes of Tony Stark once again. Then one by one, some of the other Avengers circled him. Black Widow and Hawkeye to his left and Bruce to his right.

In shear shock, Peter stumbled backwards, right into Steve who caught him with his two arms around his torso. Peter squirmed again, but just like last night, he was caught. However, Steve did grunt trying to keep the teen in his arms.

"And don't think about webbing me again." Steve threatened. Before Peter could even think about it Tony came forward to check his wrists. When he found nothing, he released the teen's arms.

"You know, running is the first sign of a guilty conscious." Hawkeye pointed out.

"W-why would I be g-guilty? W-what did I do?" Peter stuttered.

"Stuttering is the second." Black Widow added.

 _Damn it!_ Peter thought.

Peter cleared his throat. "If this is about that assembly, Mr. Stark," Peter spoke clearer, he looked at Tony, this time his voice was calm, at least for the most part, "Sorry I had to miss it. I'm sure it was great."

"It never happened, hot shot." Tony grinned maniacally.

"What?" Peter squeaked, "That's too bad. I would have loved to hear it."

"You'll be hearing enough of me very soon, kiddo." Tony nodded to Bruce and he started digging into his bag for something.

"What are you talking about?" Peter questioned nervously.

"Let's just say we have an internship opening for a very special little spider." Tony spoke slow and sarcastically, "A permanent internship."

Peter gulped. "For Spiderman? Wow!" Peter tried to look surprised. "I hear that guy is awesome. You should really go find him." Steve squeezed harder, making Peter squeak, "I'm sure he'd love to join."

He was rambling, he knew he was rambling. Another sign of a guilty conscious, he figured. Jeez, he was easy.

"Your ego is showing, Mr. Parker." Tony grinned again. Bruce finally came forward holding a syringe.

"W-what is that?" Peter asked, pressing himself further into Steve chest trying to get as far away from syringe as possible.

"Just a small sedative. You'll be fine." Bruce grabbed his arm and held him fast. Even the hulk has some strength to him.

"This is kidnapping!" Peter yelled angrily trying to pull his arm away.

"Nope. We have probable cause." Tony replied. With some help from Natasha and Clint, Bruce finally got Peter's arm into position.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Peter shouted before Bruce could stick the needle in. They knew, it was over. "I'll go with you, just no drugs!"

Bruce stopped his pursuit and backed away, only slightly. He looked up at Steve for confirmation. Steve nodded that it was fine. He hated drugging the kid too, especially when he'd come willingly. But Steve still held Peter in his grip until they fully got into Tony's car, just in case.

* * *

Peter was tense the whole ride, stuck in the middle of the car between Captain America and Black Widow. He held his hands in his lap, picking at the skin by his finger nails. He might be Spiderman, but he was pretty sure anyone of them could take him down easily. He didn't have that much experience after all, he'd only been on the job for six months.

Once at the Avengers/Stark tower, he got out of the car only to be held once again by Captain America. He wiggled a bit in his iron grip, but to no avail. He wasn't trying to escape anyway.

"I promise I won't run. But can you at least let me walk?" Peter peered behind him, trying to look at Steve to show sincerity. Steve thought about it for a moment then released him. He still kept one hand on his shoulder at all times, pushing him forward.

Peter could deal with that. Not to mention, it was an easy enough promise to keep since there were several other Avengers around that could pounce on him at any moment.

They crammed onto the elevator until they reached the upper levels – the Avenger levels. The group stepped out into a common room with a couch, television, kitchen area, and game area. With that hand on his shoulder, Steve steered Peter to the kitchen table and sat him down, finally giving in a releasing him completely. Steve sat across from him with Tony on his right, Bruce stood behind them. Black Widow and Hawkeye took the sides of Peter.

They entire time they were silent. Peter couldn't stand silence. "So, are you going to start the interrogation or what?" He asked.

"We're not here to interrogate you." Steve replied. His eyes trained on Peter's.

"Then w-why am I here?" He questioned.

"You're Spiderman." Steve said.

For a second Peter thought he could talk his way out of this, but since Captain America said it like a fact it's kind of obvious that he can't deny it. "Yes." He admitted.

"How did you get those powers?"

"So this is an interrogation!" Peter announced.

"Yes, it's an interrogation. Now answer the question." Black Widow hissed.

Peter gulped and nervously laughed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Try us." Tony nodded.

After a brief pause, Peter shrugged and replied simply, "I got bit by a radioactive spider."

For a moment, everything was silent, then Hawkeye and Tony busted out laughing. But Steve, Bruce, and Black Widow stayed stoic. "How'd you manage to find a radioactive spider?" Tony asked through the giggles.

"Field trip to OsCorp. During the tour, they brought us to one of their genetic labs to show the altered plant and insects that they had created. I guess one got loose." Peter rubbed his hand, in the same place he got bitten. There was nothing there to scratch but sometimes he got phantom pain when talking about the bite.

"So that's it?" Hawkeye asked.

Peter just nodded. "That's it."

"What exactly are your powers?"

"Strength, heightened reflexes, heightened senses, flexibility, this weird sticking ability and a healing factor."

"What about the webs?" Steve asked with a small bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I created those."

"How?"

"Can't I keep any secrets?" The teen pleaded.

"No." They all respond in unison.

Peter sighed. "I have web shooters that I created. They're in my bag."

"Grab the bag, Bruce." Tony commanded.

He did and dumped it onto the table in front of everyone without a second thought.

"Careful!" Peter shouted, "My homework's in there!"

"Oh, please." The others dug through his school supplies to find his web shooters. Tony and Bruce made grabs for them to study them. "These are cool. What's the web made from."

"My own, special, chemical compound. Each cartilage can last several nights."

"Impressive, kid." Tony said still analyzing the technology in the weapons.

"My name is Peter." Peter corrected.

"Yeah I know, kid."

Peter shrunk back into his seat with a sigh. Steve felt that he looked defeated. "So, now what? Going to send me off to vigilante prison? Or a science lab for dissection? Or are you just going to kill me now so I can get the heck out of here?"

"None of the above." Clint answered.

"Then what? Why were you following me? Why the fake robbery? And why'd you come to my school? That seems pretty stupid to me."

Steve shrugged. "It was originally to catalog all the "superheroes" for S.H.E.I.L.D purposes. They tend to send us out on these recon type missions. As for the fake robbery, well, that was to lure you out into the open."

"So you could 'catalog' me? Can't you just do what the reporters do and make up something completely unreasonable and untruthful?"

"We wanted to talk to you in person. It's the best way to get a full analysis."

"Stalker." Peter mumbled under his breath.

"Besides we were all a little curious on who was behind the mask." Natasha added, he eyes pinpointing Peter's with direct black widow fury.

"Are you disappointed?" Peter asked, darkly.

"Not disappointed, surprised for sure." Clint answered. "You're pretty good at hiding for a kid."

"Too bad your fighting needs some work." Natasha added.

"What? I'm badass!" The teen argued. Steve flinched at the language. Coming from Tony it was normal, coming from a kid was just wrong. "These powers are awesome!"

"She's right though." Steve cut in. "Powers can only get you so far, you need technique and battle strategy."

"I've got that." Peter replied, though he didn't sound that confident in the answer. "Either way I do pretty good."

"You take down low level criminals."

"I took down high level criminals too." Peter mumbled the ending. "Just not all the time."

"If you're so sure you wouldn't mind training here." Steve said, brightly.

That got the group to stop the chatting. Everyone starred at him, questioningly. "What the heck does that mean?" Peter asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement to the question.

Steve sighed. "How old are you?"

Peter looked down at the table, "Fifteen."

"Fifteen." Steve repeated, "You're fifteen. Most fifteen-year-old boys are inside with friends playing video games and, yet, you go out and risk your life to save others. Granted, that's heroic, but it's stupid and you're not trained. You could easily have died any number of times you were out there."

"I'm not that weak!" Peter hissed, his hands forming fists on the table. "Give me some credit for taking care of the people that you all refuse to!"

Steve looked hurt for a moment. But shook it off quickly to get his point across.

"I'm just saying that you're untrained, hot shot. You need more discipline in martial arts and defense fighting styles." Steve kept his voice calm and cool, despite being frustrated with the teen.

"So what?" Peter growled.

"Here's the deal, I am willing to help you train. In fact, I'm sure you could benefit from all of our fighting styles." He motioned to the rest of the table.

Peter glared before he sucked in a calming breath. He liked the idea of being trained. He could use it honestly. He got hit far too many times. Perhaps it would be better to take that offer. But before Peter could speak his agreement, Steve continued, "However, you won't be allowed to go out as Spiderman until we believe you are ready."

"What? People could die!"

"More people are harmed when you aren't in control."

"I am in control. My powers don't go off like they use to!" Peter countered.

"Then why is your hand stuck to the table?" Tony pointed out.

Peter tore his hand away like a suction cup. The teen was flushed with embarrassment but tried to hide it as best as possible. "It's not."

Steve reached across the table and placed his hand on Peter's arm. "We can help you, Peter. That's all. In fact," Steve paused and smirked, "I'll give you some contingencies. Come to training for a little while, if you get fed up with it and believe you were better before, then you can quit."

"You'd let me do that?" Peter perked up.

"If you're that worried about your freedom being taken then I'll give you back your freedom but you have to be willing to take on some training."

"What about going out on patrol?"

Steve thought about it before answering, "During your first month, no patrol. For the next month, you can go out if someone else accompanies you. After that, you'll be able to go out on your own again."

"Two whole months before I can go out on my own?"

"That's the deal."

Steve could tell that Peter was thinking it over. It's not like he's ever been part of a team before and sometimes it could be hard to switch from solo. Ask Tony. But it's usually a huge benefit. The soldier just hoped that Peter would at least think it over.

Peter, on the other hand, was thinking of ways he could possibly get out of this with the least amount od damage. Deep down he knew he needed the training, despite his ego telling him he didn't. But he wasn't going to give up patrol. Never.

He thought about it, maybe he could do both. Just don't tell them about the patrol part and sneak out like he's always done. The only problem is if they see him out as Spiderman. He couldn't go in his suit and he couldn't use his web shooters, not excessively anyways. That's a huge hindrance. At the same time, though, he'd be learning other fighting styles that could help overcome that obstacle at least until the two months were up.

All these ideas jumbled in his brain, making it ache. Luckily his body was compulsive.

"You don't have to answer now, but –,"

"Okay." Peter said blankly, interrupting him. His compulsiveness getting the better of him.

Steve was a bit shocked the teen agreed so quickly that he couldn't come up with a response. He just sat there.

"I said, 'Okay'." Peter said again, hoping to finally get a reaction. He couldn't take it back now.

"Alright then." Steve stuck out his hand, looking Peter dead in the eye. Peter did the same and they shook hands.

Peter let go fast, almost like he'd been burned, but the promise was still there. He looked down at the table before speaking again. "When do you want to start?" He mumbled.

"How about you give us your school schedule and write down any family times you might have, then we'll go from there."

Peter nodded and reached into one of his folders to the very back. The teen brought out a wrinkled and slightly torn piece of paper. At the beginning of the year they give out a school schedule. Over time, students would get use to their classes and wouldn't need it anymore but Peter just stuck it in the back of a folder and forgot about it which meant he never threw it away.

Peter grabbed a pencil and started writing other time commitments he had which included dinner and chores, then handed the paper to Steve who took a good look at it and nodded.

"I think we'll be able to work with this." He said.

"Unfortunately you're going to have to." Peter joked, "I can't really miss those things."

"Do your parents know? About you be Spiderman, I mean?" Black Widow asked. Peter had nearly forgot she was there.

The teen was even more shocked at the topic of his parents. Obviously, only Gwen knew about his nighttime adventures. But that's because everyone else were just people that would eventually leave. But, since The Avengers seemingly didn't know about his already bad situation with that, he figured he'd keep it that way.

Peter simply shook his head.

"Why haven't you told them?" Hawkeye asked.

"Didn't want them to worry." He lied.

"Are you planning on telling them?"

"Probably not." Peter chuckled slightly.

"Don't trust them, do ya?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Well, Peter," Steve started again, "Do you have a phone?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. He brought it out of his pocket. It was an old time flip phone but it called and texted so that's all he cared about.

"That's your phone?" Tony chuckled.

"All I could afford at the time." Peter shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Steve waved Tony off, "It'll work just fine."

Steve took the phone a programmed his number into it. Peter did the same with his, not having too hard of a time navigating the sleek design. Just because he didn't have a smart phone, didn't mean he didn't know how to use it. They switched phones again.

"I'll call you when you need to come down." Steve said, clearly.

"Right." Peter nodded. The teen looked around anxiously before asking the question he'd been wanting to since he got there, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, you're free to go." Steve replied. Peter started gathering his stuff on the table, with the help of Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Hold up, Peter." Tony stopped him. He placed a key card into his hand. "This will give you access to the Avenger floors and give you access to my private labs. It's were Bruce and I usually are. Since you seem to be a science-y type kid, you're free to come in. Plus, I've got to know the chemical compound in those web shooters."

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark!" He smiled, genuinely. He just got permission to work in Tony Stark's lab! His heart was about to give out from shock.

"Tony." He replied. Peter looked up at him, confused. "Tony, that's my name. I hate Mr. Stark."

"Thanks, Tony." He smiled again. He was definitely on cloud nine.

"I'm Clint, by the way." Hawkeye held out a hand. Peter took it. "That's Natasha."

Peter smiled, awkwardly. He feared her, that's for sure.

The teen walked toward the elevator. With one last wave goodbye, he stepped on and was lowered to the lobby.

* * *

Once the elevators closed, Steve turned back to the others. "Nice kid."

"Seemed nervous though," Clint smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "can't imagine why."

Natasha just rolled her eyes, "So, he's an Avenger now?"

"No." Steve shook head, "at least, not yet."

"You basically asked him to be an Avenger." Clint argued, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I asked him to train with the Avengers."

"That makes him an Avenger."

"It makes him a trainee." Steve stood up from his chair and began to pace, "we just need to help him control his powers and reach his potential."

"But by doing this we are risking him revealing our own secrets." Bruce pointed out, obviously against the idea.

"He wouldn't do that." Steve says, matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Bruce inquired.

"He looked me in the eyes."

"Oh, please. Most people look others in the eyes." Tony waved off. "You're too trusting."

"Not teenagers." Steve crossed his arms on his chest, "teenagers don't like anything to do with adults. He wouldn't have looked me in the eye if he didn't want to be here. Not to mention, that even if he were to quit, which I doubt he would unless he's under extreme circumstances, we'll know enough about him to take him down if need be."

"That's your contingency plan?" Tony shouted. "How about we just hand ourselves over to HYDRA now?"

"He won't do anything." Steve repeated, "I know it."

"If someone gets their hands on that kid—," Tony started.

"They won't." Steve argued, "He's alluded us for this long. He's not that easy to catch."

"But by being in his life we may be putting him in danger." Natasha stated.

"He's already putting himself in danger without us." Clint added.

"He'll be fine." Steve grunted. "Hopefully, with this training he'll be able to protect himself better. Besides," He smirked. "He's not that weak."

They were silent.

"We'll, I'll trust your instincts." Clint announced leaning in his chair ever so slightly before swinging forward to get up. The others said nothing more. Eventually they started to file to the elevator, heading to their own floors for a good night sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Peter had to take the subway back home from the tower. He thought over what training would be like with the Avengers and concluded that he'd have to sneak out for patrol. Maybe not tonight, but definitely in the coming days. He knows they'll be watching him tonight, perhaps for many nights, but they'd get nothing.

Not fully trusting them yet was a given. He was happy for their help, but he wasn't going to give up everything for it. At the end of the day, he'd be the one making his own choices. Not to mention, it wouldn't matter in a few months when he was moved away. If they kicked him out it would be just as well.

When he finally got to the house, which was more of a small apartment complex with multiple rooms for the foster children that Mrs. Mason let live with her. Mr. Mason, was on business trips often and could only come home on the weekends and weeks off but he didn't seem that bad.

When he walked inside he saw two of the other foster kids bringing their bags down the stairs. "What's up, Terrance?" Peter asked as he walk through the door. Terrance was a boy with blond hair and green eyes, who wore glasses on his sharp nose. He may be thirteen, but he looked like he was eight years old.

"Devon and I are being moved again," he shrugged.

"Six months already?"

"Four."

"Four!?" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said depressingly. "According to the social worker, CPS has seen great results in adoptions rates since they started moving kids around foster homes, so they are increasing the amount of moves."

"That sucks, man." Peter sighed.

"No kidding." Terrance looked sad. "I liked it here."

Peter looked around. "It's one of the nicer ones, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Terrance agreed.

"So where are you heading?"

"No idea. Out of New York City though."

"They're taking you out that far? You'd have to switch schools." Terrance had only been orphaned for seven months. He'd gone through two foster homes, the first of which didn't work out. But he had never switched schools before.

"Well, I'm about to go into high school anyway. So maybe it's a new start." He said positively.

"How you stay so optimistic is beyond me." Peter replied. "When do you leave?"

"After dinner."

"Where's Devon headed?"

"No idea. I think he's staying close though."

Devon was a small nine-year-old boy with super curly hair that he grew out long. He had been orphaned when he was five after a really bad car accident that left him with permanent leg damage. When he came down the stairs with his bag he looked down right devastated.

For a nine-year-old to go through the system must have been difficult, but the kid's been in the system longer than Peter has. That kid had seen some things; Peter was sure of it.

And then there are the people that ask why Peter hasn't been adopted. Devon was the perfect example, if a nine-year-old can't get adopted in the four years that he's been in the system, then what hope does a fifteen-year-old have?

"Good luck, man." Peter patted Terrance's shoulder. Terrance nodded in appreciation. Then he walked upstairs to his room, which he shared with two others, and threw his jacket onto his bed. He put his backpack down by his desk and then went back downstairs to help with dinner. However, before he got half way down the steps his phone rang.

Looking at the message, his first thought was that it would be Steve. But it was Gwen. _Thank God, it was Gwen,_ he thought.

 _Did you make it out alive?_ She wrote

 _I just escaped from my kidnappers._ He texted back, playing along.

 _So they really did catch you. I thought it was weird when Tony Stark didn't show up at his fake assembly._

 _I didn't even make it to the fence._

 _Harsh. What did they want?_ She started to sound concerned.

 _The satisfaction of knowing who I was._

 _Stupid._

 _Yeah but Steve wants to train me now. I guess I'm too undisciplined._ He smiled as he sent the message.

 _Undisciplined is right!"_ She agreed, " _That's great! Did you take the offer?_

 _Yeah. But there's a catch..._ He wrote.

 _What's that?_ She asked.

 _I'm not allowed to patrol._

 _I don't see a problem with that._

 _People will die, Gwen!_

 _It'll be safer for you._ That's Gwen, alright. Always the person to think about Peter's safety. She was the one who patched him up after every fight. Even though he tried his best to calm her fears, she was always worried.

He was typing back when Gwen sent another text.

 _Don't even try sneaking out!_

Peter laughed. She knew him too well, which also meant she knew that he would anyway. _That's no fun._ He sent back.

 _Don't screw this up, Peter!_

 _I'll try. But I want my freedom._

 _Well, at least try to get along. Maybe you'll be an Avenger someday._

Peter smiled. _That'd be cool._

When he put his phone back in his pocket, he realized he'd been smiling in the kitchen. He may actually like to be an Avenger. He wasn't going to get his hopes up about it though. He's learned throughout the years that it was worthless to do so. Especially if it's true and CPS is moving kids earlier than expected, Peter may not even have the whole month here. He shuttered at the thought but chose to take Terrance's advice and be optimistic anyway.

He went to the wooden, kitchen table where Mrs. Mason and some other lady were sitting down. The lady was wearing a suit and had a name badge. From the fact that Terrance and Devon were leaving he was guessing that she was the social worker.

That meant he had to stay away as far away from her as possible. He wouldn't want her getting any ideas about moving more kids. Not before he at least proved Captain America wrong that he was, in fact, in control of his powers.

"Peter!" Mrs. Mason called. Peter cringed but turned around. Both women were looking at him.

"Would you mind starting the soup for tonight, please? I'll be there in just a minute."

"Yeah, no problem." He went over the stove and turned the dial to high heat. He took the cans of soup that were left on the counter and poured them into a large pot. He then just stood there stirring before finally putting the lid on the pot to let it stew.

Waiting for Mrs. Mason, he leaned on the counter with both elbows, checking his phone again. This time he had a missed call from Steve. He looked around to see if anyone was around before dialing the phone number.

Steve had answered immediately. "Peter?"

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"Training starts tomorrow."

Peter stood up quickly, "Tomorrow?"

"That a problem."

"No. I just wasn't expecting it so soon." Peter shrugged, though Steve, obviously, couldn't see it.

"Got to get started. So, tomorrow after school, come straight to the tower."

"Okay."

"See you then."

He hung up the phone and laid his head in his arms on the counter with a sigh.

* * *

After dinner, Peter helped clean up the dishes before saying goodbye to Terrance and Devon. He didn't know Devon all that well, but he hung out with Terrance a lot at home. They were the closest in age, being only two years apart. The rest were younger than them and then there were two seventeen-year-olds who didn't want anything to do with the others. They were almost out of the system and didn't want to have any ties behind.

Once the front door shut, Peter went back up to the room. He sat on his bed and pulled out his homework. After about an hour or so, he turned to the clock and thought about how he would be out on patrol at this time. He wouldn't sneak out tonight. He was being watched now and even if they didn't have his complete trust he couldn't afford to lose theirs so quickly. Perhaps he'll try to get Steve to lift the whole 'no patrol' thing when he saw him tomorrow.

So, he stayed in that night even though he heard sirens blazing. _Just for the night._ He promised himself.

Luckily there wasn't a TV to show the outside world in his room so he focused on forgetting about it. But still it ached not being able to help. He was sure the police could take care of it, but people still may get hurt. After what happened to Uncle Ben, he never wanted anyone else to have to witness something like that. So he tried to protect as many people as possible. Not to mention that the more people he protected the less children would be forced in to the system.

Finally, after all the homework was finished, Peter changed and got some sleep for school tomorrow. He looked forward to training too, even though he was sure he was going to have some major bruises after it. But tomorrow was Friday so he'll have the entire weekend to heal before going back to school and with his Spidey powers he'll heal quickly. At least that's what he hoped.

* * *

The next day was…normal. Nothing all that special, other than the fact that Gwen asked him multiple questions about the Avengers. Which ones had he met? Who would be training him? What would the training be like? Unfortunately for Peter, he couldn't answer most the questions, he hadn't even had his first training session yet.

Once school was over, he was just walking out of the building when he heard running behind him. His Spidey sense went off and he dived to side narrowly missing the tackle by Flash, the school bully. "Way to jump out of the way, Parker!" He shouted.

"I don't have time today, Flash." Peter picked himself off the ground and walked towards the school's exit to the street.

Flash grabbed his backpack but Peter sensed it and whipped around so that he'd miss. With a grunt, Flash grabbed Peter's shirt instead and pushed him to the ground on his back. From there he was kicked, punch, and tackled until he was nearly unconscious. Flash's gang laughed and left him there on the sidewalk.

He was used to it though. Flash had been beating him up since he moved to the school. He could use his strength against him, but that would give him away and it wouldn't be right.

With a few curses, he got up whipped his nose of the dripping blood, ruffled his hair a bit so it looked better, and swept the dirt off his clothes. He took the hood of his jacket and covered his face and walked off.

It hurt, but he didn't whine about it. There was no use. The biggest problem was that he had to go straight to the tower today. At first he considered calling Steve and skipping out, but he realized that they probably wouldn't even care. They barely knew him, and he didn't know them very well either. Plus, as a superhero they got hit all the time and still probably trained afterwards. There was no connection there. In fact, they'd probably just laugh.

Peter was used to that, too.

He took his time walking to the subway. He didn't want to be seem too anxious. He wanted to come across as cool and collected. Though he was pretty sure that was against everything he's ever done ever.

Luckily since it was an odd time, the subway wasn't extremely full. He was able to easily get on and off without much problems or too many people bumping into him which would irritate his bruises.

He hopped off, making a bee-line right for the tower. He walked in the lobby. He remembered being here last night when he was walking out. It looked a lot different during the day when it was actually filled with people running back and forth. It was also better coming in this way than going through the garage being held by Captain America.

He was about the slide the card into the elevator door when the door opened automatically. Suddenly a voice spoke to welcome him. He stepped into the elevator.

"What floor?" The voice asked.

"Avenger's level?" Peter responded to the ceiling.

"So you must be the Mr. Parker, Sir, told me of." The voice inquired.

"Yeah." He mumbled looking around for a camera or a microphone. "Who are you?"

"I am JARVIS. Sir Tony Stark's AI."

"So if you knew who I was, how come I need this card?" Peter held the card out, examining it himself. It was similar to a credit card only it was see through and there were wires and chips running through the center. At the bottom, right corner, it had the Stark Industries logo. The card glowed with an eerie blue light.

"That card relays your vitals, as well as tracks your movements, Mr. Parker."

Peter dropped the card. He knew they were watching him, though he thought of more elaborate methods: spies, cameras, someone pretending to befriend him. But instead he was tricked into carrying a tracer. _Well played, Stark, well played._ He thought.

He realized this was an act of establishing trust, but he didn't agree with it. But then again, he was cautious of them too and after this little stunt he wasn't going to be tricked again.

Mentally, he congratulated himself for out-smarting them last night and doing what he was supposed to despite wanting to go on patrol.

"Welcome to the Avenger's floors, Mr. Parker."

Peter hadn't even realized that he was moving. Now the doors were opening to the familiar Avengers common room. "Thanks?" Peter said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Parker."

He peaked his head out of the elevator. No one was there, so he walked out. _Were they expecting me to meet them in the training room?_ He wondered.

Looking around now, the place seemed much less claustrophobic. Granted that there was no one in here and the window curtains were fully opened showing the sunlight.

Peter walked around. He gazed at the simple, but visually appealing, architecture of the rooms. It was huge. Probably bigger than his Aunt and Uncle's house. The TV was the main focal point of the space. Next to it, was a stack of movies, CD's, video games, basically all the good stuff. "What? They have movie nights or something?" He chuckled aloud.

"Sometimes." A deep voice answered.

"Oh, jeez." Peter yelped and swung around, meeting blue eyes. "Sorry. I-I didn't –."

"Don't worry about it." Steve said sitting on the couch. Peter moved toward him, cautiously.

"You look like I'm about to kill you." Steve smiled.

"I don't know you that well." Peter admitted.

"Come sit." He moved over to one side of the couch. Peter took the other.

"I guess we didn't really give you the grand tour the last time you were here. Surprising really. Tony likes to show off."

"It's pretty big." Peter said gazing at the tall ceilings.

"Yeah. Takes some getting used to, for sure." Steve admitted.

Peter just nodded, dumbly.

"So, what happened?" Steve asked, randomly.

"What?" Peter answered, turning his attention towards the soldier.

"You're covered in bruises and we haven't even started training yet." He pointed to his face.

Peter reflexively touched his hand to his cheek where a bruise was forming. "Oh that," Peter removed his hood.

"I thought we said no going out on patrol."

"Oh please, you know I didn't go out on patrol."

"How would I know that?" Steve asked, his face showing no obvious deception of the truth.

"The card."

"What card?"

"The card, Tony, gave me. It's a tracker, isn't it." He sounded angry, and yet calm at the same time.

"I didn't know about a tracker." He said, honestly, "When did, Tony, give it to you?"

"Last night."

"He did that on your own accord, Peter." Steve shook his head, trying to diffuse the situation. Peter couldn't tell if he was lying. He hoped he wasn't, but there's no way to know.

"Well if this is the way you guys establish trust I'm not too fond of your methods. But for your information, I didn't go out on patrol. I was at home all night. These are from –," he paused. He couldn't think of a lie. "These are from school."

Steve starred at him, making him feel even more uncomfortable. This conversation was going in a bad direction, so Peter tried to change the subject. "Speaking of patrol, is there any way you could lift that rule?"

"No." Steve deadpanned, looking Peter dead in the eyes.

"Why not?" Peter whined. "I did fine before."

"I want you trained up a little more first."

"Did you not see the news today? Two people died last night because I wasn't there!" Peter shouted angrily.

"That's not your concern." Steve replied.

For a moment, Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes, it is. That's my job."

"I understand that, b—,"

"Then why won't you let me go?" Peter interrupted.

"You're not ready."

"Who says?" Peter shouted and emphasized his point with his hands. "You? You may have saved the world but you've hurt a lot more people that I ever have."

That stung Steve hard. He let so many people die because he was reckless. He didn't want Peter to do the same. "We'll talk about this later."

Peter relaxed his back on the couch and twisted his arms across his chest, pouting. "Fine, but we _will_ talk about this later."

Steve nodded, mechanically. "Now, to take care of those bruises. Take off the hoodie."

"What? Why?" Peter shouted, completely confused. Steve looked angry suddenly. It wasn't directed at Peter but that didn't make it any less weird.

"I've got something to take care of those. Take off the hoodie and I'll be right back." Steve walked back to the elevator, once again leaving Peter alone.

Peter laid his head back on the couch. He touched his face again, this time enticing some pain. He hissed but just for a moment.

 _Damn._ He thought. _Way to start off._

"I thought I said to take off the hoodie." Steve returned from the elevator carrying a tube of what looked like lotion.

"Dude, that was scary fast." Peter slid the hoodie over his head leaving him in just a T-Shirt. Steve sat down beside him again. "Put this on." He gave him the tube. It was a special medicated lotion for bruises and scars.

He opened it up and squeezed a little onto one hand. He rubbed it into his arm, slowly at first. Steve also took the tube and put some on his hand too. He then touched it to Peter's face. Peter didn't even realize he let out a refreshing sigh. Steve continued to help him rub cream onto his face and back, while Peter did the same to his chest and arms.

"Were these really from school?" Steve asked, searching for confirmation.

Peter nodded. "I get bullied a lot." He mumbled.

"Spiderman gets bullied?" Steve smiled, trying to lighten the situation just a bit.

"No. Peter Parker gets bullied." Peter said, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Why not fight back?" Steve inquired.

Peter just shrugged. "I've only had these powers for a short time. I couldn't stick up for myself before so why should I suddenly be able to now. Besides I heal quickly."

"Doesn't mean you should just let them beat you up. People can change, you know." Steve sounded angry.

"Sorry, but I got a secret identity to keep." People said.

"You really don't want people to know who you are, do you?" His anger quickly leaving his body.

"Kind of the point of this whole 'secret identity' thing." He said using his hands as quotation marks, chuckling as he does.

"Why's that?"

He shrugged. "Want a normal life and I don't want anyone to worry about me. Plus, I'm not exactly in a position for people to know."

"Why's that?"

Peter couldn't tell him the truth, not this time. "If people knew who I was they'd label me as just some kid playing hero. Kind of like you did."

"Sorry." He apologized. "Does anyone else know? Outside of the Avengers, I mean." Steve took another glob of lotion before rubbing it into the middle of Peter's back.

Peter does the same to his legs. "My friend, Gwen, knows."

"Is this a girlfriend?" Steve jokes.

"No." Peter mumbles.

"Do you want her to be?" Steve asked, prying.

Peter rests his arms on his legs, "I-I wouldn't mind it, but I don't think it'll happen."

"Does she have another guy?"

"What? No. It's more my fault than anything." Peter gazed down and the floor between his feet. Steve capped the lotion bottle.

"Your fault? Why?" Steve was astonished with that answer. "To shy, huh?"

"I'm also not really supposed to get close to people."

 _Damn, let that slide._ Peter chastised himself. Luckily he said it nonchalantly, that maybe Steve won't get so suspicious, at least that's what he hoped.

"How are you supposed to make connections if you don't?"

"I don't make connections." He couldn't deny it now that he had said it, could he?

"You're a kid. You're supposed to make connections. It's when your old and gray that you're don't."

Peter's eyes flicker to Steve's and for a moment, he thought Steve would figure it out. Steve, on the other hand, saw only hurt and inner turmoil in Peter's eyes, like he was broken. "It's complicated."

Steve nodded, not wanting to pry further, "most things are."

He stood up with a small grunt, stretching as he does. "Alright, get changed and we'll start."

"What are we going to do?"

"First, test you to see where you are. Then, get those powers under control. The 'cling on' ability needs to be reined in and you need to learn to listen to your senses more. You didn't even sense when I walked into the room earlier."

"It usually works better in dangerous situations."

"What works better?" Steve asked looking confused.

"My Spidey sense. Well that's what I call it. It's like a sixth sense that warns me about danger coming my way."

"So you have more than just five heightened senses, you've created a full other sense."

"I didn't create it. It came with the territory." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get changed, hot shot." Steve patted his back to get him to move. He did, walking straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Steve may have been angry at the bruises, but that didn't stop him from kicking Peter's butt in training. First off, they had to do some testing, see where his abilities lie. His strength is quite incredible, almost at Steve's level but not quite. He's a couple hundred pounds away, but with proper training the kid could get stronger.

His cling ability was definitely the strangest of all the abilities. Being able to walk up almost all surfaces is quite incredible. He's even able to hang on to Steve's shield when he's hanging upside down. Peter had more control of that power than Steve originally thought. It was impressive. Perhaps the Avengers had made him a bit too nervous that his hair stood on end and stuck to the table.

His sixth sense is a bit messed up though, or maybe it was working perfectly. Peter had mentioned that it works better when in dangerous situations.

 _Does it work when he's already fighting?_ Steve wondered.

Unfortunately, Steve is no neurologist. He doesn't know how to make this sense work all the time. Perhaps it's not supposed to. It would be troubling if suddenly Peter turned around when someone accidently bumps into him. That kind of reaction may scare people.

Cap, chose to deal with that later. Perhaps with the help of the other Avengers they could figure something out otherwise Peter's on his own with that one.

Once the testing was complete it was six at night and the Avengers were called for dinner. Peter had left his bag upstairs in the common room, so he followed Steve up there.

When the elevator opened on the floor, Steve went towards the kitchen and Peter went to the couch to pick up his things. He grabbed the bag, went to the bathroom changed and then started heading back to the elevator.

"Where are you going, hot shot?" Steve called over.

"Home?" Peter asked, even though it seemed obvious.

"Why not stay for dinner, kiddo." Tony called, "You'll be able to meet Thor when he gets here."

Tempting. As much as Peter wanted to stay and meet a god, he had to get home. Mrs. Mason had rules and dinner was one of them. "Sorry. I can't. We have rules about coming to dinner, especially without permission before hand."

"Sounds like some strict parents, you have there, kid." Tony filled a glass of water.

"Sorry," Peter shrugged, his voice playful, "some of us have lives outside of this tower."

"Don't forget you have training tomorrow." Steve ruffled his hair.

"Already?" Peter groaned.

"What? Spiderman couldn't handle training today?" He teased.

"Yeah, but that was just testing. Training is going to be ten times harder from now on." Peter laughed.

"I think you'll be fine."

The elevator door opened. Peter walked to the exit, "Alright, whatever. See you tomorrow." He waved. He was on his way to the elevator door when Tony called, "Peter, hold up!"

* * *

He stopped, looking back. Tony was behind him and pushed him fully onto the elevator, then Tony stepped inside. "What's up, Tony?"

"I have this thing, call it a habit if you will, about knowing everything I need to know on everyone that walks in and out of this tower. That includes you," Tony pointed, "and I've learned some pretty dirty secrets of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Peter played off. Tony smirked, and opened a file folder he stashed under his armpit.

"Your name is Peter Benjamin Parker. You are a fifteen-year-old, male. You go to Midtown High. You're a complete and utter nerd especially for science and engineering (which I don't really mind). Your best friend is Gwen Stacy, whom you may or may not have a crush on (that doesn't really come with the file). Your birthday is in August which makes you a Leo." He paused. "How am I doing so far?

Peter was shaken from his intent listening. "Good." He said simply. That was information that could be taken from a school record, well except for his friendship with Gwen, but Tony had seen them together in the classroom yesterday.

"Great." Tony said. "Now, for the juicy details. Your parents were Richard and May Parker. They were sent on a mission as government spies and then died in a plane crash almost," Tony looks at his watch "ten years ago! They're six-year-old son, a Mr. Peter Parker (that's you), went to live with his aunt, May Parker and uncle, Ben Parker. However, Ben died four years ago after being killed by a car thief, in which their nephew, Peter (you, again), was used as a witness in the testimony. A year later, after having a hard time with finances, May Parker, had a heart attack where her nephew, Peter (coincidence), called an ambulance. She didn't survive."

Peter went into a state of shock the moment that Tony had mentioned his parents. From there his heart just beat faster and faster until Tony had finally gotten through the file.

"Mr. Peter Parker, was then sent into the Foster Care System where he has gone through six foster homes all over New York in the last three years. Currently, he resides in his home city of Queens in a foster home under the care of a Mrs. Karen Mason."

Peter's heart skipped a beat. Already, his secret was out.

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" Tony asked, a mischievous smile gracing his lips

He stuttered, trying to come up with something, but he couldn't.

"That's important information, you know." Tony cut him off.

"No it's not." Peter said, finally catching his breath. "It's my personal life."

"Your personal life effects your work life."

"I'm fine."

"You're in foster care. That's not exactly 'fine.'" Tony used his fingers as quotation marks.

"I-I d-didn't think –," Peter started.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Tony asked again.

Peter gulped, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. "It's not exactly something I like to advertise. Not even the majority of people at school know."

Tony tilted his head back and forth in understanding.

Peter shrugged. "When people know," he looked up at Tony, "they treat me different. Like I'm broken. But I'm fine. I've had a hard life but it's not like I'm insane or being suicidal or doing drugs and other bad things. It's the opposite. I'm trying to prevent others from experiencing what I did.

Tony smiled. "Truly admirable, kid. For the record, though, I don't think that you're broken. I mean you can't be more deranged that the rest of us. But still, I'm a sucker for a good sap story, so I'll take it. One question though," Tony continued. "Did you know your parents were government spies?"

Peter looked up at him confused. "I mean I was six when they died. I knew they worked for the government from what my aunt and uncle told me, but them being secret agents that went on dangerous missions goes way above my head.

Tony leaned back on the elevator wall, thinking. The door to the lobby had opened a while ago but with the current conversation neither of them recognized that fact. JARVIS must be holding the door.

Peter looked down at his feet. This is not exactly how he wanted this conversation to go. Though it was much easier having Tony explain his life than him. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope, but it's only a matter of time until your past is out."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked, nervously.

Tony rubbed his chin. "You've caught the attention of S.H.E.I.L.D, which means you've caught the attention of Nick Fury, who is the director of S.H.E.I.L.D. He'll probably show his pirate face around here at some point to comfort you."

"Is that bad?"

"Depends." Tony shrugged. "He may see you as an asset, but he may also see you as a threat." Tony explained. "Natasha and Clint work for him. They are probably going to observe you very closely. Most likely, Clint will start to trust you almost immediately, but you won't win over Natasha that easily. She'll be friendly and kind, but she's deadly. If Fury were to see you as threat, know that those two will be gunning for you and most likely, with your powers, Steve and I will be sent out to collect the bounty on your head, so you'll have use all after you."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Peter replied.

"You could call it warning, or a threat, or an intimidation technique." Tony responded. "But whatever you call it just know that you have entered a dangerous and somewhat odd profession."

Peter though about it. He's already committed to being Spiderman, there was no way to quit now. "Can you at least keep it a secret for now?"

"Only if you give me that web recipe." Tony smiled.

Peter's shoulders shrank, as he looked at Tony suspiciously. "You're persistent, and that's blackmail, you know."

"I just hate it when I don't know how something is made and, yes, I am well aware." Tony replied, reaching out his hand. "Deal?"

Peter smirked tiredly, taking Tony's hand for a strong, symbolic shake. "Deal.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Warning: there is a lot of science in this chapter. No I don't know actually how Peter's powers work but after going through so many biology, chemistry and physics classes, I just made a reasoning up.**

 **Just so you know I'm open to answering any questions regarding the story or even taking in suggestions, so don't be afraid!**

* * *

When Tony returned to the kitchen area, the rest of the Avengers had already sat down. They were fuming over the fact that their food had still not arrived. It had been like a whole hour since they ordered.

During that time, Steve had taken a shower and changed. He, then, took a seat at the table. Immediately, he got asked questions about Peter and how his training was going, what Steve had found out, and how he plans on moving forward with it.

After answering almost all the questions and getting some suggestions from other's, the food had arrived and he had a full plan for tomorrow.

They were all pretty impressed with the sheer amount of power the kid possessed. Having multiple super abilities from just one spider bite makes the kid one of the most power supers they'd ever seen.

"When are you planning on telling Fury?" Clint asked, with a mouthful of food. Tony perked up at the sudden question, looking at Steve.

Steve sat back from his meal for a moment. "I wasn't. Not yet anyways."

"Any particular reason?" Tony asked, trying to get more information out of him.

"He's fifteen. The last thing he needs is to be whisked away to some training facility away from everything he knows."

"He needs the training." Natasha stated.

"That's why I'm will do it." Steve announced.

"You have other jobs."

"Barely." Tony pointed out. Steve was one of those special cases. He was only sent out when completely necessary, same with Tony and Bruce. But Natasha and Clint were usually away doing some recon, their lives were different.

"If you consider lounging around the tower figuring out how to use the television, then, yes, he has a job." Tony continued. "Full time, too."

Steve scoffed at the announcement of his lack of technological skills.

"I don't see the problem, either." Bruce added.

"Besides, he similar to Steve. Who better to teach him?" Tony said nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?" Steve inquired.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sir." Immediately JARVIS pulled up a holographic screen of recordings and video files.

"I've looked into those OsCorp files. Their genetics lab was trying to create a certain strand of DNA. One similar to yours, Steve, but more stable for the majority of people and a whole lot stronger." As Tony was speaking, the holographic screen perfectly matched what he was talking about.

"They, too, were experimenting with the Super Soldier Serum?" Bruce asked.

"Nah, they probably wouldn't risk that. But they were able to gain an extremely powerful spider serum and a few other interesting things. One in which, works similar to a zoonotic disease, which means it can be transferred to humans. They just hadn't realized that they had perfected it."

"So, they perfected the serum?" Natasha asked, her face rigged.

"Kind of."

"What the hell does that mean? It's either perfect or it's not." Clint asked.

"I'm not a biologist, okay. I don't know what was wrong. All I know was that the hosts' bodies were breaking down after being injected." He shook his head.

"So how did Peter get bitten?"

Tony sighed. "Exactly as he said. Kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe he was in the right place at the right time." Tony mumbled. "After watching the video feed, I found that Peter was bitten by one of the genetically enhanced spiders. The spider itself was breaking down, but the serum that was transferred into Peter had, obviously, changed his own DNA. The difference was that he was able to withstand it." He took a swig of his drink.

"Where's the spider?"

"It's dead." Tony said simply.

"What about the body?" Steve asked. His arms now folded across his chest.

"Probably in the garbage with all the other trash and failed experiments. You think after several months the body hadn't decomposed. The thing's this big." Tony pinched his fingers together.

"Is OsCorp still testing it?" Bruce wondered.

"Looks like it's been put on hold after a few human deaths. They're probably going in another direction."

"Were those people injected?"

"Duh, kind of how they died." Tony replied sarcastically.

"What makes Peter so special." Clint wondered.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "No id—."

"Probably the venom." Bruce interrupted, scratching his chin in thought.

"Venom?"

"The venom that the spider also injected into Peter. It probably killed the nucleic acids that were causing the breakdown. It's similar to treating a poisonous snake bite. When a snake bites its victim it injects venom, in order to save the person's life a doctor needs to inject anti-venom. Often times, anti-venom is created from another kind of venom in order to counteract it. It takes a literal stance of fighting fire with fire." Bruce explained.

"So, the venom of the spider and then the injected serum that were both transferred into Peter caused it to safely join with his own DNA."

"Correct. Then Peter's cells started reproducing that DNA and he got his powers."

"Cells can replicate that quickly?" Clint asked.

"Skin cells replicate by the millions every minute. It probably would have only taken a couple of hours for the spider DNA to fully takeover his skin and muscles and then a bit longer for the rest of his body. Not to mention, that healing factor of his probably doubled the speed."

"Why didn't the spider survive then? It has its venom." Clint wondered.

"What you think? It's going to bite itself?" Tony teased.

Before Clint could retort, Bruce answered. "Spiders are already immune to their own venom. It wouldn't work."

"What about the heighted senses and reflexes? Did it effect Peter's brain too?" Natasha asked.

"It's possible." Bruce started. "All the cells in the body share the same DNA, just different parts of the DNA are activated depending on the cell. It's actually called cellular differentiation."

"All this science is making by brain hurt." Clint said holding his hurting head. Steve nodded in agreement.

"In simple terms, he was injected with the serum. His DNA was changed, now he has powers."

"So, Peter just happened to get his powers by chance." Steve stated.

"I think that's what I mention before, Capsicle." Tony replied. "Pay attention, would ya?"

"Is there something in Peter's DNA that may have attracted the spider to him in the first place?" Natasha asked.

"Not that I could find." Tony admitted. "Then again, half of his original DNA is gone. So, there's no way of knowing what his original DNA was."

"OsCorp created the perfect hybrid and they aren't even aware of it." Steve smiled and shook his head, amazed. "That's incredible."

"Unless they do know." Natasha whispered. "Peter would be in danger."

"They probably don't know who he is." Clint spoke. "I mean we couldn't figure it out for months."

"But what if they go after him?" Natasha hissed.

"We know where he is. We'll just keep his secret identity. He'll be fine." Steve responded. "I'm more worried about Fury. He'll figure it out sooner or later." Tony nodded.

"You could try striking a deal with him." Clint suggested. His face turning serious.

"What kind of deal?" Steve asked. His face stone cold.

"There's no one in the world that likes deals more than Fury, especially when he gets the information he wants. The reason that he sent you to find Spiderman was so that he could catalog him in case he gets out of hand."

"So, what should I tell him?"

"You'll tell him that you know the person behind Spiderman and that you'll give him the data you collected on him, but in exchange Peter gets to stay here and train with you and be given freedom if he asks for it. Just like you promised." Clint took a sip of his drink. "That's a deal he may go for."

Steve thought about it. Nick Fury was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, the organization that Steve happened to work for, along with the other Avengers. Unfortunately, he was a guy who liked answers and progress. Steve did promise Peter his freedom if he wished to not continue with the training, but he wasn't sure if Fury would let him do that. He hated breaking promises.

He had to though, he decided. He'd strike the deal but not give out any information until Fury agreed to all conditions including Peter's freedom. The last thing he wanted to do was make the kid a prisoner of the government.

* * *

Peter had to run home. He was already late for dinner and he wasn't kidding about the whole "family dinner" thing. Luckily with all his running he got there just in time to grab some leftovers before it was put away for the night. Since he lived with so many kids, food wasn't always readily available. He was by no means too thin, but he had to skip meals every so often.

But when you came late, the food was either gone or put away. In order to conserve food, Mrs. Mason locks the food cabinets and fridge. Unfortunately, Peter was not only a growing teenage boy, but he was a superhero. His newly gain muscles needed more energy than his normal body did. That meant he got hungrier faster.

After cleaning his plate, he went upstairs to take a shower. His muscles were in pain. If this was just the testing stage, Peter wasn't sure he wanted to know how the actual training would go. But once the warm water rushed down his back, his muscles relaxed, and the ache subsided for a little while.

Unfortunately, the water couldn't stop the doubtful thoughts from coming. Peter knew he needed to patrol. He'd hated to break Steve's trust so easily, but the thought of not patrolling for an entire month created a pit in his stomach. He didn't like that rule.

He decided to wait one more day. In one more day he could show off his skills to Steve and hopefully convince him to lift the punishment. At the very least, Peter would know what to expect from Steve in the future.

After changing into sweats and a shirt, he sat on his bed, dead as can be. He figured he should at least get some homework done before he passed out.

He didn't get very far. He fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Steve demanded for a conference with Nick Fury. He needed to talk to Fury before he took matters into his own hands, which probably meant he'd kidnap Peter and question him, again.

Tony accompanied him to the meeting as backup. Fury was a tough person to crack, but Tony was good at persuasion which was something Steve needed if he were to make demands.

He took Clint's advice to strike a deal. Steve would turn over all he has on Peter, including his identity, in return Peter gets to stay here and train with the Avengers. Though it doesn't seem like an even trade, Fury will get everything he needed and then some, while Peter got to keep his freedom.

Not to mention the Avengers would gain a new team member, so that's always a plus. But that only works if Fury takes the deal.

As the enter the metal doors of the conference room, Fury stands at the window, his arms behind his back, patiently waiting. "What's this about, Rogers?" His voice, deep, slow, and concentrated.

"Spider-man." Steve replied, his head raised high and his shoulders square.

Finally, Fury turns. His one eye, showing absolute seriousness. "What about him?"

"We found him." Steve said simply.

"Did you get the information we needed?"

"We got much more than that." Tony mumbled.

"Speak up, Stark."

"You know, Fury, you seem tense." Tony replied. "I know a great masseuse that would take those knots out of your ass. I'll recommend you."

"Stop messing around." Fury warned. "What did you learn?"

"I'm not messing around; I'm just thinking about your health." Tony replied.

"St—,"

"Because I'm your pal." Tony interrupted.

"Star—,"

"And I'm concerned." Tony interrupted again.

"Rogers," Fury sighed, frustrated with Tony's sarcastic larks, "what did you learn?"

"We'll tell you everything," Steve began, "on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Spiderman stays with us. We recruit him, and he'll be an Avenger: if he so pleases. That includes all training, missions, and home life would be monitored through us. For the simple minded that concludes that S.H.E.I.L.D cannot get to him without going through us first." Tony replied.

"Why this sudden interest?" Fury wondered.

Tony moved to the opposite side of the table as Fury. Steve followed. "He's powerful and we could use another Avenger."

"The Avengers don't need any more manpower right now."

"Well, he doesn't exactly count as a man." Tony pointed out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fury asked, confused.

"We need you to agree to the conditions first." Steve replied.

Fury sighed. They were obviously serious about the deal. "Spiderman? An Avenger?"

"More of a trainee right now, but eventually."

"So, you get Spiderman as your personal lackey."

"More of a water boy." Tony smirked. His hands emphasizing his point. "You know, the one guy that is like a male cheerleader on the sidelines."

Fury rolls his eyes and shakes his head in frustration. "What do I get in return?"

"All the information you could possibly want and more. We have identity, lineage, skills, DNA, a possible explanation for his powers, list of current enemies, list of current take downs, even favorite foods, and hobbies."

Fury crossed his arms while rubbing his chin. "All you got to do is lay off." Tony continued. "No transferring him somewhere, no sending him on missions we aren't aware of, and, most importantly, giving him his freedom if he asks for it."

"He'll have his freedom." Fury says.

"From you, yes." Tony replies. "But this is also from the council."

"I'll get the council to lay off. That's not a problem." Fury replies, his voice echoing off the walls. "Just as I did when it came to all of you."

"Are you taking the deal?" Steve asked.

"I'll take the deal. I want all the information and I want regular updates on his training progress. In return, Spiderman is yours."

Steve released a breath and smiled. Tony just smirked, surely Nick Fury would never have not taken the deal. They shook on it.

"Just so you know, JARVIS, recorded that. So that we have proof." Tony said.

Fury nodded in confirmation. "So, tell me, why are you protecting Spiderman."

Tony and Steve looked at each other. "Spiderman just so happens to be a fifteen-year-old named Peter." Tony replied simply.

"Fifteen?" Fury chuckled.

"Yeah. We did want him to uproot his life, but we wanted him to be properly trained." Steve replied.

"I'm guessing that means that you are in charge of his training regiment, Captain Rogers?"

"Yes, sir." Steve nodded.

"I look forward to seeing his progress."

"As are we." Tony replied, taking his leave. Steve gave one more appreciative nod to Fury before following Tony out.

* * *

"That was too easy." Tony whispered as they walked down the hallway. Steve looked over to him, confused.

"You think he has a separate agenda?" Steve asked.

"That or he has his regular agenda."

"Stop with the jokes."

"You're no fun." Tony replied. "Fury knew from the beginning."

"That we had Spiderman?"

"That we were going to make the deal." Tony said.

"He's been monitoring us?" Steve asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Tony said nonchalantly and continued to walk past Steve.

Steve turned back, looking down the hallway which they had come from. Fury was nowhere to be seen.

 _Fury had taken the deal_. Steve thought. _Now what?_

Steve turned back, continuing to leave the compound. He decided that, sure, Fury may have a plan but at the end of the day Peter was under their jurisdiction. For now, that was enough for him.

* * *

 **Finally got to introduce Nick Fury. But does he have good intentions or bad intentions?**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

 **This is set a few weeks after Steve and Tony went to see Fury the first time. Don't get confused.**

* * *

Usually Steve was already changed and ready to go for training, all he needed was for Peter to get there. Today was different. Peter had come and Steve was nowhere to be found. In fact, no one was anywhere. Peter had tried asking JARVIS where everyone was, but JARVIS had just said that they were out.

The only person around was Bruce, but he locked himself in his lab after almost having another relapse. For that reason, Peter figured he shouldn't bother him.

Technically, Peter had only known the Avengers for a couple of weeks, now. So far they've trained every day, and everyday Peter asked Steve if he could go on patrol.

Every day he said no.

When a kid accidentally got into the crossfire of a gun fight near his home, Peter had started going out secretly. He wouldn't even wear his suit, just a hoodie, jeans, and a face cover (ski-mask, bandanna, or something similar). This way people wouldn't recognize him and neither would the press. Hopefully, if he stayed out of the press' way, Steve would never find out about his nightly outings. He even had Bruce whip up some of that bruise cream for him. That plus his healing ability made his bruises disappear within hours.

At training, Peter had to go into combat with Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Of course, none of them were trying to kill but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Peter lost a lot but he also won some matches. That meant Peter was improving.

Clint also taught him to shoot. It especially came in handy when aiming his web shooters and he enjoyed using actual military grade weapons. It was kind of fun.

Natasha taught him martial arts and battle strategies, like what to look for and how to react. She was the hardest to get to know, but Peter swore he'd get her to laugh at some of her jokes. Sometimes she did. Most of the time she was still stone faced though. However, she seemed to care about Peter's normal life more than any of the others except for Steve.

With Tony and Bruce, Peter was able to add advancements to his web shooters as well as learn about other weapons. With Bruce he mostly helped with cures and studies. Usually this consisted of biology and chemistry. Not as fun as frying something with a laser, but still interesting and probably a bit more useful.

Peter sat down on the couch in the main room. If Steve wasn't going to be here mostly likely he'd have called him, for that reason Peter patiently waited.

However, patience wasn't exactly a virtue for him. After a few minutes of waiting he asked JARVIS was their approximate ETA would be. But, JARVIS didn't have time to respond because the elevator flew open announcing someone's arrival.

Peter jumped slightly as an angry Tony stomped through the living room, grabbing a bottle of scotch along the way before stomping back to the elevator where Steve now stood and walking into it. Steve, on the other hand, walked to the couch. With a sigh he relaxed onto it next to Peter.

Peter blinked, watching Tony leave and Steve come in. "Should I ask what happened?"

Steve ran a hand down his face, clearly frustrated. "We had a meeting with Fury."

"Nick Fury?" Peter asked, remembering the name from when Tony had "threatened" him.

"Yeah."

"I thought you went to see him a couple weeks ago."

"We did."

"So why did you need to see him again?"

"The first meeting was to ask about you, whether we were "allowed" to train you and keep you out of the government's control." Steve replied.

Peter nodded in understanding.

"Something didn't sit right with us though," Steve continued. "Fury had agreed far too quickly."

"Maybe he was okay with it." Peter responded. He felt elated that Steve and Tony were trying to keep his freedom for him, but he also felt that it was awkward to rely on them so heavily in situations like this.

"Perhaps, but Tony and I don't think so. We had consulted the rest of the team and they all thought it was strange. So when we were called to a meeting today to receive our new mission, Tony had asked his straight up if he had an alternative motives regarding you."

"What did he say?" Peter wondered.

"He said no," Steve shrugged.

"So then he doesn't?" Peter asked.

"That's what he told us, but we're still a bit apprehensive."

Peter nodded. "Then why was Tony so pissed off then?" Peter asked, pointing his thumb towards the elevator.

"Tony's usually angry when it comes to Fury." Steve smirked. "It could be just about anything that was said in that room."

"So what's you mission?"

Steve smiled and ruffled Peter's hair. "Sorry, hotshot, that's classified."

Peter smiled. "Afraid I'll follow you and take all the glory?"

"Not even in the slightest." Steve smirked.

Steve patted Peter on the back, signaling him to go get changed. When Peter left the couch, Steve did the same, leaving for the elevator. He had asked Natasha to help him with training today, she was probably already waiting.

* * *

Once training was over, they gathered on the elevator which took them from the gym to the common room. They laughed at the quips Peter had thrown out. Steve never used them but he found them funny. Natasha got off on her own floor, leaving Peter and Steve to journey to the common room.

The elevator dinged, opening up. The two stepped out, immediately Steve headed to the kitchen to grab waters. Peter, on the other hand, went to the couch and sat down.

Minutes later Steve joined him, offering him a glass of cool water. Peter grabbed the glass from his hands and sinks into the couch farther. Steve also handed him the bruise cream, which Peter was extremely thankful for. Peter opened it and started putting it on.

"You're getting better, hot shot." Steve said, ruffling his hair.

"I'd hope so, considering I get the crap beat out of me every day." Peter laughed.

"Oh, by the way, training won't be happening tomorrow." Steve announced.

"Oh, darn." Peter said sarcastically.

Steve gave him a look and then turned away. Peter laughed, "That's fine. I have to work tomorrow anyways."

"You work? Where?"

"The Daily Bugle. I'm a photographer."

"A photographer? At fifteen?" Steve said, impressed.

"I'm really good at my job." Peter boasted.

"I guess so. Older and more experienced people would kill for that job."

"If they had to work with my boss, they wouldn't."

"Is he that bad?"

"Yeah." Peter said matter-of-factly.

"Mean?"

"Nah. He's just—," Peter started but couldn't come up with a perfect adjective. "You'd have to see for yourself."

"So what are you photographing tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Some government gala. Apparently the government officials are announcing something 'huge' so I've got to go."

"Don't you need an invitation for that?" Steve smiled.

"I have one."

"How?" Steve inquired.

"You'd be surprised the things you can print off the internet."

"So you're the paparazzi."

"I guess you could say that." Peter shrugged.

"Ah, so I guess we will see you there." Steve looked over.

Peter looked up from rubbing the cream in, "You're going?"

"All the Avengers are. S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to. We have to protect our image and the officials want us there." He sighed.

"Sounds like a rough life you live." Peter smiled.

"Well it's not as easy as it seems." Steve said. "Life is complicated."

Peter let out a small laugh, "Yeah. No kidding."

Tony and Clint walked into the room. Tony came behind the couch and leaned over while Clint sat in the love seat on the right side. "What's up?"

Steve turned around to face him. "Apparently, Peter is going to be at the gala with us tomorrow."

"How?" Clint responded quizzically.

"He's a photographer for a newspaper."

"Got a job already kid?" Tony smiled and ruffled Peter's hair.

"Have to make money somehow." Peter shrugged.

"What? For the girlfriend that you don't have?" Clint teased.

"For the girlfriend, I will eventually have." Peter shot back.

"You're going to ask Gwen out, finally?"

"I never said that." Peter denied.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you usually photograph?" Clint asked.

Peter laughed, "superheroes."

"Seriously?" Tony raised one eyebrow, "so you're the one taking creep-tastic pictures of us? Are you at least getting my good side?"

"Some of them," Peter answered ignoring the last question. "But most of the time I take pictures of, the one and only, Spiderman." He said jokingly.

"For real?" Clint was shocked.

"For real." Peter confirmed.

"So you get paid to take glorified selfies." Tony joked.

"Yes." Peter nodded.

"Wow, you have such a rough life." Steve laughed.

"Kid's a genius." Tony crossed his arms against his chest, waving it off.

Peter smirked, but didn't say anymore.

* * *

The government gala was a fancy event. Unfortunately for Peter he didn't have many fancy clothes so he settled with a black sports coat, a dark, navy blue, V-neck t-shirt, black jeans and shoes. He brushed his hair, but it didn't stay that way for long. _Oh well_ , he thought.

He had his camera strapped around his neck as he snapped pictures of officials walking in. They all had a grand entrance so that the paparazzi could grab good photos of faces and clothing. It was similar to going to a red carpet event except that you weren't actually going to a red carpet event and there were no celebrities that people actually cared about.

Well, except for the Avengers, of course. When they came out of one of Tony's fancy cars, there were people cheering, snapping pictures, asking for autographs and pretty much anything you would see from a real premier. They were all in suits except for Natasha who was in an A-line, black dress that came just above her ankles. They looked like movie stars.

Peter, of course, snapped some pictures for himself. He had to. It was his job. However, it did seem a bit more awkward than it used to be now that he had gotten to know the Avengers. He looked down at the pictures he took, studying them carefully. He didn't notice the team had spotted him until Clint flicked him on the head on the way down to the entrance of the building.

His head shot up to see Clint wave to get his attention. Tony and Clint stopped in order to give Peter some good pictures. Peter took the opportunity for more pictures before they moved along. Clint had given one more wave before heading off. Peter turned up his flash and shot a picture just to blind him. It was revenge for flicking him on the head.

Once everyone was inside. Mr. Jameson, Peter's boss, a few of his reporters, and one other photographer, along with Peter made their way in. For the dinner portion of the gala, Peter snapped a couple of pictures of the atmosphere, but really didn't get too far into the photographing.

Since he wasn't allowed to eat, he left the room back into the entrance way. He sat down on the grand staircase in front of the main doors. Peter, then, went through all the pictures that night. He would tag the ones he thought had potential and would write notes in a journal he brought of who the person was, what they were doing and what he could possibly edit when he got home. He had over two hundred pictures of the night so far, not including the speech itself and he'd need to narrow it down until about fifty pictures. Many of them were hidden camera shots, landscapes or duplicates. There were also some blurry pictures and pictures with a bad flash, those he automatically got rid of.

Once the night was over, he'd, then, narrow them down further depending on what Mr. Jameson wanted and edit those. Once the editing was finished, he'd bring them back to the Bugle's office and see which ones were going to be printed.

It was a long process, but Peter enjoyed it. Plus, he got to keep all the pictures for memories and portfolios later on.

Throughout the night, Peter found himself continually checking his watch to see the time. As the gala went on it was getting later and later. Too bad too, he wanted to go on patrol tonight, but by the way this gala is going he figured it would end extremely late.

Peter hadn't noticed anyone approaching until he was tapped on the shoulder that startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to Steve sitting next to him, his arms draped over his legs. Natasha was also there in front of him.

"Got any good pics?" Steve asked.

"Some. I'll have to go through them more thoroughly later." Peter said, turning his focus on his camera.

"You clean up nice, Peter." Natasha smiled. She messed with his hair just a bit to get it to stop sticking up.

"This is nothing compared to what you guys are wearing, but thanks," Peter replied, "You look good, too."

She came to his other side and sat mermaid style on the steps, "May I see?"

Peter handed her the camera, though it was still wrapped around his neck. She started flipping through pictures one after another. "So how's dinner?" Peter looked to Steve.

"Good. A little too fancy for my taste but it's good." He replied, solemnly.

"Looks good." Peter admitted.

"Haven't eaten?"

"Not allowed to. Technically, I wasn't really invited." Peter joked.

"You ate before though, right?"

"If you consider a granola bar and a water eating, then yes." He shrugged, "Mr. Jameson wanted me at the office right after school and I didn't have much in my backpack."

"I can go grab you something if you want." Natasha joined in the conversation.

"That's alright. I'll be fine." He smiled, sheepishly.

"Oh please, you're a growing boy. You need food." Natasha started walking away.

"Skipping one meal isn't going to kill me!" He called after her. He would know, he's done it. He tried to stop her by reaching a hand out. The moment he was about to touch he he pulled back figuring it was useless.

"She's determined." Steve commented, now leaning back on his elbows, watching Natasha leave.

"I can see that." Peter replied. He passed his hand through his hair. Peter turned his attention to Steve who was looking out the large windows in front of him.

"Natasha may hate to admit it, but her motherly instincts buzz when these things happen."

"Has she done that to you?"

"Not really." Steve shrugged, smiling. "But she worries a lot."

"Doesn't seem like an assassin-type thing to do."

"She's still a person." Steve replied. "We all are."

"Except for Thor," Peter corrected. "He's a god."

"And you're a hybrid." Steve shot back. "But you're still consider yourself human."

Peter looked down, his feet tapping the marble staircase. "I don't see it that way." He mumbled.

Steve cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm different. You're right, I'm a hybrid which means I technically not human. It's not like it's a bad thing it's just…" Peter paused trying to supply the perfect adjective. "…weird, I guess."

"Well you look pretty human to me." Steve grabbed Peter shoulder, comforting him before rubbing and patting his back.

"It's not like I hate the way I am, Steve. I'm just not… human." Peter shrugged. "And I'll probably never be human again. To be honest, I don't really care. I'm not depressed about it because I enjoy being Spiderman. I like being able to do the things I can do. Especially since, I couldn't do it before."

For a moment Steve saw Peter go from being fifteen to being fifty. Steve realized that this kid had seen a lot. Maybe he hadn't been in a World War or defeated an alien invasion but this kid had more experiences than any others his age. With experience came wisdom and with wisdom came acceptance or denial.

At the very least, Peter didn't seem to hate himself. He accepted his weird, hybrid self. Steve was relieved for that.

It wasn't until Peter waved a hand in front of his face that Steve blinked his thoughts away. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem to be having a good time."

Steve shrugged. "I'm not into things like this." He admitted. "This is more Tony's type of thing."

"Well you got to tell me one thing." Peter said, looking Steve dead in the eye.

"What's that?" Steve wondered.

"Who are you wearing?" Peter smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve laughed, "Does that matter?"

"No, but I'm sure people would love to know." Peter snapped a picture of Steve. He flinched at the flash. "If you don't keep your eyes open, I can't use the picture."

"Easier said then done, when the flash goes off in your eyes." He smirked.

Peter also snapped a picture of Natasha when she came back with a plate of food. Peter laughed at her expression in the photo and then took the food from her. "That's a keeper."

As he started picking at the food, the other Avengers had made their way around him.

"This may seem kind of suspicious, you know." Peter said aloud.

"Nah." Tony shook his head. "People don't even know that Spiderman is working with us. Besides, many people have gotten up from their seats to talk to reporters or other attendees and we're outside."

Peter shrugged it off. For a few more minutes, they laughed, talked about needless things and took photos until Peter heard his named called. "Parker!"

Peter squeaked in recognition of the voice immediately, and he flinched at its angry disposition. Mr. Jameson came into view, calling out his name.

"Is that your boss?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Peter said, his eyebrows raised.

"His voice is making my ears bleed." Clint commented.

"Try working for him for a couple of hours." Peter smirked.

"You'd better go see what he wants." Steve said, nodding towards the guy.

"Yeah, I'd better. Can't really risk getting fired."

"I'd quit at this point." Tony replied.

"Not all of us have a billion dollars to fall back on." Peter responded sarcastically.

Tony just smirked, obviously proud of his successes. "Parker!" Mr. Jameson called again. Peter stood up and scurried over to him. "There you are! The speech is about to start!"

"Sorry, sir." Peter mumbled.

Mr. Jameson wrapped his arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. "Don't screw this up!" He whispered harshly.

"Yes, sir." Peter nodded.

Jameson grabbed the back of his neck, then pushed him towards the stage.

* * *

As the Avenger's saw him leave, they returned to their seats. The five of them wrapped around the table and sat down awaiting the speech they had come to see. Steve noticed Peter standing on the opposite side of the room, closer to the stage. He kept holding his camera up to his face, taking a photo, then bringing it down to look. _Must be taking test shots._ Steve thought.

Eventually the speaker proceeded on stage. He gave his long, tiring speech about some kind of political stance, one in which had nothing to do with the Avengers or their jobs. They were just public figure heads.

Peter was snapping photos left and right. He made sure to get a few from each angle and then when the Q&A came he tried to snap photos of the questioners. He also made sure to take photos and notes of the people causing the most amount of drama. Those were the people most likely to make it into the newspaper.

As the Q&A was on its way, Peter's spider sense went off. He stopped taking pictures and looked frantically around the room. There was more than one, but couldn't figure out where exactly they all were.

Steve noticed his change because Peter stopped taking pictures, his eyes went wide and he looked like he was starring off into space. Then he saw Peter take off towards their table.

"Steve!" He called frantically. The Avengers looked up but didn't understand. Peter stopped by the table, panting. "Something's coming!"

Steve, muddled at first, took the warning, got up and yelled over the crowd as best he could, "GET DOWN!"

At that moment, the windows exploded in a glittery mass of glass and metal. Screaming people dropped to the ground and covered their heads, some even crawled under tables in order to protect themselves.

Steve strategically pushed Peter down. The blast scattered glass everywhere.

"Steve, look!" Bruce called. Bruce pointed to a large marble pole that was harmed in the blast. Several large cracks webbed down the column causing parts to break off and fall to the ground with a large thud.

Immediately armed shooters crowded the guests aiming to kill. The guns went off shooting people, glasses, walls, and tables in random places.

"What about it?"

"It's a structural column. The building's coming down!"

"Peter!" Steve shook his shoulder. Peter looked up, "Help everyone get out!"

Peter nodded. He got the hint. He grabbed his bag and ran for the nearest exit along with a crowd of people following him. Steve ran towards the troops and started knocking people out as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he didn't have his shield. Tony, however, did bring a compact suit with him and Natasha and Clint always had weapons on their bodies.

Within minutes, Peter came back fully suited up. He clung to the ceiling hoping it would be harder for the mercenaries to reach him.

He began webbing the weapons, many of which exploded from the backfire and others he whipped out of the soldier's hands. He handed one gun that he gathered to Steve for his use and then stuck the rest to the ceiling, making them useless.

He only had to go hand to hand with a few, but these weren't the average terrorists. These people were trained, making them even more difficult to fight. Peter managed well, but he got cut several times by the extra weaponry that these people had planned. Knives, explosives, fire, almost anything you could think of were hidden on their bodies. Luckily, with all that bulk, they were slow, making them easy targets for Peter's fast skill set.

All of them were fighting off the soldiers, except for Bruce who was helping the remaining guests to safety. He couldn't go Hulk without destroying half the city, it was too risky.

The biggest problem was trying to figure out how to keep the building standing. The marble column was crippled and the ceiling was starting to crack. People were still inside, trapped by the gun fighting and falling debris.

"What about the column, Cap?" Clint asked, firing his arrow into another crowd of mercenaries.

For a moment he was at a loss. Tony was trying his best to keep the column standing, but it was collapsing into so many pieces that it was becoming difficult. That's when the idea struck him.

"Spiderman!" He called out, trying to see through the ample gun powder smoke to see the young hero.

When Peter landed in front of him, Steve turned him around by the shoulders having him look at the column. "Can you use your web on that thing, try to keep it standing?"

"Worth a shot." Spiderman replied.

Spiderman booked it towards the column before leaping into the air, where he pulled himself onto the ceiling.

"Tony! Keep it standing for a little longer!"

Peter whipped out a new web cartilage and then with a thick layer he attached to the top of the column. Using his webbing as saran wrap, he swung around the column until it was completely covered. He then held the column straight up until Tony could weld it in place.

It was a makeshift column but at the very least the building wouldn't collapse.

 _Hopefully._

* * *

With the building not in danger of collapse, the battle continued until the mercenaries were unconscious on the ground.

When all was said and done, the ambulances took the injured to the hospital and the remaining unharmed citizens mourned the ones lost that day. Then they each went home, leaving only the Avengers and Peter together.

"You okay?" Steve whispered.

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Then you might want to go change." Steve whispered.

Spiderman smirked under the mask. He saluted Steve before aiming a web to the corner of a building and swinging off.

When he returned, the people were gone and the Avengers stayed to answer last minute questions for the press. Peter joined the crowd taking pictures of the Avengers and the torn up building, as well as the police taking people out in handcuffs. There were twenty-one people in all, all of which were caught, killed, or contained.

When the press started to dissipate, Peter decided to get home. He checked his phone to find that his foster mom had called. She was probably worried.

 _Note to self, apologize when I get home._ Peter thought.

He put his camera in his bag, keeping it out of sight and started the trek home. He had only walked a couple blocks when Tony's car pulled up beside him. "Need a ride, hot shot?" Steve asked from the front seat.

"Nah. I got this." Peter rejected, continuing to walk. "Shouldn't you still be working out who shot up the place?"

"The police will take care of it. It wasn't HYDRA or any of our enemies. It was probably just someone pissed about something political. If not, they'll let us know."

"They were pretty strong for random people." Peter said.

"HYDRA agents still wouldn't have gone down as easily." Steve replied. "It may have been some high stakes terrorists."

With Steve's insistence, Peter shrugged off his concern.

"Come on, get in." Clint said from the back. "It's not safe to walk, right now."

Peter looked at him confused, he's Spiderman for pete's-sake. "I think I'll be alright." He walked forward again.

"Get in the car, Peter." Natasha called from behind Clint.

"There's not even room in that car." Peter complained.

"Oh please," Clint replied. "You may be able to lift a truck over your head, but you're not that big."

Peter looked around and sighed. They weren't going to leave, but he didn't really want to show him his home. Other than Tony, he believed no one else knew him being a foster child.

Perhaps he could trick them into dropping him off a block before his street but there weren't a lot of home like buildings around him. He could lead them to Gwen's house but it'd probably be weird if he rang his own doorbell. Maybe they'd just think Mrs. Mason's place was some weird apartment complex. It looked like it for the most part but still, it was pretty run down.

Tony may help him out, but knowing the sly genius as much as he did, Peter didn't trust him this time. Every time they were alone in the lab together, Tony would try to persuade Peter to tell the others. Peter refused every time, so Tony used it as collateral when Peter would try to blow up another experiment.

"That's alright, really." Peter tried again.

"We aren't going to stalk you if that's what you think." Tony called from the driver's seat. He winked, making Peter feel even more insecure.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it." Peter pointed out.

"Come on, Peter," Steve pleaded. "Get in the car."

Peter growled out a sigh then opened Clint's door to the backseat. Bruce, Natasha, and Clint scooted over to let Peter in. They were a bit squished but in all honesty Tony's car was bigger than Peter expected.

"Alright, where to?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at Peter.

"Uh," Peter thought, "straight." Peter pointed in the direction then turned his attention to the outside window as they all sat in silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry about the fighting scene. Haven't exactly written one of those before. I don't think its the worst but it could definitely be better.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6!**

 **I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter.**

 **And thanks for all the nice reviews on my fight scene, I was kind of insecure about it but all of you made me feel better so Thank You!**

* * *

"Just drop me off here." Peter pointed to the side of the street, his heart was beating wildly at what they would say. Tony pulled over, but he didn't seem too happy about the side of town they were on.

"You live over here?" Clint pondered.

"Yeah, well, it may not look nice but I got to tell you the people around here are some of the nicest in the world." Peter smiled, trying to make it sound better.

"But you probably have a lot of not so nice people too."

"Nah, not really. Maybe some car thefts every so often but there isn't a lot of break ins. Mostly because there wouldn't be a lot to steal." He chuckled nervously.

"That still doesn't seem like a good thing." Steve said, looking out his window.

"Its fine." Peter smiled small and sighed. "Besides I'm not exactly an easy person to jump."

Steve shook his head, frustrated with Peter's lack of consideration for himself.

"So which apartment is yours?" Clint looked past Peter out the window.

"Uh," Peter thought, "the seconded one to the left."

Technically he was telling the truth, the second window that they saw was where Peter's room was but they didn't know that Mrs. Mason actually owned that whole floor and the one above it. They were nothing like the Avenger's floors, but each floor had three bed rooms, one being a master bedroom, a bathroom, common area, and kitchen. They didn't really use the second story kitchen for cooking though, more for storage. Other than Mr. and Mrs. Mason who had a master bedroom for themselves, everyone else had to share. It wasn't a big deal, often times foster kids had to share rooms.

There were also three floors above each individually owned by other people and the bottom floor, which was a lobby of sorts but they really didn't use it.

"What do your parents do, Peter?" Steve asked, looking at the building. Tony turned slightly to give Peter a small, knowingly grin.

"They're…uh," Peter stumbled. "They're gone a lot, so I'm not really sure."

"How do you not know what they do?"

"They aren't allowed to tell me." Peter replied. Technically it was true. His parents were secret agents; it was obvious that they weren't able to say much about their work.

"Why not?"

"They work for the government." Peter answered, maybe all too quickly.

"Both work for the government and, yet, they live here?" Clint asked, slightly confused. "Doesn't the government pay anything?"

"Probably for their cover." Natasha answered. Peter just nodded.

"I guess I never would look for government agents here." Steve agreed.

"Peter." Tony pipped in. "What sector of the government do they work for?"

Peter glared at him. "CIA." He answered more confidently than he felt. Tony was a jerk sometimes.

Tony chuckled under his breath. Peter just continued death glaring him until he opened the car door.

He began leaving the car when he was suddenly pulled by the arm. He stumbled backward into the side of the vehicle and turned around. "Hold up, Peter." Steve had grabbed his arm through the window. "I got to admit, you did good tonight."

"Was I not good before?" Peter smirked.

"I've never seen you in action with my own eyes before. You're a lot better than we give you credit for."

"Yeah, well, I usually get the job done." He smiled.

Steve smirked. "Don't get too cocky, hot shot. You still have to come to training and I won't be going easy on you anymore."

"You were going easy on me?" Peter asked, a knowing smile gracing his lips.

Steve just laughed. "That reminds me, was that you're Spidey sense at work?"

"What when I knew I ran to you? Yeah." Peter nodded. "I told you, it works better in dangerous situations."

"Well we probably would have been worse off without your warning, so thanks." Steve's eyes showed genuine pride.

"You're welcome." Peter beamed.

"That's a pretty useful sixth sense of yours." Tony commented. The others in the backseat nodded.

"Yeah. It's helps out quite a bit."

"If anything else happens, let us know." Steve said.

"You don't have to worry so much." Peter replied.

"Just know that you have backup." Steve stated. Peter was shocked for a minute, was he on the team all of a sudden? Most likely Steve was just being nice.

"R-right." He pulled his arm away and began walking up the steps to the lobby. Once inside he watched as Tony's car pull away and disappear. Peter hoped he hadn't got them suspicious about anything. He also hoped that they wouldn't start stalking his home like Tony joked about.

He leaned back on the door. "I got away with it." He whispered to himself. He let out a reliving sigh and then bounded up the staircase.

* * *

The next day training was back. This time he was brought to an abandoned part of town were some tall buildings still stood. Steve had made him climb the building, drop off of it, and catch himself at random times to practice his reflexes as well as practice his 'cling on' ability, that way he'd stop sticking to things at random times, especially when his emotions were out of control.

Being a teenager is rough.

That alone took most of the training day. Since they were already out they stopped by a café to grab some food. Luckily, Peter had already told his foster mom that he would be out today for dinner so she wasn't expecting him.

"Can't believe Tony owns an abandoned part of town." Peter said, sitting down at one of the corner booths.

"Tony is very… very rich." Steve shook his head. "Too bad it's not enough for his ego sometimes."

Peter just laughed.

"So I have a question?" Steve started, taking a sip of his ice tea.

"What's that?" Peter replied, looking through the menu.

"Why did you choose to be Spiderman?"

"Because I have spider like powers?" Peter answered. He peaked his head over the menu so that Steve could see the confusion on his face.

"Not why did you choose the _name_ Spiderman. Why did you choose to be a hero? I feel like most kids your age would just want to have fun and get into some mischief if they had powers."

"I already did that." Peter chuckled. But after seeing the Steve's unamused face he continued. "But, mostly," he caught himself, "it's because of my uncle told me that if I have the ability, I have the obligation. I don't think he ever thought that I would become a superhero, but still…" He faded off.

Steve understood. "Your uncle seems wise."

"He was." Peter nodded, forcing a sad smile on his face.

"Was?" Steve pressed.

"He died when I was eleven." Peter admitted, nonchalantly.

Steve eyes darkened with sympathy. It was obvious, he knew what it was like to lose people. "You must have been close."

"We were." Peter nodded. "He was like a second father."

"Are you close with your real father?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad." Steve said.

"It's not a big deal." Peter tried to push off the conversation.

"When your parents aren't around, do you live with your aunt and uncle?" Steve asked.

For a moment, Peter was confused, but then he remembered what he had said last night.

"Y-yeah." He nodded, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Well at least you had someone in your life like a father." Steve replied, not recognizing Peter's anxiety.

Peter sighed, relieved he pulled off yet another lie. Guilt struck his heart at the thought but he pushed it aside.

Then he admitted, "Doesn't make it hurt less that he's gone though."

"It'll always hurt." Steve consoled. "But you're doing the right thing. He's probably very proud of you."

Peter took a shaky breath in. "I hope so. Part of the reason I'm doing this is to repent to him."

That confused Steve. "What do you mean?"

 _Okay, Peter._ He thought to himself. _Truth. I can tell the truth._

Peter didn't like admitting his mistakes, but perhaps he would stop thinking about it if he talked about it with someone who understands his life more. Gwen did a great job helping him out and give him someone to talk to, but she wasn't a part of _this_ life. He didn't want her to be.

"I wasn't able to save him." He said bluntly.

"What happened?"

Peter sighed. He cried over this story so many times, but recently he's found it harder to do so. His tears must have dried up. It still hurt his heart though. "We had a fight and I went to a friend's house to blow off steam. He came to pick me up. I didn't want to come out, so he was waiting in his car. That's when I heard the gunshot." Peter paused, "I ran outside to see a man getting into his car... but it wasn't Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben, had been shot and was lying on the ground. My friend's mom called the police. Then the ambulance came to pick him up." Peter took a breath. "He died in the hospital."

"You can't possibly think that was your fault." Steve said.

"I tried to apologize when he was on the ground, but I don't think he heard me." Peter continued, not hearing Steve.

"It wasn't your fault." Steve repeated.

"I could have come out. I could have apologized. I could have not fought with him the first place. I could have done so many things." Peter met Steve's gaze. "But I didn't."

"Mistakes happen." Steve said.

"After I got my powers," Peter continued, "I heard that his murderer was still out there. In fact, he was a wanted man. So, I went after him; caught him too. It took me forever, but along the way I saved many lives."

"Did you kill him?" Steve's vice was low. Commanding. Confident.

"What?" Peter asked, coming out of his monologue.

"The man. The one that killed your uncle. Did you kill him?" Steve asked, seriously. Quiet enough for no one in the café to hear, but loud enough for Peter to get the message.

"No." Peter shook his head. "I couldn't. I-I wouldn't. I-I just roughed him up a little and handed him to the police. But I-I wouldn't ever—," Peter stuttered.

"Then your uncle is probably very proud."

Peter's gaze turned down, hiding behind his bangs. He was happy that Steve thought that, but Peter wasn't sure if it was true. But he supposed there was no way to find out, his uncle was gone. But ever since Steve relieved Spiderman from going on patrol, there was always one thing on his mind.

"Steve, can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure." Steve sat back against the booth padding, folding his hands on the table.

"Why don't you guys ever go after low level crooks?"

"That's not really part of your job." Steve answered simply, leaning forward onto his forearms.

"But why not?" Peter explained. "You're supposed to be a hero. And according to every comic book ever, heroes save people. All people. From anything. So why don't you?"

"Never have the time, I suppose."

"You have time to train me, but not to help those 'common folk'?" Steve could tell Peter was disappointed.

Steve clenched his jaw in deep thought, sitting back in his chair. Without realizing it, Peter had told him off and Steve had to process it. His face had hardened during Peter revelation, but even Steve knew that Peter was right.

People die every day. All Spiderman wants to do is save the common people and he'd rather do it alone then rely on others whom feel that it's unimportant. It made his heart clench, his throat felt dry and his brain was scattered in every direction. He wasn't doing enough.

"That feeling that you feel right now." Peter began, "is the reason I'm Spiderman." Peter fell back against the cushion, while crossing his arms. "It's called guilt, by the way."

"I'm sorry, Peter." Steve's heart truly went out to him.

Peter shook his head and sighed. "No. I'm sorry." He started scratching the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "This isn't your problem."

"Don't do that." Steve started blankly.

"Do what?"

"Smile, like that. It's creepy and wrong." Steve replied.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

"You're right, you know." Steve admitted.

Peter glanced at Steve, silently asking him to continue his thought.

"We don't save as many lives as we boast about." Steve shrugged one shoulder. "In fact, you're probably the most heroic out of all of us. Must be why New York loves you so much."

"I don't know about that." Peter smiled a small, genuine smile.

"I do." Steve smirked. He reached across the table and patted Peter on the shoulder. "You're an amazing kid, hot shot."

Peter giggled at the compliment. "One of these days I'll actually live up to that nickname."

Steve chuckled before paying the tab, standing up and leading Peter out of the café.

* * *

"It's been officially four months." Peter sighed.

Gwen and him had been sitting in study hall for the last half hour. The whole day he'd been thinking about how it had been four months since he moved into Mrs. Mason's house. That meant he had less than two months left.

"You worried?" She asked.

"Terrified is more like it." Peter replied. He swept a hand through his hair, before resting it behind his head on his neck.

"What about the Avengers?" Gwen whispered. "Have you even told them about you? You know, being in a foster home?"

"Tony knows and I have a slight suspicion that Bruce might as well, since Tony tends to give out a lot of secrets when he's drunk and Bruce tends to be the one taking care of him. I mean, other than his girlfriend, Pepper, of course, who also may also know at this point." Peter rubbed his hand over his face, groaning.

"Are you going to leave without telling them?"

"I don't know." Peter groaned again. "That would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"For you, maybe." Gwen said. "Not that it matters since you usually don't move all that far."

Peter bit his lip. Gwen noticed. "You aren't going far, are you?" Concern filling her tone.

"That. May. Be. A. Definite. Possibility." Peter staccatoed each word.

"R-Really?" Gwen stuttered, trying to keep her voice calm.

Peter gulped down a large knot in his throat. "Yeah." He breathed. "More and more of us are moving out of New York. Three more left from Mrs. Mason's the other day."

Peter turned his head down, rubbing his hands up and down his face. So much was going on.

His head hurt. His heart hurt.

Peter was beginning to think that he needed to start backing off from The Avengers. He's dangerously close to leaving and since he's lived in New York his whole life, there's even a better chance of CPS sending him far away. How would he break the news?

Not to mention, he'd spent all these weeks pretending to have parents in order to calm the team's nerves and so that they'd treat him normally. But if they found out that he was a foster kid, they may cut him off completely and never trust him again. The easiest way for Peter was keep up this fabricated lifestyle until he eventually left. After that, hopefully he wouldn't have to face them at all.

The only problem was that he got attached. He promised himself he wouldn't, but he did. The teen didn't necessarily like the harsh trainings, but he did like the conversations, the games, the kindness, and the family like aspects that The Avengers brought into his life.

Steve was like a father, teaching him needed skills. He picked him up and dusted him off when he fell. He was overall there for him.

Natasha was like an aunt, however it surprised Peter how motherly she can be at times for an ice cold, assassin.

Tony and Bruce were the crazy uncles and Clint was the best brother he could have asked for.

Before it was just Gwen, she was the only person he allowed himself to get close to because he needed someone there, a rock to ground him to reality, and Gwen was the best choice he'd ever made. He'd never regret his relationship with Gwen, even if he was forced to keep it platonic.

The only problem was that leaving six people is a lot harder than leaving one.

"Peter?" Someone tapped his shoulder. "Peter."

Peter broke out of his trance to look at Gwen worriedly looking at him. They were nearing the end of study hall. When the bell finally rung, Gwen caught him before he made it out the door.

"Still thinking about it?"

She didn't need an answer to know she hit the nail on the head.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Peter asked, silently praying more than anything that Gwen would have the answer

She thought about it. "You could tell The Avengers, or at least tell Steve."

"Like that's going to help."

"He may be able to help you."

Peter shook his head. "I don't think that's possible. I'm going to be leaving within the next few weeks, I know it." His voice cracking.

"They may let you stay the rest of the six months."

"Everyone has left around their four-month anniversary." Peter sighed. "I'm not going to be any different."

"Then maybe they'll let you stay in New York. You are old enough and unfortunately you probably won't get adopted. Why make you of all people pick up your life a move?" Gwen replied.

"I guess." Peter shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Gwen rubbed his back. "For now, enjoy the time you have left."

"How do I 'enjoy my time' if I know I'm going to leave?"

"What's something you've always wanted to do but never did?"

Peter thought about it. He looked at her, there's always been one thing...

"Do you want to go for a swing today?" Peter asked.

She chuckled. "That's what you came up with?" Gwen joked. "Are we talking about park swinging or spider swinging here?"

"Spider swinging."

"Where? You can't go out in your suit?"

"There's an abandoned part of the city Steve showed me when we did our training. Tony bought it so that they had somewhere to go to test weapons and train."

Gwen was confused. "How big is it and how did it get abandoned?"

"It's like twenty city blocks in diameter on the outskirts of Brooklyn. Tony said it was abandoned partially due to poverty and partially due to a huge explosion that killed many people. I guess he got it for a low price due to it being unlivable, with no running water, electricity or plumbing."

"Doesn't that make it radioactive?"

"Not according to Tony's equipment and, so far, no one's had poisoning."

"That makes me feel better." She said sarcastically.

"Come on." He persuaded, "It'll be fun."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the school door.

* * *

After a twenty-minute subway ride the outskirts of New York. They walked for ten minutes to get to the abandoned city area. There were gates around it that used as security from people looking for easy places to stay.

It wouldn't be as big of a deal if there wasn't experimental testing here but since it was an occupational hazard it was best for regular people to stay away.

Lucky for Peter, JARVIS, whom was programmed into the gate knew him and his voice. After asking for it, JARVIS opened the gates allowing the two of them inside.

"Ready?" Peter asked dropping his backpack to look for his web shooters. He didn't need his suit since they were alone.

"Yup!" Gwen squeaked, excitedly.

Once the web shooters were secured to his wrists, Peter held out his hand for Gwen to take. With his aim on point that day, they began swinging through the air. Sometimes Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, other times they held forearms.

Both of them were laughing all the way through as Peter shot them up into the air then caught them on the way down. They even did some tricks during the free fall. When they reached the end of the block Peter swung them in a circle to go back the other way.

Both were feeling the rush and enjoyment of just having a carefree day.

* * *

Steve, on the other hand, was waiting for Peter to show up for training. He kept thinking back if Peter had told him that he wasn't able to make it that day, but he couldn't remember anything of the sort.

"Where's Peter?" Natasha asked. She had come to help with the training today.

Steve shrugged, angrily. "No idea, but he's late."

"That's obvious." She smirked.

"He's not usually late."

She sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. He is Spiderman after all."

Steve grunted in understanding.

"Hey, Cap." Tony greeted from the elevator.

"Hey, Tony." Steve greeted back.

"Natasha." Tony nodded to her. She nodded in hello back.

"What's wrong now?" Tony asked Steve seeing him somewhat stressed.

"Peter hasn't come to training yet and Steve here is worried, or angry. I can't tell." Natasha explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tony said while filling up his water, confused. "He's at the abandoned city blocks."

"What? He's there? Why?" Steve questioned, perking up due to the new information.

"I don't know. JARVIS informed me that he had arrived there. I figured it was for training." Tony answered, nonchalantly, taking a sip from the glass.

Steve got up without saying anything else and went to the elevator. Natasha was close behind. "You going after him?" She asked.

"I'm interested in what he's doing there."

"Perhaps he's training."

"The kid hates training."

"Maybe he hates training because you don't make it all that much fun." She shrugged. "No one likes training, really."

Steve leaned against the elevator wall, lost in thought. Eventually the doors opened to the garage and one of Tony's drivers drove them to the abandoned city blocks.

* * *

When they got there, they took to the gates. JARVIS opened the gates immediately once scanning their bio-signatures. However, when they entered, they didn't see anything.

All they heard was laughing. Lots of laughing. Unfortunately, due to Peter's powers he could be around just about any corner.

Steve was getting slightly overwhelmed by the fact that the laughing vibrated off of every building so he wasn't able to pin point exactly where it was coming from even with his advanced hearing.

The fact that Peter had shot Gwen high enough in the air, high above the buildings gave them away though.

Steve and Natasha ran towards that direction, only to be stopped when they saw Peter swinging toward the free falling Gwen only to catch her about ten feet off the ground.

They were laughing as Peter swung themselves back up. The teen let go of the used web and shot into the air with Gwen. The did more tricks while free falling until Peter shot another web out to catch them.

To Steve it was amazing. He'd seen Spiderman fly throughout the city on television but seeing it in real life, knowing all the information he does, was jaw dropping. Peter was actually kind of graceful in the air, more so than he is on the ground. Not to mention, that Gwen looked like she was having the time of her life.

At one point, Peter shot into the air and immediately started to web two buildings across the street from each other. Eventually they made a complete web and both teens crashed into it. It bounced back and forth eventually coming to the stop with the teens stuck to it giggling at the adrenaline rush.

Steve looked over at Natasha who was in awe of what she just saw. Steve smirked and began to walk towards the teens with Natasha following him.

"That was quite the show!" Steve called up to the teens who were still suspended twenty feet in the air by a giant spider web. The voice caught them off guard and they tried to stop their laughter and looked down.

"Steve?" Peter panted, still out of breath. "Natasha? What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you!" She smiled.

"You missed training today!" Steve reminded him.

"Crud! I totally forgot!" Peter said face palming himself.

"No kidding!" Steve answered. "You know, if you had a date you could have sent me a text message!"

"T-t-this i-isn't a date!" Peter sputtered, looking at Gwen and then glaring at Steve.

"Why don't you introduce us!" Natasha offered.

Peter unstuck Gwen from the webbing and climbed to the end of the web. Gwen followed and he grabbed her hand and lowered them to the ground below. Immediately, Gwen tried to straighten herself up. "Gwen, this is Steve and Natasha. Natasha and Steve this is Gwen."

"So you're Gwen." Steve smiled, shaking her hand.

"Yeah. That's me." She replied.

"So is that safe?" Natasha asked. "Him flinging you up like that?"

"Well… no." Gwen started. "He has to catch you too."

"I've never dropped her! I promise." Peter cut in, waving his hands in front of his chest.

"And you'll let him do that to you?" Natasha exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gwen smiled. "I trust him. You should really try it. You might like it."

Gwen and Natasha started talking while Peter scratched the back of his head. He looked to Steve, "Sorry. For missing training."

Steve patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it. I guess in some strange way this was training. Besides, I've never seen you swing in person before unless it was as a getaway."

"It's kind of fun." Peter grinned.

"I gathered that from all the laughing." Steve smirked.

Gwen tapped Peter on the soldier. "I better get going."

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." He led her out.

"Hey, Peter!" Steve called. "Training. Here. Tomorrow. Don't forget."

Peter gave him a nod and a thumbs up before leaving with Gwen.

Steve looked over to Natasha who was watching them leave with the strange glint in her eyes. "You want to try it, don't you?" He smiled.

She nodded.

* * *

 **So this was more of an emotional/cute chapter. I figured that after a fight scene there usually is one of these. It's a bit of a change of pace.**

 **Anticipated Questions-**

 **Why didn't the Avengers find out about Peter being a foster child in this chapter?**

\- Mostly because there's a bit more of plot development before the reveal. Peter still has to explain the sneaking out and a few other things. Not to mention that him and the Avengers need a bit more a bond before that can happen. Plus, I want each Avenger to find out differently. And I kind of want to milk it for a little longer *wink, wink*. It'll happen soon though, I promise! :P

 **Why did I change Uncle Ben's death back story?**

\- Mostly because Peter was eleven at the time in this story, therefore he was not going to a wrestling match (OG Spiderman), he wasn't old enough to pick up his aunt from work (Amazing Spiderman), so I made it more for an eleven year old rather than for a teenager.

 **Are Peter and Gwen official, like facebook official?**

\- Not technically. Peter and Gwen obviously like each other, but with Peter being a foster child, I figured he probably be hesitant about wanting to go farther with this relationship, in fairness to Gwen, until he knew for a fact he was staying in New York.

 **Will Natasha get to go web swinging?**

\- Maybe, I'm not really sure, yet.

 **Will I be writing another action scene?**

\- Technically, yes. Next chapter I'm thinking is going to be a full on training chapter, so there are some high stakes in that. It'll be dramatic for sure.

 **Will Peter get adopted?**

\- That would be a spoiler, now, wouldn't it?

 **Will Peter leave New York?**

\- No comment.

 **Will Steve be the last to find out about Peter's situation?**

\- That is where this story is heading, yes.

 **How will the others find out?**

 **-** In their own special ways.

 **When will we hear about Fury's plans?**

\- Soon.

 **Any other questions please write a review or PM me and I'll be happy to answer! No spoilers though! :)**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Gauntlet Part 1**

 **Back with another chapter. This one is a bit different but it was something my friend was talking to me about and I felt it was a cool idea.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Peter went to training at the abandoned city blocks again. Since Peter had skipped training that day, Steve had made the last few training's hell. Which killed Peter in more ways the one since he would still be recovering from going on patrol the night before.

However, today Steve had a bit more planned. What Natasha had said about not making training 'fun' echoed in his mind. That and the fact that Peter had a good time while also training when he was with Gwen gave him an idea.

"Get suited up, hot shot." Steve said throwing him a new mask, specially made by Tony Stark himself.

"For what and what's with the new suit?"

"I felt like you needed extra protection other than spandex and Tony agreed. So he made you a brand new suit that much more durable, stable, waterproof, and provides more protection than your original. Today we test it out!" He answered.

"Cool!" Peter exclaimed looking at the mask. "Thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet. It's time for the gauntlet challenge." Steve said in his best game show voice.

"Gauntlet challenge?" Peter asked, looking up.

"For training today, you're going to have to go through a series of challenges in order to prove your skills." Steve smirked.

"Like a relay race?" Peter asked.

"Kind of." Steve shrugged. "But you don't have any partners. You're, completely, on your own."

"That doesn't sound fair." Peter whined.

"I never said it was." Steve smirked.

Peter took a long, comforting breath. "Alright then. What do I got to do?"

"Here's the deal," Steve began, "there will be seven total challenges. You must pass four of them to go home tonight. If you pass the first four, then you're out of here. Home-free. But if you don't you'll keep going until all seven have been attempted." He pulled out a laminated, green and black strip of paper that said 'Pass' on it. "After each challenge you will receive this. If you do then that means you passed, if you don't then consider it a fail."

"This is like English all over again." Peter mumbled, shaking his head.

"You'll get two hours to pass four challenges or attempt all seven." Steve explained.

"I have only a two hours for this whole thing!" Peter shouted in shock. "What happens if I don't make the time?"

"If you still fail after all seven challenges or you don't make the time limit, we'll do this again tomorrow with a whole different set of challenges. This will continue every day until you get it right."

"What is this? Military camp?"

"In high combat situations sometimes you have to do the impossible under strict time constraints. I've been training you for a month now. It's time to test your progress."

"How the heck am I supposed to complete seven challenges in two hours?"

"You only have to complete four. My advice," Steve smiled, slyly. Usually someone else like Tony or Clint would grin like that, it was a lot scarier when Steve did it. "Remember your training. Don't fail."

"Easier said than done." Peter replied.

"Scared, hot shot?" Steve asked, bending down to Peter's height, smirking.

Peter clenched his jaw, standing up to his full height. "You wish." Peter shot back, just as determined. "What are the challenges?"

"Some of them are physical, some are mental. It depends on who set up the challenge."

"What does that mean?"

"I've asked for some help with this training exercise. In fact, all the Avengers are involved, each person has one challenge that they created themselves. Not even I know what it is. Then there are two that we came up with together. Those are probably the most difficult."

"So it's like a challenge scavenger hunt."

"Guess you can think of it that way."

"So what's the first challenge?"

"How about you go get changed and meet me four blocks west from here."

Steve ran off in the other direction, leaving Peter to stare at the suit in his hands. He looked back up to see that Steve had disappeared. With one last breath he went into the nearest building to get changed and start 'The Gauntlet.'

* * *

Peter met Steve exactly where he said. He was dressed in his new Spiderman suit, without the mask, though he held it in his hand. As he walked to Steve it reminded Peter how they met. His mask being torn off and then him running through the city streets to get away only to be found and kidnapped at school.

 _That was a great day._ Peter thought to himself, sarcastically.

When he finally reached Steve, he stood in front of him. Excitement and nervousness bubbled in his veins as he awaited his first challenge. He noticed that a long, rectangular platform was suspended 20 feet above a large water tank. Along with that, there were two cranes on each side of the platform with wrecking balls attached to their chains.

The fact that wrecking balls were being used at all added slight fear to Peter's current emotional status.

"The first challenge, is my challenge." Steve started as he stood up, putting his arms behind his back. "I call it hit and run."

Peter suppressed a laugh. "How long did it take you to come up with that name?" Peter joked.

"As long as it took you to come up with your superhero name."

 _Backfired._ Peter thought.

"Here's how it works." Steve pointed to the platform. "You will be on that platform. It's 100 feet from one side to the other. There are two buttons, one on each side. You will have to run from one side of the platform to the other, pressing the buttons each time. Every time you press a button, the score board over here," he pointed to a large screen that connected to a building on the other side, "will give you one point. To pass this challenge you will need to get at least ten points to pass. The scoreboard will also show your time."

"So what happens if I get more than ten?" Peter asked.

"Hopefully you'll be smart enough to stop since you have other challenges." Steve smirked. Then he continued. "Those cranes will be randomly throwing their differently sized wrecking balls at you. You can duck, dodge, jump, or do whatever you need to do but you must remain on your feet at all times. No clinging to the wrecking balls." Steve shaking his finger to Peter. "In fact, you're not allowed to touch the wrecking ball in anyway, unless it smashes you into the water below." Steve held out his hand. "You will also give me those web shooters of yours."

Peter met his eyes. "I'm not allowed to use them?" Peter asked, hesitant to give up his most power weapon.

"Nope." Steve explained. "This challenge is about speed, reflexes and endurance. All of which you 'naturally' have. Not to mention you rely on these webs too much. Don't worry though, you'll get them back once the challenge it over."

Peter glanced at his wrists. He'd never really gone without his web shooters before, even during training he always equipped them. But if he had to… "Alright." Peter breathed. He took off his shooters, handing them to Steve.

Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulders, leaning in close. "Note that Tony created those cranes. They are completely random. That means that they will not swing in a pattern. If you get hit off into the water or don't get ten points in ten minutes, you _fail_." Steve looked Peter directly in the eyes.

"Well there goes that plan." Peter's shoulder's shrunk. He figured that at he could predict the movement of those wrecking balls.

Steve nodded to the top of the platform. "Better get yourself situated."

"R-right." Peter stumbled, walking up to the closest side of the bridge.

"Any last minute advice?" Peter asked Steve, his voice cracking slightly at his nerves. He waited for a small section of the bridge to cut off of the whole and slowly lower itself until Peter could step on it.

"You can go as fast or as slow as you want. Remember you only have two hours to complete four challenges. Pace yourself, don't waste all your energy on one challenge. But most of all, find your groove and stick with it." Steve replied. He then leaned in close, placing hands on both of Peter's shoulders, and in all seriousness he said, "don't tear yourself up, hot shot."

Peter nodded, a small, chaste nod. The platform lowered itself to the ground. Peter stepped on it, slightly losing his balance as it raised itself back up and attached to the rest of the bridge.

Peter looked down the metal bridge, it might have been 1000 feet but it looked like it went on for miles. With a large gulp, Peter put his mask on and fitted it to his face. His heart was already beating out of his chest.

He took a moment to get use to the new lenses which changed their shape based on the level of concentration Peter admitted.

When he felt ready, he reached for the first button to start the challenge. "I forgot to tell you!" Steve shouted up to him. He froze his fingers barely grazing the button, but not fully pushing it down. "When you press the button your two hours will start! Use your time wisely! And Good Luck!"

Peter gave him a thumbs up.

And with one last deep breath…

He pressed the button.

* * *

He booked it down the platform at full speed. After the first ten feet, Peter sensed a wrecking ball coming at him. It didn't have time to reach him thought before he blasted past it's opening.

In his head, Peter was cheering for himself for at least dodging the first wrecking ball. That was at least a start.

The second one wasn't as easy; it came off its hinge long before Peter reached it. Peter actually had to decrease his speed to a near stop in order to dodge it, losing some time. Before he had made it even half way down the platform he had wasted 15 seconds.

The easiest way to think of this challenge was to aim for a minute per lap. That way he would get done be going for ten minutes' total. It also allowed for some extra time in case he got stuck by a wrecking ball or had to take a jogging break.

But eventually, after dodging the other wrecking balls he pressed the button on the other side.

He took a quick glance at the clock: 45 seconds.

 _Alright! I can work with that!_ Peter thought.

He ran back to the other side. The wrecking balls swung again, but after completing his first lap his adrenaline doubled, making Peter lose all sense of time and energy for the moment. Instead he focused on the thrill and the button on the other side.

Steve was impressed with how fast he managed his first lap. Originally, he figured Peter would over think this challenge trying to calculate the pattern of wrecking balls, divide the time by ten in order to know exactly what time he should be at.

But Steve could tell Peter wasn't as focused as he should be. He wasn't pacing himself, at all. He's running at full speed. Even after his second completed lap, Steve could tell that Peter was slowly getting tired and slowing down. Not enough to hinder his time that much, but it may be a problem with the future.

Luckily, Steve created this challenge so that Peter would definitely pass. He knew he could. Not to mention since this was his first challenge he didn't want to crush his confidence right away, especially when he didn't know what the other Avengers had in store for him.

Huffing and puffing at this point, Peter ran across the bridge once again, for the third time. As the minutes ticked by Peter felt less confident and the adrenaline was running out but his heart continued to pump blood into his limbs in order for him to continue. At the very least he couldn't fail the first challenge.

 _That's loser status!_ He thought. _It's like a participation ribbon._

As he was thinking, he was almost hit by a wrecking ball, in fact it skimmed his foot, almost knocking him sideways. Luckily he gained his balance back within seconds and was flying back down the track. The biggest problem to his time was the fact that he had to dodge the wrecking balls.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Dodge the wrecking balls all at once." He gasped out. Once clear of the next wrecking ball he ran left and flipped off the side of the platform, only to catch it with one hand as he dangled one the side.

Steve watched in total puzzlement as he saw Peter hang off the side of the platform. But as quick as Peter flipped off he tucked his feet in until he could get a solid footing in the back of the platform. Then he walked his hands down until he was completely upside down on the backside of the metal.

The wrecking balls only crossed over the top of the platform, but the underside was completely unprotected.

"Whoever said I rely on my webs too much was wrong." Peter cheered to himself, proud of the loophole he found. He then crawled his way back and forth, flipping up to press the button and then overturning his body back down so that he could crawl on the underneath. He wasn't as fast as he ran while he crawled, but after a while he got into almost a doggy run so that he could pick up pace.

Steve just smiled the whole time, watching Spidey with both fascination and pride. _Peter's smart. I'll give him that._

He ended up hitting the last button around the nine-minute mark. Steve cheered for him down below as Peter let himself fall into the water tank. The cool, refreshing water washed off the perspiration from the running and aided his already aching muscles.

Steve helped him out, reaching a hand into the tank. "Good job, hot shot. Way to find the loophole." Steve grinned.

"Did you know that was a loophole?" Peter panted, out of breath.

"Of course I did. However, I didn't realize you'd basically suicide off the platform just to flip upside-down."

Peter grabbed his hand. Steve pulled him up and over, dropping him to the asphalt of the street below. Peter landed in a crouch and then relaxed into a sitting position, his back up against the tank.

"You'd better hurry." Steve hopped down next to him. "You have three more challenges to complete."

He handed Peter the pass card. "What time is it?" Peter gasped out looking around frantically.

The both glanced at the clock, above the scoreboard. 11:35… :36… :37…

Peter jumped to his feet, his aching muscles screaming, but he ignored the pain for now. "Where's the next challenge?"

"Clint is waiting for you on the roof of that building." Steve pointed to the tallest building of the abandoned city blocks.

"Great." Peter groaned.

"Catch!" Steve called out. Peter did, out of reflex, catch his web shooters. He gathered them up and equipped them to his wrists, feeling the comfort that came with them being there again. His wrists were cold without them.

Steve pushed him forward, roughly to get him going. Peter took a few running steps before flinging himself into the air toward the next challenge.

* * *

Clint was relaxing on the roof when Peter reached him. His tipped his sunglasses up and smirked at the teen as he landed. "Wondering when you would get here." He said.

"So what's you're challenge?"

"Why are you being so hasty?" Clint placed his sunglasses back on and relaxed his head on the ground. "Relax a little."

"I don't have time for that and you know it."

"Fine." Clint grunted as he stood up. "You're cutting into my tanning time, kid."

"Boo-hoo." Peter smiled behind the mask.

"I'm guessing you passed Steve's test?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're getting cocky and you always get cocky when you do well."

"I'm not cocky; I'm short on time. There's a difference." Peter complained, exasperated. "Now, come on."

"Alright. It's pretty simple. In the 'biz' we call it embassy. But it's like capture the flag."

"Where is it?"

"It's two miles south. You'll see a purple flag, several of them actually."

"You're only supposed to have one flag in capture the flag." Peter said.

"I said it was _like_ capture the flag. But this game is a game of embassy."

"So how do you play embassy?"

"If you'd stop asking questions, I'll tell you." Clint repeated, more frustrated. Peter felt a whack at the back of his head when Clint smacked him, causing a small yelp to escape his lips. Then Clint continued to explain, "Underneath each flag, there are puzzle pieces. You'll have to put the puzzle together in order to get a clue which will then lead you to a box with a key. That key unlocks this flagpole." He leans against the pull in emphasis and points out the locked chain. "In order to win, you have to raise the flag on this pole to the top."

"Sounds easy enough, I—," Peter began.

"Hold up." Clint interrupted. "There are just a few itsy-bitsy things to look out for. Number one," he held up one finger, "not all pieces under the flags are usable pieces. Number two," he added another finger, "You must put the entire puzzle together before going after the key. Number three, you only have two minutes in each safe zone each time you enter."

"What are the safe zones?"

"The flag poles and the roof top connected to them are safe zones. That means that you can't be hit."

"Hit? What the he—"

"Number four," Clint interrupted again. "You will have to avoid my arrows the whole time, except in safe zones obviously."

"You're going to be shooting arrows at me!" Peter shouted.

"Flaming arrows to be precise." Clint smiled.

"Why?" Peter squealed.

"This test is about intuition, detective work, reflexes, concentration and ability to finish a mission at all costs. Missions are not fun and games. Often times you'll have people with a different skill sets coming after you. It's good to be aware." Clint then smiled slyly. "Not to mention, I thought it would be fun."

Peter groaned.

"By the way, if you get hit by my arrow, even once, you fail this test."

"And lose my life." Peter mumbled under his breath.

"You can always quit now." Clint smirked, his crooked smile, that helped fuel Peter into the mindset to kill this challenge.

"I'll whip that smirk right off your face." Peter replied.

"There's that cockiness again." Clint grinned, pointing a finger to Peter. "I'll be generous. I'll give you a ten second head st—."

Peter didn't give him a chance to finish before he flung himself off the side of the building in an absolute free fall.

* * *

He let his webs go trying to keep low to the ground with all the buildings. Since he was no longer in the safe zone, Clint could go after him. Arrows don't exactly corner well so as long as he stays within the buildings he'd be hard to hit.

At least that's what he hoped.

Clint was a badass with his bow. Though it seemed old-fashioned to Peter, he suspected that Clint had an arsenal of weapons to you on him. He wouldn't even put throwing knives against him. Though those may be much too slow.

That wasn't going to stop him from being cautious. Clint was out for blood.

Not sure why.

But he was.

By the time Peter reached the flags, Clint had already pin-pointed him. The arrows, as promised, were on fire but they didn't have a point, instead they had a hard, cylinder that still was aerodynamic and could fly through the air with minimal resistance. But _Thank Goodness_ , that they wouldn't hurt!

Still, he had to act like they were real. Peter could still fail if he were to get hit, that's probably why Clint wanted flaming arrows. If he did get hit, he'd have a mark or something to give away that he failed.

Frantically, Peter searched through the puzzle pieces. He luckily got a few to fit, but whether it was the puzzle he was looking for or not, he wasn't sure.

From the look of it there were three puzzles total. Fortunately, they were bigger puzzle pieces, signaling that it was a smaller puzzle, probably 25 pieces, tops.

His two minutes were running out fast. After he got about four pieces together he jumped off the roof, out of the safe zone.

From that moment he was targeted to the point where he was pretty far away from the puzzle pieces. Luckily he turned around that backside of the puzzle building and broke in through the window. Clint never said he couldn't.

This way, Clint would have an even harder time catching him in between the walls. Though he wouldn't put it pass Clint if he had some kind of exploding arrows too.

He reached the roof quite easily. He got more puzzle pieces together but they didn't fit the original four. But there were wording on these ones, so that alone seemed like a good sign that these were the real ones.

His two minutes went by extremely fast, but he luckily seemed to have about half the puzzle done before he had to jump again.

He repeated the process. Looks like hiding in the building was the best way to avoid Clint's arrows, that was until Clint also entered the building. Then it became more difficult as Peter had to swing and dodge arrows in a tightly confined space.

He was skimmed several times by arrows, knifes, and got smashed by the punches and kicks. But Clint didn't say anything so the game was still on. Peter was lucky that his suit protected his skin, otherwise he might have already caught fire. That and his combat training started to pay off as he could dodge, duck, and even fight back.

Unfortunately, when it came to hand to hand combat. Peter wasn't an expert. His style was more dodging and avoid while webbing them up from a distance. He was a long-range fighter, but that worked for him.

"You're going to have to fight back eventually, kid." Clint huffed, as he threw yet another right hook.

"Not really," Peter sucked in a desperate breath, "part of the mission."

"Already worn out?" Clint smiled.

"You try running your heart out trying to avoid wrecking balls and then having to do this." Peter booked it down the next hallway. He shot himself into the air vent, knocking the outer metal piece out of place. Clint shot an arrow down the vent, but Peter webbed himself in with thick webbing.

Peter crawled for his life as the fire of the arrow began destroying the web. He quickly turned the corner and then turned to the next airshaft up.

Clint was way ahead of. He'd already blocked off the exits to the air vents that lead to the roof with reinforced titanium. Hopefully that was enough to stop the kid's super strength.

When Peter crawled out onto the twenty fifth story after having wasted too much time with the vents, Clint easily took him down with a single arrow that shot out of the window from him on the other side.

Peter crashed into the wall from the impact, leaving a gaping hole.

For a moment, Clint thought he may have actually killed the kid, until Peter started reaching for his mask, tearing it off.

"Close, but no cigar." Clint smiled as he avoided the broken glass from the shattered window and walked in.

"Damn." Peter cursed under his breath.

"You know; you shouldn't be cursing at your age." Clint lowered his smile into a small smirk as he helped the young hero from the rubble.

Peter hummed in acknowledgement as he brushed himself off.

"I figured you'd be better." Clint started, pausing for effect. "You know, with the whole sneaking out for patrol and all."

Peter was caught off guard. But before he looked up, he changed his facial expression from shocked to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Can't lie to me, kiddo."

Peter groaned. "How'd you find out?"

"Simple." Clint started. "I was walking home after going out with some buddies of mine and I happen to run across a certain burglary. At a certain bank. Which a certain hooded teenager took out the guy. Odd, I know."

"How'd you know it was me?" Peter opened his hands by his sides with shaking his head, obviously annoyed.

"I've been helping you train for what? A month now?" Clint walked around Peter, his hands behind his back. "I know those moves from anywhere. Mostly because I taught them to you. That and your hood slid off as you climbed the building after taking the guy out. Smart: not using your suit and all."

"Great." Peter grunted, scratching his neck.

"Hold up, I'm not done." Clint continued, simply. "I also, sorta-kinda, may have, tried to catch you in the act."

"What does that mean?"

"I wanted to catch you and expose you for the liar you are. So I thought it would be funny if you showed up at home and I was… suddenly there."

"You went to my apartment?" Peter asked, becoming more anxious.

"Well I broke into your room. Only to realize—,"

"You broke into my room?!" Peter interrupted.

"Shut up, would you! I'm telling a story here!" Clint slapped him on the back on the head. "Listen. I went into your room, only to realize that you share a room with a guy that looks… nothing… like…you!" He emphasized each word. "At first, I thought maybe you were adopted but that wasn't it. No. Because you share a room with another kid. Then I had to hide in the closet because a woman, that couldn't possibly be your mother, came in to check on her kids."

Peter gulped. He rested his arm on his chest, hoping to calm his speeding heart. "One of the kids said that she was Mrs. Mason." He pointed to Peter. "Now I don't know about you, but I don't usually call my parents by their last name."

"So what?"

"So you're a foster kid, aren't you?"

"What does it matter!" Peter shouted getting worked up.

"It matters because you didn't tell us!" Clint shouted back, getting equally worked up.

"Yes! Okay!" Peter panted, trying to stay as calm as possible. It wasn't working. "You're right! I'm a foster kid!"

"Why didn't you tell us, then?" Clint asked, loudly.

Peter massaged his temples. "Because it's not important!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"Stop it!" Peter shouted, pressing his hands to head. He was so filled with emotions he was having a hard time calming himself. Rage, distrust, sadness, guilt, fear… all the emotions that bubbled within the teen as he almost started hyperventilating.

"Alright. Let's just calm down." Clint moved toward Peter like he was trying to calm a wild animal. Peter turned away, backing up against a wall. Clint stopped his pursuit immediately when seeing his reaction.

"Why do you guys care so much?" Peter mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You track me down. Kidnap me. Force me into some weird Avenger's training sessions. Then—,"

"Technically, Steve did that." Clint cut in.

"Then you poke your way into my private life. Why?"

"We're family."

"I don't want a family!" Peter shouted. "I've gone through eight 'families', two of which I actually cared about! Eight sets of parents, and who knows how many siblings! I-I—,"

"That's not your fault!"

"Face it, I'm just no good at families! I'm just not meant to have one."

"You're wrong and you know it. Besides telling us helps us trust you, something very unique in our line of work." Clint said simply, changing his answer. "Knowing something personal creates trust."

"No it doesn't. Just because you know my favorite color doesn't mean I trust you." Peter said as an example.

"A random dude on the street can figure out your favorite color. I'm talking about personal-personal knowledge: like knowing their life. Their fears. Their weaknesses. Their enemies and their friends. Their likes and dislikes beyond color." He lists. "When you know that, it forms a bond, a bond is based on trust."

"I can't afford to make bonds!"

"Yes you can!"

"How do you know?" Peter shouted in complete frustration, tears starting to edge his eye lids, though they never fell.

"Because I've been there! Peter!"

That caught Peter's attention, that and that Clint actually used his name. "You've been where?"

"In foster care."

"You were in foster care?" Peter repeated, unbelievingly. He slid down the wall to a sitting position, his anger quickly fading at the outburst.

"Yeah." Clint nodded. "When I was younger my brother, Barney, and I worked at my dad's barber shop. My dad was a heavy, heavy drinker. He became abusive. That was when Barney and I tried learning how to fight back. Hence my hand-to-hand combat training." He smiled at that.

"Seems silly." Peter pointed out.

"But one night," Clint continued, coming to sit next to Peter, "him and our mom were driving home and they were killed in a car crash. Dad's fault, obviously. So we were forced into foster care."

"Sorry." Peter mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Foster care was awful." Clint chuckled sadly, continuing his story. "So Barney and I ran away. Eventually we ran into a traveling circus and ended up joining up."

Peter huffed, rolling his eyes at the irony. "Figures." Peter giggled softly, earning him an elbow to his ribs.

"Don't make fun. I met Jacques DuQuesne (a.k.a. the Swordsman) and Buck Chisholm (a.k.a. Trick Shot) there."

"Who were they?"

"My trainers. Trained me with a bow, with a sword, knives... you name it."

"So what's this got to do with me?" Peter asked.

"You have a future out there, beyond foster care. Who knows but this," Clint gestured to his surroundings, "may be your chance."

Though he was pointing to a broken building, Peter got the point.

"You have a family, here." Clint smiled, placing a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "Take it."

For a moment, Peter was puzzled. He wanted to follow Clint's advice, but he felt cursed when it came to families.

 _They were going to die._

He supposed that everyone was going to die. But superheroes put themselves out there do die. Comes with the territory.

Eventually Peter chuckled at his own indecisiveness before saying, "This is weird."

"What?"

"You being all… mystic and wise."

"Hey!" Clint elbowed him again. "I'm still wise. It's more of the sappy stuff I'm not use to."

Peter laughed. "Thanks, Clint."

"You're welcome. Word from the wise though: you should tell Steve. He really enjoys having you around. I mean we all do, but him especially."

"You sound like Gwen." Peter smiled.

"Great minds, think alike."

"What's with the clichés today?"

"I'm in a cliché mood." Clint laid back against crossed arms.

Peter looked down at his folded hands that rested on his lap this whole time. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah. Yeah." Clint ruffled his hair. "You'd better get going. Since you failed this challenge, you still have three more to complete. You've wasted a lot of time, sitting here."

"Shoot! I forgot! Where's the next one?" Peter shot up to a standing position before running to the window looking for one of several screens that was connected to buildings around the city. Each showed his time. From the looks of it. As he did Clint gave him the location of the next challenge.

The clock read 43:21. He only had an hour and 16 minutes' left.

He looked back at Clint one last time, giving him a small smile before swinging off to his next task.

* * *

 **So Clint found out. Yes, that is the true story of Clint Barton, at least, according to comics. So I didn't make it up.**

 **How did you like it? Was it too long?**

 **There is a 'Gauntlet Part 2' so I hope you're ready for another one.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know. I know. I'm sorry for being late. But school started back up so its been a long week. I still got this done though. Props?**

 **Anyway here's Gauntlet Part 2**

* * *

Before Peter made it to the next challenge. He realized he hadn't asked if Clint had told anyone. Not that it mattered, pretty much all of the Avengers knew his secret.

All except for Steve, of course.

 _So much for it being a secret._ Peter thought.

Natasha waited for him to land as she pulled on her fingerless gloves, starring at him intently.

"Hey, Natasha." Peter greeted only to hear the clicking of Natasha cracking her knuckles, making Peter step back slightly. "What's up?"

"You ready?"

"You haven't explained the challenge."

"Simple." She snapped her fingers. A guy, twice the size of Peter stepped out from a building beside her. "Hand to hand combat. Defeat this guy. On that platform."

She pointed to what looked like a boxing ring. She looked angry. Ultra mega crazy, actually.

"Then why do you look like you're ready to kill me?" The teen asked fearfully, taking a full step back, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"You lied."

"I never lied!" He denied, quickly. However, after a brief pause. "What didn't I lie about?"

"Your home life. Your secret outings…" She just kept listing things off. She even mentioned that he had nearly failed an exam, got several detentions for being late or absent and something about him smacking Dash with his backpack causing a dean's referral.

At first Peter was going to deny everything, still feeling that he couldn't fully trust the Avengers. But he didn't. "Damn! You guys are really good at snooping around people's personal lives, aren't you?" Peter cursed. "Is there a reason to ask how you figured out?"

She steps forward, grabbing the suit near his collar bone and pulling forward so that they were face to face. "I have my methods."

"Did you beat it out of Clint by chance?" Peter asked, smiling sheepishly as the teen tried to lighten the situation. Otherwise there's a possibility, he may actually die to night.

She didn't break eye contact, giving absolutely no answer, just complete seriousness.

"I'm sorry! Alright?" Peter defended trying to get her grip away from his chest without crushing her hand with his strength. "I didn't mean for everyone to take it so personally!"

She let go, pushing him away. "Just defeat the guy so you can go."

Peter nodded, breathless. But did as told.

He stepped onto the boxing type platform. The man growled before rocketing into Peter. Luckily his Spidey-sense caught it before he was swept out of the ring on the first try. "I thought this was going to be more kicking and punching, not wrestling."

"It is." Natasha informed from the sidelines, he arms crossed. "Now kick him to his knees!"

He groaned at the suggestion. Of all the skills Peter possessed, he was never that great at hand-to-hand. And having his opponent be a fricken skyscraper didn't make his feel better about his chances.

 _He may even be taller than Steve._ Peter thought.

The man tried again, but Peter dodged, easily. "Dude, are you on steroids?"

The man didn't answer, he snarled like a bull before knocking Peter to the ground finally, pinning his arms to the ground. Peter quickly wrapped his legs around the man's waist, tossing him over his head. He flipped up, starring at the man who had landed shamefully on the ground. "Like seriously, how'd you get so big?"

He and the guy traded blows. But it was obvious this guy was trained, while Peter was not. Not in hand-to-hand anyways. However, he used similar techniques as Natasha and Clint. Not that Peter had beaten them either but it made his moves more predictable.

Still, if the teen was honest, he had a lot to learn. Not that he'd ever tell the Avengers that. They'd have a field day with him. Probably send him to 'Gauntlet Camp' where he'd have to defeat every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, alien, or super powered being known to man.

The man charged again, this time trying to sweep Peter off his feet, but with a simple back flip he dodged again and landed behind the guy where he punched his back, sending him flying out of the arena.

Peter gasped, then looked down at his fist, wondering what just happened. Usually it wouldn't have been so easy.

"Didn't think you had it in you to use your full strength." Natasha answered his thoughts.

His eyes bounded over to her in realization. That's when his heart dropped into his stomach. He'd often forget about his strength. It didn't always work in hand-to-hand, not as effectively as lifting a car, anyway. It's not like it fluctuated. More like Peter refused to use full strength to spare normal people and because of that thought he only used a slight amount.

"I-I didn't… I… I didn't mean to do that." Peter whisper, his voice deep and cracking. He starred wide-eyed at the man outside of the ring, watching as the rubble from the building cracked into tiny pieces, falling on top of him in a pile of soot and dust.

"You many have not meant to, but that's what you did."

He blinked, getting over his apparent shock. Then, the teen tore his mask off and ran to the man's side. Natasha watched him before joining him there, checking for vitals.

She found them, of course. "He's alive."

Peter let out a large breath of pure relief as he sat back, whipping his forehead. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For almost killing him."

"He's alive, Peter. You didn't 'almost' kill him because he's still alive."

He looked over to Natasha, guiltily. She sighed. "That's why your training is important." She reached out and rubbed a comforting hand up his arm. "You have the ability to kill someone with a single shot and in your line of work…" she paused. "That's a dangerous thing."

"My line of work?" Peter questioned.

"Saving random people on the street from human criminals." She explained.

He mouthed an "Oh."

He let her words sink in, but Peter didn't seem convinced on the training. He didn't really see himself improving. It'd been a long time since Spidey had a strong opponent. One much like himself, who could withstand his full strength.

"Don't get me wrong though. You should use the strength you have." Natasha smirked.

That caught Peter's attention more than anything else. She continued, "You have powers. It's not a bad thing." She caught his eyes. "Don't be afraid to use them when necessary."

Peter looked down at the man, deep in thought. It was times like this that made Peter truly feel different. Most of the time he had a great time with his powers. Messing around like a teenager would, given these circumstances, while still being able to do his job.

But he feels like he's forgotten what it's like to be human. Having to do something on your own, without any abilities. Being scared, and weak, and vulnerable.

Before meeting the Avengers, who took up most of his free time, he'd often sit up on the highest skyscraper and watch the people below as they went on with their lives. There, he would silently acknowledge the fact that he'd never be like them again.

Don't get him wrong. What he told Steve at the gala, about him not hating himself as he is now, was true. But that ache for normalcy was always there.

Peter may have not necessarily fit in all the time at school before his mutation, but he was always normal.

Now it didn't matter.

With that in mind, he put on his bravest face. "You should get him to the hospital."

"Peter." Natasha reached out her hand again, her anger from the previous argument vanishing quickly. Unfortunately, Peter backed away slightly away rejecting her completely.

Peter would never admit it, but having people care for him was still a little strange for him. For three years it was just him. Gwen, too.

Still, he was honest with himself enough, to know that he liked it. The feeling of being a part of something. But even with superhero friends, he felt awkward and scared.

Sure. Part of it was due to his home situation. He, of course, didn't want people to know. But right now that was the farthest thing from his mind.

He had hurt a human being. For _training_ , of all things. His morals screamed at him, punishing him for the lack of restraint he performed. He _hated_ that feeling, with a passion.

But most of all he was _scared_. If he had any more lack of control, he could, and eventually would, hurt the Avengers. Most of whom, were also humans.

 _Seriously! I couldn't even stop my-self in training. What does that say about my abilities during battle?_ He chastised himself.

"Don't be so worried."

Peter was startled out of his thoughts.

"People aren't as weak as you give them credit for. The average person can at least run and dodge." Natasha spoke finally. Reaching into her right inside coat pocket for the 'pass' slip. She held it out. Peter reached to grab it but she held fast while she continued her spiel. "The idea is to be careful. Save the people you can. To be honest, you can't really be any worse that Bruce when he turns."

Peter chuckled at the statement, taking the slip from her. Usually Natasha was straight to the point and blatantly honest, not usually caring for people's thoughts and feelings.

Peter nodded, with a small smile, silently thanking her for her empathy, before checking the clock one last time: 1:03:45. He waved before leaping to the air and swinging off.

Natasha watched his retreating back, guilty for treating Peter awful at first. She was sure that most likely the kid was distracted by her anger, which made him lose control. However, in all seriousness, that was part of the territory.

One day, the kid would kill someone. Or feel as if it were his fault that someone person died. He may be young now, but eventually it'll come naturally. It always does.

She sighed before standing. _At least he wouldn't be alone when it happens._

* * *

Bruce was tapping away at his tablet when Peter swung by. Having already heard the news about the hospitalization of the last guy from Natasha's challenge, he was more than ready to let Peter to get on with his. The faster he did, the faster Peter was done and could leave.

When Peter finally came to a screeching halt on the concrete sidewalk, he took off his mask. It was obvious he was ready for his instructions as he had already done it three times.

"What's up, Bruce." Peter waved, smiling. If there was anyone Peter could be open to it was Bruce. Sure it may have been because he couldn't react to horrible news due to his transformation abilities but either way, Peter was thankful for that.

It was harder to explain things when people reacted, not to mention sometimes they'd get disappointed faces that shot right through the heart. But Bruce couldn't do that. In a weird way, that put Peter at ease when speaking with him.

Bruce waved back. "How was the other challenges?"

"Fine." Peter's voice got smaller as he pulled back his smile. The Clint's and Natasha's challenges were both physically tiring. But most of all they got emotionally tiring too. Hopefully Bruce's challenge would be different.

"I heard you failed Clint's and hospitalized the guy from Natasha's." Bruce pointed out, blatantly.

Peter dropped his eyes to the side. "Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?"

I'm fine, really!" Peter perked up, waving his hands in front of him, slightly defensively. "Let's just get on with your challenge."

Bruce nodded. "It's pretty simple." He pointed to the television hanging off the building in front of them. "On the screen you'll see flashes of chemical elements or compounds. They'll only show up for about a second, then disappear. After each round of elements, there will be a question. For example, 'Which element was displayed the most?' Once you have an answer, which should be an element or a compound, you'll climb that building. No webs, by the way."

Peter groaned at the statement. The building was seven stories high and he'd have no webs to climb it with. It was like it was a problem, more that he was already exhausted and he would have to climb with his hands and feet. When Peter looked back up, Bruce continued, "when you get up there you'll see basically an entire lab. In the middle will be two giant Erlenmeyer Flasks. From all the elements up there, find the one that matches your answer and put it in the flask. The first three elements are put in the first Erlenmeyer Flask and the next three elements are put in the second. Then you repeat the process seven times."

"Seven?" Peter groaned. "But you only mentioned that I have to have six elements.

"The last round you will come to me. I will give you instructions from there. Bruce shrugged. "Any more questions?"

"No. Any advice?"

"This challenge focuses on intelligence, memory, and speed. I know you've probably already done all the math but once you combine two elements together they're going to start chemically reacting which means after the first two times you'll need to be faster than before. If you put all the correct elements together you won't die in a burning inferno."

Peter rolled his eyes. He'd worked with this before. It was no surprise that something was bound to blow up. "Are the correct elements already measured out for me?"

Bruce smirked, Peter sure was a bright one. "Of course."

"What happens if I get one wrong?"

"It'll explode." Bruce says nonchalantly.

Peter smiled at that, though. "Alright, then." Peter gave Bruce his mask to hold, he wouldn't be needing it for this challenge.

"Remember to watch the clock. You have a little more than 30 minutes."

Peter nodded but continued to watch as the screen flickered on. It had a count down at first then started to flash elements and compounds on the screen.

 _Strontium, Beryllium, Boron, Beryllium, Strontium, Carbon, Strontium, Strontium Salts, Carbon, Oxygen, Iron…_

Then a question appeared.

 _What was the only chemical compound shown?_

Before even knowing the answer, Peter jumped onto the building and started climbing. Though he was tired at first, he must have gotten his second wind. Or like his fifth wind, actually. But he felt better and he was climbing at a quick speed.

As he climbed he though about the question. He remembered Strontium being in there a bunch. Beryllium and Carbon where in there too. The rest he couldn't exactly remember, but it didn't matter because the compound he saw was somewhere in the Strontium category.

Once he reached the top, Peter saw that there were hundreds of chemicals, all labeled, placed in alphabetical order. He ran to the 'S' and began searching for Strontium. Once found he saw that there were about five compounds that included Strontium. When he saw Strontium Salts (SrCO3), he remembered that it was the compound seen in the screen. He quickly grabbed the plate of white/yellow powder and poured it into the flask in the middle of the lab.

Once he'd gotten all the powder in, he jumped off the building only to catch himself right before he hit the ground.

He did this again.

The next answer being Lithium Salts, which he also grabbed but before he poured it into the flask he remembered that Strontium and Lithium reacted violently with each other. He couldn't afford to waste his elements if he couldn't get back fast enough so instead he chose to leave the Lithium on the table by the flask and pour it in later.

He did this again and again and again. Basically the teen went up and down the building so many times that his arms felt like jelly by the time he reached his fifth trip. The first flask was already done, though he hadn't put in the last two elements of mixture in fear of them reacting too quickly.

For the first time since this gauntlet began, Peter felt confident in his abilities. He'd memorized these elements, knew what they could make, and understood how they worked.

For the first time since this gauntlet began, he wasn't using his Spider powers all the much.

For the first time since this gauntlet began, he felt like Peter Parker. That made him extremely happy.

When he was done with the sixth round he placed all the elements, in order, into the flasks. He checked the clock, 1:36:02. He then, jumped to the ground to await Bruce's orders.

Bruce was watching intently, hiding the proud feeling that he had when Peter came back and forth so quickly. When Peter reached him he reached into his bag to grab two plastic bags. "Alright now go put these into each flask."

"Wow!" Peter said. "A simple instruction."

"Get to it before the chemicals begin to react to far."

When Peter jumped on the side of the building. Bruce ran inside to use the elevator so that he could meet him on top.

Oddly enough Bruce beat Peter to the roof. When Peter got there he was shocked. Bruce just smirked and shrugged, "I never said you couldn't use the elevator."

Peter groaned, but didn't put much effort into it. At the end of the day, he'd already climbed up the building. Peter put the backs of grayish powder into each mixture and then watched as Bruce grabbed the flasks and poured them into a black, shiny ball.

He then took the balls to a cannon launcher and lit them on fire. "What are you doing!" Peter called out, completely confused.

"Seeing if they work!" Bruce called back as he launched both into the air.

For a second Peter thought Bruce was going insane. Those chemicals were highly combustible and he just lit them on fire!

Bruce stepped back towards Peter resting his hand on his shoulder as they watched the balls fly into the sky. Eventually they exploded into bright flashes of red and blue before twinkling out and falling to the ground in ashes.

"Fireworks?" Peter said, completely shocked by the turn of events.

"Don't tell me you've never made fireworks before." Bruce pressed his hand against Peter's shoulder, causing him to turn and look at him.

"I guess I haven't." Peter smiled back.

"Seems strange with you being a teenage scientist and all. Figured that was the first thing you made."

Peter elbowed him lightly in the ribs, causing Bruce to chuckle just slightly. "So does this mean I passed?"

"Well they went off and turned into fireworks instead of doing nothing or exploding like an atomic bomb, so I'd say," he took out his slip of paper, as well as Peter's mask, "that's a pass."

Peter cheered for a moment before looking back at the clock. He had 18 minutes and 22 seconds left.

"You'd better hurry." Bruce patted his back. "Tony's waiting for you."

"Great." Peter said sarcastically as they both grinned at each other. Peter grabbed the items in Bruce's hand before slinging off.

* * *

Tony was waiting for him at the location. He wore his signature sunglasses and a smirk as he, cheekily, waved to Peter.

"Welcome!"

"What's up, Tony?" Peter said, happy to see him away from the lab. "Figured you'd have JARVIS telling me my instructions."

"Thought I would grace you with my presence."

"So what do I got to do?" Peter asked, anxiously awaiting something to rise from the ground and basically hit him over the head.

"Nothing." Tony replied, nonchalantly.

"Nothing?" Peter asked confused.

"Nope. Just sit here and talk with me."

"That's kind of a lame challenge." Peter smirked. "Figures you'd be the one to not want to do anything physical or mental for my challenge.

Pushing his glasses down his nose slightly, Tony asked, "Why? You're going to get a free pass without doing any work. You should really be thanking me."

"Besides this might be more mentally tiring than Bruce's challenge." Tony smacks Peter on the back of the head causing Peter to shriek slightly.

"What the hell?" Peter yelled, obviously annoyed with the current headache.

"Just making sure you are awake. You seem a bit drowsy."

"You try running through this hard as hell obstacle course."

"Well luckily you won't have to do that in my challenge." Tony replied.

"So then can I have that pass card then?" Peter reached out his hand. "I'm in a hurry."

"Get with the program, kid. I said you'd have to talk with me first."

"Can't you talk to me later? I've wasted too much time already."

"It's will be worth your while."

"What? Did you do more stalking?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "Did I have any cavities when I was eight?"

"Three, actually." For some reason it seemed that Tony's smirk just got wider. "But no, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"So what is it? I'm on a time limit."

"I've been snooping around S.H.I.E.L.D a little bit. Call it a hobby." Stark began. "I've found that you, Spider-Boy, have some _major_ hits on their system. More than usual."

"Hits? Like… like views?" The teen cocked his head to the right, confused.

"Exactly. Someone is very interested in you, Spidey." Tony full on smiled. "Maybe a girl… maybe a guy, you never know. But either way, someone has targeted you."

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D was going to leave me alone." Peter said, confused. His smile fading.

"Yes, well that was our agreement. Though I'm about 92% sure it's not Fury."

"Huh? What about the other 8%?"

"Keep up, kid. You're supposed to be smart." Tony cleared his throat. "Fury isn't behind this. He may have his intentions but he's always been good to his word. He promised not to pursue you as long as you were kept in line."

"Kept in line?" Peter repeated, quietly.

"JARVIS!" Tony called.

Immediately a screen appeared showing the views and traffic leading to Peter's/Spider-Man's page on the S.H.I.E.L.D files. "So as you can see by the chart," Tony started, pointing at a line graph in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. "Ever since we gave your information to Fury, who by the way knows your secret (sorry about that), there has been a rise of hits on your page."

"Well I'm new to the system so people might just be curious."

"'People' don't just get into S.H.I.E.L.D files. It's not like they're public. Plus, this traffic is all from one IP address. Whoever owns that computer is trying to get information on you."

"So track the computer." Peter said, as if it was obvious.

"Gee, never thought of that." Tony said, sarcastically. "It's a computer in a public library and unfortunately there are no cameras for footage."

"So some random person is hacking into government files, the most protected files in the world, by the way, from a computer in the public library and there are no witnesses." Peter paused, thinking. "That's legit."

"I know right? Usually FBI would be on this guy like Pepper to me."

"That's gross, man." Peter said, disgusted.

"True though." Tony replied, nonchalantly. "Any-whoozie, the problem is that other than me, S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been hacked in months."

"So the guy's not a hacker." Peter said, figuring out Tony's riddle immediately. "He has the codes to the information."

"Correct." Tony clapped his hands. "Way to go, kiddo. Took Bruce at least a few minutes to figure that one out. Anyway it's an inside job."

"Could he have hacked into something else to get the codes?"

"Yes, but when it comes to codes, Fury, is old fashioned. As in he writes them on paper and locks them in a safe. So you'd have to have the key to the safe."

"Well you could just steal the key." The teen added, nonchalantly. "So what are they after?"

"You, obviously."

"What about me though?"

"Not sure. Though, I have a hunch." Tony smirked.

"I can probably guess what that is." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Spider DNA." They said in unison.

"That's just great." Peter whined.

"Hey, look on the brightside, you're finally popular." Tony said, sarcastically.

The teen's head droops, looking completely defeated and exhausted. "That doesn't make me feel better." Peter replied.

Tony notices. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." He puts a hand to his forehead. "It's been a long day."

"I bet."

"Have you told the rest of the Avengers of this?" Peter asked.

"Bruce knows, only because he helped me dig up the information. But I'm sure Clint and Natasha will find it sooner or later."

"Then Steve, right?" Peter chuckled, slightly, shaking his head.

"Poor, Steve." Tony started. "Always the last one to receive information."

Peter groaned, his headache from the day increasing.

"You should tell him today. The rest of us know and we haven't kicked you out yet. So why not?" Tony places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Peter's sighed. "Probably. It's a lot harder with him, though."

"He got to you didn't he?" Tony said, crossing his arms with a smile.

"Got to me?" Peter asked confused.

"For some reason, Steve has this strange ability to either make be absolutely love him (worship him even) or down right completely want to kill him. It's never in between."

Peter genuinely smiled at the ground, nodding. "Yeah. No kidding."

"Don't worry about this information yet." Tony suggested, taking a swig out of a flask from his pocket. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Really, Tony. Drinking already?"

"There's never not a time for a drink. You'll learn that eventually."

Peter lightly scoffed but continued to smile anyways at the absurdity.

"We'll I'm not too worried, yet. It wouldn't be the first time this happened." Peter spilled.

"What's that mean?"

"A lot of people have come after me. That's why I've kept my secret I.D. It's also why I tend to act a lot differently under the mask than I do without it."

"Anyone I would know?"

"That came after me?" Peter thought about it then shrugged. "Probably not. Some small time scientists trying to make it big, mostly. Delusions of grandeur and stuff like that."

"Have any of them ever gotten to you?" Tony pried. His casual tone turning serious.

"No. I'm pretty slippery." Peter smirked, but his voice was quiet.

"Hopefully it'll stay that way." Tony rubbed the teen's back and cleared his throat before reaching into his briefcase. "Here." He pulled out his 'pass' slip.

"You'd better hurry to the finish line. You've got less than four minutes."

Peter's eyes glanced at the clock. Tony was right. He had three minutes and thirty-three seconds left and he was in an empty portion of the abandoned city blocks.

He yelled his thanks to Tony while he ran towards a large building, high enough for his webs to grab on to.

* * *

Steve awaited at the finish line that was all the way back at his challenge. He hoped that Peter had made it through since they'd have to come up with all new challenges again. To be honest, the first ones were harder to come up with than they had originally anticipated.

Even so, Steve had fun making them up. He remembered having to put together training exercises back in when he was in the military in the 40s. He also relished in the fact that he had created some really amazing soldiers because of those exercises.

That was went Peter swung down in front of him, though he didn't land all that well. Instead he ended up summer-salting on the ground before completely flattening himself on the ground with a grunt. His breathing was up and his suit was beaten up.

"You look like you had a good time." Steve chuckled, watching Peter huff and puff.

Peter tore off his mask, looking behind him, which was actually above him as he was laying on the ground, glaring. "Shut up."

"Well you have a minute and four seconds to hand over all of your pass cards." Steve held out a hand to receive them.

Clutching his aching chest, Peter sat up as best as possible. He then reached into his suit and grabbed all the passes which were sweaty and gross from rubbing against his skin for so long. He handed all four of them over. Then plopped, ungracefully back onto the ground.

"Good job." Steve nodded, taking them from him and counting them in his hands to make sure there were four. "And you have twenty-five seconds to spare."

"Yay." Peter raised his fist in a lame attempt to show his excitement, then it, too, plopped down beside him.

Steve laughed and grabbed both of his arms and helped Peter to his feet, despite his protests to stay down. "I guess the adrenaline has worn off." Steve said, holding Peter up.

Peter just hung his head low as he caught up with his breathing. "Come on, hot shot." Steve started, patting his back. "Let's get washed up then we can go get some food. Sound good?"

Peter panted out a 'uh-huh', before allowing Steve to help him to a car outside of the abandoned city blocks. That was where everyone else was waiting for him.

Though they could all see he was completely exhausted, they patted him on the back and congratulated him for not having to go through 'Gauntlet Hell' ever again. (Not to mention they wouldn't have to think about any new challenges – not that that ever crossed their minds.)

When they finally got in the car, Peter took a small power nap. Once they got to the tower, Steve let him us his shower to wash up. Because he came from school, Peter had clothes to change into. But by the time everyone else had finished getting ready he was passed out on the couch. Peacefully sleeping.

"Kid must be worn out." Clint said, poking Peter's arm to make sure. "What the hell he do today?"

"Must have been one hell of a training exercise." Tony answered.

"He probably felt like he was in hell during this exercise." Natasha commented.

"It wasn't that bad." Steve argued. "He survived."

"Well I hope we weren't trying to kill him, because I would have put together a better challenge." Tony smirked.

"What was your challenge, Tony?" Clint asked.

"Some hardcore, badass, mental mind tricks, Katniss." Tony joked.

Clint shook his head before taking a seat on the loveseat next to Peter's head. "Probably should just let him sleep."

After that comment Tony and Bruce left for the lab. Clint also got up and left to go get take out, leaving Natasha and Steve in the room.

Steve carded a hand through Peter's hair. "Look's a lot younger when he sleeps." Natasha noticed.

"Yeah." Steve whispered, continuing to pet back the teen's bangs.

"I think you're getting more attached than you realize." Natasha crossed her arms. "You know your Captain America, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The kid's been through a lot in his life. His attachment to you may get him into trouble."

"He's already in trouble. He's Spiderman. Besides even without our help, he'd be fine."

"You didn't think so when we started."

"Peter's stronger that I gave him credit for back then. Although he's significantly improved from training. I still think he would have done fine. No doubt in my mind." Steve argued back.

"Well you're one protective father that's for sure." Natasha chuckled.

"I'm not his father."

"No kidding. But Peter may start seeing you that way since his parents are—," she paused. It had to be Peter to tell him. If she spilled the secret now, he'd never forgive her. "Never around."

Steve just shrugged it off. Eventually he stood up. Peter whimpered slightly at the loss of the hand on his head but just curled farther into the couch, never waking.

Natasha and Steve smiled at each other.

"I'll take him home when he wakes up." Steve said.

"That might take a while." Natasha replied leading Steve into the elevator, leaving Peter slumbering.

* * *

 **So Gauntlet is officially over! Was the second part okay?**

 **Some might be unhappy that Tony didn't really have a challenge but come on it's Tony not to mention it works out in the plot, so I apologize to the people who were unhappy.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am on time with this one so yay!**

 **Warning: A little bit of swearing in this one.**

* * *

Peter wakes up, finally, not feeling an ache in his back from the old mattress, only to realize that he wasn't in his house and that he wasn't on a bed. He was on a couch, which, ironically was more comfortable than his bed. But still it wasn't his bed.

He lifted himself up by his arms until he was relaxing on his knees. The Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking around.

He jumped up, startled. "Damn it! I fell asleep!" He cursed. His breathing sped up, along with his heart beat as he began gathering his things that were carelessly thrown on the loveseat next to him. He stuffed them in his bag and was about to barge out the elevator when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Looks like you finally woke up, kid."

Peter looked up to see Tony towering over him. "Uh, yeah." He stood. "How long was I out?"

"About 9 hours. It's three in the morning." Tony answered.

"What!?" Peter shouted. He hurried faster. "Crap!"

"Calm down. I already called your foster mom."

Peter stopped in his tracks. "You did what?"

"Well technically I didn't. Natasha did. She said that she was your friend's mom and that you had fallen asleep after working on a school project and that you probably wouldn't be home tonight."

"Did she buy it?" Peter asked, frantically.

"She said it was fine."

Peter let out a relieved breath before slumping back down on the couch, his head leaning back on the edge. "Great. Thanks." He breathed.

"You worry too much." Tony commented, grabbing a drink.

"You drink too much." Peter shot back, smiling.

Tony chuckled, slightly before taking another sip.

"You're foster mom seems nice. Why is she so controlling?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, taking care of ten kids isn't easy." Peter replied, nonchalantly.

"Ten?" Tony asked, shocked. "Holy crap! I can barely keep with you."

Peter nodded. "No kidding."

"So you actually live with ten other people?"

"Eleven. Mrs. Mason is a Mrs."

"So she's married too? How the hell do they get it on with all the kids around?"

Peter stumbled. "I-I don't know. T-they're too old for that, right?"

"You're never too old for "that." Look at me."

Peter smirked. "My point exactly."

Tony looked insulted. "Watch it, Pete. I'm going to knock you out one of these days." Tony threatened, playfully.

"With or without your armor?" Peter's smirked grew, knowing Tony would never be able to touch him otherwise.

Tony scoffed but didn't respond, instead he opted to take another shot.

"But still, living with eleven other people. How do you do it?"

"Use to it, I guess." Peter shrugged. "Most foster families have more than one kid."

"Ugh." Tony sounded disgusted.

"Sor-ry." Peter waved his hands in front of him, showing fake empathy. "Not all of us can be only children."

"Well you are an only child… technically."

"Technically." Peter agreed.

Tony clicked his tongue, savoring the taste of alcohol on it. "Well I can see that with that many kids, your foster mom's got to be strict."

"Well she can't screw up."

"Screw what up?"

Peter chuckled slightly. "This whole foster home thing."

"Why? They'll send you away or something?" Tony asked, half-heartedly, laughing slightly as he did.

Peter didn't answer, not really knowing how to reply. If anyone knew Peter, it was Tony. He knew everything, whether Peter wanted him to or not. Not to mention, when someone spends hours with a guy in a tightly spaced, lab, you get to know the guy.

"They wouldn't send you away, would they?" Tony asked again, this time concerned.

Peter shrugged.

Tony let out a gasp. "They would! Wouldn't they!" Tony exclaimed, almost dropping his liquor.

"Shhh! Tony!" Peter half yelled, half whispered.

"You're going to be sent away?" Tony asked seriously, resting both hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Not yet." Peter replied, looking directly into Tony's eyes.

"So you have a chance to stay?"

Peter game him a sideways shrug. "Kinda."

"What the hell does that mean, Pete?" Tony asked, more frantic. Usually Tony was calm. He was sarcastic, but he usually was calm.

"I can be sent away at any time now." Peter frantically replied, honestly. Then he lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "I'm more shocked that they let me stay this long."

"Stay this long?" Tony shook his head in disbelief. "What's the limit?"

"Eh…." Peter squealed. "Six months."

"How long has it been?"

"Four-ish." He bit into his bottom lip.

"So you only have a couple months left?"

"Maybe."

"Don't play around, Pete!" Tony shouted.

"I don't know! Alright!" Peter stood up, standing his ground against being chastised. "I. Don't. Know!"

"Why don't you know?" Tony asked, lowering his voice so that he would freak out Peter anymore.

"They can come at any time before the six months." Peter sighed. "I've seen people leave at four, and I've seen people leave at six."

"So you could be gone tomorrow and we wouldn't even know?" Tony's jaw clenched.

Peter looked and him and nodded, "yeah."

Tony scoffed. "Are you staying in New York?"

"I don't that either." Peter admitted. "I've stayed in New York the past three years, so…"

"What do you want us to do?"

"You can't do anything." Peter said, resigned. "Nothing. This always happens and it always will. At least until I turn eighteen."

Crestfallen, Tony relaxed in the chair. "And you haven't even told Steve."

"I know. I know." He sat back down, resting his head in hands. In a quieter, regretful voice, he repeated, "I know."

"Haven't told Steve what?" A voice asked from the elevator. They turned, shocked.

* * *

Both Tony and Peter turned to see both Steve and Natasha coming out of the elevator. "Oh, hey." Peter waved awkwardly, the hairs on the back of neck started to prickle and he felt cold.

"What are you guys fighting about now? We could hear you from the floors above." Natasha complained.

Tony nudged Peter, clearing his throat as he did. He gave Peter a glance, signaling that it might be time to talk to Steve. Peter nodded, gravely. With a deep breath, he said, "Steve, c-can I talk to you?"

Steve looked at him, confused. "Sure, Peter." He glimpsed at both Tony and Natasha. "Why don't we take this to my floor."

Steve stepped back into the elevator. Peter followed, leaving Natasha to talk to Tony on the main floor. Peter knew Tony was going to tell her everything otherwise she may rip his face off so he mentally prepared himself for her discipline later.

When the elevator doors shut, Natasha turned to Tony. "What happened?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I need another drink."

The elevator ride was quiet, except for the rocking elevator music. When the elevator opened, Steve stepped out and lead Peter to the couch. You could always tell when you entered Steve's floor because it was like a high-tech history museum.

"What's this about, hot shot?" Steve asked, sitting Peter down.

Peter opened his mouth to start explaining, but couldn't find the words to explain. He never actually explained his situation to any of the Avengers before. They just kind of figured it out. So having to find the words now, was extremely difficult.

When Peter didn't say anything, Steve asked, "Do you want to wait until morning?"

Peter shook his head 'no.' "Well then are you going to start explaining becau—."

"I'm a foster child." Peter blurted out, interrupting Steve in the process. It was almost like ripping of a Band-Aid, but unlike the relief you get afterwards, Peter just felt more fear.

Steve, on the other hand, was caught off guard. But before he could respond Peter added, "and I've been going out on patrol these past few weeks."

Steve was smacked in the face with that one. But as angry and confused as he felt, he kept his voice calm. "Okay." That was all he could get out for a moment. "Why?"

"Why to which?" Peter asked.

"Both." Steve said rubbing his forehead. He stood up and started to pace around the couch. "Start with the foster care one though because I have a feeling that one leads to the other."

"M-my parents died when I was six. From a plane crash. After that I lived with my aunt and uncle. I-I told about my uncle's death but m-my aunt died, a little over three years ago, from a heart attack. Since then I've been in foster care."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Steve asked, his voice unwavering. He stopped behind Peter who was still sedentary on the couch.

The dreaded question that Peter wanted to avoid for so long finally came to be. "From the moment you met me, you thought I was weak. And… Tony had said at one point, that my private life affects my work life. I—," He turned around so that he could look at Steve. "I didn't want you to think less of me. Especially when you didn't really think highly of me in the first place."

"So you kept that from me?"

"Yeah." He turned back around, staring at the space between his shoes.

"Do the others know?"

Peter nodded.

"So you told them?" Steve looked away, feeling the betrayal.

"N-no! I-I d-didn't tell any of them actually." Finally standing up. He waved his hands in front of him showing a misunderstanding. "They all figured it out on their own. Tony google searched me, Clint followed me home, Bruce learned from Tony's drunk ramblings and I'm pretty sure Natasha beat the crap out of Clint for the answer. Since then, I've been basically killed for keeping it a secret." Peter answered frantically, trying to ease Steve's tension.

Steve looked at the teen, disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, trying to keep the sadness out of his tone. Steve scratched his face, trying to figure out how to deal with the new information. Peter could see his eyes twitch back and forth finding a way to cope.

Peter shut up, looking down at his hands, breaking eye contact. The disappointing look Steve was giving him right now reminded him of when he got in trouble with his dad and his uncle. How they would stare at him for hours. It was worse than the actual punishment. It was like they were staring into his soul and ripping out every bit truth.

 _This is so agonizing!_ Peter screamed in his head. "I see you're disappointed." Peter chuckled solemnly.

"How would you like me to react?" Steve asked, his voice stern. "Do you expect me to be okay with this? Cause I'm not, hot shot."

Peter shrugged, not knowing how to reply.

"What about going out on patrol?" Steve asked, his voice tinting with anger.

"I couldn't—,"

"I thought we had a deal."

"We did." Peter confirmed.

"So why'd you break it?"

"There are people dying out there!" Peter shouted.

"You lied, Peter." It sounded strange when Steve when use his proper name.

"Oh, like you've never done it!" Peter argued, holding his ground, similar to what he did with Tony. "Mr. Captain America, can't lie.

"It causes distrust." Steve argued.

"That's B.S."

"Watch the language."

"Bull-shit." Peter replied, trying to get on Steve's nerves.

"Peter." Steve voice turning angry.

"What is the big deal? Why is it so bad that I want to protect people? None of you will!" Peter look at him. He was tired of it all, Steve could tell.

"You aren't ready."

There's that answer again. Peter just kept getting the same answer, he hated it. "I just passed through 'Gauntlet Hell'… on the first try! I've done all of your training! I've _passed_ all of your training. I've even gotten some pretty good hits on you! I don't understand how I'm still 'not ready.' And to be honest, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I lead this team. I give orders."

"Last time I checked, Spider-man wasn't an Avenger!"

That shut Steve up real fast. Peter may have been in the wrong of not telling him about his personal life, but he was right about this. Spider-man wasn't an Avenger. He was an individual vigilante, that happened to live in the same city.

"You could have been an Avenger."

"We'll I'm not and, to be honest, if this is how it is, I never want to be."

"Training takes more than a month, Peter!"

The teen scoffed. "You don't get it." Peter pulled back. _I don't have more than a month._ He mentally added.

"What are you talking about?" Steve stalked up to him.

Peter tried to back track. "Nothing, don't worry about."

Steve bent down and grabbed Peter's arms before he could turn away. Then he spoke slowly, staring daggers into Peter's eyes. "Tell the truth, Peter.'"

Peter gulped. He had to admit, getting the angry stare down from Captain America was probably the scariest thing he'd seen in years. His heart was about to beat out of his chest and he was shaking in Steve's arms.

The teen shook his head.

"Now!" Steve ordered, angrily.

Even with this growing tension, Peter stood his ground. He jeered, before breaking out of Steve's grip with his strength and running for the window. He crashed through it and free fell to the ground below eventually catching himself on the wall.

He heard Steve call from above, but didn't look up. Unfortunately, he didn't have the rest of his gear, it was in his backpack in the main room. He'd forgotten to grab it before he went to talk to Steve. So instead he zig-zagged his way down the streets on foot.

He didn't care that the Avenger's knew where he lived, he wanted to go home. He could feel the tears pool on his bottom lid, but he refused to cry over something like this. He was angry and disappointed, not at them but in himself.

 _First rule of Foster Care: Never Make Connections._

* * *

"Steve what the hell happened?" Tony stalked in, Natasha on his heels, angrily looking between Steve and the broken window. "I got to replace this, you know!"

"It's pocket change to you, Tony." Natasha rolled his eyes.

"Still doesn't mean I want to d—," Tony started.

"You all knew." Steve replied cutting Tony off, his voice low and cracking.

Tony looked to Natasha, "Yes."

"How come you didn't say anything? We're supposed to be a team."

"Quit with this team bull-crap, okay? It wasn't our secret to tell. That's that." Tony glared before going back to examining the window and frame. "For weeks, I've been telling him to tell you. But if I knew you'd react this way, I wouldn't have given him the advice."

Steve stood above him, staring out the window. His eyes searching for Peter, who had disappeared from view a while ago.

"You're the idiot here, Steve." Natasha commented.

Steve turned to her, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Peter is a good kid and your 'misplaced anger' ran him off."

"Misplaced?" Steve hissed. "He lied for weeks!"

"Like you've never done it." Tony argued, nonchalantly.

Steve remembered Peter had said the same thing to him after the same accusation. This caused even more anger to boil up. "What's the point in hiding the fact he's in foster care anyway? What difference does it make?"

"It doesn't matter what the point was, he wasn't comfortable in sharing." Natasha answered.

"What reason does he have to not trust us?" Steve grabbed the frame of the broken window, slowly bending the metal into the shape of his hand print.

"We did kind of kidnap the kid, Steve." Tony pointed out. The elevator rang and Clint and Bruce both stepped out.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asked as he entered, seeing the broken window.

"JARVIS informed us that there was a breach." Bruce explained, simply.

"No breach, just Peter damaging private property." Tony shrugged it off.

"Why'd he do that?" Clint asked, confused as ever.

"Cause Capsicle over here, rejected the kid after he told him about being in foster care." Tony blamed.

"He told you and you rejected him?" Clint responded. Then his voice got lower. "Dude, that's low."

"I didn't reject him." Steve defended. "He ran off."

"Because you rejected him." Tony repeated.

"One more time, Tony, and I'll push you out that window." Steve threatened.

"Oh good. I'd rather follow, Peter, than you at this point."

"Tony." Bruce warned.

"No." Tony started, quieting Bruce. Then he returned to attacking, Steve. "You're the captain of The Avengers, Steve. Take some responsibility."

"Responsibility for what? It's not like Peter was ever going join us in the first place."

"Well now he's not!" Clint threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

"That kid has gone through more shit in his life than you'll ever know, Rodgers, and he's only fifteen." Tony threw out, playing the guilt card.

"Like none of us have?"

"No. You personally haven't." Clint argued. "You may have been in the army, but you had a choice in the matter. You chose to go through with the experiment. You choose to go on missions. And you chose to be an Avenger. Those were your choices."

"What so I didn't give Peter a choice? Is that it?"

"You tore his mask off and hunted him down." Clint answered.

"You guys did that too." Steve pointed out.

"We were following your orders."

"We…" Steve pointed to everyone, "were following S.H.I.E.L.D's orders."

"You could have let him go." Tony added. "Instead you forced him into training."

"He could have quit. I gave him the option."

"You may have said it to him but you never actually wanted him to quit." Clint said.

"Of course not!"

"That's the point!" Clint shouted back.

The room went quiet. Natasha and Bruce were silent this whole time, watching the fight continue. Clint continued, "That kid looks up to you, Steve. His whole life he's never had a choice in what happened. He just fell in line, like a good little puppet and never complained. But the one thing he did do was choose to put his faith you and he'd do anything to make you proud… but you fell flat."

Steve was quiet for a long time, not wanting to respond. His pride wouldn't let him. However, he slowly started to become very uncomfortable with the death glares on his back. "What do you expect me to do?" He growled slowly and quietly.

"An apology would be nice." Clint responded first. Tony refused to speak and Bruce stood as stoic as ever.

Natasha came up to Steve, slowly. She laid a hand on his bicep, gaining his attention. "Let Peter cool off first. You can talk to him in the morning." She looked around to the rest of the team. "For now, bed."

She glared daggers into the three. Bruce took the hint immediately and left. Tony joined him in the elevator before Natasha could kick his ass, too. Clint, on the other hand scowled at Steve. Of anyone, he knew what it was like in Peter's situation. He understood it's a hard thing to grasp and Peter didn't go about it the right way. However, Clint also understood that it was his personal business. If Steve had never torn off his mask a month ago, poor kid' probably be better off.

But the past is the past. Sad to say, but even the archer was angry at Peter at first, but having to explain his own situation to Peter was difficult. If he were fifteen he'd probably never speak a word of it. Too painful and far too risky. He huffed in irritation.

With a slight push from Natasha, Clint eventually left too. She left along with them, turning one more time to look at Steve. He didn't return her gaze as he was far too busy looking out the window. Knowing that he had been thoroughly mentally and emotionally beaten, she felt he'd had enough for today.

The elevator doors closed, leaving Steve in the silence of his own huffing breaths.

* * *

Peter made it home okay. He was sweaty from running but he didn't stop until he reached the front door of the apartment complex. When he was sure he wasn't followed, he went inside. The door to the apartment creaked slightly, luckily Mrs. Mason lived on the apartment below and wouldn't hear him come in. It was easy to sneak in and out that way. However, he didn't want to wake the rest of the kids living with him, so he tip-toed into his room, closing the door ever so slowly. When the coast was clear, he went to the closet, changed into sweats and a shirt, and fell onto his bed with an ungraceful thump.

Still, not as comfortable as the couch but plenty good for the rest of the night. Even so, it took him hours to falls asleep. When he did his mind would be running through the day's events that it would eventually wake him and he'd have to start all over. At about six-thirty he decided that it was useless and messed around on his self-made laptop until he had to get ready from school.

But even with the distraction, he couldn't stop thinking about his fight, both with Steve and with Tony. Although he knew Tony wouldn't be salty about theirs, not after probably hearing his fight with Steve.

It hurt, being so close, but he knew the cost. Besides, his argument with Tony made him realize it's probably about time that he cut ties with them. For all he knew, he'd be called out of class tomorrow, forced to pack up and moved to a whole new city. It was just a matter of time.

God, he couldn't wait to be eighteen. Be able to do what he wants, not having to live one day at a time like he was dying. Actually be able to feel like he has a future worth looking forward to. It was his greatest wish.

However, a rather major problem popped into his head when he thought about leaving. If he didn't live in New York anymore…

What would happen to Spider-Man?

* * *

 **Yes I realize this chapter was a little shorter, but it was dramatic so I figured it was okay.**

 **The secret is out! Did I do a good job writing that? Did you like Steve's reaction? Did you like Peter's reaction to Steve's reaction? What about the team's reaction?**

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying this so far. If not let me know what you'd like me add or change up and I'll at least take it into consideration I promise!**

 **Thanks so much for your support!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I got this one done early because it's chapter 10. So it's kind of a milestone, I figure.**

 **Thanks so much for all of your support. If you have ideas for stories in the future, make sure to write down in the reviews. I'll make sure to take them into account.**

 **Thanks again guys!**

* * *

Steve dropped his phone on the table. He'd been about to call Peter for the fourth time, trying to apologize when Tony had mentioned that the kid had left his backpack. Quickly scavenging through the bag, Steve realized that he'd left his phone.

 _Great._ Steve thought, frustrated.

"Guess you're going to have to go see him." Bruce mentioned, flipping through the newspaper. "Too bad the kid's already in school. Hopefully there wasn't anything important in there."

Tony sat across from him at the table and sighed. "Jeez, when did our lives become a bad chick-flick?" Tony joked, taking a sip of his coffee, watching Steve. Bruce shook his head at Tony's antics.

Steve didn't even glare at the insult. He knew Tony was full of it, but still, he had no right to be angry at him. He was right of course, not about the bad romance, movie thing, but what he scolded him for last night, along with everyone else. He'd been a bit unfair to the teen and failed to take into account the kid's emotions.

He took a stress relieving breath, but it didn't work. He still felt stressed. Instead he slumped on the couch, his head in his hands as he relived last night over and over.

"Sir," JARVIS cut in. "Mr. Nick Fury has requested to speak with you."

"In person?"

"He is on the screen, sir."

"Bring up the screen then." Tony said, slightly exasperated. The last person he wanted to hear from right now was Fury. "Also tell Natasha and Clint to get up here."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS replied.

The holographic screen flickered to life. "Stark." Fury greeted.

"Hey, Fury. You're looking good. New eye patch?"

"I see one of your windows is blown out." Fury skipped the compliment.

"Odd." Tony replied. He clicked his tongue. "Didn't notice, I'll make sure to get on that."

Fury shook his head. "My patience with you is wearing thin, Stark."

"Are we "one up-ing" each other now? Well then I got one, my patience has been gone for the last twenty years." He cleared it throat. "You're turn."

While they were throwing insults back and forth, Natasha and Clint entered the room, silently. When Fury saw them, he quit arguing with Tony at all. "Captain Rodgers, you there?"

For a second, Steve thought about not getting up, but he did. "Yes sir, I'm here." He walked before the screen.

"I have a mission for you, Avengers."

"Can't you come on a better day, Fury?" Tony whined, still tired from the night before.

"Why?"

"No reason." Bruce warningly pressed a hand to Tony's shoulder. "Please, continue."

"We've found a HYDRA base just north of Lodz, Poland," Fury said, he showed some schematics on the screen giving them a visual. "According to our mole, it seems to be a storage facility."

"Great, glad we found HYDRA's cleaning supplies." Tony commented.

"What is it storing?" Steve asked, giving a cautionary glare to Tony to keep him mouth quiet.

"Weapons, mostly."

"So what? We just go in? Take it down?" Clint asked, cleaning his bow with a wash cloth.

"We need the intel from this base first so we can learn what we're dealing with. Mostly this is a stealth mission, b—,"

"Looks like you two don't get to go." Clint pointed to Tony and Bruce, laughing slightly.

"With that mouth of yours, you're not that stealthy." Natasha commented.

"Natasha! You're supposed to be on my side!" Clint whined, over emphasizing his fake hurt and betrayal.

Natasha held up her hand to shut him up, so that Fury can continue to speak. Fury continued, "but we will can't completely destroy the plant, not until we have precautionary measures set up."

"Just use their weapons to destroy it. Why waste ours?"

"Because this plant isn't just storing weapons. It's storing nuclear power. Though untapped, it probably is connected to every HYDRA base within Europe and Western Asia."

"So it's a national wide power source for these jackasses." Tony stated.

"Correct. De-activate the power system. Then when we're sure that no radiation will spread, we can destroy the plant."

"Sounds easy enough." Natasha replied, already getting her gear on.

"Wait. Something doesn't make sense." Steve stopped her.

"What?"

"Now, I don't know much about nuclear power. But why keep weapons right next to a nuke? From what I've heard, one wrong blast and it'll go off." Steve pondered.

"It's a contingency plan, isn't it?" Tony asked looking at Fury, answering the riddle immediately.

Fury nodded. "Well, HYDRA's never been the one to actually care about the people they harm."

"Why use nuclear power in the first place and what do you mean by a contingency?" Steve asked Tony.

He sighed. "Nuclear power is extremely hard to track. If there were using regular, fossil fuel, electricity they'd most likely have to siphon from a nearby town, but that would raise some alarms. Nuclear power plants are off the grid, so to speak."

"So what's the contingency?"

"If these schematics are correct, then it's a pretty massive sized base. Nuclear power plants tend to be large, so I'd say at least half of the building is the Nuke. If HYDRA were, ever, to be found out, they could destroy the plant, along with all of Poland and all the evidence."

"Great." Steve huffed.

"That's not all, Cap." Tony continued. "The radiation from the blast would spread to neighboring countries, basically poisoning them, to the point where thousands of people will be dying of radiation induced cancer. Not to mention, with a nuke this size it could even contaminate the water of the Baltic Sea."

"What's so important about the Baltic Sea?"

"On its own… not much. A little bit of a fish/marine trade," Tony answered. "But it does eventually flow into the Atlantic Ocean. That could be a problem."

"Could it contaminate the whole world?"

"I don't think it'll have a global effect, but all of Western, Northern and Central Europe would be effected." Tony took another drink of his coffee. "Unfortunately, many of those countries—,"

"Happen to be U.S. Allies." Fury finished for him, his voice strong and knowing.

Catching on, Bruce asked, "Those countries wouldn't blame the U.S. for this, would they?"

"No." Fury answered, shaking his head.

"But if our allies go to war, the U.S. would have to back them." Steve added, finally allowing his military training and expertise pay off.

"The idea is to stop a war from happening at all." Fury said, completely serious. "That's why it's important you shut down this base."

"How do you take down a nuke? Last time, Tony had to send it through a wormhole." Clint asked.

"Luckily this is a power plant, not a missile. So there's no high heated fusion to activate the bomb. All you have to do is turn it off, so that it's not producing any energy, then carefully remove the uranium, and destroy it."

"You make it sound so easy." Tony commented.

"The only place you could destroy uranium is the upper atmosphere." Bruce added.

Fury smirked. "I think I'll let you handle that, Stark."

"Great. Yeah. I'll get right on that, right after I fix my fricken window."

"Well," Fury looked at his watch. "You have five hours until you leave. How fast can you fix a window?"

Tony glared at him before the screen then shut off, symbolizing the end of the transmission.

* * *

Peter had a hell of a time a school without his backpack. He didn't have any of his books or notebooks or pencils and, especially, he didn't have his homework. Not that he did his homework, since he had been training all day and then passed out shortly afterwards. But a teacher would still yell at him no matter what. In fact, he's already got three detentions for missing homework, so there goes his after school plans. That and the fact he no longer had a cell phone.

For a while he figured he'd go pick it up from the tower, but after last night he was more than hesitant to return. Although, he should probably apologize eventually. Part of him knew that, Steve, was to blame for the argument, can't really have an argument with yourself, you know. But the other part of Peter knew he did something wrong, too. He did go behind Steve's back and lied to him every day since he's known the guy. He expected that reaction but, it was just hard to face him now.

"Peter." He heard a voice in the distance. "Peter."

His head began to de-blur, when he realized a hand was waving in front of his face. "Peter?"

"Gwen." Peter replied, grabbing her hand away from his face. "When'd you get here?"

"We've had fifth period together since the beginning of the year. Where have you been?" She responded.

"Sorry. I was—,"

"Alright, what happened?" She cut him off.

"What?"

"You've been gloomy since you got to school today. You also don't have any of your stuff and you're not the kind of person to not turn in homework. Sure you might do it fifteen minutes before class, but you always turn it in."

Peter slumped against his desk chair, his hands linked together resting on the desk in front of him. Gwen was good.

"Peter," she rubbed his back, trying to get him to talk. "What happened?"

"Got in a fight with, Steve." Peter admitted.

"Over what?"

"This foster care thing, and the fact I was patrolling without his permission. He didn't, really, react well."

"Well, what happened?"

He recounted the story for her starting at the Gauntlet training exercise to the point where he broke out of the window in Steve's apartment. He told her what was said as honestly as he could remember. Obviously, a lot of yesterday was a blur, because there was a lot of information in a short amount of time.

He didn't mention about the weird stalker Tony told him about, though. Just didn't seem all that significant at the time and he trusted Tony to take care of it. Not to mention, once he completely cuts off all ties with them, he hoped the stalker would just stop in his tracks.

Peter shook his head. "I betrayed him." He paused, holding back the emotions, he so desperately wanted to let out. He chuckled, sadly. "You should have seen the way he looked at me. I don't think, I've seen that face since my uncle yelled at me that day."

"Well, duh. I would be pissed too, if you lied to me for a month."

"Gwen." Peter whined.

"I get it, Peter, he completely overreacted, but you also never told him." Gwen said trying to calm him.

"I know." Peter groaned. "Should have figured though." Peter continued, "I knew he'd react that way. It's why I was scared to tell him."

"How he reacted… well… that completely unnecessary, but breaking through the window wasn't exactly necessary either."

"Why do I always get lectured?"

"Because you do stupid things." Gwen replied, truthfully.

"So, I guess it's my fault, then." Peter rested his chin on his desk, pouting slightly.

"You're too quick to take the blame. Technically it's both of your faults."

"I don't think, Steve's to blame. He just reacted."

"He reacted wrong. As a leader he should be able to handle these situations calmly, but he basically scared you away from some of the only people you've let yourself get close to."

Peter looked away. "Doesn't matter. I shouldn't have gotten close to them in the first place. It was s—," Peter was cut off by Gwen's phone ringing. She looked confused at the caller ID, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"This is her."

Pause.

She handed the phone to Peter. "He wants to talk to you."

Peter unstuck his chin from the desk surface, taking the phone from her and raising it to his ear. "Pete?"

He recognized the voice. "Tony? What the hell? How'd you get Gwen's number?"

"Like its hard?" He said, sarcastically, from the other side of the line. Peter rolled his eyes. Too bad Tony couldn't see it.

"So what's up?" Peter asked.

"First of all, we all know what Steve did was stupid, but, honestly, why the hell did you have to break my window?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck, chuckling slightly. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Whatever. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that we have your backpack. It's safe."

"Yeah, I figured. By the way, I already have several detentions because of that."

"Not my fault, kid. Next time, grab your stuff, _first_ , before barging out my window."

"I already apologized."

"I know. We'll probably drop it off at your school in about ten minutes."

"We?" Peter asked.

"Yes, all of us. We have a mission, kiddo, so we happen to be on a time crunch."

"A mission?"

"Yep. You know, save the world, yada, yada, yada."

"Where are you going?"

"Poland. But before you ask, you can't come."

Peter's eyes dropped. He guessed it was now or never to apologize, then. "I wasn't going to ask. But how long will you be gone."

"Depends, Pete. No less than a week I assume, but this mission could take a couple depending on how fast we get each phase finished."

Peter nodded. "Okay." There was a brief silence.

"We'll see you soon, kiddo."

"Okay."

He heard the line go dead.

* * *

Tony texted Gwen's phone when they arrived. Clint practically pushed, Steve, out of the car to go give the backpack back. Steve swallowed and took a breath before meeting Peter, who sat on a bench, in the back of the school.

He could tell by Peter's face, that he was the last person he wanted to see. "Here." He handed him the backpack.

"Thanks." It was an awkward exchange. They watched each other for a while, not saying anything, which pretty much added to the awkwardness. That is, until Peter spoke up. "Hey, Steve. I'm sorry."

Having Peter apologize first just made everything in the world worse. "What?" Steve replied immediately, not completely understanding his apology. "No. Don't apologize. I got out hand. I'm sorry."

"Well, I kind of deserved it." Peter shrugged. He leaned forward so that he could rest his arms on his legs.

For a moment, Steve thought he was playing with him. "You never deserved to be yelled at, Peter. I shouldn't have raised my voice. It was… inappropriate. You opened yourself up to me, I'm sorry that I shut you down so fast."

"I only did because everyone was telling me to."

Steve laughed. "You're a teenager. When do you ever let people tell you what to do?"

"Apparently, far too often." Peter admitted, far too quickly for Steve's taste.

"Well from now on, you'll have a choice. I promise."

Peter took the opportunity to look at Steve. "How can you promise that? It's impossible, right now."

Steve patted him on the back. "Welcome to the big leagues, hot shot. We make the impossible happen."

"You sound like a Stark Industries advertisement." Peter turned his head away. He just wanted this to be over. They both apologized to each other, so it was time to say goodbye and head off, right?

"Yeah, probably." Steve sat down on the bench beside him, taking a load off. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I am sorry though. I don't understand what it's like to be you. I've never had to go through the stuff, you do."

Peter snorted, sarcastically. "No kidding."

"But I do know what it's like to not be believed in, Peter."

That caught him off guard. Seeing the shocked expression, made Steve want to explain. "I use to be weak, scrawny, and small. So much so, they wouldn't let me join the army. But I basically begged to be a part of it. Finally, they said that if I wanted to risk my life that badly, that I could go through with this procedure. They called it 'Operation Rebirth', it was a performance-enhancing operation. So I took the offer, because I wanted to help and… I was tired of people looking down on me. I, so much, wanted to prove them wrong."

Peter finally, smiled a little. "I guess you did."

Steve smiled at that. But his smile faded soon after. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry, that you felt like I looked down on you. I never meant to come across that way, and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But, you can come to me for anything, I promise."

Peter nodded. "Nice to know."

"So…" Steve rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Is there anything else, you want me to know."

Peter thought about it. _Would this be a good time to mention that I'm leaving soon?_ He shook the thought out of his head. "Not right now."

Steve looked disappointed but still smiled, small and genuine. "Alright then."

"It's probably time for you to go. You have a big mission."

"Yeah." Now Steve was confused. Not that he blamed the kid, but he seemed like he wanted him to leave. He stood up. "See you later, Peter."

"Bye." Peter whispered. He looked up one more time, into the eyes of someone he'd come to respect. He understood why so many people were willing to trust him with their lives. Just one look, or speech, or encounter, people believed in Captain America.

Peter, did as well, even so...

Steve nodded and walked away, leaving Peter on the bench by himself.

 _Sorry, Steve._ Peter thought. _This is where we cut ties._

* * *

"How'd it go?" Gwen asked when Peter came back inside.

He shrugged. "Fine." He replied nonchalantly. He walked past her, heading back down the hallway for the last school period.

She stopped, she stood there in the most agitated way ever. "You cut him off, didn't you?"

"What?" Peter did a double take, looking back.

"I've known you longer than anyone and I know that look. If you accepted his apology fully you would have come in here smiling but instead you look like a zombie. I've seen what you do when people get too close. You cut them off, eventually." Gwen answered, obviously irritated.

"Come on, Gwen—" He started

"Shut up, Peter."

He groaned, but did. When he leaned against the lockers, ready to get his daily lecture, Gwen continued. "You have to stop. You'll never make any genuine connections, if you cut people out."

"I have genuine connections."

"Other than me, and the team, who you just cut off, by the way. Name one."

Peter scoffed. "Bill."

"That was your old goldfish," Gwen replied. "And he died. He took the literal cut off."

"Well, you obviously have a better memory than I thought."

"You experimented on him! He eventually turned green. He wasn't even a goldfish; he was a green-fish."

"Alright, so I'm not making connections," Peter acknowledged. "And I won't until I turn eighteen."

"By then, you won't know how."

"I know how. I've done it before."

"But when things get too rough, you'll cut them off. I mean, how are you supposed to have a girlfriend or get married? What about when you have kids? You going to cut them off too!"

"I'm fifteen. I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow. So I'm not even thinking about marriage or kids right now. Besides, kind of need to get the girlfriend, first."

"You'll never meet anyone with your attitude."

"Well, I don't need anybody, right now." It slipped out before he could think about it.

Rather than say anything, Gwen turned and walked away.

"Gwen." He called. "Gwen!"

 _Jeez. Girls._ He thought. He rubbed his face with his hand before heading off in the other direction.

* * *

Gwen still hadn't talked to him when he left school. That hurt. But, Peter, figured it was well deserved, he had been harsh with her lately. At the same time though, she knew his life story. Some slight sympathy would be nice. Especially since, he didn't mean it. Not to her. Not to Gwen.

He lazily rode the subway home instead of walking. He didn't really feel like being around people today. Not that the subway was less crowded than a New York street, but he'd get home quicker this way. At the second stop, he got off to travel the rest on foot.

All of a sudden, some women shrieked in his ear, startling Peter out of his funk. A lot of people were yelling, screaming even. The sudden stimulation of his senses caused Peter to get a major headache, but he fought through it as he looked around.

Black smoke floated in the air, coating buildings with black ash and dust, while fire licked its way throughout a couple buildings. People quickly ran for the windows to the fire escapes. Peter even noticed the many civilians were stranded on the rooftops, due to the fire escapes collapsing under the heat. They never did make these buildings well. For a second, he processed what he saw. Then, he heard the sirens quickly rising, as the firetrucks arrived.

He blinked and soared into action, running behind the closest building to suit up. Now that the Avengers knew his about his nightly activities, there was no point to not wear his suit anymore. Luckily he always kept in on him, just in case.

Once he stripped and got situated, he flew off into the blaze of people. Immediately he helped those off the rooftops, creating a web to catch them as they jumped.

Once those civilians were mostly settled, he flipped inside one of the buildings and began to scavenge the grounds for any survivors. Within a few minutes, he found a couple of kids huddling together in the only part of the floor that hadn't already fallen apart.

He jumped over to them, landing as gentle as possible on the shaky ground. He gave a slight head nod, "Sup."

The kids were in awe of him being there. He took into account the wall in front of them. He watched as the beams to the ceiling were hanging in there. With that in mind, he crashed through the brick leading to the outside. It was a hole just big enough for the children to escape from before being caught in yet another web.

Once Peter made sure the wall wasn't going to fall on top of him from him weakening it, he overturned through the floorboards onto the lower floor. He repeated until the building had been completely clear. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone in here?"

He watched as the support beams began to fall, signaling a building collapse. He tried again. "Hello?" All of a sudden, a small explosion heated the upstairs floor and he heard a crack and a break. Then something searing dropped him to the floor. The teen's attempt to sit up, failed. A whole part of the ceiling fell. In fact, there was no second floor at this point.

For a while, Peter was in a daze, trying to figure out what had happened, until he felt a pain in his right arm. A strong, metal, pipe had broken down and landed on top of his bicep and forearm. It began to melt, and the heat created punctured his suit. He cried out when the red, hot metal melted to his arm. He tried to move away but he couldn't get a good strong hold.

Luckily, he could kind of move his left arm around his chest to push the pipe off his other arm. Once he was free, he lifted up part of the ceiling that had collapsed on top of him and stood.

He clutched his bleeding, burned arm and began to hyper-ventilate from the smoke. He dropped to the ground in a crouch. The teen, nearly crawled to avoid the smoke at all costs. "Hello?" He called one more time.

"Over here!" He heard a small voice call back.

Suffering through the pain in his arm, Spider-man turned the corner. In the back hallway, a man was trapped behind a pile of bricks that had fallen from above. By the look of the bricks, the man had been picking at it for some time now, but was running out of steam from lack of oxygen.

With one good hit from his good arm, he pulled the man out of the rubble that trapped him. "Thanks." The man breathed, heavily.

"Where's the closest way out?" Peter asked, not seeing a window or door, just empty, black smoke. Peter pulled the man up, and wrapped his arm around the man's waist. The guy did the same around Peter's shoulders, stinging his burn slightly.

"Back that way!" He puffed, pointing in the direction Peter came. He inwardly groaned of the thought of going backward since the fire was much worse in that area of the building. _It always the hard way. Why can't for once a door be right there when I need it._ He thought.

He got over his anxiety fast, because he almost starting running with the guy as they made their way out the front door.

When both of them were out another explosion from the bottom floor erupted. Quickly, Peter handed the guy over to the paramedics. One last time, the man said his thanks, before Peter waved and ran off.

The fire fighters already helped the other buildings and were working on the one he'd come from. Still, he checked each building, top to bottom, making sure there everyone got out, but the firemen did a good job sweeping those buildings already.

For a while things were looking good. There were no casualties, not too many people were hurt, well except for him.

Not to mention, he did it all without Avenger assistance. Yeah, he was getting back into the swing of things. He liked that.

That was before, Peter got to the last building. He didn't recognize it before, but as he swept through it he noticed very familiar looking items and decorations that were burned to a crisp.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _Damn it._ He thought, starting to hyperventilate from fear and smoke.

His apartment had burned down; his foster home was gone.

* * *

Peter changed into his civilian clothing, immediately following the building's collapse. There was no way to worm his way out of his injury to Mrs. Mason. She kept wondering why she hadn't seen him in the apartment today. Then again, he lived on another floor.

Either way, the paramedics treated his arm. However, it was a worse burn that he originally thought. The blackened, bleeding, skin should have given away that his burns weren't light. So they had him transferred to the hospital along with several other patients.

For a while, Peter feared that they'd amputate his limb. But that was quickly crushed by a doctor who came, cut off the blackened skin. Then, the same doctor cleaned, stitched, and wrapped him up as best as possible.

They kept him in the hospital over night to make sure nothing happened to his arm and kept him on a breath tank just in case. Peter, himself, wasn't worried. His healing ability started to kick in, not quick enough for it to be abnormal, but the hospital let him 'go home' the next day as long as he promised to clean and wrap the wound.

When he walked through the hotel doors, he was immediately greeted by some other kids that lived with him. They smiled, when they saw he was alright. Mrs. Mason quickly came to greet him, too, only she led him to a table with two guys at it.

"Peter Parker, correct?" Jared, according to his name tag, asked.

Peter knew what they were here for. "Yes, sir."

"Great. We are your new social workers. I'm Jared, this is Ted." He replied, pointing to his partner.

"What's up." Ted greeted as if he was still a teenager, all smiley, though he was definitely in his thirties.

"Where am I going this time?" Peter got straight to the point.

"Nothing gets past you. I guess you are a teenager after all." Ted shrugged. Peter was already getting annoyed with this guy.

"Well, Peter, it was about your time to switch homes anyways." He looked through his clipboard full of papers and documents. He flipped the unimportant ones over the top to show Peter a picture of his, soon to be, new home.

"Where is it?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Wow, kid. Lucky you!" Ted said, enthusiastically. Peter felt like he was in a round with 'good cop' and 'bad cop' only that there was 'serious, empathetic cop' and 'too enthusiastic cop'.

"You're sending me across the country?" Peter assumed he'd be leaving the city but a cross country move was beyond him. It made his heart ache that even if he tried, he couldn't get back here.

"Well, not yet. Since finals are this week and then you'll be on summer vacation we figured you'd take your finals here, pass your classes so you can move to the next grade and then move so that you'll start next year off right."

"So I get a week?"

"Yep." Ted replied. "You'll have time to say your goodbyes and pack up your things. Look on the brightside, many of the others have to leave today and tomorrow."

Peter looked behind him. There were already less kids than there was yesterday. He lightly, scoffed. "You guys don't play around."

"We got a job to do."

"So I leave next week?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Wish we had better news for you." Jared said.

Peter nodded. He let out a shaky breath. It was nothing that he hadn't seen before. Gwen was going to be pissed, obviously. After all that happened, he couldn't cut ties with her. Maybe she'd be okay with a 'pen pal' kind of relationship.

He quickly ripped those thoughts from his mind, when he saw a kid wearing a Captain America T-shirt. Although he knew it was going to happen, he for some reason hoped it wouldn't.

 _This is really goodbye._

* * *

 **So Steve apologized, but Peter cut ties. How'd you feel about it? Does it seem okay?**

 **Not to mention that, the time has come. Peter has to say goodbye.**

 **Did I write the fire scene, okay? Did you at least get it? I hope so.**

 **Poor, Peter. Can never catch a break, can he?.**

 **Also, for reals question: Do you want a part that talks about the Avenger's mission? Like in more detail or would you rather get on with the rest of the plot?**

 **Let me know! Thanks**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Thanks for all the feed back from last chapter and thank you to those who answered my question at the bottom. The reason I asked was because I know some people enjoy reading actions scenes, though some don't. Majority rules: I continue with the plot, so here you go.**

* * *

Peter sat on his hotel bed, sinking into the cushion like a rock. He slammed his head down into his hands and groaned. He didn't know how to explain what happened with the fire and he didn't know how to explain him moving.

Moments later, he heard his cell ring. He reached into his pocket. It was Steve. He didn't answer, throwing the phone on the bed instead, letting it ring out. When it did, he breathed a sigh of relief. No way was he answering that phone call.

Instead he chose to go for a nightly walk, not as Spider-Man, but as Peter Parker, since he figured this was probably the last time he'd be able to. He still had to study for finals, after all.

He contemplated a way out. _Maybe, I could live on the streets, he thought. But then I'd be hunted down again. Perhaps by the Avengers, but mostly by CPS._

This went on for a while. Peter trying to figure out every option. However, even though he thought of several ways out of this situation, he didn't do anything. Either way, he'd be leaving or it'll be a worse life for him. Selfish, he thought, at first. Although, he didn't think it could be too much worse than it is now. As the saying goes: 'When you hit rock bottom, there's no way to go but up.'

He hoped, anyway.

After about thirty minutes of chastising himself for getting into these situations. He walked up the front porch to a small, but pretty, home. He didn't ring the doorbell; that just wasn't like him. Instead, he crawled along the side until he could knock on the side window on the second floor.

He knew she was there. He didn't know if she'd want to talk to him. But he was kind of in a dire situation.

Gwen, saw him through the window. She unlocked it, but didn't open it. Peter let himself in.

"What do you want?" She whispered, obviously still hurt.

"To apologize."

"That's obvious," She finally looked at him. "But usually you're a bit cockier even when apologizing. What happened? You look like a kicked puppy that was then stabbed and then kicked again."

"That's an awful metaphor." Peter smirked, though it didn't last long.

"A metaphor, nonetheless." Gwen said, proudly, as she led him to the love seat she had in her bedroom. When Peter didn't speak she asked. "What's wrong, Peter."

"Did you happen to watch the news today?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

He began. "There was a fire…"

She interrupted, abruptly. "Were you not able to save everyone?"

"What? No." He sighed. "Everyone made it out, but this is a bit more selfish than that."

She looked confused. Peter. Selfish?

He continued. "That fire… destroyed my foster home and I—." He couldn't finish. He just shook his head and gritted his teeth together. That's the moment, her eyes gleamed with realization.

"Peter?" He looked up at her. He could tell, she was already on the verge of tears. To be honest, so was he. "Are you leaving?" She whispered, brokenly.

He gulped and took a breath. "Yes." He nodded.

Gwen bit her bottom lip. "Are you staying… close?" She asked, slowly.

He shook his head this time. "No."

She let out a small, choked sob. She blinked away tears before finally trying to breath. It was shaky. "Where are you going?"

"Arizona." He breathed. His chest mimicking the same shaky breath.

She silently nodded before squeezing herself into the loveseat and wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter returned the hug as hard as he could without squeezing the life out of her like he wanted to. He could feel her tears on the back of his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." He whispered, a few tears dropping from his eyes, as well. Although, he wasn't sure if she heard him.

For a long while they sat like that, holding each other. Finally, they backed away. "When do you leave?" She sniffed.

"In a week. I'm finishing finals and then leaving the moment school gets out."

She nodded, again, in understanding.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." He repeated, this time looking into her eyes. She nodded, again. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his wet cheek. He returned her affection and nuzzled her with his nose taking in her scent, bringing her closer to him for another hug.

Even though he had a week left, that week was going to be hell. He didn't want it to happen. For the first time ever, a teenager didn't want summer to come. How many times can someone say that?

Peter was okay with it being spring.

He liked spring.

He was _happy_ during spring.

"We're going to have to make this your best week yet." She smiled, whipping away her tears, clearly trying to gain any smidge of happiness back.

He returned her smile, genuinely. "Yeah."

He fully pushed her away, not defensively or angrily. But he had to get up from the couch. When he did, he returned to the window. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." He smiled at her. "I just have to drop something off at Avenger's tower."

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

Captain America stared out the window of the Quinjet. It'd had been three weeks since they left New York and, although the mission was a success, he had been eager to get home.

"Excited, Cap?" Tony smirked, looking at the soldier, knowingly.

"Just need some R&R." He replied.

"You know, I was think of calling Pete." Tony smiled, hinting. "Maybe, he'd like to hang in the lab sometime soon."

"Sounds like a great idea, Tony."

"Oh come on, admit it. You're excited to see your kid again."

"He's not my kid." Steve replied. "I'm just worried about him. Since we've been gone, he hasn't answered his phone."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "His little, blond girlfriend hasn't answered hers either."

"Maybe, cause it's creepy that some old guy is trying to get in touch with her." Clint smirked, while cleaning an arrow.

"It's not like that." Tony assured. "But for the record, I'd be an awesome sugar-daddy." He winked.

Clint grimaced at the thought. "You know if you didn't have that ego of yours, maybe you'd have a girl."

"I do have a girl, her name is Pepper, and I don't have an ego. Just one more thing that makes me perfect." He said, all, too, nonchalantly.

Clint chuckled, sarcastically.

"We're sorry, oh great tech-wizard. Is there anything else you need?" Natasha asked sarcastically, handing him a stylus for his Stark-pad, while looking at the design in Stark's hands.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony replied to her. "You know as my CEO's ex-assistant; you should know that. Just put it down on the seat."

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Whatever you say." Natasha said with her assistant voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Do I detect sarcasm?" He tapped the stylus against his chin, clicking his tongue. "I think I do."

"Really?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"When the hell'd you learn sarcasm, Romanoff."

"Yesterday."

Tony grimaced, jokingly. "It needs a little work. You're not even past birdbrain over there, so you're nowhere, near, close to my level yet." He took a sip of the drink on the table

Natasha scoffed at Tony's antics, but didn't reply. Clint simply laughed. Bruce smiled. But Steve was so drowned in thought that he didn't hear a thing.

* * *

When they finally returned home, they immediately split up and got settled in again. Shower, change of clothes, that kind of thing. Having been gone for almost a month tends to take a toll, especially when you're a superhero. But, at least New York is still standing. Steve, hoped that was Peter's doing.

He didn't realize that when he got downstairs to the common floor that he'd see Peter's Spider-Man uniform neatly folded on the table. A single sticky-note hung from the uniform, contrasting the color scheme.

 _Thanks for Everything._

\- _Peter_

"What's that?" Hawkeye asked, entering the room. Steve didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even get his thoughts together, so he stood there shocked, all the blood quickly draining from his face. Clint came behind him, peering around his torso. Eventually, he, too, gave off the same expression.

When he finally snapped out of it, Steve dropped the now crumpled uniform and clumsily reached for his phone in his pocket. He called again and again, pacing and still getting nothing but voicemail. By the time he'd given up calling (after like the tenth time), the rest of the team had gathered around the table.

"Still not answering his phone, Cap?" Clint asked, obviously worried.

"No." Steve said, confused and frantic. He pushed his hair line back. "I don't understand. What happened? Why isn't he answering? Why is his Spider-Man gear here? Where is he?"

"Calm down, Steve. We'll find him. He's got to be around." Bruce comforted.

"Yeah, plus I need his opinion on the next video game to buy." Clint added, pouting slightly at Peter's absence.

"JARVIS," Tony called to his AI. "Pull up the video of the last time Peter enter the tower."

"Yes, sir."

JARVIS, did as instructed. However, the video feed showed nothing of any use. The team saw Peter walk through the front doors, then to the elevator. Once he hit the main floor, he slowly walked to the table. From the look on his face, he was in distress but he was determined. He whipped his backpack off his shoulders until he could reach inside and gab his Spider-Man uniform. He then took out the matching mask and looked at it for a long while, running his fingers over the black detail and the white eyes. Then that, too, was placed. They saw him scavenge the kitchen until he found a pad of sticky notes and a pen. He wrote his message and took off. Simple and easy.

"That explains absolutely nothing." Clint responded after the screen faded away.

"Why'd he do that?" Steve asked, his voice starting to waver slightly.

"No idea, but it might be the reason he hasn't answered his phone." Tony said.

"Then where is he?"

"He's probably at school." Bruce added from his spot at the kitchen table as he went through the news on his Stark-pad. "They can't use their phones there."

"You don't get kids these days, Banner." Clint shakily laughed. "They don't do anything without their phones."

"Yeah, but Pete doesn't have a cool phone." Tony added. "I'm surprised he hasn't upgraded that dinosaur tech of his."

"Well he can't exactly afford it, now can he?" Banner pointed out.

"You're right." Tony snapped. "Remind me to get him a phone."

"Guys." Natasha spoke up. "Not the time."

Both Bruce and Clint rolled their eyes before going back to what they were doing.

"Just chill. We just got back. I'm sure he'll call you back, soon." Natasha put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "For now, how about food?"

Steve looked one more time at his cell. He felt like something was wrong, but brushed it off, hoping that Natasha was right. He slid the tech back into his pocket and followed Natasha to the kitchen. He had to get his breathing to calm and food seemed like the best answer. He could think better on a full stomach.

As he entered the kitchen, he passed a virtual calendar. "Wait a minute." Steve stopped. "It's June."

"It's been June for a while now, Capsicle." Tony teased, coming in behind him.

"No. It's summer. That means summer break." Steve realized. "Peter's not a school, he's on break."

"So, there's, still, a bunch of reasons of why he wouldn't answer his phone." Bruce added.

"But he hasn't answered in weeks and his uniform..."

"Maybe, he didn't accept your apology. Or maybe he's afraid of rejection again, Spangles." Clint teased.

Natasha punched Clint in the arm, effectively shutting him up. "I don't know, but I think I'll take a raincheck on lunch, Natasha. I'm going to go pay, Peter, a visit."

"Mind if I come along?" Clint asked.

"Only if you're ready to go right now." Steve said.

"Always." Clint grabbed his wallet from the couch table and hopped off the couch. Steve grabbed one set of keys from Tony's key rack before meeting Clint at the elevator.

"Oh no. I'm driving, Steve." Clint said grabbing the keys. "I've always wanted to drive one of Tony's babies."

"Don't screw them up, birdbrain." Tony warned.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. Right, Steve?" Clint smiled at him.

Steve got a slight wave of fear that he may not return after this trip.

* * *

It took a while to get to Peter's street. That New York traffic, you know. However, the street wasn't as Steve and Clint remembered it. For some reason, a heavy cloud of negative energy fell upon the citizens that lived here. But neither of the two understood why.

"Isn't that where, Peter lives?" Hawkeye pointed out.

Steve turned his direction to look out the window. The apartment complex they had dropped Peter off at weeks ago was a pile of ash, broken wood, and rubble. In fact, several other buildings looked the same way on the street.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

Steve got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His worry increased tenfold. "Come on, let's find out." He frantically opened the car door and smashed it back to close it. Clint did the same, only gentler. This was one of Tony's nice cars after all.

For a moment, Steve looked at the ashes. "Looks like a fire." He told Clint.

"That's one massive bon fire." Clint replied, looking at the other buildings.

"Hold up, I'll call Tony. See if he can get any details. The we'll ask the locals." He brought the phone to his ear.

"What kind of fire brings down a building like this? The first time I saw it, it was like looking at a bomb shelter." Clint thought aloud.

Steve didn't answer. Within minutes, Tony answered. "What's up, Cap? Find Peter?"

"No. We can't find anything. His whole building is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"There was a fire, Tony." Steve started getting even more frantic, looking at Clint then back at the broken buildings. "A big one."

"Alright, calm down. I'll look into it."

"Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do."

He hung up the phone.

"You guys the insurance people?" A woman behind them answered. The two looked at her, confused as to why she would be speaking to them. She looked to be about eighteen and she was carrying some several grocery bags in both hands.

"Uh, No." Steve answered. He wasted no time getting to the point. "Do you know what happened here?"

"Duh. A fire. I need the insurance people." She answered, completely ignoring the details.

"We need more information than that." Clint egged her on.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear. A fire erupted from out of nowhere a few weeks ago. Officials say it was from the underground wiring since they found several wires exposed and beaten. But the fire burned up all three of these buildings. I use to live in the one next door with my parents."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Steve replied, empathetic.

"Well everyone, from our building anyway, made it out safely. Some had severe burns, though, and thanks to Spider-Man, my dad was saved."

For a moment, Steve beamed with pride. He knew Peter would be there. "That's great news."

"Since you live next door, you wouldn't happen to know a kid named, Peter, who lived in this building, would ya?" Clint began. "He's about this height." He stuck out his arm. "Brown hair, blue eyes, fifteen years old."

"No, I don't. This building, other than the top two floors, was a foster home. But that's all I know."

"Do you know where they may be staying now?" Steve asked, the authoritative nature rising in his voice out of sheer panic.

"Everyone's home that was burned has been staying in a hotel two streets over, at least until they can make other arrangements. I'm sure if he lived here, he's probably there. In fact, I'm heading there now."

"Great, we'll walk you over there." Clint suggested. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Here, let me help." Steve grabbed some the bags from her hands.

"Thanks a lot." She smiled.

As they walked, Clint innocently chatted with the woman, while Steve got a good look at the town. The last time he was here it was dark, so there wasn't much to look at. To him, the people seemed friendly enough, and the buildings weren't anything like Manhattan but, oddly, they reminded him of Brooklyn.

 _So this is where Peter lives now._ Steve thought.

"Here we are." The woman announced, while approaching a tall structure. It was a relatively nice hotel. No five stars or anything, but a solid living space for the time being.

Steve thanked the girl before turning to Clint. "I don't see, Peter. Any idea who else to look for, Clint?" Steve asked.

"I know Peter's foster mom was named, Mrs. Mason. We can probably find her on the guest list at the front desk."

Steve nodded, heading for the front desk. The front desk was easily persuaded by Captain America to give out the room numbers. However, the front desk associated pointed out Mrs. Mason before she was about to walk out the door.

Steve rushed up to her, hoping not to scare her. "Excuse me, Mrs. Mason?"

She looked up, he curly hair whipping around with her. "Yes? And who may you be?"

"Hi. I'm Steve, this is Clint." He introduced.

"Weird question," Clint said, immediately. "Did you happen to know a kid named, Peter Parker, by chance?"

"Yes!" She sparked with realization. "He lived with me as a foster child."

"That's kind of what we came to ask about." Steve started. "Do you know where he is by chance?"

"Is there a reason that you're looking for him? Did he do something wrong?" She asked.

"What?" Steve replied. "No, not at all."

She let out a relieved sigh and laugh. "Oh, good. I thought with you being Captain America, he'd be in some serious trouble."

"No, ma'am. We're just looking for him." Clint added, smiling.

"Let me think," she raised a hand to her chin. "Not as young as I use to be. I took care of ten other kids before the fire, you know. Now they're all scattered."

"What do you mean scattered?" With Steve's experience, and his already present anxiety, he immediately thought of Peter being transferred to one hospital after the next around the globe or even exploded along with the building itself. Though he was sure that that was an exaggeration. The woman basically already said the kid was alive.

"Well, they can't really live with me anymore. I don't have a house." She said, joking slightly to get rid of the tension. "Now, let me think. Did he go to…? No… Anna went there. What about…? No…"

She continued on for a while. Steve and Clint eagerly waited for an answer from the old woman, though it seemed that it might take some time.

While listening to the woman's mumbling, Clint whispered into his ear. "This is getting us nowhere. She's had so many kids, she can't remember."

Steve cursed under his breath. _Who else would know?_ He thought. Then, that mysterious little lightbulb flicker above his head. He snapped.

"Clint let's go. I have an idea."

"Thanks for your help, Mrs. Mason, but we have to get going." Steve smiled, politely, pushing Clint out the front doors.

* * *

"Why'd we come here?" Clint asked. They had stopped in front of a small, pretty house right outside the main city.

"This is where Gwen lives isn't it?"

"How do you know where she lives?" Clint whined from the driver's seat.

Steve shrugged. "I looked up her address on the internet. Well her parent's address anyways." He replied nonchalantly, getting out of the car.

"You know how to use the internet?" Clint asked, following Steve's lead.

Steve rolled his eyes. He checked his watch. It was seven o'clock, hopefully she was home. They rang the doorbell.

Within minutes, Gwen answered the door. However, she immediately gaped at Steve and Clint standing there. "Hey, Gwen, right?"

She instantly got teary eyed, but nodded. "You're looking for, Peter, aren't you?"

"Actually, yes." Steve said. "Gwen, what happened?"

"You're too late." She said simply, shaking her head. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Clint asked. "Are we talking like gone, gone, or like he just left – gone, or he's alive but he's not coming back – gone?"

Steve glared at him. "What?" Clint defended. "I need to know, what kind of 'gone' we're talking about here."

"He's alive but he's not coming back – gone." Gwen answered. "CPS took him away."

Clint let out a relieved breath. "Oh good, I though he died, for a second." Steve shoved an elbow into his ribs.

"They let him stay through finals, and then he packed up and left."

"Where is he, Gwen?"

She looked at them, the sadness gone, now there was only seer determination and anger in her eyes. "Arizona." She answered simply, then closed the door.

Steve was in shock. But Clint wasn't. "Well, I'll be damned."

* * *

They both returned home. Neither speaking much, but mostly Steve not really wanting to speak. "Oh come on, Cap, be reasonable. It's not his fault."

"I know." He said simply.

Clint couldn't tell if he was content in knowing Peter was safe or depressed that he wasn't around. "Cap, this happens. Foster kids get move all the time."

"Out of state?"

"Well, sometimes they just can't keep them here. Remember CPS tries, and horribly fails, to find these kids families."

"So they uproot their entire lives? That just doesn't make any sense."

Clint shrugged. "Peter's been in New York his whole life. Who knows, this might be a good restart for the kid."

The elevator doors opened onto the main living space. Immediately, they were bombarded by questions, none of which Steve wanted to answer.

"Are you going to go get the kid, Capsicle?" Tony asked.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course, I hacked into CPS. So are you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I have no right to do that." Steve replied, depressingly. He sat on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Steve. You can't just leave him there." Natasha added.

"Why not? This could be a good restart for him."

"So we take a stray out of the streets, just to put him back?" Tony asked.

"I didn't take him off the streets. He was never on the streets. He just…" He groaned when he couldn't complete his thought.

"Come on, Cap, you love that kid." Tony announced, pronouncing each word slowly, in a totally non-Tony type of way. "You've basically been his dad since you met him."

"He's not mine."

"Doesn't matter. Technically none of us are blood, but we're family." Clint responded. "You can't just let him go, Steve."

"It'll just make things harder for him." Steve stood his ground. "He deserves people that would actually understand his situation."

"Really? Because, at this point, it looks like he'll have about four or five more 'family' swaps before turning eighteen."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Peter switches 'families' every six months, or sooner. He doesn't get to know people, because he's stripped away before he has a chance to."

"Wait, so they've uprooted his life before?"

"All the time." Clint answered, darkly, crossing his arms and looking away. "They always do."

"But, why?"

"They say it's for adoption purposes, to get the kids exposed." Tony answered. "At least that's according to their website."

"It's actually a ploy to get the kids to never attach to anyone, so that way they're willing to leave." Clint added. "They lose less kids that way."

"That can't be true." Steve replied.

"It may not be their exact purpose but that's what ends up happening."

Steve looked down, weaving his hands tightly together on his lap.

Clint continued, "Welcome to Peter's world, Steve. The part where he never had a choice in anything. Where he wasn't allowed to connect with anyone and when he did he was stripped away. Unfortunately, it does more damage to the foster kid than the people they meet." Clint paused, getting Steve to make eye contact. "To be honest, I'm surprised the kid opened up to us at all. I know I wouldn't have. I didn't open up to the circus until months later. Peter became comfortable so quickly."

"He's a trusting kid." Tony shrugged.

"That's not good. Not for him."

"Clint, you sound like you want Peter to cut himself off." Natasha commented, sitting on the couch next to Steve.

"That's not it at all. I just can't imagine how many people Peter's gotten to know before being ripped away. Psychologically, Peter would should be completely broken by now."

"He might be." Steve replied, solemnly. "I sure didn't help any."

"You, also, might have helped a lot." Natasha comforted, rubbing Steve's back. "Peter opened up to you. He agreed to your training immediately back then, even though he'd have to give up his freedom. Somehow, someway, Steve, you got through to him, more than any of us did.

"Yeah. The rest of us just kind of stalked him until he had to confess." Tony added.

"But he trusted you." Clint continued.

"I don't know why. I've proven that I don't deserve his trust." Steve said.

"I don't think, Peter, saw it that way."

Steve looked to him. Clint usually wasn't this knowledgeable and wise. He, usually, was sarcastic, joking, fun-loving, and goofed off a lot. But this was different. Clint was serious. He's never serious.

"You earned his trust long before he told you about his home." Bruce repeated.

"But he still didn't tell me right away. If it's true that he trusted me from the beginning, why didn't he say anything?"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Cap." Clint said. "Pasts, hurt. Most of us don't even know each other's past. We only care about the present."

"Barton's right." Bruce agreed. "Trust is earned and he probably wanted to earn yours before he said anything. It's hard to tell every single secret when he doesn't feel like he has your respect. Look at me, for example," Bruce pointed to himself. "I had the same problem with you guys. I trusted you at first, mostly because I didn't have anyone else. But that wasn't returned. Not right away." Bruce added.

"We'll you turn into a green, rage monster. How we're we supposed to trust you right away?" Tony asked.

"You didn't, not that I blame you, because I didn't trust myself, either." Bruce answered, then, he continued. "But, back then, I had to work with you guys, not knowing if you'd ever, actually, accept me. In fact, I remember, Natasha, threatening me that if I said or did one wrong thing, I'd be public enemy number one and she'd have to take me down."

"I'd never do that now, Bruce." Natasha replied, sorrow in her voice.

"I know… kind of." Bruce replied, accepting her 'not really' apology. "But, Peter's in a very similar situation. I can't imagine that he didn't think that other superheroes wouldn't come from him eventually. He a hybrid, super-being. Take it from me, it's hard being genetically altered and worried about being used as a weapon, all while still having to go on with life like everything's completely normal. Pile that on top of being a foster kid and a teenager. Peter's mentally stronger than he looks."

Steve understand what Bruce said, but he was confused still confused by one thing. "We never wanted to use Peter as a weapon."

"That's the reason S.H.I.E.L.D. sent us after him." Bruce argued. "They may have not said it in the mission statement but that was in the small print. It's always in the small print."

"But—"

"Honestly," Bruce interrupted. "Why do you think we had to hunt him down? Why do you think, Fury, was so quick to let him be trained? I mean he didn't even ask any questions. He just let it slide. Fury never lets it slide."

Steve looked a Bruce, then at everyone else. Natasha and Clint both looked completely confused. Tony, however, didn't seem surprised. "Did you know about this, Tony?"

"Me? No. Like, Fury would ever trust me to keep my mouth shut." Tony took a sip of his drink and he leaned back against the bar. "But I had my suspicions."

"And you never told me?"

"Because this is how you'd react. You're delusional, Cap." Tony said, slamming his glass on the bar. "We're all weapons. That's what we are. That's what _superheroes_ are. I've been in this business far too long to not know that by now."

"That doesn't mean we aren't okay with it." Natasha said. "Sure we're considered dangerous, but we continue to stay here because we think it's the right thing to do." She sat down next to Steve. "Peter thinks the same."

"He's a kid."

"He's a powerful kid." Clint added.

Steve didn't budge. "He shouldn't be used as a weapon."

"That's what he is." Tony argued. "I'd be more surprised that, with Peter's intelligence, he doesn't already know that." Tony looked Steve in the eye. "Besides, it doesn't really matter what S.H.I.E.L.D thinks of us. It only matters what we think of us. If we believe that we're doing the right thing, who cares. We're together, we're a team, and we're family. End of story."

Steve smiled for the first time today. "Wow, Tony, never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Do you want to see my broken 'proof of a heart' statuette Pepper gave me? It's quite a site."

Steve huffed out a small laugh.

"Besides, Peter's become like an honorary member. Got get him, Cap." Clint suggested.

Steve's smile faded. Even if he did, there's no guarantee that Peter would want to come back anyways.

"So what are you going to do?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know." Steve said, honestly.

"Well," Tony started, searching through his briefcase. "Lucky for you, I, the great and powerful Tony Stark, have made _your_ decision for you. Though I warn you, it might take a few days." He handed Steve a blue folder.

Steve took it, eyeing Tony suspiciously, and looked inside. He looked at the rest of the team…

And smiled.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger - I know, harsh. But it'll be good I promise!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _Got this done! Yes! This week has been hell, absolute hell, with school, work, and everything else. But I got this done, so I'm still in the game!_**

 ** _You guys are really good at guessing the next chapter. So I had to throw you for a bit of a loop for a little while longer. Sorry, not sorry. (:_**

 ** _Also this first part takes place at the same time the Avengers return home to New York. So it's Peter POV from that day. Hopefully that makes it less confusing._**

* * *

 _This heat is annoying._ Peter thought, as he trudged into the hot, Arizona sun. Since he moved, he'd taken a liking to walking around. It was nothing like New York, but after two weeks of it, he found that this simple, suburban lifestyle wasn't all that bad. He just wasn't a big fan of the heat and in Arizona there's a lot of heat.

New York's weather was a lot different. It wasn't a desert, for one, and, unfortunately, the majority of his clothes consisted of long jeans. Even in the summer's, New York was always cool enough for jeans. Try that in Arizona, though, and you might kill-over from heat stroke. Within a few days, Peter went to buy shorts so that he'd be cooler. It's not like he had to hide a suit or anything, anymore. The only problem was that the short sleeved shirts showed the scar on Peter's arm. It went from the top of his shoulder, down in a crooked line to the middle of his forearm, almost to his wrist.

It wasn't abnormal for Peter to get scars every once in a while when in a bad fight, but this one was still red and blotchy. Though, his arm felt completely fine. Once he could fully remove the bandages he found that he could bend it, turn it, and move it with no pain at all. It also didn't degrade his strength what-so-ever. Still, He just didn't like to show it when he was around town. Unfortunately, with this heat, he didn't have much of a choice.

Arizona was pretty, though. Peter got to take a lot of good landscape photos while he was out on his 'adventures.' It was something simple that kept him occupied since he didn't have anyone here.

His foster family was nice, they always were, at least in Peter's experience. Smaller family, this time though. Only five kids total, but instead of a rundown apartment, they had a large house in the suburbs.

Peter, found it interesting how people could live like this, away from the city, but that may have been because all he knew was city life. Luckily the drive to the city – yes, driving – wasn't that long. The city wasn't nearly as bustling, but, somehow, that made Peter feel more at ease.

Though he'll admit he missed buying crazy, awesome hot dogs on the street corners and seeing extremely weird but amusing people on a crowded subway. But overall, it wasn't bad.

However, just because he said that, didn't mean he wanted to be here. He'd rather have stayed closer to New York where everyone he knew was, not that he had an option, of course. It'd be far too easy if he did.

Now, you may ask: What about Spider-Man?

Well, the vigilante is on a bit of a short… hiatus. Other than stopping a few things here and there, Peter's nearly stopped altogether. Taking a small breather from the superhero life.

In fact, the more Peter thought about it, the more he felt that being Spider-Man was unnecessary. The only reason he still does some saving is because people need the help and he happens to be around. Even then, though, there are no secret identities or use of his powers. Now-a-days he just punches people out like he's had a lifetime worth of martial arts training. People even thank him. Peter Parker. That was new.

Originally, he became Spider-Man to avenge his uncle, then it became a way to protect his family. That, plus the fact that the people of Queens had come to rely on him, he felt useful. Now what? He's in Arizona. He'd either have to start all over or forget it ever happened.

At the end of the day, however, Peter just didn't have the heart to keep it up. Not to mention, there seems to be a lot less crime in Arizona, which, he supposed, is a good thing.

He sighed as he sat under a shaded tree. He checked his brand new camera for the photos he had taken. The last camera, the actual professional camera, was burned to a crisp. This was a simple Kodak that could do the basics. Not as much fun, he'll admit, but he didn't have the money, especially since he also wasn't working.

The thought made Peter's chest feel hollow. He'd worked hard to prove himself to Mr. Jameson those first few months. Photography was the one thing he knew he was good at, but now even the pictures has lost their usefulness.

His thoughts broke apart, when his phone started ringing off the hook. He groaned.

 _Just my luck._ He thought.

"Three guesses it's, Steve." Peter whispered to himself as he sticks his hand in his back pocket to retrieve his phone. "Point for me." He said as he stares down at the caller ID.

Steve had been calling periodically throughout the past few weeks, so when Steve's name flickered across the screen several times, yet again, Peter didn't answer. This time, however Steve rang like ten more times. That's when the teen knew that the Avengers had returned to New York. He didn't have to watch the news to know, just the fact that Steve has the time to continue calling him makes it obvious.

Peter tipped his head back against the tree, letting out a breath. Why was is so difficult to break this connection? He'd broken plenty before. Why was this one just so extremely difficult?

Simply, Peter just didn't want that connection. Not now, not when he was all the way across the country. Not to mention, Peter, had lied again. He'd never told Steve about the whole leaving thing, mostly because he was worried how he'd react. The last thing he wanted was another lecture.

Speaking of lectures, he hadn't really even talked to Gwen, either. He called her when he first made it to Arizona, but that was the last time he'd spoken to her. Two whole weeks ago.

Sad, how he seemed disconnected from her of all people. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care that much. He'd watched so many people die and left so many people that he'd "cared" about, he felt numb after this whole experience.

To be honest, he'd been feeling this way a lot. For the past few years actually, where nothing got to him. No emotions, no empathy, no anything. Just the sheer determination that he didn't want others to feel this way. But even that had started to fade.

That is, until he'd fought with Steve. That had actually hurt, like bad. Like getting crushed with three ice-cream trucks—bad. Then he left Gwen, and he shattered again. He remembered he had cried that night with her. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Tears showed up, sure, but they never left his eye lids. He felt pathetic, all of a sudden.

He shook it off. He'd promised Gwen that she'd be in his life still. Not talking to her for a few weeks was pitiful. He figured that probably had to change. "Guess I'm going to get a lecture anyways." He sighed to himself. Once he was sure Steve had given up for the time being. He dialed.

It rang several times but she answered. "Peter?" She sounded worried.

"Hey."

"Hey. How have you been?" She seemed to be calming down.

"Fine." He said, monotone.

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm just fine. I wouldn't necessarily say I'm not depressed but—," He shrugged, even though she couldn't see it.

"How are things down there?"

"Hot."

"No kidding." She spoke softly, warmly. Peter was happy about that. They talked for a long time, exchanging information about summer, lives, people, projects, anything really.

"Steve's been blowing up my phone."

"Yeah, I heard that they were coming home soon. That mission was intense."

"Just shutting down a nuclear reactor," Peter said, nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"Kinda is a big deal." Gwen replied. She paused. "You think they're going to come after you?"

"I don't know. I hope not." He said, depressingly.

"Why?"

"It'd be extremely awkward."

Gwen scoffed, gently. "Peter."

"What?" Peter whined a bit. "It would be."

"Tell the truth."

"I," He started. "I don't think I deserve it."

"You always say that." Gwen pointed out.

"They're just going to die." Peter said, emotionlessly. "Everyone does."

"Tends to be the cycle of life, yes."

"I'm serious, Gwen." Peter hissed, softly.

"I'm being serious." She argued.

"I'm cursed, Gwen. That's it. I admit it. I'm not good at this whole family thing. I'll screw it up." His voice started to crack.

"I'm still around, so you can't be all that cursed."

"You're not family."

"Yeah, well, I've been the closest thing you've had until you met them."

Peter swallowed. "I guess."

"You know; I don't get you." She said, honestly.

"Wow, way to spare my feelings, Gwen." Peter replied.

"You have all the confidence in the world most of the time, but when things, suddenly, change, your confidence drops to near suicidal levels. Why?"

"Call it a personality flaw."

"See there's that sarcasm again. Be serious, Peter!"

"It true though." He defended.

"Well, is sucks." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry." He replied, mimicking her tone of voice.

He could hear her deflate. "Yeah."

They both were silent for a long time, both just holding the phone to their ears. Finally, after several moments, Peter asks. "Gwen, if they come to you, don't say anything, would ya?"

She didn't say anything.

"Promise?" He asked again, begging her to answer.

She waited for a bit, thinking. "I can't promise that, Peter."

He nodded. Even without Gwen's help, if they wanted to, Tony would find him and Steve would come looking for him. That's if they cared. He knew that much. "I understand, but you realize it's not going to help."

"I don't realize anything." She was confident in saying that.

He silently nodded again. "How can you be so confident all the time?"

"I adapt. I change my point of view based on new information. That's what a scientist does, Peter." Gwen lectured.

"I adapt all the time."

"Adapting is like evolution. It makes something better. Your type of adaption is like de-evolution."

"So I'm less evolved?"

"Yes." She answered, simply. "Don't worry, most people are."

"Jeez, you've gotten cocky." Peter says.

"Learned from the best." He could basically see her smiling over the phone. His own lips twitched upward at the thought. He started to remember why Steve started calling him 'hot shot'. He was cocky, or 'highly confident' as Tony would like to say. He's done poorly showing it lately, though.

"So what do I got to do?"

"Evolve."

"I don't think I know what that means." He said, confused.

"Make your life better. If you want people around you, if you truly want connections that are strong enough to hold even when you move, you first got to stop breaking people off."

He nodded. "I'll try." He meant it. "Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." She answered. "Bye, Peter."

"Bye." He whispered, though the call had already disconnected. He threw his head back on the tree, hard, and groaned.

 _How am I going to do this?_

He lifted his wrist to where he could see his watch without moving his head. It's almost 4pm. That meant it was almost seven o'clock in New York. It took a while, but he finally got adjusted to the time change. He also converted to memory that New York was three hours ahead of Arizona.

With another, great sigh. He stood up and stretched his back. He had to get home, it was almost time for dinner.

* * *

Natasha comes into the garage, adjusting her shirt. The rest of the team, all except for Tony, who is always fashionable late, has gathered. "You ready, Steve?" She asked, as she came up in front of him. He was leaning on one of the cars, his arms folded across his chest.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" He replied. He looked at her, his blue eyes asking so many more questions than just that.

"Then that's his decision, don't you think?" She said confidently, giving him a small twitch of the lips.

He nodded.

"Alright, boy band." Tony clapped as he entered. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Peter, where are you going?" His foster mom asked, as she rocked a crying three-year-old in her arms. He'd fallen over and landed hard on the ground outside.

"Just for a walk, Mrs. Lenning." He answered back.

"Tara." She responded, hoping he'd start using her first name.

"Tara." He repeated with a gentle smile. He began leaving the kitchen area to the front door before he was stopped.

"Hold up, Peter." Tara called. She placed the child on the floor where he continued to sniffle. "Would you mind staying her until the babysitter arrives and then picking some stuff up for me around town. I know you don't exactly know where everything is but I printed out a map for you." She handed him the piece of paper with the printed map.

"Sure, I don't mind." He really didn't, he liked helping out.

"Great. Thanks so much. Molly has to get to her cheer practice and I've got to get Tyler from the airport. You know the new addition to the family. I've asked a babysitter to come by to watch the others but since your old enough, I trust that you can get the things on," she pulled out another piece of paper, "this list."

"No problem. I got it."

"Thanks so much, again, Peter." She smiled at him.

He nodded. She called Molly from upstairs, who rushed down in her workout clothes. Molly was around Peter's age, but a little younger. She's starting high school in the fall and has all the attitude of a real cheerleader. What really surprised Peter was that she was pretty cool when she got home. Even kind of a geek when it came to movies. She still wasn't a Gwen, though.

"See ya, Pete." She gave him a quick high-five before rushing out the door.

Peter waited until the babysitter got there about five minutes later. He told her he had some errands to run and that she'd be alone. She told him that it was fine and that he could go, so he did.

He looked down the list. There were only three stops, but they were pretty scattered. He'd have to take the bus to get everything, that much he knew. Too bad he didn't know the bus schedule as well as he did in New York.

Luckily, the small, outdoor, bus stations had a schedule attached to the overhang that shielded the benches from the heat. He looked over it, figuring out his route. Then he sat heavily on one of the benches.

An old man sat next to him skimming through the newspaper. "Hot out here isn't it?" The old man said, trying to make a light conversation. The next bus didn't come for a little while, so Peter played along.

He let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Got a date in town, kid?" The old geezer laughed.

"I wish." Peter said sarcastically. "But, nope. I got to pick some stuff up." He showed his little shopping list.

The man put down his newspaper, really looking at him now. He had on these big, square sunglasses, that were seemed like they were several inches thick. _Probably prescriptions._ Peter thought. His thin, white hair was greased back and he wore a short-sleeved polo and slacks.

"That's sure nice of you, boy."

"Thanks." Peter smiled.

"Yep. When I was a boy, living in New York, I also had to run those terrible errands."

"You're from New York?" Peter said, slightly shocked. "So am I."

"Really?" Now the man turned to him seeming interested. "Which part?"

"Queens." Peter answered.

"Manhattan."

"So, why are you here?" Peter asked, truly curious.

"Golfing is good here."

"It's too hot to golf here." Peter smirked.

"You'll learn one day that eventually hot isn't hot enough and cold is very, very cold."

Peter laughed, his first real laugh since he'd moved. "Did you really move just to golf?"

"I didn't move, I'm visiting. Plus, when you're my age golfing is the best sport in the world to play. None of that tackling and smacking each other with a ball, nonsense."

"You could get hit with a golf ball." Peter pointed out.

"Not if you're the one hitting it." The old man laughed. Peter smiled.

"So who are you visiting?" Peter inquired.

"So old, old buddies of mine."

"How old?"

"I've known them since I in my twenties." The man answered, honestly.

"Wow," Peter raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Those are some relationships."

"Yup. They haven't changed a bit."

"How'd you keep in touch so long."

"Well, despite your generation, there's a little thing called a phone."

"Really?" Peter rolled his eyes, jokingly.

"Don't give me sass, wise guy."

"Me? Give you sass?" Peter sounded insulted. "What about you?"

"I'm the elder. I can do whatever I darn-well please."

Peter didn't know how to reply. Technically, if you're a traditionalist, he is correct. Uncle Ben would have said the same thing.

"What's wrong with you, kid?"

"What?" Peter asked, shattering his thought process.

"This is a nice day, yet you sit alone with an old man on a bus bench. You don't even have some girl out there waiting for you. What's the problem?"

"Don't know many people yet." Peter shrugged. "Just moved here."

"Ah." He said. "Well you sure aren't going to meet anyone in a grocery store."

"I met you at a bus station, what gives you the right to talk?"

"There's that sass. You and your generation with the sass. I got to say our future looks pretty bleak."

Peter started laughing. "You're probably right about that." He agreed.

Then, the bus came into view.

"Well this is my bus." Peter said. "It was nice meeting you."

The man cleared his throat, though it sounded more like he was hacking up a lung. "It was good to talking to you, too, er—." The man hummed, wanting his name.

"Peter." The teen responded, holding out his hand.

"Stan." The man grabbed his hand for a hearty shake. He looked over his sunglasses and gave Peter a knowingly gaze, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

They parted ways then, but Peter continued to smile.

 _That was some strange old guy._ Peter thought, shaking his head.

* * *

Steve landed Tony's jet at Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Immediately, crowds covered the airport ground in order to get a glimpse of the famous superhero. Tony and Clint would have soaked in the admiration, but Steve pushed through the crowd, smiling politely, but obviously in a hurry.

After a brief meeting with the team back in New York, they agreed that Steve should come alone. That way it would be much more personal, and it would also force Steve not to back out because he wouldn't have a ride until he at least talked to Peter again. Tony made sure of that. It's the reason why his jet didn't wait another second after Steve disembarked the plane to take off again.

Steve, finally, made it to the safety of the airport, where he grabbed a rental car and drove off as fast as the law would allow. He had no idea where he was going and the GPS on his phone was no help. It was too tiny of a screen and Steve was having a hard time reading it while driving, so he winged it.

He followed street signs down major roadways until he reached the inner city of Downtown Phoenix. There, he parked the car in one of the pay parking spots, courtesy of Stark Industries, and walked around until he could figure something out.

By 'figure something out', he meant wander around until something stuck out. Which he did, for hours, actually. While he was out wandering and not paying attention, he accidently bumped into someone.

Quickly, Steve turned around. An old man sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, helping the man to his feet.

"That's quite alright." The man struggled to get up and his limbs creaked and cracked as he did. "I may be old, but I'm still kicking."

"Still, I'm sorry about that, sir, wasn't paying attention." Steve apologized again, his good boy attitude returning to him.

The man looked over his sunglasses. "Hey! I know you!" He announced. "You're Captain America."

Steve chuckled, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You got me there. I'm Steve Rodgers."

"Stan Lee." He introduced. He shook Steve's hand with vigor. "Wow. I got to say, it dumbfounded me when you returned. I use to draw the comics that accompanied your shows back in the day."

"God, do I remember that." Steve smiled. "That was back before I was an actual Captain of the US Army."

"You were still a national icon."

"I didn't feel much like a national icon." Steve admitted.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. The war has been won. That one at least. But I got to say these millennials are either going to save the planet or destroy it with these gizmos and lack of social skills."

"They aren't all that bad." Steve replied, thinking about Peter.

"I guess. Although, I met this young, wise guy today that could at least hold a conversation, though he had some real sass to him."

"Wise guy?" Steve whisper. _Sass?_

"Yeah, this kid, you know."

"Kid?" Steve asked. "What did he – uh – look like."

The man shook his head at the odd question. "Average. That long-ish brown hair, that the kids like these days, blue eyes. Was going out shopping for his mom or something, had to pick up a few things in town."

"Where'd you meet him?" Steve asked. He didn't like digging his way in, but it sounded like Peter. He knew the sarcasm.

"Bus stop. Why are you asking?"

Steve stopped, wondering if he should continue. This guy was just some old man, but still news travels fast. He didn't want for anyone to know that Peter had any relationship with the Avengers. Spider-man or not, he would be targeted.

But Steve was running out of options. He could scavenge the city for hours, if he didn't start getting some leads. Now might be his only chance. "I'm looking for a kid like you described."

"What for?"

Steve ignored his question and locked his jaw, completely serious. "Was the kid's name Peter by chance?"

Stan seemed reluctant to answer at first, but did eventually. "Yes." The man looked at him, suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch." Steve replied, feeling relieved. "What bus stop were you at, Stan?"

"He's a nice boy. Why are you looking for him?" He asked.

"Please." Steve nearly begged, complete honesty shining in his features. After all, Captain America never lied. "I'm here to take him home."

Stan smirked, his eyes shined behind the sunglasses. "I knew that kid didn't belong here. He's a New Yorker, through and through."

"Can you tell me? Please." Steve looked at him.

"Go two blocks from here and turn right. You'll see a bus station bench there. Take the bus that's going North, four stops. That's the bus stop I met him at. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you." Steve gave him a genuine smile before running in the right direction.

* * *

Peter got home later than he thought, but he got all the things Tara asked for. It was lugging them home that was the problem. Luckily his strength helped him.

When he returned, Tara had already made it back and was starting on dinner. She greeted Peter with a hug before taking the bags. She searched through them, putting each item away in its designated spot.

"I'll be upstairs." Peter said to her.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She replied. He nodded, though she had already turned her head away.

He trudged up the stairs. When he finally got to his room he turned around and toppled backwards onto his bed. For a moment he laid there and thought about everything. He was still thinking about what Gwen said to him over the phone yesterday. He even thought about the old man's story. How he's had friends for decades.

Peter felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. He wondered if those kind of relationships were possible for him. He promised, Gwen, he'd try, but he didn't have a clue how to do so. He didn't even know where to start.

These thoughts made Peter's brain hurt so he opted to get his mind off of it. He'd found some old computer parts while he was out on the town a few days ago. Recently he'd been building himself a new one, since, like his camera, his old one was destroyed in the fire. He scratched at his scar.

 _Damn fire._ He thought.

* * *

Steve, hopefully, made it to the correct bus stop. He counted the stops so many times in his head, not wanting to miss it. During that time, he contacted Tony to see if Tony could get an address for him. It would make things a lot easier if he could. Until then, Steve would have to ask around.

He knocked on many doors asking the awkward question that if they knew of a family that housed foster the children. Most of the time people looked at him strange, like he was some kind of pedophile. Other times, they actually thought about it but came up with nothing.

Another hour went by before finally knocking on someone's who knew about a foster family. The woman told him that they lived four houses down.

He thanked them and ran down to the supposed house. Before he even reached the lawn, Steve had gotten a phone call.

"Hey, Cap." Tony said.

"What took so long, Tony?"

"Turns out that CPS is terrible at their online filing system. It took forever for me to realize they didn't even have Peter's current address posted yet. So I had to call them instead. What chatter-boxes they are." Tony groaned, rambling.

"Get to the point, Tony." Steve hurried him.

"I've found the house." He said. Steve looked at the address number on the house in front of him.

"What's the number?"

"19874"

 _19874_ , Steve read on the home. "I found it."

"Really? You're faster than I give you credit for, Cap."

"Shut up." Steve said before hanging up. All of a sudden, Steve felt extremely nervous. He felt more anxiety now than he did fighting of aliens with the team. Maybe because that came natural to him.

This, however, was not exactly Steve's thing. But he was stuck in Arizona until he finished the job, so he didn't have a choice. That and the fact that he at least wanted to see Peter was enough incentive to drive him to walk up the driveway to the front door.

He rang the doorbell. There was some clattering of dishes on the inside. Steve quickly looked at his watch: seven o'clock, Arizona time. _They must have finished dinner._ Steve thought.

There were some footsteps approaching the door. With a door unlatched, it swung open revealing a young girl standing there in some kind of cheer uniform. "Sorry, but we don't take solicitations."

"I-I'm n-not here for that." Steve stumbled, trying to get over his current anxiety.

The woman waited. Steve continued, "I-I'm l-looking for a kid n-named, Peter."

Her face lit up with recognition. "Peter!" She called. "Door!"

"Coming!" It was Peter's voice, Steve recognized. He mentally cheered while also mentally trying to calm himself down. The girl stepped out of the way and Peter came up to the door frame.

Instantly, he looked shocked. "Steve?"

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger! Muahahaha! I guess you all will have to suffer through another week not knowing what's going to happen. Yet again, sorry, not sorry.**

 **Also I can't take credit for the whole Stan Lee thing, a Guest reviewer asked me to put him in there some how, so I did. Thank you Guest reviewer, you know who you are.**

 **Otherwise, how'd you like it? Did the whole POV switch make sense? I tried to make it pretty obvious.**

 **Technically it wasn't a POV change because it's still in 3rd person. (All you grammar nazis out there. You know who you are.) But I mean the whole Peter, then Steve, then Peter, then Steve bits.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **So sorry this is late! I've been busy with exams, clubs, sorority stuff and everything else under the sun. I have a life, too, you know. But I'm not giving up on this story, I just can't promise as regular of updates.**

 **This is probably what most of you have been waiting for, but it doesn't end after this so keep reading!**

* * *

"Steve?" Peter looked at him, shocked. But who wouldn't be when Captain America stops at your door, miles away from where he actually lives. "What the hell?"

"Peter!" His foster mom called. He gazed behind him, luckily she was still in the kitchen away from the front door. "Who's at the door?"

For a moment, Peter hesitated. "J-Just a friend, Tara." He called back. He peaked outside of the door way, looking around. When he was sure no one was there, he stepped out of the doorframe and closed the front door.

"You call your foster mom by her first name?" Steve asked.

"She wants me to." Peter confirmed. They stood there, hands in pockets, not really knowing what to say to each other.

That is until, Steve spoke up. "So, how's life?"

"Its-Its good, yeah." Peter he squeaked and nodded, though he didn't really know how to reply. Steve scanned over him once, making sure he was okay.

"What happened to your arm?" He reached out to touch the blotchy scar on Peter's limb. He gripped his forearm, turning it back and forth to see the full length of the scar.

"Oh, that." Peter said, shocked out of his thoughts. "That's – um – from the – uh – fire."

Steve pressed his thumb up against it. When Peter didn't even flinch, he knew it was done healing. He chuckled. "Battle scar, huh?"

Peter let out a small laugh. "Yeah, not the first one, but definitely the worst. Wish I got it in a better way, though. I mean a fire scar is kind of pathetic."

"Probably hurts the most, though."

"Smells the worst, too." Peter joked. They both laughed.

"Come on." Steve prodded. "Let's take a walk."

Peter smile faded but, silently, nodded, allowing Steve to guide him off the front porch.

It was an awkward silence as they strolled the neighborhood. "Nice, place." Steve mentioned. "Peaceful."

"Yeah." Peter agreed. Finally, sick of all this silence Peter looked at him. He was ready to be yelled at, to be thrown out. Casually, it's fine, but he wanted to get it over with. "What are you doing here?"

"Crazy story, actually." Steve explained, kind of sarcastically. "We came back from Poland, and I see your suit gracing our kitchen table. Obviously, I wondered what it was doing there so I called to find out, but you refused to answer your phone. So, you know me, I took the direct root straight to your home, only to find that your apartment is nowhere to be found and neither are you."

Peter bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know it was going to happen."

"I know what you told, Tony, about you having to switch homes every six months or so. So I know, for a fact, that you knew you were leaving." He stopped and grabbed ahold of Peter's shoulders, leaning in. He kept his voice as calm as possible. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Peter shrugged. "I-," he started. "I thought you'd be disappointed."

"I am disappointed. You should have said something." He said it so calmly, Peter felt more guilt than when he had yelled at him.

"I got attached." Peter replied. Steve backed up so that Peter could continue. "So when the time was coming, I had to cut you off. For both of our sakes."

"You can't just cut people off." Steve chastised, calmly.

"I have to." Peter said, confidently. "If I don't then it's bad on both sides. So when we had that fight, I figured you probably wouldn't care anyways so I—."

"You cut me off then, huh?" Steve asked. Peter nodded. "Figures. I thought you acted kind of standoff-ish when I came to your school. Everything makes more sense now."

Peter looked down to the concrete below. He was trying hard to take Gwen advice and start making connections, but it's a lot harder to rekindle one than he thought it was going to be.

"Do you still want to be cut off, Peter?" Steve asked, then.

"No." Peter said, dejectedly. He honestly didn't. "I don't, but I—."

"You don't know if you can." Steve finished.

Peter nodded.

"Well then I have an option for you." Peter met his eyes, suspiciously. Steve swung off his backpack that he'd been carrying around. "Whether you choose to accept it is up to you."

"What is this? A mission?"

"Not really." Steve answered. He took out the blue folder, Tony had given him earlier. "I think we may have found a way you turn your life around, only if you truly want to, of course."

Peter was utterly confused. _A choice? About what?_

Steve stood up and handed him the folder, not saying anything else. Peter took it and flipped it open. He only had to read the header to know what this was about. Immediately, Peter read the header again, and again, and again for a third time before letting out a breath.

 _Certificate of Adoption_

"Adoption papers?" Peter choked out. His voice, suddenly, failing him.

"Yup. You said that there was nothing we could do. That it was impossible to change your life." Steve smiled. "Welcome to the big leagues, hot shot. We make impossible happen."

Peter just looked at him before coming to a conclusion. "Holy shit." Peter replied, finally. His body felt twitchy, and he couldn't for some reason keep still.

"Peter." Steve warned, not liking the language.

"Sorry." Peter looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Steve smiled.

Peter rubbed his hand over his face several times before moving it to the top and easing the back of his head in one fell swoop. He began pacing back and forth, reading the paper over and over again as his excitement increased. He mumbled to himself about how unbelievable this was, and he laughed, hysterically.

Steve, simply, watched his excitement, smiling. He thought back and never once does he remember Peter ever smiling as much. Not to mention, that the kid was a talker and the fact that he couldn't come up with even one complete, coherent, sentence made Steve laugh.

"What do you say, hot shot? Want to go home or what?"

Peter stopped and nearly tackled Steve into a big bear hug around his torso. Now, it was Steve's turn to be, completely, out of breath, mostly because, Peter, completely, knocked it out of him. But taking his sudden affection as a 'yes', he immediately got a grip and hugged Peter back. He wrapped a hand into Peter's hair, pulling him deeper into his shoulder before rubbing his back. He could feel Peter trembling, or maybe that was him, but either way it was a good tremble.

It was weird, hugging his, now, son. But for some reason, the weirdness gave him an elated feeling. Peter was coming home. That's all that mattered.

The hug only lasted a few seconds, but Peter was still dazed. At one point he looked at Steve, gleaming with pure joy, before saying. "Thank you." His voice was small and cracked.

It was probably the most honest, loving 'thank you,' Steve had ever received. Steve wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders, patting his upper arm. "Let's go pack up your things, huh?"

"Heck yeah! Race you!" Peter took off in a sprint. Steve smirked and followed.

* * *

Steve called up Tony's jet when they made it to the airport. Luckily Tony had it park in a nearby airport so it didn't take long to fly back. He just didn't want Steve to leave without having the nerve to adopt Peter.

Peter, on the other hand, had a hard time convincing his foster mom that he was being adopted by the 'friend' he met at the door, but with the papers signed and money paid (thanks to Tony), she had no choice but to Peter leave. It was even harder for him to say that he was leaving that day. At first, she questioned Steve on parenting. When she realized that he was the good guy, she let him off.

Of course, she was happy for him, but she was also suspicious. But it's a mother's job to worry, right? At least that's what Peter thought.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Peter asked.

"About four hours, but knowing Tony and everyone else is probably excited to see you."

"That means it'll take half the time, right?"

"Let's hope so." Steve replied. Steve led the way onto the jet.

Peter looked around in awe. Who knew that planes could be this cozy? He could definitely spend four hours on here. "Dude, this is awesome!"

Steve looks around, agreeing. "You know, Tony, he likes the finer things."

"I'm perfectly okay with that." Peter said, deciding to sit down on the long couch on one side. Steve just laughed as he put his bags in the compartment.

"So…" Peter began. "What happens now?"

Steve sat down in a couch across from him with a grunt. "Same thing as usual. Except you'll live at the tower now."

"Gee, what will I do with a hundred floors of pure awesomeness?" Peter said, sarcastically. "I could literally sleep on a different floor every day for like three months."

"Peter this is serious." Steve pointed out. "You'll be living with us, sure, but no one else, other than some choice people, will know about this arrangement."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"It'll put you in too much danger." Steve stated simply. "Remember we don't have secret identities. Everyone in the world knows who we are."

"Real question, then, how'd you get approved by CPS?"

"We didn't. We took you off this grid, out of their system. Without any knowledge of you, they won't come looking for you."

"So you kidnapped me again?" Peter asked, a bit sarcastically.

"It wasn't kidnapping." Steve smirked. "You said, yes."

"But no one can know." Peter sighed.

"Sorry, Peter."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. It's the same reason I've been keeping my identity a secret all this time."

"It's not like I don't believe you can take care of yourself, hot shot. I just don't want to make your life any harder than it has to be."

"Thanks." Peter smiled. "So what do I tell people when they see me entering Avenger's tower all the time?"

"You have an internship or you can always come in the back way so no one sees you. Your choice."

"Did you at least adopt me, legally? I mean if CPS does find out, could they come and take me away?"

"Since you're wondering, yes I did. It just was a faster process than it usually would be." Steve relaxed back on the chair. "I wouldn't worry about it though. I wouldn't let them take you even if they tried."

"Sappy."

"Hey, I'm your father now. I'm supposed to put your worries at ease, even if it's sappy."

"Does that mean I have to start calling you dad?"

"I went through all this trouble to get you; don't I at least deserve the title?"

"I'll think about it." Peter smiled.

There was a long pause.

"Peter, I was wondering." Steve's voice turned serious.

"What's up?" He wondered, confused as to why the sudden seriousness.

"Why did you leave your suit behind? Why not take it with you?" Steve asked.

Peter shrugged, picking up the can of soda the flight attendant brought him. "I wasn't in New York anymore."

"Everywhere needs a superhero."

"You haven't spent enough time in Arizona, then." Peter joked.

"Do you not want to be Spider-Man anymore?" Steve, unknowingly, asked the million-dollar question.

"That's not it at all." Peter answered immediately. "You guys gave me that suit. I was leaving and I had to cut ties with you. That suit would just be a reminder. Not to mention, that if you had gotten word that Spider-Man was in Arizona, you would have come looking for me.

"Why would you not want us to look for you?"

"In all honesty, I don't know! It's what I do. I've been in foster care for three years. I've never had consistent people in my life and I couldn't have people to hold me back when I knew I was just going to leave again." He paused. "That suit connected me to you guys, so I had to leave it behind."

"We never wanted you to leave. We—,"

"Save the speech, would ya?" Peter interrupted, exasperated. "Face it, you never wanted Peter Parker," he gestured to himself, "in the first place."

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Peter looked at him suspiciously, he figured Steve had already knew the answer. "Because the only reason you ever came looking for me in the first place was because I was Spider-Man. You never actually cared that I was a person on the other side of that mask."

"I never intended—." Steve started.

"I know." Peter cut him off again. "But I'm not an idiot. You were following orders. I get that. But," he took in a breath. "I'm a weapon. And I'm okay with that because I'm, mostly, a free weapon." He questioned his words for a moment. "If that's a thing. But at the end of the day, we would have never met if I wasn't Spider-Man. Spider-Man, itself, connected me to you, so I had to let go."

Steve chuckled.

"I just poured my poor heart out to you and you're laughing!" Peter accused him.

"You really are a smart kid." Steve got over his giggles. He thought back to the conversation with the team about how Tony knew that Peter had known what he was to the rest of the world. One point for Tony. "All this time, I thought you just were a superhero for the heck of it, but you know a lot more than I give you credit for."

"You underestimate me too much." Peter gave a small smile back.

"Well whenever you're ready, the Avengers are waiting for their teammate."

Peter laughed, "You know you got to stop being so sappy."

"Me? You're the one turning our lives into a chick-flick, at least according to Tony."

"Not quite." Peter laughed. "Neither of us have started crying."

"True." Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say, this is more of a – relatable, action movie." Peter suggested.

Steve nodded, approvingly. "I can get behind that description."

"Now we just need really, super, awesome CGI." Peter announced.

"What's CGI?" Steve asked.

* * *

By the time they land, the rest of the Avengers were waiting on the unloading dock.

"Did, Cap, find him or what, Tony?" Clint asked, hating the anticipation.

"How about you shut up and wait." Tony replied, tapping something on his phone. Before quickly clicking it off and putting it away.

The airlock door unlocked to where Steve jumped out with Peter close behind. Smiles and relief played on the Avenger's faces when they ran to greet them.

Tony gave Peter a noogie to the head, while telling to at least warn them when he was going to run off. Bruce stopped the assault with a hand on both Tony and Peter's shoulder as he greeted him as well. Eventually, the two stepped back and Natasha swept Peter into a strong hug, gently kissing him on both cheeks. Clint, on the other hand, gave him a low high five which eventually became a hand shake and a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, you guys." Peter smiled.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Tony pulled him into a one-armed hug, which was actually just a clever way to whisper to him. "We got some work to get started on."

Peter was downright confused, but this was Tony we are talking about. "What?"

Before Tony could answer Steve pulled him away. "Alright, that's enough. We should probably settle you in, Peter."

"I'm already settled." Peter announced, still confused.

"In your room, webs." Clint said, as if it was obvious.

"Room?"

"We had it built on Steve's floor in case you chose to come back."

"You guys didn't think I'd come back?" Peter asked.

"No, we knew you would come back." Tony said.

"We just wanted to make sure it was your choice to do so." Natasha finished.

"It was your choice, right?" Clint asked, suspiciously. "Cap didn't tie you to a light pole until you were starving and had to agree, did he?"

"No." Peter shook his head. Steve elbowed Clint.

"I'm just saying," Clint said, his voice getting higher in pitch. "Cap's nice guy act could just be an act."

 _What did I get myself into again?_ Peter asked himself. Though in all honesty, he was happy to have this back.

"Come on, hot shot. Let's go." Steve egged him on slightly by pushing on his upper back. Peter grabbed his duffle bag and carried it inside.

* * *

When they got to his room, Peter recognized the familiar high tech, history museum that was Steve's floor. At first he felt dread and guilt, obviously from the previous fight. Luckily the window had already been fixed so that blunder was gone, for now. It was only when Steve pushed him along with a grin that Peter lightened up.

Steve lead him to a door. "Go ahead."

Peter shrugged. It was just a room, right?

"Woah," Peter gawked as he entered. The room was extremely large. Obviously his colors were plastered around the room. Walls, bedspread, desk, table, chairs, you name it, it was either red, blue, black. Peter even had his own television and three-screened, two-terminal, computer, with JARVIS access, of course.

Tony entered shortly after. "I even had the ceiling cushioned, since you seem to spend a lot of time upside down, whether in costume or not."

"For reals?" Peter asked. "That's a thing?"

He ran to the nearest wall and crawled up vertically before reaching a hand to touch the ceiling. It was padded, but somehow still looked like a dry-wall ceiling. "Awesome!"

He crawled upside-down before standing up on two legs. He walked the ceiling. "The computer also reaches that height, too. Just tell JARVIS to bring it up."

"JARVIS, can you bring the computer up here, please?" Peter asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, Mr. Parker."

Within seconds the screens floated up to his level, the text even turned upside down so that he didn't have to turn his head around. "Cool! Does the bed do that, too?"

"Couldn't exactly figure that out without gravity getting in the way." Tony replied.

"One day." Peter, whispered to himself, hopefully. He liked being upside down. Must be a spider thing, he guessed.

"Hot shot," Steve called. "Come on down. We've got one more thing to show you before dinner."

"Is it a jetpack?" He hopped to the floor, landing easily. "I really want a jetpack!"

"Nnn… no." Steve drawled out, sarcastically. He led Peter out of his room and downstairs to the gym area.

When the elevator opened, the teen looked around, confused. "Nothing's different."

Steve smirked and hit a button by the door. Immediately, gears turned in the ceiling letting down some needed gym equipment. No big elliptical, or weights, or treadmill, rather it was more acrobatic and a shooting range. "Hawkeye and Widow helped us create it."

"A ceiling gym?" Peter said, excitingly.

"Figured you needed your own training regimen." Steve started. "I've come to find that I can't train you the same way I was trained. The only thing I can help you with is team training and strategy. With that in mind, I asked the others to help me find a way to give you the resources to help you get stronger. Hopefully, this will help train your own skills rather than me forcing skills on to you."

"You're really okay with that?" Peter asked, skeptical.

"Each of us have a different fighting style." Captain America explained. "Each fighting style adds to our efficiency. What you've learned to me so far, though valuable, hasn't helped your own power."

"So no more, crazy, weird training days?" Peter hoped.

"I still want you to be down here every day for at least a couple of hours."

"Aww, man!" Peter whined. _There goes that._ The teen thought.

"The reason I did this now is because your problem is that you think that your own unique power is your only asset. However, by relying on your one power or weapon you become predictable to any wiser opponent. Take your web-shooters, for instance. Remember when I took them from you for the gauntlet challenge?"

Peter nodded.

"That was to get you to use other skills that I had been training you on. Then you added your own unpredictability by using the loophole. When using all your skills and being unpredictable, you're more likely to stand a fighting chance."

"So practice my own skills and be unpredictable. I got it." Peter said, nonchalantly. He waved it off, still in awe of the gym addition.

The older man put a hand on the teen's shoulder to gain his attention. "You have to think of your powers as what they are: one tool in your tool box."

"Alright." Peter sighed.

Cap, smiled. "I trust you, Peter. You've made it this far without us. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Peter beamed with pride. "Thanks. How long were you guys planning this?"

"Not long, actually. Tony's just really good at what he does."

"Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Parker," JARVIS spoke up, "you are wanted in the main kitchen area. Dinner is being served."

With one last grin at each other, they walked side by side to the elevator.

* * *

After dinner, Tony pulled Peter aside. "What's up, Tony."

"Just reminding you of your little stalker." Tony replied.

"I thought you took care of him." Peter whined.

"I told you I'd look into it, but no, I haven't found him."

"How come you can't hack the hacker?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because he's not a hacker."

Peter groaned. "So, what now?"

"I've put a virus on your page of the S.H.E.I.L.D database, if someone goes back into it, the virus will secretively latch on to their I.P address and send me a location immediately. When that happens, we can go after them."

Peter nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "I just get back and I already have someone after me."

"Don't flatter yourself kid. This guy was already after you." Tony smirked before walking away.

* * *

 **So the story isn't over! Don't stop reading! It's not finished!**

 **So how are you feeling? Good? Bad? Tramatized? What about happy, elated, or excited?**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I am so sorry! But home girl had to write a 60 page paper about sheep - yes, sheep - for a class and didn't have time to write anything down for this.**

 **Though in my defense, I warned you that updates weren't going to be as regular.**

* * *

"Tony?" Peter called, looking closely at the computer screen. The genius gave a small grunt to let him know he was listening. "How do you figure an unknown IP address?"

"Find something there, kiddo?"

"Maybe, but I need to track its IP address, unfortunately it's blocked."

"Inverse the rotational velocidensityof the network connection on the computer and follow the pathway of the electronic flow of data code."

"What's the best way to do that?"

"JARVIS," Tony called out.

"Yes, sir."

"Inverse the tower's velosidensity."

"Yes, sir." A moment passed. "Inverse completed, sir."

"Now just follow the path of coding." Tony said, leaving Peter to do the rest while he fiddled with another invention.

It's been three weeks since, Peter, officially joined the Avengers. Though, he spent most of his time with Tony, in his computer lab, trying to figure out his weird stalker problem.

It was the strangest thing. Tony was right when saying that whoever is after him had access codes to S.H.E.I.L.D secret data, but when they told Fury about it, he couldn't, currently, find anyone who matches the description of: crazy, weird stalker who seems to have a spider fetish of some sort.

No, those people seem to be extremely rare, apparently.

Eventually, Peter was exhausted by the whole thing. He'd rather being hanging out with the others than doing work like this. Too bad, this was too important.

"Seems it's going to take a while." Peter said, pausing for a moment to see the computer trying to load in the commands.

"Probably. You're searching for the unknown. There are millions of IP address, and billions of code stretches. It'll probably at least take an hour."

Peter heavily leaned back on the desk chair with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes which ached after looking at the harsh screen lights for so long. Then he looked over at Tony, who was busy doing everything but helping him.

"Tony?" He whined. "Aren't you supposed to be actually helping me?"

"In a second, kiddo. I've got to finish this one calibration."

"You said that like half an hour ago." Peter huffed. "For a genius it sure takes you a long time."

"Watch it. I can still kick you out." He threatened.

Peter rolled his eyes and brushed that comment off. He turned back to look at the computer screen, then slammed his head down on the desk, groaning.

 _I'm done._ He thought.

Suddenly, he heard large, heavy foot prints coming down the stairs leading to the lab. He peaks his head above the computer. Seeing Steve walking through the gorilla glass doors was like a saving grace. Recently, Cap had been the messenger because Pepper was out of town on CEO stuff. That meant there was no one to take care of Tony. Seeing as Steve already had to take care of one child, he could probably take care of another.

But, let's be honest, Peter was much more well behaved than Tony was.

At first when he took up the job, he attempted to force both Tony and Peter out of the computer lab. Peter followed orders, Steve was his dad after all, but Tony was always working on something. Not even the stalker/hacker guy, just working on some new invention for Stark Industries while Peter did the rest. Now, Steve stopped trying all together.

Steve was, either, just too nice or he just didn't care enough. Peter couldn't decide. He wasn't as forceful with Tony as Pepper was. Though it annoyed him that Tony wouldn't follow, Cap avoided getting into people's personal space unless he absolutely needed to. Peter guessed that Tony's lab counted as such.

Luckily, Pepper comes back next week. Peter believes that it's the reason Tony holds himself in the lab for so long. When Pepper comes back he's going to be forced out on boring business work that he doesn't want to do. Might as well get as much of his technological genius out as possible until then.

 _Way to help, Tony._ Peter thought as he exited the room, behind Steve. He didn't help at all with the stalker issue again today.

Then again, it was Peter's problem.

"So," Steve began as they traveled the hallway to the elevator. "Learn anything new today?"

It was still kind of awkward, being adopted and all. Before, his relationship with the others was a friend-to-friend kind of thing, where he could spew all the details he wished, not be pestered about the little details, and still be able to vent with a comforting grunt or nod to the person that was sort-of-kind-of listening.

Now, they actually took things he said seriously. He felt tongue tied most of the time around them because of that fact alone. He was afraid he'd say the wrong thing.

He'd never admit it, but he was still a little apprehensive about his new family. Honestly, they could throw him out whenever they wished. Mentally, he knew they wouldn't do that, but emotionally he just kept playing the idea back that it wasn't like a blood relationship.

Still, he accepted Steve's offer back then and he was going to make the best of his all-around better situation.

"Just more computer stuff." Peter replied. "I did learn that S.H.E.I.L.D's systems need an ultra, mega, upgrade if they are able to be hacked by a fifteen-year-old."

"You hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D's systems?" Steve sounded angry and disappointed, but somehow shocked that Peter could do so.

"Yeah, that's one thing Tony did teach me. Though, I'm sure Fury will have me figured out soon. I always seem to leave traces behind."

"Lucky for you it's on Tony's computer." Steve joked.

"I know right." He laughed. "It makes me feel better when I get Tony in trouble."

"Eh," Steve scoffed. "Tony can talk his way out of almost anything. Plus, Fury already knows he hacks into his system."

"Yeah. I've found little viruses Tony's left behind to mess with him, too. It's kind of funny."

"Still, I hoped you were learning something else. All this time in the lab and all you've done is hack S.H.E.I.L.D's systems."

"I'd say that's pretty good." Peter boasted.

"Yes, but you've missed out on other training exercises."

"So you could beat me to a pulp, again? No thanks." Peter smiled, hoping to make Steve laugh just a bit.

"Peter." Steve said, seriously. Peter groaned at his failed attempt at humor. Usually, he was pretty funny, at least to himself. "You have to train your body as much as your mind. If I could ever get Tony out of his lab, I'd be saying the same to him."

"I thought you said it was important to have many tools in your toolbox. How come hacking doesn't count as one of them?" Peter asked.

"It does." Steve confirmed. "But a tool isn't worth training if hinders others."

"What tool hinders another tool?" Peter asked. A vividly large hammer and a small screw appeared in Peter's imagination. However, the hammer was having a relatively hard time trying to smash the screw into the board. In the end it gave up.

"Not the point." Steve said, snapping Peter back to reality.

"Look, I'm sorry. But learning all of this takes a while." Peter whined. Both Tony and Peter have been keeping the stalker issue on the down low, except for Bruce – another one of Tony's drunk ramblings of course. Though, for the most part he seems to have kept it quiet too.

Yes, Peter promised not to lie to Steve, which he hasn't, technically. But, he knows he should tell him soon before there's another yelling contest.

It's just that, Steve will probably freak out about the whole thing. By 'freak out,' Peter means that he'll demand answers that they don't have, locations that they don't have, and suspects, which they also don't have. Until Peter has more information, there was no telling Steve about this.

"How about you take a break with that." Steve said. He must have been talking for a while but Peter failed to take in any of the information be spewed. Lucky for him, Steve is slightly oblivious when he goes into full-on story mode.

"And do what?" Peter asked.

"Be a teenager. Have a social life. Even take a nap or eat."

"What happened to training?"

"If your idea of training is looking at the computer, I'd rather you do something else, _anything else_. It's bad to be behind a screen for so long."

"Is this going to turn into a 'back in the old days where computers didn't exist and you'd have to go to the library for information' kind of talk."

Steve pressed the elevator button and then turned to him. Laying a hand on his shoulder he said, "All I'm saying is that you should enjoy this second chance you've been given."

"I am enjoying it!" Peter argued.

"Really?" Steve crossed his arms. The elevator doors opened behind him, as he turned to walk inside, he swiveled his head back. "When was the last time you called Gwen?"

Peter scoffed, "Like yesterday." He lied, but the sarcasm hopefully covered it.

"Tell the truth."

 _Damn._ Peter got on the elevator. He rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's been a couple of weeks." Peter mumbled.

"I think you called her the day you got here and that was the last time you spoke to her."

Peter shrugged.

"You know, you'll never keep friends if you do that."

Peter bowed his head, low with an exasperated breath. "I know." He felt his voice lower. "It's just weird. Suddenly I have everything I could have asked for and I still can't believe it. I mean I have a chance to have a family, life-long friends, a home, a job, everything. I guess, I just don't know where to start."

"Well you have a family and a home. Technically, you have a job. The rest seems pretty simple."

"Always the optimist." Peter scoffs.

"Come on, let go eat. You need to get out of this tower."

Peter's eyes sparkled at the promise of food. He was like a puppy that way, most teenagers were. It's the reason why anything boring had to have food involved otherwise no one would come. It's marketing logic.

"Okay." Peter nodded, enthusiastically, in agreement.

* * *

"Is this alright? Me being seen with you in public?" Peter asked as they walked down the crowded sidewalk towards the subway entrance.

"Like you haven't before?"

"Not what I mean." Peter glared, softly, avoiding yet another person on the sidewalk. Steve wore a jacket and a hat to hide his build and face. Peter, on the other hand, looked like he did every day: T-Shirt and jeans. "I get the whole hat thing, but do you, honestly, believe that will stop people from recognizing you?"

"I might, technically, not have a secret identity, but most people still don't know Steve Rodger's face. I think we'll be fine this time."

"What if something happens?" Peter whispers to him.

"It's not rocket science. Just get out of the way like a normal civilian, suit up and come back."

Peter shrugged him off. Normally, if they went out to eat, it wasn't really 'out.' It was more of an "order in" kind of thing. But if this was a way to get him out of the tower for an hour or two, he'd take it in stride.

The fresh air felt good and being back in New York felt even better. Peter had to admit, he missed the beeping cars and cursing people. People in Arizona were just, too, nice for his big city brain to handle without thinking every single one of them was suspicious and had alternative motives.

Cap picked a nice, some-what quiet café, close to the tower. This was one of those times, he got a good look at the place. People were right when saying that the tower was a masterpiece among the other skyscrapers. Tony and Pepper did a great job at designing it.

"You must really like this café." Peter acknowledged.

"Why would you say that?"

"You've brought me here several times before."

"Yeah, well it's usually pretty quiet. It's good food and it's in close proximity in case anything happens." The café door chimed as they entered, seating themselves at a window table.

"How come everything is a battle strategy to you?" Peter inquired.

"Just how I've always thought of things. It's never a bad thing to be prepared." Steve advised.

"Now you sound like a broken record player." Peter smirked.

Steve smacked him, gently, with the menu.

"What?" Peter whined. "I'm just saying, you need to relax some more. Slouch in your chair and get your mind off of things."

"If I did that, New York wouldn't be here."

"You give other superheroes too little of credit. The Avengers aren't the only ones out there."

"I am well aware, but not as many are in New York anymore. Most have spread throughout the globe and they do the same as we do here. In fact, Tony was talking about inviting them all to become Avengers."

"Does Tony have room for that in his tower?" Peter asked, suspiciously. The waitress interrupted them and ask for a drink order. Steve ordered good, old-fashioned water and Peter got a coke.

"They wouldn't be living with us. Tony's calls it an Avengers Initiative where we could bring together superheroes all over the world under one unified team. That way we're all in contact and all allies of each other."

"Sounds difficult." Peter responded, sipping at his coke that the waitress had just brought. They ordered their meals without delay, hoping to get the waitress to leave so they could continue.

"It will be. But I believe it may be worth the time. Having more allies is much better than having none."

Peter shrugged. "I guess. Though how will you keep track of each one and what happens if one goes off the deep end?"

"Trust."

"That's your answer for everything. Either that or "hard work."" Peter mimicked his voice.

"That's because it works." Steve smirked, holding his glass of water up in a cheers fashion before bring it down to his lips for a sip. Peter rolled his eyes.

After gulping down several mouthfuls, he mentioned, "It'll also help to ensure a future for the Avengers."

"Future?" Peter asked, suspiciously. "You guys dying soon?"

"One day. That's why we want to make sure there's heroes to take our place. To be the new Avengers."

"That sounds all high and mighty and all, but I think you should attempt to stay alive first."

"Afraid I'm going to die, hot shot?" Steve laughed. Peter didn't. When Steve realized his laughter came down and ended in a couple of coughs. "Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "Maybe. It's not that you're a bad superhero, Steve. In fact, you're probably the greatest superhero to ever live (don't tell Tony I said that), but –," Peter traced his fingers along the knots on the wooden table. "You're not immortal."

"I know. But just like you, I can't just stay inside and watch the world be destroyed. If there's a way for me to ensure that the Avengers will always protect the innocent, I will." Steve smirked as he brought a hand to rub his chin. "In fact, you may be the first one of those new heroes. Want to join the Avengers, hot shot?"

Peter looked at him confused. "I thought I already did."

Steve smiled at that. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last when Clint's voice chimed in Steve's ear.

 _You there, Cap?_

Putting his hand to his ear to press the button, he replied. "Yeah. What's up, Clint?"

Hearing Steve say Clint's name made Peter pay extra close attention. _Problem near the East River. Looks like an unidentified air ship. Want to tag along?_

"Want to come along?" Steve looked at Peter, who nodded, enthusiastically.

"Heck yeah!"

Steve pressed the button on his communicator. _We'll be right there._

* * *

Quickly, Steve and Peter ran back to the tower. The others were gearing up, while the two hadn't even changed. Peter was use to wearing his suit under his clothing, which he still did and was ready in mere seconds, all he had to do was attach his web shooters onto his wrists.

Steve changed too, not nearly as fast, but pretty darn quick. Tony tossed Peter a communicator. "Change it to channel three and keep it in your ear at all times. It works as a tracker just in case."

"How do these stay in your ear? I can barely keep my ear buds in." Peter examined the tiny piece of machinery.

"No time for details, kid. Let's go." Tony announced, flying out the window in full Iron Man gear.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Peter asked. Without an answer, he fired a web that attached to Iron Man's ankle, flying out the window along with him.

Steve watched them leave and turned back to Bruce. "Is the hulk going to join us today?"

Bruce turned his back towards him. "Call me if things get dire. I'll be on communications and watch tower."

"You can come with if you want."

"I'd rather not have the other guy one hundred feet in the air over Manhattan." Bruce replied, walking away.

Steve shrugged. "Hurry up, Cap!" Clint yelled from his sky-cycle, which was Tony's idea of a flying motorcycle, only cooler. Steve rushed to get on his own and joined Natasha and Clint in their pursuit of the airship.

* * *

Tony and Peter arrive at the airship first. It's big, like bigger than the helicarrier big. In fact, it almost looks like it's not even from this planet, which wouldn't necessarily be an off the table idea.

Of course, Peter hasn't fought aliens as much, most of his known villains are mutants, hybrids, experiments, or crazy, power-hungry, scientists. All of which seem to blend together now-a-days.

But aliens, those were a whole different kind of weird.

"Alright, webs," Iron man spoke. "I'm going to drop you off, I'll start the distraction while you sneak inside."

"Any words of advice about going in there?"

"Don't blow anything up until I see it." Peter could tell Tony was smirking behind his metal face plate.

Peter released his hand from the webbing, dropping onto the top of the aircraft in a barrel roll. "I'll send the others in as well. Look for them and be careful." Tony said before flying off.

Using his innate spider abilities to hang on he finds an air duct inside. _Weird that an alien spaceship would have a ventilation system_. Peter thought.

He slips inside, luckily he's small because, even for him, it's a tight fit. He shimmies down the air duct, kicks off the grate and enters one of the hallways. It looks different for sure. Power conduits fill the ceiling with an eerie red glow and the metal of the ship looks almost black rather than silver.

Technically, Tony wanted Peter to look for the others when getting safely inside, but, taking the initiative, Peter decides to explore the ship instead.

Staying close the ceiling he peaks around the corner, scouting out any unknown enemies or security cameras. When he finds nothing, he moves on and does the same for all other hallways. He checks behinds cold, metal, doors, many of which were locked and far too complicated for him to hack without setting off some alarm.

He hopped of the ceiling, doing a small barrel roll to get to his feet quickly. By now, he was sure the others were somewhere on board. Hopefully, he'd run into them but he was too far into the depths of the airship to turn back to where he started. However, he could feel blasts and some rumbling coming from the outside. That, at least, meant that Tony was still alive and that they still had a chance.

Though he wasn't completely sure why Tony was attacking at all. The ship hadn't done anything other than being spotted in American Air Space. Tony tends to 'jump the gun' as Steve would say.

Since, there was no one on board, Peter figured Tony was doing a good job at distracting. But, something felt off. Even when he had to deal with other big, nasty enemies that came in groups, they'd always station some people on the inside just in case they were breached.

This ship was empty.

A ghost town of incredible machinery, but not a soul otherwise.

"Creepy." Peter whispered, feeling a slight chill before continuing onward.

Knowing physics, Peter followed the conjoining power conduits on the ceiling. Usually the flow of energy meant that something important was in that general direction, though in a ship like this he could just be going in circles, but it was as good of a plan as any.

After a few more corridors, he finally made it to what seemed like a control room. It had screens, buttons, and steering wheels so… obvious control room status. The only problem was that there was no one steering, no one giving orders, nothing at all.

It did however have a giant window, spanning the length of the airship, showing the outside world. From the looks of it, the ship was returning fire.

 _How can that be when there's no one on board?_ Peter questioned.

He located the main control console a saw that the screen was playing simulations of missile routes. Almost like a radar screen but without all the blinking lights and target shapes.

Peter began pressing buttons to gain more information, though he had no idea what he was doing. He did realize, however, that this wasn't an alien ship. It was made somewhere in Europe a while back.

"A real-life ghost ship." Peter awed at the screen.

"Spider-man." Someone called from behind him, which nearly had Peter leaping the air out of pure fright.

* * *

He turns around to see Captain America standing at the open doors. "Jeez, warn a guy next time."

"We thought that was a warning." Clint said as he, too, entered the room, coming in Peter's direction. "Why didn't your super sense go off?"

"Spidey-sense." Peter corrected, still looking at the screen. "And you're not a threat."

"I could be a threat."

"Yeah right."

"I remember beating someone in the gauntlet."

"Yeah," Peter said sarcastically, "after I had already had to run another course."

"Spider-Man." Steve interrupted. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing." Peter shook his head. "There's nothing here. No people. No controls. No memory. It's like the ship itself is a monster."

"You're partially right." A face flickered onto the larger screen above. It looked like a pale man, with an extremely wide face and wrinkles etched in under his eyes and around his mouth. "But I prefer genius." His voice was slow, menacing.

"You sound like Tony Stark." Clint retorted, a smirk growing on his face.

"Arnim Zola." Steve said, darkly, arching his shield up in defense. "Aren't you too old to still be playing with toys."

"I should say the same to you, Captain America." His accent stretched his words and his voice got deeper.

While the two of the argued back and forth, Peter turned to Clint. "Who's Arnim Zola?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know much. But back when I worked with S.H.E.I.L.D, I learned he was a Swiss lead scientist that worked for HYDRA." Hawkeye explained. "When HYDRA went down he was offered a position at S.H.E.I.L.D, only to betray them later. However, something happened where his health was compromised, so he transferred his brain into a computer system. He was destroyed by Cap and Widow by a missile, or so we thought."

Peter couldn't believe this. "Do you guys ever finished off your enemies?"

"Look who's talking?"

"They at least get picked up by the police or S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Yeah, well that doesn't always happen, kid."

"What are you doing back online?" Cap asked, not recognizing Clint and Peter's side conversation.

"You sound surprised to see me. When you blew up my first body I transferred my mind before it could be destroyed. Since then I've been, I suppose you could say, computer hopping. That's when I found this ship five thousand feet under the sea."

Something popped into Peter's mind, but he didn't have time to give it much thought when the security system inside the airship sounded. The screen that projected Arnim's face began to static. Strong metal slabs covered the windows and each vent was sealed shut, effectively trapping them inside. Within minutes a countdown began. The screen flickered with an image of the massive airship ramming into the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier parked above the city.

"Great." Clint grunted.

"What now?" Peter asked.

"Now we destroy the ship." Steve began pressing buttons looking for a self-destruct, luckily the screen in front of him, the one Peter was previously on, hadn't gone down.

"Uh…" Peter started. "We're still on the ship." He ended, alarmed.

"We can't let this ship hit the helicarrier. It'll destroy a quarter of New York City in the blast."

"Can a ship really do that?" Peter asked.

"A car crash can take up an entire city block, I think a two overly sized airships colliding could take out many more." Steve responded, still smashing his fingers against the keyboard.

"Won't Arnim Zola just transfer again?" Peter asked.

"Probably." Clint responded, nonchalantly. "But can't worry about that now, we have to get out of here before he sends this ship to oblivion." He shot an arrow at one of the metal plated windows, it exploded, but nothing else happened. The metal wasn't effected at all, maybe a small dent, but nothing to show for.

"I don't think that worked." Peter smirked

"Really?" Clint glared. "State the obvious much."

"Quit it you two. Peter, can you hack into this?"

He shrugged in response, taking Steve's place at the computer. Hacking into S.H.E.I.L.D's computer was one thing, but hacking into a living computer is another. Last time, Tony had inversed the velocidensity which sent code to another computer rather than itself, but this was different. He was trying to get into a larger computer on the same network. Either way, he had to try.

JARVIS had inversed it before, but Peter wasn't completely dumb when it came to computers. He flipped under the desk where the keyboard laid and messed around with the wiring, twisting each wire extremely tight until he was sure that it would reverse itself.

He, then, slid back from underneath, re-positioning himself at the keyboard. The entire time Steve and Clint sat there, wondering what he was doing. When he eventually hacked into the ships mainframe, they understood.

He typed code after code, searching for a way to steer the ship of course before it self-destructed. Eventually, he found it. "Got it."

"Steer it away." Cap commanded.

"To where?"

"Just keep it over the water. I think the East River can handle a little more trash."

Peter was sincerely confused, but didn't question it. He wanted to tell Steve he was 'off-his-rocker' but there's no point in arguing now. He initiated the self-destruct sequence to go off in 60 seconds and routed the controls around the East River.

"Done."

Steve took off down the corridor. "Hurry up! We need to get out of here."

Peter followed immediately, followed by Clint. "So what's the plan?" Clint called out.

"Find an exit."

"Sound's easy enough. How'd you guys get in?" Peter asked.

"Smashed a hole through the side."

He scoffed. "No wonder we were found out." Peter deadpanned.

"Tony's firing military grade missiles at the front of the ship, I'm pretty sure our bust in was the last thing on his Zola's mind." Clint stated

"That and the fact that he controls the whole ship. There's no way he didn't already know." Steve added.

"True." Peter agreed. "So we just have to get out through the hole."

"That's the idea."

"Great, so where is it?"

"This way." Clint called out, pointing in a direction. Good thing, he was use to breaking in and out of the places otherwise they may have been lost through this iron maze. They ran, like ran.

Somewhere in the process of running the engine blew causing metal shards and other debris to scatter from the top of the ship. Their 60 seconds were up and the ship was falling towards the water below, hopefully. Steve and Hawkeye slammed into the ground, grabbing on to anything that could keep them from dropping down because of gravity as the ship nosedived.

"Yeah, totally easy." Clint said, grunting and he tried to hold on to a pole on the side with one hand.

Peter quickly crawled to the exit hole about ten feet away. Before he completely stepped out into the rushing wind he sent webs to collect Steve and Clint, pulling them up and out with him.

Yes, the escaped an exploding engine, but there was no stopping them from crashing into the water below and with the pull of the ship sinking into the dark waves, they were bound to be pulled down too.

"Hold your breath." Steve yelled.

With a giant intake of air, that would hopefully keep them alive through the process of being pulled under, they sank into the river.

* * *

 **Another cliff hanger... sorry about that.**

 **Also, thanks so much for being honest, I really appreciated it. Whether this story is tops on your list or not, I hope you at least find it some what entertaining and not a waste of time. So thanks again!**

 **By the way if you don't know what rotational velocidensity is - in simple terms, is the way that computers talk to each other by sending electrons to another computer. Each electron shared holds the information shared by the computer. (In simpler terms, electricity sends information to other computers and vise versa.)**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Chapter 15!**

 **Sorry this took so long! School has been kind of a pain recently so I just haven't had time to write.**

* * *

Attempting to open his eyes, all Steve saw was white foam bubbles racing towards the surface as he went under. Peering behind him, he saw Clint, frantically, swimming towards the surface only to gain no ground with being pulled under by the massive airship. He turned another direction, watching Spider-Man pull forward with his strength. Deciding that Peter was better equipped for this than Clint, he reached Clint to help support him upwards.

Peter reached air first. He pulled his mask up over his nose and gasped in fresh air. The water was cold, but not freezing, luckily it was summer and warm. He watched the waves tumble up on shore before glancing behind him for signs of life. The blue water began to feel eerie when he didn't see anything.

He felt his heart rate rise, higher than before.

"Steve!" He looked around, nothing. "Clint!" Nothing.

"Spiderman!" He looked up. Ironman soared down from above and hovered above the water, making small, circular, waves spring up below his feet. He reached a metal hand down and Peter met him half way.

"Do you see Steve or Clint?" Peter called up to him.

"They're alive. I have them on my scanners. But, physically, I don't see them." Tony pulled Peter up out of the water, a little higher. His feet dangled just above shadowed, murky water and droplets ran down his body to his feet where they plunged to the river below.

Peter placed the masked under his chin again, feeling warmer now that the breeze wasn't tickling his senses. Tony moved horizontally towards a point in the river. "They should come up right he—,"

Tony was cut off by two figures crashing through the waves. They both gasped for air as well, sucking it in in almost wet heaves. The teen took a deep breath now that he knew everyone was alive. Tony mumbled something about being right then motioned to Peter to swap places.

Peter climbed up Tony's arm, easily, and rested on his back, his hands on his shoulders, so that Tony could reach down and grab the others.

He grabbed Steve by the arm and Clint by his suit on the back of the neck and hurried off towards shore. He dropped Cap and Hawkeye there where they still gathered air into their lungs. Peter, having spent the longest time out of the water, was breathing normally now, as he clambered off Ironman's back.

"Everyone alright?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded. While Clint gave a thumbs up.

"What was that?"

"Armin Zola. He controlled the airship." Steve explained, getting to his feet.

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Nope." Clint said simply.

After a small summary of what went on, Tony gave Peter a high five and then speculated where Armin Zola could have transferred off to. He quickly consulted JARVIS for any new malicious software within their own system. When the A.I responded that there wasn't any, Tony relaxed.

Natasha joined them minutes later, still riding her sky-cycle. Leaving the flying motorbike hovering over the sand, she hopped off. Steve and Tony gave her a similar summary. While doing so, Clint whipped an arm around Peter's neck, putting him in a headlock.

Peter grunted with the added force on his throat, immediately trying to pull Clint off him. "Good job, kid."

Peter stopped struggling for a seconded before slurring. "I didn't do anything."

"You blew up a giant airship." Clint responded, pushing Peter playfully away before he choked the kid to death.

"All I did was hit a self-destruct button." Peter told him, catching his balance.

"You also hacked into the steering controls, turned the ship around, and then blew it up."

"He's right." Steve came forward. "We, seasoned veterans, could learn a lot from the younger minds."

"Looks like the kid's growing up." Tony added.

"Guy's, it's pretty hard to breath, being crushed with all this praise." He was grinning beyond grinning behind his mask.

Playfully, Clint smacked him on the head. Then something came to mind. "Now that I think about it that was a pretty random attack. I mean, that shouldn't have happened like that, right."

"You're right. It's not like Zola to be taken down that easily. He truly did this in the spur of the moment." Steve replied, coming into view. The Avengers circled up.

"Yeah," Clint brought his hand to his chin, resting it in between his thumb and forefinger. "He didn't even put up a fight."

"You think he was looking for something?" Natasha pondered.

"In a giant airship?" Clint point out, his sarcasm flowing. "That's pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"Giant airships tend have some of the best satellite tracking devices in the world." Natasha responded, snapping slightly at Clint, who wasn't taking this attack seriously.

"There was no tracking signal being used. The magnetic waves weren't active." Tony answered.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Of course, I was only blasting the thing for like thirty minutes, you don't think I scanned it."

"He was very surprised we blew it up, though."

"Perhaps he wasn't expecting someone other than Tony to do the computer work." They all looked at Peter, who's adrenaline from the day and the praise finally depleted.

"What? I've never met the guy. How can he already hate me?" He dragged out the question, his sarcasm and frustration mixing into one.

"Peter does get more press that the rest of us, besides Tony anyways."

"Hate press, you mean. But—." Peter paused, smiling to himself.

He was simply shining with bad ideas that Steve felt the need to put a stop to whatever he was planning. "Don't even think about it."

"What was I thinking about?" Peter asked, playing dumb as he began to walk backwards towards his escape.

"About hacking into the Daily Bugle's telecasts to get J. Jonah Jameson off the air."

"I-I wasn't—," he stopped himself. "Okay, but come on!" The teen whined. "How about three minutes without him yelling," He turns on his J.J. Jameson impression, "'That spider vigilante is a menace, a villain to society, a web-headed weakling who runs around in his pajamas.'"

"Sometimes bad press is just part of life." Steve consoled.

"Dude, don't even talk," Peter pointed to him. "You've never had bad press."

"I've never done anything wrong." Steve smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. Of course, everyone, and their mothers, thought that Captain America could do no wrong.

"Oooh," Clint teased. "Cap's making jokes now."

Peter smiled that the hilarity this conversation had become. One moment they are contemplating an evil mastermind's heinous plans and the next their making fun of each other.

He hadn't really thought about it until now, but he'd become comfortable with them, joking, laughing and messing around like family does. He wasn't use to something like that. These past few weeks, he'd been trapping himself inside the computer lab, not really paying attention.

What Steve had said before lunch, rushed back to the forefront of his memory. The fact that he wasn't truly living his new life fully and, all of a sudden, it scared him. In retrospect, he'd only been an orphan for three years, which in the grand scheme of things didn't seem like a long time, but this started even before that, with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, perhaps even up to the point when his parents died.

He simply stopped caring.

He was silent then, too. They'd been leaving in a rush, he remembers. They dropped him off, at his Uncle and Aunt's simply, suburban house. They bent down to give him a kiss, a small sad smile and, then, they were gone. Like fire embers at a camp fire that sparkle ever so slightly, then vanish completely.

That was the moment he'd separated himself from the rest. For the longest time, he didn't know why they left him, only that they did.

Then, the world became even more dull and colorless when Uncle Ben died. Don't get him wrong, he loved Aunt May, but the undeniable guilt he felt from Uncle Ben's death and then Aunt May's soon after weighed heavily on his heart and mind.

He'd given up on his old friends, his hobbies, his interests. He lived day in and day out, doing the same thing, living in the same rut for a whole year. It was simple black and white.

He shut himself off longer than he realized.

But he had a chance, right now, to change that and…

He was more than willing.

* * *

Watching the blue screen flicker from scene to scene, a man shadowed in a dark, eerie light peered at his target. He watched as they wrestled him to the ground, preventing him from leaving as the rest laughed. His eyes narrow at the would be happy sight.

Eventually, a hovering noise came from behind him, stopping just in front of the wooden desk.

The man rests his elbows on the leather chair arms, and curls his fingers into each other on the opposite hand. "Did you get the scans from the ship?" The man asked, demanding answers without turning around from the screen, his voice polished and groomed.

"Yes." The hovering body replied, his voice slow, deep, and menacing.

"Have you analyzed them?"

"Yes." He repeated, in a just as dastardly voice. "We are ready to move forward when you are."

"What else is needed?"

"Just a suitable host."

He turned, only slightly to gaze into the eyes of his ally. "Proceed, then."

"Certainly."

The figure left, leaving only one in the room. He turns back to the screens, grimly smiling.

* * *

They returned home to the greetings of Pepper and Bruce. Both, of whom, where happy to see their faces not completely torn up and their bodies in one piece.

Before Tony could even try to escape, but, Pepper wrapped her arm around his guiding through his friends and down the elevator. Tony had work to finish and Pepper wasn't pleased with him goofing off, even when he saved the world. She showed her appreciation with praise to them as metal doors clanged shut.

The rest scattered, paying no mind to Pepper's interruption, it was a normal thing by now, to shower and change.

Peter found that he wasn't the first to return to the main area after that. Steve was idly chatting with Bruce from across the island in the kitchen, while he made himself some kind of weird, green, energy drink in the blender. Peter immediately was grossed out, it reminded him of the stuff Aunt May use to make when the doctor told her to eat more protein.

Still, Peter sat next to Bruce at one of the bar stools and rested his head in his arms on the countertop, quietly listening to the casual conversation.

He squeaked when something cold, round, and metal ran its way up his shirt. He turned to see Bruce holding a stethoscope. "Sorry, should have warned you first."

"Why are you even doing that?"

"Just making sure your lungs are healing from the fumes of the ship blowing up and the water damage from when you fell."

Peter gave him a slightly suspicious stare. "So, you just carry a stethoscope with you all the time?"

"Well I did have to check out Clint, he's doesn't have super powered healing like you or Steve, you know."

"Really? That's all." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"And I may have read your file to see that you had asthma at one point and wanted to truly see if you're really cured." Bruce admitted.

Peter groaned, smashing his head back on the counter, allowing Bruce to do whatever he wanted. "I'm not a test subject, you know."

"Yes, but, I'll admit, you are quite a specimen."

"Me? What about you and the jolly green giant?" Peter turned his head to the side, glaring at Bruce with one eye.

"I've done tests on myself, I assure you. But luckily, you don't change when you're angry."

Breaking up the conversation, Steve placed a glass of cool, ice water by Peter's head. "Water, hot shot?"

"Sure." He mumbled, grabbing for the glass that was put in front of him. When he sat up to drink, Bruce patted his leg and guided him to turn on the stool so that he was facing him directly. Without giving it much thought, the young hero did. Normally, he'd find an excuse to get out of this, mostly because he didn't want to be tested on.

But this was Bruce.

It was a chance to show that he trusted them, because he does.

"Just breath normally, okay?"

"I've always hated going to the doctor." He mumbled, putting the glass down on the counter beside him. He saw Steve smirk just slightly, leaning against the counter top, sipping his green concoction.

Bruce moved the small device around Peter's chest. "I wish I knew how you were cured." Bruce rubbed his chin, bring his hand out of Peter's shirt.

"I have a healing factor." He replied, simply.

"There has to be science behind that healing factor." Bruce pointed out.

"Nah, I'm just magic." Peter grinned.

"There's no such thing. Magic is just science we haven't figured out yet."

"I don't think were necessarily meant to." Steve added, clearing away his empty glass. "Somethings are better left that way."

"I agree." Peter said quickly before hopping of the stool and heading towards the elevator. "Anyways, I'm hanging with Gwen today. Later!" He waved behind him.

"Nice to see you doing something other than hacking." Steve called after him, giving him a knowing smile.

Peter spun around, walking backwards. He shrugged. "Just enjoying life." Turning himself back around he entered the elevator.

* * *

Peter walked along the busy New York streets, every so often turning back around to see the tower. Steve was right when he said it was gigantic. That is until he made underneath the grand city to the subway tunnels.

Waiting for the next train was awful, standing in the middle of a crowd while pilling into a cramped train car. It was the fastest way to get to Gwen's house in Queens from Manhattan. Another step, in Peter's plan to get his life together. The last thing he needed was to lose Gwen when she was the only person he had for the last two-ish years.

She'd been awfully mad on the phone from his lack of calling. Steve was right when he said he hadn't called her in about three weeks. Which doesn't seem like that long, but for her it seemed like it was forever. Whoops.

He'd apologize again in person.

Until then, he'd enjoy listening to his music in a subway. Tony had thrown out his old phone and given him an updated Stark phone, which the teen didn't mind one bit, he could finally download everything onto one device rather than having to carry an arsenal of supplies. He could also connect to JARVIS this way. He did, however, ask JARVIS to not track his location unless asked. He still believed in the right to privacy, even from his own family.

The lights on the subway flickered, which seemed kind of odd. It only lasted a few seconds, though. Trains like this ran on electric waves through wires that lay across the top and bottom of the track. It's not unusual for them to lose power every now and again. In fact, subway traffic or breakdowns was usually how Peter would be late for class in middle school. When he was transferred to high school, he made it his mission to walk (or run) and be on time.

Then there was a large, high-pitched squeal, as the train came to a pause at the station. It wasn't Peter's stop so he moved as fast as possible away from the exiting and entering doors. People smashed into him in their hurry to leave, but he managed to squirm his way further into the subway car by the time people started getting on.

When the exchange happened, he felt his spidey-sense go off. He frantically looked around. He didn't see anything or anyone suspicious, but something was there. He halted his movements when the train moved again. His eyes scanning the crowd before him. A young kid caught his eye. Of course, he wasn't the bad guy, but the kid looked at him as if he was completely out of his mind. Which, quite possibly he was, since Peter was swiveling his head back and forth and probably looked pretty suspicious. He smiled at the child, trying to pry away that hint of distrust.

He calmed himself and halted his movements, whoever it was would show themselves eventually. He'd have to be patient and not draw attention to himself.

Too bad too, he figured fighting so early would mean he'd have the night off. That and he had a "date" with Gwen, which isn't actually a date, but now that he was a permeant fixture in New York...

He growled under his breath. _Figures they have such terrible timing._ He thought to himself. The lights flickered again. He started to think back to any villains at all that may have electronic powers or similar technological abilities. Other than perhaps, Electro, who Peter met about a month after gain his powers, the only other bad guy that swept his mind was that Armin Zola.

But, he barely knew Spider-Man, let alone Peter Parker. Why come after him when the Avengers were his main target? Sure, Peter cut him off this time, which may or may not constitute revenge, he was pretty sure that Zola was not the one on this train.

He waited. At the next stop, he hopped off. Guiding his way through the crowd of people leaving, he decided to look back at the train. His Spidey-sense didn't go off this time. _Must have been a robbery._ He thought. Though, he was still disappointed he missed it. Hopefully, no one got hurt.

Though looking at the people coming off the train, no one seemed like they were in distress. Well, not more than usual anyways.

Taking one more glance to the roof of the subway and finding nothing, he shrugged it off as a small, simple crime that went unnoticed.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, this is a bit of a shorter chapter. I just really wanted to get an update soon as evidence that I'm alive and kicking.**

 **Also, if you haven't been paying attention. I've been updating some of the earlier chapters, mostly going through and editing some of the wording and grammatical issues. The story hasn't really changed at all, so no need to go back unless you want to. However, some of my time will be spent doing that to the rest, so you'll be seeing some small, hopefully good, changes if you ever re-read.**

 **Thanks to everyone who gave support during this time! I really appreciate it!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **An, extremely, short chapter just to prove that I'm still around. Truth is that I actually moved from one side of the US to the other, so I'm still getting settled. I also started another fic, which was dumb, but I've been working on that one, as well as school and work and such. So there's a lot.**

 **This chapter is completely unedited, sorry in advance for all the mistakes. Most likely I will go back and rewrite it, but this gives some insight into the next phase of this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning came, bright and early. Too early for Peter to even begin to want to get up. The sun showed through the large, wall-length windows that complete covered half of his bedroom. The small trails of pancakes whiffed into his bedroom, which meant Steve was up.

His joints cracked as he uncurled himself to a laying down position on his back. He stretched his arms up, way above his head and yawned the sleep away. His arms dropped down by his head and he smiled. His heart was light. Last night had been great, just having a movie night with Gwen as they casually sprayed whipped cream into their mouths and pointed out all the fallacies with each movie they came across. Eventually, when she fell asleep, he slipped away to patrol. It was a really great night.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about his sense last night. He never found the source. That scared him.

Peter groaned slightly as he slid off the bed, out of the warm comfort of the blankets. Stretching his legs and back one more time he stood. He didn't even bother changing clothes or taking a shower right now, his stomach was growling from the stimulation of his olfactory senses from the beautiful aroma of batter to pan. Instead the teen opted to brush his teeth, smooth down his hair, and walked out to the kitchen in their floor apartment.

Each floor had one, it was smaller than the common room kitchen and only had a bar with stools rather than a full dining table. But it was perfect for one or two people.

"Morning." He mumbled, gathering his strength to even speak that morning.

"Morning." Steve replied cheerfully. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, please." He moaned, trying to keep his saliva in his mouth.

Steve grabbed a plate from the top cabinet, placing it down on the granite countertop with a clank. "Honey or syrup?"

"Syrup." Peter answered, plopping down on one of the bar stools.

Steve tossed the syrup bottle behind him, not even looking. Peter caught it with ease, even in his morning-drunk state.

"You're getting better." Steve commented, when he didn't hear the bottle his the ground.

"It's just a syrup bottle."

Steve flipped several pancakes onto the plates. Turning off the stove, he lifted both, handing one to Peter and keeping one for himself.

"So," Steve began. "You stayed out pretty late last night. How was it?"

"Fun!" Peter nodded, enthusiastically. He cut into his pancakes grabbing a large fork-full.

"What'd you do?"

"Criticized movies until we tired out." He shrugged. "Well, until she tired out."

"Patrol after?" Steve asked as if it was nothing to be concerned about.

Peter nodded.

"How many people did you catch?" Steve looked at him, stuffing his mouth full of food.

Peter chewed. "Two robbers, one rapist, and," He swallowed. "I helped an old lady cross the street."

Steve huffed out a laugh. "Sounds like a good time."

"Yeah, it was." Peter nodded again, taking in the lightness of the conversation. "I'm surprised you're not mad."

"I figure it's pointless to get mad now." Steve drank a bit of his water. "If I can't stop you, I might as well support you."

Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"At least your acting your age for once, instead of some forty-year-old that has the whole world on his shoulders."

"I wouldn't talk, old man." Peter shot back, playfully.

"So how this whole– "Steve asked, "changing your life thing going?"

"Good." Peter answered. "I'm starting to figure somethings out."

"Like what?" Steve asked curiously.

"Like how I need to accept the fact that bad things happen and that I can't let that ruin the life I have."

Steve put down his fork, whipping his mouth and hands with a towel. "And?"

Peter paused, trying to find words of his own. "And that I need to accept that... I was the one who ultimately lead to my uncle's death, and I wasn't fast enough to save my aunt."

"That's not—." Steve began.

"You can say that's not true, but I'll always think of it that way." Peter interrupted.

Steve nodded, solemnly. He knew, very well, that somethings are best left that way.

"I think my biggest problem was that I was always looking for a way out, and I ran for it. Always looking for the escape window or the fast track. I never made connections with others because I was afraid of losing them. But I can't live my life that way, can I?"

"No." Steve shook his head. "Let me tell you, son, coming to this new age, I felt guilty for leaving everyone behind and not finishing the fight. I missed a chance with a woman that I loved. I can only imagine what they'd say to me if they saw me now. 'Where were you?' 'We needed you.'" He paused, gathering his own thoughts. "But, instead of condemning myself to those thoughts, I choose to take strength from my past and help the future."

"Why do you always sound like a broken record?" Peter asked, sarcastically.

"Because you never seem to listen." He gently hit Peter's head.

* * *

As they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Peter's thoughts returned to the train ride. It was bothering him, how someone was there but he couldn't figure out who. Worst of all, they're still out there. It's probably his stalker, though, of course, he didn't know. He wanted to tell Gwen about it, but thought better of it when he realized it could put her in danger or make her worry.

The next best person was Steve. He had to tell Steve, eventually. He'd tell Tony, too, but he hasn't made any progression with simply hacking into computers and Tony wouldn't mind. Besides, Steve may have some insight in helping him.

He gulped. "Steve," He began. The super soldier turned around from where he was cleaning the dishes. "Part of opening up to people means being honest, right?"

Steve eyed his suspiciously. "Yes."

"Then, I haven't been completely honest with you and since you're my 'dad' now, I want to tell you."

Steve turned fully around, stalking up to the counter at a very slow pace. "What's this about, Pete?"

Peter took a breath. "Well, for starters, the reason I didn't tell you before is because I still don't have any concrete evidence or any answers really about any of this. I can only tell you what I know."

"Alright." Steve crossed his arms.

Peter started off slow. "During the Gauntlet, you know, that really terribly, almost, child abusive training session you put through?" Steve chuckled, but nodded. "Tony's challenge wasn't really a challenge."

"No surprise there." Steve rolled his eyes.

Peter continued. "Rather it was an information session about me." That caught Steve's attention.

"What kind of information?"

"My private S.H.E.I.L.D file was getting a lot of views."

"By the members of S.H.E.I.L.D?" Steve asked, as if it were obvious.

"I wish, but, no." Peter bit his bottom lip. "Tony believes that someone has been hacking in to S.H.E.I.L.D's databases and gathering information on me. Like my identity, my abilities, and even my DNA."

Steve's face went stone cold. "So, someone's after you?"

"Theoretically." Peter pointed out. "However, it is possible they are simply looking for my hybrid DNA. You know, for replication and stuff."

"Any idea who it is?" Steve asked, sternly.

"No." Peter shook his head, biting down on his lip again. "It's the reason I kept it from you."

"Why tell me now?" Steve looked up.

Peter looked into those eyes. He saw anger and rage, but mostly they remained calm. "Are you angry?"

"At you?" Steve asked. "No. But I am concerned."

"I figured." Peter breathed. "Tony told me not to worry about it back then, but, we've been looking into it for a while and, well… you might want to sit down for this one."

Steve leaned in closer, across the island bar. "I think someone was following me last night." Peter paused, gauging Steve's reaction. There wasn't any. "My spidey sense went off on the train, but… but nothing happened. Then, when I got off, it was gone. I brushed it off as a small robbery or pick-pocket that I just didn't catch, but… thinking back… I don't think it was."

Steve stayed stoic. Peter didn't like that reaction. "What do you think?"

"Did anything happen on patrol?" Steve asked, breaking out of his stone stare.

"Nothing out of the ordinary and I never felt it again and haven't since." Peter felt scared. He knew he was probably showing it, but Tony wasn't as tactile as Steve. Tony was good at running statistics and looking at footage, but if there wasn't any then maybe Steve would have an answer. "I just don't know what to do. I was terrified to go over Gwen's because they'd follow me there. I went anyways because my spidey-sense never went off again."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Steve asked, his voice slightly strained. "Why not continue your research into it."

"And there's that hostility." Peter pointed out, feeling like this was the wrong way to do things. "Great."

"I'm not trying, but I'm concerned. Someone is after you." Steve says seriously, keeping his cool.

"I know. I know." Peter repeated. "But, I need you now. Tony's good at tech, and you're good at tactic. I need tact right now." Peter explained. "I don't know who this is, but I'm not getting anywhere sitting at a computer screen waiting for something to happen. I know they're out there, and I want to be somewhat prepared."

Steve nodded. "We'll figure it out, okay?" Steve asked, mustering up the best smile he could.

Peter smiled back and nodded, feeling relieved. "Thanks. And thanks for not blowing a fuse either."

"Well, we saw how well that worked the last time." Steve went around the counter to pat, Peter, on the back. "At least this time, we have all of our windows intact."

Peter chuckled. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Don't worry about it. I was over the line, too. But no more secrets, okay? I'm honest with you, you should feel like you can be honest with me."

"Okay." Peter promised.

* * *

 **So extremely short chapter, I know. But Peter's being honest which is a start, so yay!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Another, short chapter. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Steve's training increased, rapidly. He nearly tore Peter to shreds with the amount. Nothing was off limits: mentally or physically.

"Steve, come on!" Peter whined, taking in large, gulps of fresh oxygen as he crashed to the floor, feeling feverishly hot and freezing cold and the same time. Steve's, hellish, training had been going on for three hours and twenty-two minutes. Yes, Peter was counting.

"Up." Steve, demanded, raising his arms in a manner of emphasis. "Up."

"When I asked for help, this wasn't what I meant." He lifted his head up to peer at Steve's eyes. They were unmoving and stoic. Good ole' Captain America stare down.

"Best way to prepare is to always be prepared."

Peter smacked his head on the ground and groaned. The dark, carpeted floor scratched and poked his skin, but cushioned his aching muscles. He sunk deeper into the epitome of it's fibers. "How about a break then?"

Steve clicked his tongue before answering. "Fine. Fifteen."

Not liking the sound of such a short break, Peter whined. "Come on, Steve. Shouldn't we be preparing something else, like an actual contingency?"

"Peter, we don't know anything about them other than they are after you. As long as you're prepared, it's the best contingency we have."

"So, killing me is the best way you could come up with."

Steve shrugged. "Brink of death is more like it."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Peter didn't even attempt to look at him this time, too tired to lift his aching body even the slightest inch. He did, however, turn his head so that the side was facing the floor. The middle portion of his face was riddled in web-like indents from the carpet.

Steve noticed and kneeled down. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Up."

"No." Peter responded, his voice low and tired.

He tapped again. "Up."

"No. I still have seven minutes." He'd been counting.

"You have to get off the floor."

"It's comfy." Peter argued.

"Up." Steve said again, this time shaking Peter with more emphasis. Steve's large hands stung. All Peter wanted was for him to let go.

"Six more minutes."

Steve sighed. Then, he did something he never thought he'd have to do. He grabbed Peter under the arms and threw him over his shoulder.

Peter yelped in pure pain and embarrassment, though he was too tired to truly act on it. "Steve!"

"Don't worry. We're done for today, just getting you to the couch at least."

"Put me down." Peter demanded, patting Steve's back, though didn't have the energy to fight back.

"Will you be able to walk?"

Peter pushed himself off, dropping to the ground. "If it means I get out of here without all the embarrassment, then, yes." He stood tall, cracking his back as he did so. He stretched a bit more before heading towards the door, Steve in tow.

"It's not that embarrassing. I had to carry, Clint, upstairs all the time."

Peter paused for a second, imagining Steve's training on a normal human like Clint. A frozen shake went up his spine. "Can't imagine what his training was like."

Steve smirked. "Anyway, go get some rest. We can train another day."

"Another day? As in… maybe a few days off?" Peter hoped.

"I suppose that wouldn't be that bad an idea. We can work on strategy in case: escape roots, communications, safe areas."

"You act as if you don't want me to fight back."

"Like you'd ever listen to me if I told you that. You really got to work this thing out with authority."

"Why? Tony and Clint do just fine without it."

"Just not on your own. You have a team now, Peter, we're here to help you."

* * *

"Are we ready from the initial attack?" The dark, shadow man asked from behind his wooden desk.

"Yes." The scratchy voice answered, his body hovering over to the window. "We attack tomorrow."

"I want him here alive." The boss man ordered.

"Of course."

* * *

Walking to Gwen's from the tower was a quite a trek. Rather than the ten minutes from his foster home back in Queens, he had to walk four, long, blocks until he reached the subway and then take a twenty-minute subway ride. Peter didn't exactly mind it. He'd just, casually, listen to his music until his reached her front door.

He snuck out the back of the tower which lead to an alley way before the street. It was the easiest way from him to come and go without going through the lobby every time. He may live with the Avenger's but that was classified information to the rest of the world.

Not to mention, going through the lobby is just downright intimidating. Some of the best scientists and business-men walk through there every day. That a major feat.

Counting each step, Peter walked the bustling streets of New York with his hands in the pockets of his light, sweat jacket. Bumping into people, only slightly slowed his progress, getting off the street as fast as possible was his main priority. He wasn't safe to be around, he knew it, but they already went after Gwen once. He had to check, at least.

Peter pushed himself through, casually, listening to his music. He stopped at the corner, waiting for the signal. Traffic was bad so he could easily get across without having to worry, he didn't though. Even without his mask, he had to be a good role model.

Weird, how he thought of it that way now. He still had his identity intact – for the most part – but still felt the need to hold 'Peter Parker' to high standards. It's probably all this mushy Avengers talk that has him doing it. Not that he truly minded.

Having others that were protective over him was only slightly irritating and frustrating, but mostly amazing, endearing, motivating, and… some other words ending with '-ing.' He hadn't experienced that in a long time.

In foster care, sometimes, it was all too easy to be forgotten about. Peter didn't even have to sneak out. The other kids and some of the parents didn't really care what he did – provided it didn't get them in trouble. Which, Peter, made sure of.

But, now, it was nearly impossible to sneak out. Not that he's ever had to. Since living with the Avenger's they've allowed him his freedom, mostly. Still overly protective, Peter liked it.

During this entire thought process, Peter, hadn't noticed the car, conveniently, heading towards his direction. Unfortunately, it wasn't really considered a hit and run because the car wasn't on the road. Instead, it flew at great speeds towards the young hero's head.

* * *

Alarms started blaring immediately. Everyone left in the tower froze in shock for mere moments, before rushing towards their gear.

"JARVIS, what's up?" Tony called accessing his suit from the top level of the tower.

"Sir, there is an attack three blocks south of the tower. Master Peter is involved."

"Don't tell Steve that." Tony replied, as the last screws were coming in places on his armor.

"He already knows, sir." Immediately, Steve appears beside him, but hops off the tower onto his sky-cycle before Tony can get a word out.

"Yep. Figures."

* * *

Cars of all types flew by him, crashing into the rubble building behind him. Peter swooped, dodged and ducked trying to escape the army, but there were people around. They came first.

"Holy crap!"

Whipping around, he grabbed as many people as possible and flung them to the side at great speeds. He hoped it wasn't hurting them but he couldn't bring himself to care much. It was better than going head to head with a three-ton car. "Sorry!" He apologized as he whipped them about. "Sorry!" "Sorry!" "Sorry!" People screamed around him. But it was a bit more difficult to hear when his heart was pumping in his ears.

This was it. These were the people who were following him. They aimed right for him, far too obvious.

Suddenly, he heard a very bad sound. The sound of scraping metal against more metal. He froze and turned around. "Uh, oh."

The building behind him crumbled and the cars piled up so much that they were tumbling.

The teen grabbed the remaining citizens, "Run fast!" and tossed them forward, out of the way of the avalanche. Then he spun around and collided with several cars falling from the tower of metal. Peter attempted to hold them up causing his body to strain against the weight. "This is much worse than, Steve's, training."

The cars were unstable, many of them spilled out of the sides. Peter lost his grip when the car he was attempting to hold was pushed out of the way. Like a scene out of a lifetime movie, the cars were relentless, knocking him unconscious and trapping him underneath.

* * *

 **And the action begins...**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Sorry this is so late and still sort of short, but this is when the good stuff starts to happen.**

* * *

The wreckage was enormous. Flames peeked out between car parts, signaling the first sign of an explosion. Steve hopped off his sky-cycle, assessing the area. He didn't see Peter anywhere.

 _A good sign?_ He hoped.

Civilians were still running for cover, but overall the scene seemed to have stopped in time. Nothing moved. "Peter!" Steve called out. Desperation flowing over him fast. "Peter!"

Clicking the button on his communicator in his ear, he said. "Tony, do you see him?"

A beep signaled back. "Negative. Scanning now."

A wide, blue beam lit the area, only pausing when it found Steve in the way. "No life signatures found, sir." JARVIS stated over the speaker.

"He's not here?"

"Or he's not alive." Clint joked, though it only earned him a hard slap from Natasha. Steve's eyes widened at the thought, but he calmed himself quickly.

"Any trackers?" Natasha asked.

"His communicator?" Steve asked while he rummaged around the rubble, looking for anything.

"No trace of the signal." Tony confirmed.

"What about the suit, can you track that?" Natasha asked.

"No need." Steve held up a black, beat-up backpack. Inside was the remains of a tattered spider-man suit.

"So, his suit's here, but he's not." Clint pointed out.

"Hiding, maybe?" Natasha asked.

"He'd have heard us or have tried to contact us by now."

"I'm surprised you hadn't given him another tracker." Clint said to Steve.

"I didn't want to lose any more trust that we already have. It wasn't fair to him in the first place." Steve grunted, closing his eyes, nearly crushing the backpack until his knuckles were paled.

"Hang on there, Cap. Calm down. We just have to take a look at those security cameras. Figure out who did it and track them down. Odds are they have him."

"Besides, the more we talk about this out here, the more risk to his identity there is."

Steve nodded, throwing the backpack around his shoulders, gripping the straps with great force.

"We'll find him, Cap." Bruce said to him. His eyes honest and sure. Steve nodded, albeit shakily, but still confident.

"JARVIS."

"Yes, sir."

"Security files within a one mile radius, if you please."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

His eyes blinked open, blurry and unfocused. A small groan left his lips as he moved his neck around assessing his acing body. Nothing was broken, that's good, at least. He did feel restraints though. One across his middle. The others on his arms and legs.

He blinked again, clearing his vision. He was tied to a nearly, vertical table that wasn't very comfortable at all. Almost felt like he was going to some deranged dentist. Not that there are many sane ones.

 _Where am I?_ He thought.

He saw multiple, massive screens to his right displaying about every corner of Queens and parts of Manhattan. The city looked peaceful enough except for the smoke that elevated from a tower of cars.

"Oh yeah, that."

The Avengers were on the scene. He saw them tearing up the tower, searching. They looked worried, especially when they found his backpack.

"Shit."

"You shouldn't use language like that." Someone said. It was feminine with a slight accent. A nice voice, actually, rough because of the accent, but nice. If it weren't for the fact that he was captured, he might even find it comforting.

"Says you and about everyone else." Peter mumbled to himself, remembering Steve.

 _Steve!_ His eyes shot back to the screen, scanning for the Avengers again. Steve was going to kill him. First, he was going to show up and kick some ass, but then he was going to kill him. So much for preparation.

"They are fine. Nothing has happened." The voice said again.

Breathing hard, Peter asked, "Who are you?"

She stepped into the light of the screens, the only light besides a small dangling lightbulb above Peter's lab table. Why was the lighting always so bad when people were taken? How come they can't bring them to some well, lit, basement? How are was that?

The woman was average height. Her skin pale and her hair auburn. The biggest and probably scariest quality were eyes: blue that tinted red. Probably because of the red energy circling her. "My name is Wanda."

"You threw the cars at me didn't you?"

"You will wait here." She didn't answer his question

"Do I have much of a choice?" He pulled on the restraints.

Again, no answer. _Of course._ Peter sighed.

The iron door slid open, causing equipment to shake and stir around the room. "How is he?" A man asked, slowly.

"Fine."

A figured joined her. He stood tall and straight. He was skinnier than Steve, but built. Almost like Clint, but taller. His mousy brown hair slicked back like Tony. A CEO, billionaire type essence.

"Hello, Peter."

Peter winced at his name. Of course, this man knew who he was. That was plainly obvious, but it didn't make him feel better. "I am Norman. Norman Osborn."

"Osborn." Peter repeated.

"Yes. The owner of Oscorp, the lab you visited nearly a year ago." He paused to smirk. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Peter didn't respond. Just simply starred at him. Norman Osborn was one of the biggest scientists in the biological industry. He wasn't as rich as Stark, but he was pretty close. Peter remembered reading books about his research and theory on genetic usages when he was in middle school. It was one of the books Aunt May had given him before she died. He still had it.

Then it hit him like a bolt. The lab he visited nearly a year ago. The spider bite. Peter bit his lip and hit his head against the back of the table, feeling defeated, already.

"Yes. I knew it was you this whole time. Don't worry though, I haven't told a soul. Well, except for my accomplices here." He clicked his tongue.

"So, what do you want? A spokesperson? A test rat?"

"Neither, actually. I simply want to help you."

"Heard that before."

"I'm sure. You've had quite the young life haven't you? Losing your parents, then your uncle and aunt. Switching from foster to foster. Always being picked on in school and thrown away at home."

"What's that got anything to do with this?"

"I can help you develop these powers further. Make you stronger than you already are, faster, more responsive."

"Pass. I don't need your help."

"Come now, Peter, your smart. You're also determined. Coming from a whimpy, defenseless kid, you appreciate power. Even awe at it, sometimes. But I can give you power, you can save all the lives you want. All you have to do is work for me."

The door opened again. This time a floating bobble-head man entered the room. His tiny hands holding a gun. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you, Modok." Norman replied, taking the gun and walking forward towards Peter.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? Wouldn't that ruin your plan?"

"This isn't a gun. The serum inside just has a bit of a kick to it. A normal medical needle doesn't have the capacity to hold it."

Peter fought against the restraints again, to no avail. "Jeez! What are these things made of!" He grunted. Norman stepped forward. Holding Peter's arm down along with the restraints. He plunged the needle of the gun into his forearm causing a slight pinch.

Peter constricted his arm muscles, trying to stop the serum from circulating in his blood. But as quickly as it was done, Norman stepped away.

"What did you put in me? What am I going to turn into?" Peter panicked. His mind stirred with wild anticipation. Already he wasn't human, now he may lose his human form forever. For the first time in a long time he was truly scared.

"Just a family recipe. Your DNA has the ability to shift to whatever it's given. This'll help you grow big and strong."

Peter screamed as black streams of the thick, dark substances soaked out of his body and wrapped around him like a constricting, body suit. It's long tentacles covering every inch and curve until his body systems shut down completely and gave into the tyrant of the alien substance.

"I call the serum, Venom. It is a symbiote that crash landed here many years ago. I've changed its DNA structure to be compatible with yours and its loyal to only me."

"From now on, Spider-man does not exist. Venom is now in control and with its power I will control this world."

Peter felt his body go slack, but continued to move to Venom's will. Venom, easily, broke through the restraints, hissing as it did so. Peter watched as his body, no longer his to command, wildly tore the lab apart. In the back of his mind, he felt the symbiote rejoicing about being free. But he also felt the symbiote hungry for blood, any blood. Though, it needed its master's permission first.

"Now what, Osborn?" Modok asked.

"I'd like to test it." He replied. He turned to his creation. "Go on, Venom. Return here in exactly one hour."

With a final hiss, the creature broke through the door and ventured out to the streets.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I promise to update more often! The experiment stage is kind of over, I sort of know more how I want this to end so now I have a goal in mind which makes it easier to write about. For those who have been here since the beginning, sorry about that writers block stage. I'll try to be more diligent.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Pale light drifted over the horizon as morning came. Still, no sign of Peter. Steve's calm attitude towards the situation was slowly fading into absolute worry and panic.

"Tony?" Steve pleaded. Him and Tony had trapped themselves inside Tony's private lab, while the other Avenger's looked to the outside, giving updates as they did.

"I know, Cap." Tony said, giving up on the whole 'funny guy' thing after it not diffusing the situation after many hours. "We know that telepath, what's her name, has him, but after dropping into the sewer I have no idea. I'm not a miracle worker here."

"Tony, come on. You have to have some idea of who this is. The Scarlet Witch is not behind this, not fully."

Tony paused, thinking intently. "Alright. I'll give you a theory, but it's only a theory."

Steve sat down in the chair, forcing himself to stay calm. "Okay, shoot."

"Okay." Tony hunkered down in his chair. "In theory, no one should know Peter's identity except for the Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D, and Peter's not-so-secret girlfriend."

"Correct." Steve confirmed.

"But, obviously someone else does know."

Steve shrugged, as if it were obvious. "Where are you going with this?"

"Eight months ago, a boy walks into a lab, gets bit by a magically enhanced spider, that just so happened to get loose that day in a top-notch-security laboratory, and winds up with superpowers."

"So, his powers weren't an accident?" Steve questioned.

"Maybe. Think about it. We don't know what Peter's original DNA was, but we know his parents were agents of the government. However, I remember reading about Richard Parker many years ago. He was brilliant." Tony stated, then paused for effect. "Guess where he worked before his government employment?"

Steve didn't respond. He didn't know the answer, that's for sure, but he still wasn't following Tony completely.

Tony gave in. "Oscorp."

"His dad worked at the lab where the spider was born?"

"Made." Tony corrected. "The spider was made there. They genetically engineered it."

"Sorry." Steve rolled his eyes. " _Made."_ He corrected. "Get to the point."

"Peter's parents died shortly after Richard joined the government in a plane crash. Government planes don't go down on their own. Trust me, I've built them. That plane was shot down and you want to know why?" Tony leaned in close, as if he spoke to loud someone may hear him. "Richard experimented on his own son, under Oscorp direction. Peter developed things like vision loss (glasses) and asthma. When Richard realized how terribly the experiment was affecting his child, he quit, completely. Left the company. Oscorp's not happy. Nor to they get to keep their little experiment, not to mention they may have a giant lawsuit on their hands so they send hitmen to kill Richard before he can say anything."

"That's why Richard dropped Peter off at his aunt and uncle's. To save him." Steve clarified.

"Yes. He saved his child." Tony repeated, then continued. "Then, ten years passes by. Oscorp has time to attempt other experiments based off of Richard's work and Peter walks into Oscorp Labs never knowing a thing." Tony raises his arms in a shruggish form. "The spider detects him, hunts him down, and the rest is history."

"So, the spider was attracted to him."

"Like I said it's a theory. Either way, Oscorp got what it was looking for: a genetically enhanced human who can take on almost any kind of DNA."

"Why would they need something like that?" Steve asked.

A voice spoke up behind them from the shadows. It's tone deep and serious, but somehow light and confident. "For the health benefits, of course."

Whipping around, Steve and Tony watch as the boss man forward, his black cloak puffing out dramatically.

For the first time in a few months, they come face to face with their top, eye-patched, government ally: Nick Fury.

* * *

Peter felt himself returning to consciousness after blacking out from destroying about eleven homes to where the rubble wasn't even rubble, it was more dust than anything.

The stress on his body is painful, but the stress on his mind was even more so. He'd killed a lot of people yesterday within the hour. He saw it. He remembered it. Slicing those people before dropping their homes on top of them like grave stones. He was disgusted, mad, sad, and scared. He couldn't control the symbiote at all.

Currently, the symbiote was sleeping. He could feel the tingle of its subconciousness in the back of his own mind. It scared him that it was there. Though it didn't take over his mind, simply his body. Peter could feel them two slowly conjoining into a single entity.

He looked down his arm. It was flesh colored. The symbiote was gone for now, but somewhere inside him it clung to him, feeding off his blood, like a leech.

He felt extremely weak and tired. In all honesty, if it weren't for his healing factor, he doubted he'd be alive right now. But he supposed that was the point.

He, now, resides in the basement of Oscorp. The same place he'd been taken to before.

 _I got to get out of here._ He thought. _If I could get home, then… maybe…_

He crawled his aching body to the side of the cell he was in. Pushing hard with the last of his strength, he attempted to push out the glass. It wasn't enough, however. He was too weak and the glass was military grade. He plopped back onto the floor, panting.

His eyes were getting watery, but he stayed stoic. He had to. Harsh emotions or loud noises may wake the creature and Peter didn't want that. He'd find a way out. If he didn't, his family would…

His family… there's a thought.

He missed, Steve, a lot. Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce, too. A slight chuckle leaves his lips. _Life always manages to kick my ass._ He thought.

He hated it. He knew they were looking though. That gave him hope. Steve wasn't a quitter, he was Captain America. He could do anything.

With that happy thought in mind, he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"What do you think, Osborn?" Modok asked, as he and Norman viewed the tapes of the complete carnage that was achieved last night by their own creation.

"Very good. I'd rather he not kill civilians but his strength is enormous." Norman complimented as he stole a glance at Venom's strength as he pounded the house to dust with a car. "Very interesting."

"What will you do now?" Wanda spoke up. "Tell me, what is the reasoning behind this?"

"Power, my dear. Those who have it, gain even more of it. With venom on my side, the Avenger's will be crushed and people will bow to me."

"You said you were creating a cure for disease." Wanda retaliated.

"I am." Norman didn't turn around. "Peter's DNA will come in handy for that too. Another power I need to test."

Wanda watched the footage. She saw how every time the symbiote wanted to do something it hesitated. It was Peter's brain that stopped him. She knew that. From the moment, she started tracking him she knew he had a very strong will. For a teenager, that was commendable.

But, even his strong will couldn't stop the bloodthirsty symbiote. It tore homes apart and crushed the people inside. Not even a moment of remorse.

The more she watched the video, the more she hated the sight. Her boss sat there smiling and Modok had no emotional at all, but she could tell that he, too, was pleased.

She turned around, looking at the boy. He was crawling, trying to release himself from the glass prison. He gave a large push on the glass, the glass creaked but didn't move. Then he fell to the ground. It was sad to see. She didn't like the look of him at all. His hair was a mess, his skin was pale. He even looked skinnier that when they first brought him in.

In his mind, she could feel that it was tormented but some how he held hope. She didn't have much hope left after her brother died, but when Wanda looked at Peter her eyes got soft and she sympathized for him.

With her mind made up, she backed up, towards the door. "Where are you heading, Witch?" Norman asked, as he saw her moving away.

"I need some air."

Worst excuse ever! She knew it, but if she could just leave…

"Alright." Norman excused her, watching her leave with piercing eyes. "Return soon. We have plans."

"Yes, sir." She nodded, respectively, and walked out the door as normal as possible.

When the iron door shut, Norman turned around, looking at Peter. "Keep an eye on her, Modok, don't want her getting to far over her head."

"Yes." He replied.

* * *

"Great. The ship docked, that's just great." Tony groaned. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir." The AI replied.

"Why didn't you tell me I had plundering pirate on my doorstep?"

"I did not detect him, sir."

"What'd you do to my AI, Fury?"

"I don't know. I came through the front door." Fury responded, sarcastically, coming into the room further, leaning on the desk behind the two heroes.

"You never show up without reason." Steve shut Tony up before he could make another remark.

"I heard that kid of yours has run off."

"What do you know, Fury?" Steve asked, he could feel the desperation but didn't let it show much.

"As much as I hate saying it, Stark, here, is correct."

"Yep!" Tony cheered. "He said it. JARVIS tell me you got that!"

"Got it, sir." JARVIS answered.

"Peter's father did experiment on him. Not painfully though. It was simple ingredients in food or small needle injections instead of a flu shot kind of thing. I don't even think Peter remembers it."

"That's good to know." Steve said, his body fuming at the initial thought of it.

"Richard quit Oscorp and came to S.H.E.I.L.D as part of our science and technology division, in response to a suggestion from his wife as she too worked for us."

"So, the government spy thing was false?" Steve questioned.

"Not completely. All staff supported by S.H.E.I.L.D goes through rigorous training. Richard and Mary were sent on a mission to help collect evidence on a case at the time. Their plane was shot down right after the mission began. They never even made it out of the U.S."

"How old are you, Fury?" Tony smirked.

"Really want to go there, Stark?" Fury shot back.

Tony shut up for the moment. "Continue."

"Oscorp had shot down the plane. By accident, of course, so they say." Fury cleared his throat. "We knew about their testing of intergalactic seeding pods for a while, but one of them steered off course."

"That was the story they gave the attorney? Really?" Tony commented.

"What's a seeding pod?" Steve asked.

Fury shrugged. "A pod that holds seeds, then travels to another planet to dump them, so that they can grow and create a living planet."

"And one of them hit the plane and drove it down."

"Correct. That was enough to give Oscorp the edge. The found that it was our fault for launching an aircraft while knowing about the testing."

"That doesn't answer the question of where, Peter, is." Steve said, getting straight to the point. "Or why Oscorp needs him now."

"According to one of our spies, another, successful, seeding pod was brought back safely. However, it had a pet. A symbiote. One who's programming is only that of destruction."

"A symbiote?"

"A substance that needs a host. Then the substance bonds with its host and takes over any motor functions and is, then, programmed with a set goal."

"A host." Steve repeated, sitting back in his chair, eyes widening in realization.

"Peter's DNA can change based on new DNA given. His father changed his DNA and the symbiotes DNA to bond with the other's. However when the symbiote was programmed to destroy, Richard was worried what his son may be forced to do, so he ran. Came to S.H.E.I.L.D and never looked back."

"So, Oscorp killed him to keep their secrets."

"Originally it was just threats. Family deaths and stuff, you know, the usual. But it got worse when Richard leaked Oscorp information to S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Peter's meant to be bonded with the symbiote. That's why they want him so badly." Steve said.

"Then the symbiote will have all the power and strength to destroy everything if it's master wishes."

"Who's the master?"

"Take a wild guess." Fury suggested.

"Norman Osborn." Tony answered for him.

"Bingo." Fury snapped. "When you told me you had found Spiderman to be Peter Parker. I allowed him to stay with you under the assumption you'd protect him."

"I knew there were hidden motives!" Tony exclaimed, claiming to be right once again.

"Unfortunately, now we have a bigger problem." Nick's voice heightened a bit.

Steve breathed in. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we already know that Osborn didn't waste anytime. Peter and the symbiote are already bonded."

That made both Steve and Tony pause in shock. "How do you know?"

"Stark." Fury started. "Pull up video feed from the north, right outside the city limits."

"JARVIS." Tony commanded.

"Yes, sir. A loading bar popped up in front of them, then a holographic screen projected the video.

The first thing they saw was someone hopping from roof to roof – similar Spiderman fashion. Then, with a giant hiss, the creature lunged into a window breaking it completely. From another camera angle, the guys watched the creature tear apart the home, taking furniture and throwing it while piercing screams were heard.

Then a man is flung through the window, landing on the street. Still rolling around, showing movement, the creature jumps after him and ensnared him with a black, slimy hand. From there, he proceeded to suffocate the man to death, hissing at the man before he passed out.

After that, he took the man's car and bashed the rest of the house in. The neighbors ran, trying to find safe-haven.

Hearing their screams, the monster took off after them. But before he could latch onto another victim he stopped, completely. His long, skinny arms dangled from his sides and his head pointed upwards. He took off down the opposite side of the street, never touching another person. Though he did tear a few more houses to the ground, there were no more causalities.

"That's Peter?" Steve looked on in shock. His eyes filled with worry and fear. Not of the creature, but for his kid.

"Yes. That's the symbiote, too. He's in the control"

"But he stopped." Tony pipped in. "He wouldn't have stopped. The kid's consciousness is in there somewhere."

"He has no control." Fury admitted.

"He has to have some control! The creature stopped. He destroyed some more buildings, sure. But he didn't kill anyone else."

"There were five deaths in that family, Stark." Fury smashed his fist down on the table. "He killed five people within a matter of seconds, alone, and not at full strength. Not to mention he did kill people after that. He may have been able to stop the symbiote one time, but the others weren't that lucky."

"How many people died, Fury?" Steve asked, though wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know. Just knowing about the five was tearing him apart. His kid, though not in control, is killing people.

"In total? Within one hour, he killed 24 people." That sank in. Steve couldn't believe it. It wasn't, Peter, it couldn't be. He's never killed anyone, not even his worse villains.

Worse of all, he couldn't decide if he should treat this threat as a criminal or as an innocent. Peter is innocent but he's a part of this bond now. What if they couldn't break it?

Steve didn't think much further ahead, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"You're the Avengers. So…" Fury began. "Avenge."

He began to stand up from the table he leaned against, ready to take his leave. "Call if you need back up. I've already discussed the situation with Agent Romanoff. She will get the others caught up."

* * *

Watching Fury leave was like condemning Peter to death. Steve had to help take down his own son. How harsh is that?

"Steve, don't worry so much." Tony said.

"How could you say that?" Steve asked, resting his head in his hands.

"Their consciousness' haven't fused, as long as we keep that in mind, there's a possibility for separation."

"So, capture him? Experiment on him?"

"Not experiment, Cap. This isn't an experiment. This is to save, Peter. Your son, Peter." Tony watched Steve fall deeper into despair. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Send an invitation to the rest of the Avengers. We're having a team meeting in," he looks at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

"Of course, sir."

Tony looks at Steve again, he hasn't moved. But he does look a bit more determined than before. At least that was a start.

"Sir, I've come to inform you that you have a visitor at the east entrance."

Tony perked his head up, same with Steve.

"Video on screen."

The screen pulls up. A woman knocks on the door, shyly. "Is that?"

"Scarlet?" Steve finishes.

"JARVIS. Open the door. This may be interesting."

"Yes, sir."

Tony and Steve rush to the elevator, hopped on, and were nearly dropped to the lower level.

The moment the elevator door opens, Wanda's on the other side. "I know where Peter is."

* * *

 **Figured I'd do something for Spiderman: Homecoming hitting theaters. So here's the next chapter. More action, more suspense. Hope you're enjoying so far.**

 **Also I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me the past year that this fanfic has been going. Thanks so much!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. The Big 2-0. Wow that's a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve stormed out of the elevator, forcing Wanda back. "Where?" He asked, menacingly. His eyes dead set on hers, making sure to look for any forms of dishonestly.

"A bunker beneath Oscorp."

Tony forced Steve back, despite his want to let him at her like a wild canine. "Calm down. We're, apparently," though Tony still had his doubts, "all on the same side now." Tony looked at Steve, he hadn't calmed down in the slightest. "So, Scarlet, before Steve here blows a fuse, well more of a fuse," he added, "why don't you explain to us why you're here?"

"Peter." Wanda started. "He's, uh…" She paused. "He's not doing well."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked, biting his lip and crushing his palm between his fingers.

"I don't know." She replied. "He's being eaten. He's so thin after only so few hours and he's weakening."

"The symbiote is with him, how can he be weakening?" Tony pondered.

"I don't know. I just know that... I feel bad for him."

"Great," Steve threw up his hands. "So, we know that you have sympathy. That's just great. But it doesn't get us any closer to what's happening to Peter!" His voice steadily raised as he spoke. If Steve were a cartoon, he'd be spewing smoke out of his ears and his face would be blood red.

"How about we start from you telling us what you know." Tony said, trying to bring the conversation back. "Come on. We have a meeting room for things like this. The others will be showing up any minute."

* * *

Norman knocks of the glass. "Peter, my boy, wake up."

The noise was bothersome. Really bothersome. It's like it was ringing through Peter's skull and traveling down his body in a series of trembles.

"No." He slurred out, still weak from the second time out. He was conscious for the majority of it this time. Peter felt that it was progress, considering the first time out he only saw blurs and blackness. At least, his memory was intact this time. Though, he wasn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Good, that he's able to remember and that may mean he's gaining control, but bad because he can feel himself further merging with venom. Even taking on some of venom's personality traits, like his want to snap back on Osborn for waking him up. Also, his body looked thinner, which he hadn't thought possible. Peter guessed it had only been about twelve hours since his abduction, but he already saw skin and bone. He looked at himself in the glass and his face was sunken inward. If he weren't so tired, he'd be panicking.

The knock came again. "Up, Peter."

Jeez, did this remind him about training with Steve: how'd he always end up on the floor feeling achy and tired. Unfortunately, this time there wasn't going to be someone to pick him up from the ground. He felt his eyes sting. He didn't cry though. That would wake the symbiote, not that it wasn't stirring already from the obnoxious knocking.

Doesn't Osborn know you never knock on the glass?

* * *

The Avengers circled around the wooden, meeting table, leaving Wanda to sit at the edge, between Steve and Natasha. She seemed confident and calm, but her heart rate sped to unfathomable levels. But if she showed weakness now, they'd never listen to her.

"Alright, Witch, give us the backstory, the heartfelt details, the evil reasonings, the whole thing." Tony said giving her the floor.

She didn't say anything, not really sure where to start, but Steve decided quickly. "Why join Oscorp?"

Scarlet starred at him, angrily. "To get back at you. All of you. For killing, Pietro, my brother."

"We didn't kill him. Ultron did." Clint butted in.

"And who created Ultron?" She stared at Tony.

"And I'm still paying that back." Tony replied, his cocky, ego dropping at the mention of Ultron. Watching the Avengers felt it was best to drop it, they needed normal, cocky Tony, not anxiety, guilt driven Tony.

"So, you wanted to get back at us. Why help Norman of all people then?" Steve asked.

"He is the only man willing to help take you down."

"And, yet, here you sit at our kitchen table, while we sing Kumbaya." Clint joked.

"The boy is," Scarlet paused, "innocent, but he's been turned into a monster. It reminds me of our days in HYDRA and their experiment."

"Tell us about Peter. What happened?"

For a moment, she thinks of where to begin. "The symbiote came from space. A programmed, organic being. Norman found it and experiment on it many years ago. However, he was unable to find a suitable host, strong enough to carry the symbiote. When heroes began emerging with powers beyond human abilities, he started looking to people whom already had them."

"He asked you, didn't he? To carry the symbiote?" Natasha claimed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"That's how you were going to take revenge?" Tony said. "Some organic-life steroid from outer space?"

"Yes." She nodded again, not even trying to disagree.

"Well, it obviously didn't work." Clint mentioned. "Why?"

"My powers are psychological. Though my body could bond with the symbiote, my mind was blocked from its influence. I was rejected by it." She waited for someone to respond, but when no one did she continued. "Norman cut me a new deal, said that if I helped him find a host, he'd help me take all of you down."

"And Peter?"

"He came to Oscorp Labs for his field trip. Norman was there and took particular interest in him, after he introduced himself as 'Peter Parker.'"

"He recognized the kid's name." Clint shortened. "That's how he knew Peter was still alive, somewhere."

"After that, he began watching Peter very closely."

"So, he's a grade A stalker." Tony mumbled.

"The spiders where developed using Richard Parker's work and some DNA from the symbiote. That day, Norman released the spider and it found Peter."

"Wait! Norman released the spider?" Steve questioned.

"To test if Richard Parker had made any gang-way on his work of hybrid DNA. When Spider-man came out into the spotlight, it was simple to know exactly who was under the mask."

The team paused, simply breathing. "Norman knew this whole time." Steve breathed. Now he was even more worried than before. This means that Peter hadn't gotten his powers by accident. He'd been predetermined. In turn, Norman knew more about Peter than Steve originally believed. That's dangerous information.

"Well we did think it was weird that they created a hybrid without them knowing." Bruce mentioned from their conversation way back when they first met Peter.

"But why not just take Peter there? Why have him bond with a spider, first?" Steve asked.

Bruce spoke up. "To introduce him to the DNA. The venom of the spider was used as a vector to introduce extrogenous DNA to transform Peter's DNA." Bruce slid his hands over his head, frustratingly, for not thinking of it sooner.

"English, please?" Clint said.

"The spider's venom allowed the symbiote's DNA to overtake Peter's original DNA code in order to give him powers." Bruce translated.

"So, his powers were due to the symbiote?" Steve clarified.

"For the umpteenth time, yes!" Tony said. "Richard Parker broke Peter's DNA, giving the symbiote's DNA holes to fill."

"What is he planning on doing with the symbiote, Scarlet?" Natasha asked, her eyes filled with anger.

"What every villain seems to want. The world."

"With one symbiote?" Clint responded, seeming cocky.

"It's not one symbiote, is it? It's many." Bruce said, looking at Wanda directly in the eye. She nodded.

"Now that he knows it works, he's planning on making an army, using Peter's recombinant DNA."

"What is up with bad guys and armies!?" Clint threw his hands in the air, slamming them back down on the table. "Why can't they like puppies for once."

"Can you imagine a puppy army?" Natasha poked him.

"The world wouldn't stand a chance." Clint laughed.

Coming back from the distraction. "Why help us now? Why not just leave?" Steve asked.

Scarlet replied, simply. "This is not what my brother, nor I, wanted."

The Avengers nodded, they could tell she was telling the truth.

"Everyone gear up." Steve commanded, breaking the silence. "Scarlet," he stood and looked to her. "Lead us to, Peter." Steve demanded.

* * *

"Modok, have you found her yet?"

"Yes, Osborn." Modok, slurred. His voice as cringe-worth as ever. "Exactly as you said, she has gone to the Avengers."

"I knew her heart wasn't in the game." Norman replied. "No matter. This will be a good experiment." He looked over his shoulder, away from the screens for the first time in hours.

Besides his chest moving up and down, there was no movement from Peter nor the symbiote. But as long as he was alive, Norman would use him.

"Get the boy some food. He'll need the energy." Norman told Modok, his voice has unmoving as ever.

"Are you really planning on releasing him on the Avengers so soon after bonding?" Modok asked, curious.

"If this was ever to play out in the first place, we need to experiment." Norman continued. His voice getting mighty and knowing, almost as if he were on a Broadway stage. "Every experiment has the ability to fail."

He looked over to his ally. "Now, get the boy something before they show up."

"Yes, sir." Modok glared, not liking being treated like a servant.

Minutes later, Modok returned with a tray filled with a hearty, meat sandwich, so light side dishes and giant glass of water. He pressed the green button on the side of Peter's tank, opening a small hatch in the bottom so that he could slide the tray in.

Immediately Peter heard the hatch, it was annoying loud, to his oversensitive super senses. He peeked his eyes open. They weren't the bright blue they use to be. They were paling, turning gray and almost lifeless.

His skin hung from his body and his mind seem to be playing tricks on him because he smells food.

Looking at the tray, he wonders. "Yep, I'm going crazy. But, hell, it's the best dream I've had since I got here."

Reaching out towards, what he believes is a mirage, he pokes at the bread on the sandwich.

"Holy crap! It's real!"

When he feels the sandy, soft texture of the crust, he thinks no more. He simply grabs the sandwich, hoists himself up onto his elbows with whatever strength he has left and gobbles it down in giant bites.

It doesn't taste poisoned, not that Peter would know since he didn't actually get to taste it because he swallowed the bites whole to calm his acing stomach.

The rest of the meal goes a bit of the same way, though he eventually slows now that he's not so desperate.

The whole time he wondered: _What does Osborn have in store?_

Peter realized he was fueling up for something, but he couldn't figure out what. Part of him wished that he hadn't ate at all so that he'd be easier to take down, but the survival instinct in him couldn't stand it. He needed food. He was in pain as it is, he couldn't take the stomach pain too.

He heard mumbling from outside his tank. He looked up to see Norman and Modok discussing, though it was a jumbled mess of sounds when he was in the tank.

As his chewing slowed to a normal level, he began to think of a way out. Most likely, Peter would be released soon to do some damage. That was his best bet from at least getting out of the tank, but how to escape from Norman and the symbiote was going to be much more difficult.

"Hey, Osborn. No dessert?" Peter asked, bored of thinking of his current situation.

Osborn simply scoffs at the question. Peter smiles for the first time, knowing he's finally breaking Norman's tough guy wall.

"I always work better with a little sugar in my system!" He called again. He laughed at Osborn's annoyed face. Then something behind the crazed man caught his eye. On one of the television screens was him, well it was venom, destroying another city block.

Flashes of his past escapades as venom surged his mind. He remembered all the lives he took, the homes he crushed, the streets he destroyed. He'd only been let out two times and he could count how many people killed, and it was more than his fingers and toes combined. The thought made his almost throw up his food.

Peter was disgusted with himself. He couldn't get this symbiote under his control at all. It had a mind of its own, a will stronger than himself. He felt it squirming inside of him like a parasite. Even as the food was digested, he wondered if it would at least hit his bloodstream before being sucked out of him by the leech.

He breathed, calming himself down. If there was one thing he always seemed to be, it was confident in his own abilities. He'd find his way out, with or without the Avengers. He was used it. He remembered his life before the Avengers, six months of having his powers without their help. He'd been able to stop speeding cars and take down even the toughest of criminals.

How hard could one alien be?

* * *

Steve's shoes stomped the ground, pounding on the blackened, cold pavement. Street lamps, barely lit, light the ground water that poured in a storm a few days ago as autumn approached.

Over the past day and half, Steve found himself getting more and more desperate, so he occupied himself with coming up with a plan. He and Scarlet were to infiltrate the building with Bruce as backup from the tower, along with JARVIS.

Tony and Clint, whom are able to sustain long-range battle, are to keep further back, in case of higher grade weapons and as a tactile retreat backup. Natasha was to go through the opposite side or top of the building, which ever was the most available.

Most likely, nothing would run smoothly, but that's exactly what Steve was hoping for. Odd, yes. But when things got out of hand, Steve found that they worked better as a team and tended to have better luck.

Must be a superhero thing…

He creeped up to the front, Scarlet trailing behind him.

"Hey, Cap." Tony's voice rang through his earpiece, "If you don't hurry up, I'll start the party without you."

"Tony." Steve hissed. "We're under radio silence."

He could hear Tony and Clint chatting among themselves, not turning of the ear piece at all. "What's radio silence."

"It means to be quiet." Clint told him.

"That's no fun. I'd rather pump up the music."

"Radio silence." Steve repeated, turning off his com.

"You seem to be good friends with your team." Wanda commented.

"That's what a team is. Friends that come together for a common goal." Steve nonchalantly replied, still waiting for the moment to enter the building. "Just like in the army, we fight together, eat together, and stay together."

"I miss that." Scarlet whispered. "With my brother, I mean."

"We always have open spots, Scarlet." Steve looked behind him, crouching towards the building. "All you have to do is earn our trust."

"That seems difficult. I am the one who took your child away."

"But you're helping get him back." Steve looked back at her and smirked. "Not to mention, Peter will be fine. I know he will. He's stronger than he lets on. I'm just coming for support." Steve added. "Now, if could he just get his head in the game, we'd get this done a lot faster."

"That seems like blind faith." Wanda said.

"Eh." Steve shrugged. "I haven't been a father for that long."

He motions to her. "Let's get going. There's an opening."

* * *

"Alright, Parker. Come on." Peter whispered to himself in motivation to stand. Little by little he was getting his feet under him. He felt some strength returning after he ate. Now it was time to put that to use.

When his feet finally made it flat on the ground and his back straightened up, he let out a breath. "Finally!" He cheered quietly. "Man, that hurt!"

He knocks on his head. The symbiote awake but not actively taking over. That's at least somewhat of a good sign.

"Okay. Focus." Peter glared at the glass of his tank. Take a deep breath, he raised his arm and with all the force he could muster, he slammed it through the glass. The glass chipped and cracked, letting refreshing(ish) New York air into the tank. Continuously, Peter slammed on the glass.

Any minute now, Norman or his weird-looking sidekick would rush in and force him down. He didn't have the strength to fight them, so he'd have to be quick.

He slammed on the glass again and again. "Break. Break. Break!" He chanted. The glass shattered, a small hole big enough for Peter's head appeared. That's when Peter grabbed the edge of the glass, cutting his hands in the process and pulled the glass apart until he could hop through.

He stepped foot into the bunker. The alarm sounded. Peter nearly fell to the ground. The symbiote was stirring so much it made his head hurt and he groaned in pain. It screamed in his head. The piercing voice pausing Peter's movements.

That's when the symbiote began to take over. Once again, Peter saw the black tendrils rake up his body. "No!" He cried. However, it was strangled when he symbiote covered his mouth and face with it's body.

It wasn't like the bonds before, however, this one was shaky. Almost to the point Peter thought he could detach the thing. But it clung to him and forced his body to move.

For now, he let it run since they both had the same goal in mind: to get out from the room. But the moment that they realized he was trapped in a seamless room with only a giant, sealed metal door as their exit, he panicked.

"Yup, didn't think that through." Peter said, not that anyone could hear him through the layer of venom.

The alarm didn't stop, it kept going and got louder. The door swung open and Norman appeared inside. Quickly, venom ran for the doorway, only to be trapped by Modok's telekinesis.

Venom screamed. Norman rushed the keyboard to turn the alarm off. When he did, things settled.

"Let him go, Modok." Norman ordered.

He did and Venom dropped to the floor. "Look's like you have some energy to burn off." Norman commented and Venom dragged himself off the ground. "That and we have an intruder I'd like you to meet."

Venom perked at the idea. Peter did too, only no one saw his reaction. _What intruder?_

"Go welcome them for me, would you? Show them that they shouldn't set off the alarm."

Peter gasped, his breath falling from inside the venom suit. _I didn't set off the alarm? Then…_

He forced Venom to look at the screens. That's when he saw it. A lightning flash shot of red, white and blue, that ended with it flinging back towards an arm after knocking one of the men unconscious.

Steve was here.

Venom was charging after him.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the two collide. What's going to happen...?**

 **Thanks for all the support, It means a lot! Sorry for the typos, I'm kind of on my own, but I'm trying my best.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Hi everyone, I just wanted to clear some things up before starting the new chapter because recently I've been getting a lot of reviews about these topics so I figured it was better just to clear the air.**

 **PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE STATEMENTS ARE NOT TO OFFEND OR HURT ANYONE, THEY ARE SIMPLY MY OWN OPINIONS.**

 **1\. Peter forgave the Avengers too quickly.**

First off, there is no such thing.

Secondly, the Avengers, though unmasking him, didn't traumatize Peter in anyway. They didn't smash him to the ground to the brink of death and then ask him to join them. They simply found out his secret identity, which is important, but not necessarily life threatening. Originally, the reason Peter Parker ever kept his identity a secret in the first place was to protect his family and friends, but that kind of goes out the window with him not really having too many connections at the beginning of the story. Hence the name "Making Connections."

Thirdly, at this point in the story (Chapter 21), Peter has been with the Avengers for approximately 4 months, give or take. Two of those months were the beginning and training, another 3 weeks he was in Arizona and then he's been back with the Avengers for about another month or so. For what the Avengers did, which wasn't much, I find it to be a perfectly reasonable amount of time for forgiveness to take place. Not to mention, that Peter Parker is not a person to whine about problems or make a fuss, more like be angry, then joke about it, and then let it roll off his back. He doesn't really hold grudges. In my time analyzing the character, he's just not like that.

 **2\. Peter was force into training.**

Yes and No. Peter had the choice to say no. It was more of that, "I don't want to disappoint anyone" idea, which is why he didn't. But he wasn't exactly forced into anything. Also, I already went through why that happened. #Chapter9

 **3\. Peter gave up being Spider-man for the Avengers.**

During the time in Arizona, yes. He did. That was already explained in the story. #Chapter12

But before that he was simply being an undercover Spiderman. You have to realize that the Avengers have a lot of power and, though Peter wanted to help others, he didn't want to piss them off. So instead, for weeks, he was being Spiderman without the suit. He in no way dropped being Spiderman, simply he stopped wearing the suit. That's it. He was still his rebellious, teenage self. He wanted to help and he did. That's Peter Parker.

 **4\. Peter got to close to the Avengers, too fast.**

I'm not sure why people can't get close to others fast. That seems a bit strange. Some people just click with others, I guess I don't get why that's hard to imagine. Plus when your with others for hours a day, everyday, (like Peter is during training), unless you are completely avoiding them, you tend to learn a lot about people.

For me personally, this kind of relationship is where the majority of my best friends to this day came out of. We were either at camp, at school, in clubs, at work or on sports teams and whether you know the person or not it just kind of happens. The bond Peter and the Avengers share is not something that is unnatural and I don't understand why people are treating it that way.

Personally, I don't like when there is a moody teenager in any situation (real or fiction). Its one reason why I never got into the bachelor or bachelorette. I guess I'm just an unemotional person anyways, but I can't stand when characters cry every five seconds over small problems. Not to mention that whining over and over again about an issue won't solve it. I'm apologize if you find the characters emotionally detached, however that is part of the job. If they cried over every small incidence, they aren't good superheroes.

Does that make sense? I hope so.

 **Anyway, that's my rant. I just wanted to clear that up for others, just because I was getting confused on the reviews. They weren't bad, but many of you guys were questioning those things the most so I just wanted to let you know my thought process on the whole thing. This is in no way to get revenge because of bad reviews because they weren't bad, people were just confused and I get that.**

 **I apologize if this story hasn't been exactly what you were expecting. If you enjoy it, great! If not, that's cool! I'm not offended and I hope I didn't offend you either!**

 **Thanks for the reviews everybody! I appreciate them!**

* * *

Venom rampaged down the hallway, using it's black-oozed arms to vault from one side to the other. The shrieks and hisses coming from the monster echoed through the white, seemingly endless, passage ways.

Peter pulled back, hoping to stop his limbs from moving. He tore his mind away from the symbiote's, trying to break the connection. Back in the lab, he thought he had done it, but venom sucked him back in.

He wouldn't let himself go unconscious, forcing his eyes open and his brain on high alert. With all of his strength, Peter smashed himself and the symbiote against the corner of the hall. The symbiote shrieked when it splattered onto the wall around Peter. For a moment, Peter could breathe, his face finally uncovered.

He pulled at the symbiote, tearing the pieces away from the rest of his body. However, the more he tore the more the symbiote regenerated and clung closer to him.

"Sorry, but I'm not the clingy type." Peter said. "Now, get off!" He yelled, angrily. The symbiote gurgled in response, still clinging, trying to form over him again.

Peter stretched his neck out, trying to keep his head and face as far away from the symbiote as possible. He ripped and tore at it again, but venom stopped his movements by pinning his arms to his sides.

Using all of his strength, he pulled his arms apart. The goo went with him, stretching. "Jeez! How the hell are you this strong?"

The moment, Peter, heard footprints was the moment he got worried. "Crap." If he stopped to warn Steve, whom he assumed was the other end, he would leave himself wide open for venom to take over. But if he didn't, venom would lose control anyways and attack him.

"Easy choice." Peter shrugged. "Steve! Stop!" He yelled. "If you can hear me, stop now!" The clambering, footsteps didn't pause! "STOP!" Peter yelled louder. Venom grasped his neck, now, cutting of his voice, slightly.

 _One more time._ Peter thought, his breath rapid. In the loudest voice he could muster with his neck being absorbed, he yelled again. "STOP! DON'T! COME! CLOSER!" He punctuated each word, wanting it to be conveyed clearly.

He heard the footsteps pause. Peter gasped, before venom covered his face again. If anything, Steve was warned and be ready for attack. He only hoped he'd win.

* * *

A frantic, mumbled voice shot out of the blue. "Do you hear that?" Steve whispered, running down the corridor and into a blank empty room.

"Yes. But I do not know what it is saying." Wanda commented.

Twisting his head from side to side, he listened. The voice came again, this time from the right side. It sounded more panicked than before.

"This way." He said, running back down the hallway. His boots pounded the ground. He could hear the sound vibrating off the white, steel walls.

Running after him, Wanda, made her way. "This is the way to the bunker."

"Then we are heading in the right direction."

"STOP! DON'T! COME! CLOSER!" Steve heard. He paused, recognizing the voice, but not wanting to disobey it.

"It's Peter." Steve said, moving closer.

Wanda stopped him by wrapping her arms around his right bicep and pulling him back. "He said not to come closer."

"But, it's Peter." Steve reminded her, wiggling out of her grasp but not straying too far. Peter was warning them, that's for sure. However, he couldn't help but want to run to him.

"Slowly, then." Wanda suggested.

Steve nodded, bringing his shield from the holster on his back to his arm. Slowly and quietly he made his way to the corner of the hallway. Peeking around the wall, he noticed a black, glob bubbling.

"Is that…?" Steve trailed off.

Wanda peered around him. "That is venom." Wanda answered.

Steve's eyes widened. That's the symbiote. The one Fury talked about back at the tower. _Why is it just lying there?_ Steve wondered.

Bringing himself back, he raised his shield to his chest, and walked forward. It only took a few steps for venom's head to form and whipped it around to glare at Steve. It screamed, menacingly, not even bothering to finish regenerating its full body before lunging at him.

Steve blocked, easily, side stepping around the symbiote until it crash-landed on the floor. Now that it's body had been stabilized again, it fully form taking to it's legs to attack again.

It swung a black web at the captain, dragging him forwards before landing a good smash him in the face with a good punch, sending Steve backwards.

Getting angrier, Steve, hurried forward, toppling the monster backwards and landing some hard jabs on his chest and face. Venom kicked him off, regaining its composure for another round.

Meanwhile, Wanda watched as the fight ensued, ducking into a doorway to not be hit. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She'd seen Venom before, but now she was the enemy. That scared her. "Scarlet!" Steve shouted, dodging another one of venom's attacks. Breathing heavily, Wanda peaked out the doorway, only to quickly have to avoid one of Venom's webs. It crashed into the wall, taking out part of the doorway and scratching up the drywall. "Scarlet! Call Tony!"

She nodded to herself. _"Okay,"_ She breathed. She tapped her ear. She didn't know how to use this communicator. They never showed her how. "Stark?" She spoke. Another crash, spooked her away from the doorway.

"Yep." Tony replied over the communicator. Another crash, which Tony hears from over the speaker. "That doesn't sound good."

"We found him." Scarlet replied.

* * *

About a mile away, Clint and Natasha watch Oscorp's lights flicker.

"Yo! Legolas! I think we got the signal." Tony announced over the radio. Tony soars over their heads aiming for the front door.

"What signal was that?" Clint asked, completely confused.

"A crash, a crazy damsel in distress, and a very mediocre call for help. You know, the u-sh." He replied.

* * *

Steve backed away from the creature. Motioning to Scarlet, he guided her back. "Are we getting him out of here?" She asked.

The last smash of his shield left the creature dazed. "So that he can attack the civilians? No. We just need to keep him contained until the team can get here."

"How are you planning on separating them?"

"Haven't gotten that far." The creature attacked again. Both of them jumped out of the way. "But we also can't stay in this hallway."

Steve through his shield. Rebounding it off the wall, off venom's torso and back to him. "Tell me, is there any larger rooms in this building with no windows and few exits."

"You want to trap yourself in with him?" Scarlet looked shocked.

"We just need to contain him until we can capture." Steve blocked, yet, another hit. Scarlet thought about it. There were hundreds of rooms in the building. Obviously, the outer edge would have windows, lots of them. Singling those out, she came out with few options. One, they didn't want to go above ground, that was too risky to get to with all the exits. But beneath Oscorp there were five other floors.

"There's a room one floor down that is used for storage. It spans all the other three floors.

"Perfect." He asked of the com. "Which way?"

She pointed behind them, back towards the staircase.

"Alright, can you distract him for just a moment? Mess with his head a little, just enough to daze it?"

She nodded. He hands lit up red and the power radiated off them in streams. Stretching out her arm, she released a concentrated amount into the creature.

From within its mind she could feel two presences. One of strength and purity, the other of darkness and vengeance. She grasped the dark strain and curled her mind around it. With a whip of her hand she sent the creature flailing backwards into the back wall. Venom squealed with pain and collapsed onto the wall, breathing rapidly.

"Run!" Steve shouted. Wanda broke the connection and both of them booked it back down the hallway from which they came. Steve turned behind him to watch as the symbiote regain its composure. Within seconds it was rampaging after them, slinging webs on the walls to shorten the distance.

The two bounded down the stairs, leaping from one story to the next and just barely dodging the web sludge venom shot after them. Once they were down a level, Wanda took the lead and guided Steve to the storage room, opening the door and rushing though it.

The room was vast. From the walkway and railing that lined the walls of the room, the middle seemed like an endless abyss into a realm of useless junk and cardboard. Along the sides, smaller rooms were labeled with their contents.

"This looks like a prison, not a storage room."

"That is because it was supposed to be used as one for Norman's army."

Steve didn't have much time to process the thought when Venom snatched him away from the railing and tossed him over. With quick reflexes, he grabbed onto the railing. He brought his feet up enough to stand on the edge between the railing bars.

"Tony, what's your ETA?" He asked over the com.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" Tony replied as he started the countdown. Soon there was a crash and immediately an alarm went off.

* * *

The moment the alarm sounded, Venom screeched and squirmed. Its body began retreating into Peter's body, once again.

Steve watched from the other side of the railing, clinging to it in complete awe. The echo of the large storage room made the alarm ring louder and with more force. Within moments, it was Peter that was clutching his head.

"Peter?" Steve asked, trying to speak over the alarm. He hopped over the railing to solid ground. Taking his time, he cautiously approached Peter.

"Peter?" He asked again.

"Steve?" Peter gasped, moving his hands away from his ears. He trailed his eyes to where Captain America stood. "Are you okay?"

With a sigh of quick relief, Steve rushed over, hauling Peter up to his feet. Peter knew what had happened. He'd watched it all.

"I'm fine." Steve smoothed his messy hair back, then rested his hand on his shoulder, yelling over the alarm. "How are you?"

Peter starred off into space. "It's still there. I can feel it."

Steve nodded. He saw it retreat back into Peter, after all. "It's going to be okay, Pete."

Quickly looking around, he looked for Wanda. "Scarlet!" He yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

He saw her nod and take down the hallway. Steve wrapped an arm around Peter's waist to help him walk. Peter in turn wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders for more support. He felt incredibly weak now, but his strength was returning, that much was for certain. Plus, there was no way he was going to spend another minute in this hell hole.

Over the com, Steve spoke. "Tony, we got Peter. Venom is still in him. We're heading outside."

"Gotcha, Cap. Meet you there."

The three ran for the stairs. Step by step, they were closer to freedom. Then, all of a sudden, the alarm stopped.

"They must have stopped alarm." Wanda pointed out.

"Which "they"?" Steve asked. Depending on the answer it could be a good thing or a bad thing. If the rest of his team turn it off, it meant that it was simply out of necessity to not involve the police, but if Norman and his legion stopped it, it could mean something very different.

"Hurry." Peter grunted. His face paling by the minute.

"What's wrong, Peter?"

"Venom is coming." Peter warned.

Without a second thought, Steve swung Peter over his shoulder and hauled him up the stairs. Peter grunted at the reflexive movements.

"Sorry, hotshot. Don't have time."

 _Hot Shot._ He hadn't called Peter that in a long time. He'll admit, he missed it.

The constant bumping on his stomach from Steve's shoulder wasn't pleasant. In fact, it almost made Peter throw up, if he had anything in his stomach to do so. But, Peter didn't complain. He just focused on the movement and keeping himself conscious. If he could, he could prevent Venom from being released for a while.

"Pete, you doing okay?" Steve asked, still running.

"Hunky-dory." Peter rasped.

"Don't worry, we're almost out."

"K." Peter responded.

"Stay awake."

"Trying."

"Scarlet, we need to pick up the pace."

She nodded and so they did. Just one more hallway and they were out, into the fresh air. They didn't stop there, however. Instead, they ran down the road until they were a good distance.

"Tony, where are you guys?" Steve asked.

"Right above you." He replied. Tony stopped above them, along with Bruce. Coming down at a great speed before catching and lowering himself to the ground. "Just had to pick something up."

Bruce hurried to Peter. "How is he?"

"Venom is still in him, somewhere. He's been fighting him off."

"How'd you stop the symbiote?" Natasha asked, hopping off the roof with Clint close behind.

"We didn't. The alarm did." Steve answered.

"Must be reactant to sound waves." Bruce commented. He walked around Steve to look at Peter's face. "Hey, Pete." He whispered.

"Hi." Peter meekly waved.

"Steve put him down. Let me check him out." Bruce ordered, reaching down into his medical case.

Steve did as ordered. Slowly, he lowered Peter to the ground and slid him off his shoulder. Peter grunted in the process. He helped Peter get comfortable against the building. Then he moved to the side, crouching, and keeping one arm on Peter's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Peter?"

"Sick. Really sick."

"You haven't felt sick until you get your first hangover, Petey." Tony joked.

"Not the time, Stark." Steve looked at him, though he was happy for the lighter atmosphere. Tony always did have ways of calming people down in dark situations.

"So, sound waves, huh?" Clint said. "You know I have an arrow for that."

"Which might come in handy if venom gets loose again." Bruce cut him off. "But right now, its not worth anything from within the body."

He listens to Peter's heart. It's fast. So is his breathing. "How do you suggest we get it out then?" Steve asked.

"We have to break the connection."

"Okay, and...?" Clint asked.

Taking a breath, Bruce was about to speak when Tony took over. "Peter is going to have to let Venom out."

"What?" Every asked, equally confused. Bruce wasn't.

"The biggest problem isn't the body. It's the brain. If Peter can get Venom under control for even a few minutes while Venom's in his physical form, we can tear them apart."

"Venom will latch onto him, how –," Natasha started.

"That's why we need Clint's sound arrows." Tony interrupted. "If I can match Clint's sound frequency with my own, we can create a large sonic wave that will separate Venom from Peter's body. But, Peter has to separate his mind from the symbiote first because if it retreats we won't have a second chance."

The other's glanced a Peter. He looked both terrified and determined at the same time.

Bruce knelt down to Peter's eye level. "You have to fight him, Peter."

"It's hard." Peter said, breathing in and out to calm himself.

"I know." Bruce said. "I'm not one to talk, but you have so much more willpower than me. Remember that your brains may be connected, but your minds aren't. You can do it."

Looking around, Peter watched as each Avenger held hope for him. Even the Scarlet Witch seemed on board, which was weird since she never seemed confident in anything. He looked at Steve, directly in the eye. He nodded at him, his gaze as strong and brave as ever.

Peter took one last breath and nodded. "Okay. When do we start?"

* * *

 **So that's chapter 21. Again, the rant at the beginning was not meant to offend anyone, just to clear up some confusion.**

 **I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but I hope that you all enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Sorry it took so long. School's been a nightmare.**

* * *

Peter was laid out in the middle of the abandoned city blocks, far away from Oscorp and wandering eyes. The blackened pavement was eerie and cold. It scratched at Peter's hair, but if he could feel it, he was still conscious.

Bruce waited with him, talking to him and helping to keep him calm and collected. Periodically, he would shoot out small sound waves, from the sound emitter he grabbed from the tower, to help keep Venom retained within Peter's body. They couldn't afford to release him just yet. He was also working on a nerve stimulator, out of parts from his lab. He hoped that the stimulator will ease the detachment of Peter's brain from Venom's.

Meanwhile, the other's perimetered the area, placing small energy receivers. When connected, the receivers will form an energy barrier to keep the symbiote within the city blocks. Tony flew high above the broken towers that were littered with debris from previous experience awaiting everyone's signal.

Natasha radio in first, claiming to have placed all her receivers along the south side. Steve and Clint radioed next having placed theirs on other sides, respectively.

"Alright, barrier incoming." Tony announced, pressing the button on his suit's arm. The moment he did, the receivers buzzed to life creating a blueish-white light that emerged from their centers. Eventually the lights connected and circled the area like a dome. To keep it fully in stable, Tony released a control receiver at the peak of the dome.

"That 'ought to do it." Tony said.

"Why'd we had to make the barrier so large?" Natasha asked, critiquing the plan.

"We have to be inside the barrier with Peter to get the sound waves through, however the barrier will stop the waves from reaching the city and adding more for me to pay for."

"It'll also keep the symbiote within a confined space in case something goes wrong." Clint pointed out.

"And keep any unwanted help out." Steve added.

"You think Osborn is going to plan something?" Clint asked.

"I can't imagine a man like him not having a contingency." Steve answered, eerily, running back towards the center rendezvous point.

Peter listened in on the conversation through his own communicator. Steve gave it to him during the travel over. It also worked as a tracker in case Venom went into overdrive. For once, Peter was happy that they were tracking his every movements. "He doesn't need one." Peter mentioned over the com. "Venom listens to him. I'm not sure why, but he does."

"Did Osborn order those attacks, Pete?" Bruce asked, the question coming to him.

Peter shrugged, keeping his face neutral at the dusky sky. "Kind of. Not exactly. He wanted to test it. He just gave me a time to be back and let Venom take charge."

"We never asked, but did you see anything in his lab? How he made the symbiote or programmed it?"

He shook his head. "Not a single thing. I was either knocked out or in a starved state. I couldn't focus at all."

"You do look a bit thin. Well, thinner." Bruce commented.

The teen drew up his arms onto his chest. He watched the bones of his wrist curve as he felt around his ribs. He hadn't been this small since the bite and perhaps even before then. He sighed. "I have a theory about that." Peter glanced over to Banner, shaken but confident. "I think it's like a parasitic relationship, where the symbiote is the parasite and is harming its host, which is me. The symbiote seems to need more energy than I have. So, just like in a starved situation, energy storages in my body are being used up."

"And Osborn wasn't feeding you enough to compensate the energy loss." Bruce finished.

"Sounds like you need a carb overload night." Tony responded, hearing the whole conversation of the com similarly to the other Avengers.

"Are you hungry now, hot shot?" Steve asked, ready to break through the barrier to grab something. Though he was cut off by another question.

"Wouldn't it be better for him to be running on empty?" Clint interrupted. "The less energy he has the less the symbiote does."

"We don't want to kill him, Hawkeye." Steve responded.

"He already dying, Cap." Natasha said, her words having no vibrato.

Peter's heart leaped at the realization. His world stopped for a moment. The whole time he never once thought about death being the ending outcome.

Bruce stopped his work to rub at Peter's arm as a way to calm him down. Peter watched him, forcing himself to breathe.

"That's what a parasite does." Natasha continued. "Besides, the barrier is up and ready. Let's not compromise it now."

"This is not the time for that accusation, Widow." Tony responded. He could practically feel Steve's rage radiating in waves from blocks away. He swiftly landed behind, Bruce, watching Peter slowly chill out.

"Parasitic relationships don't always kill their hosts." Banner chimed in, looking between Peter and Tony.

* * *

The Avenger's gathered around Peter, who was still laying on the pavement. Connecting the nerve stimulator to Peter's head, Bruce filled him in workings of the machine, while the others watched and got into positions. Tony grabbed Clint's sound arrow and scanned it so that he could match the frequency. Natasha and Steve stood further back with electronic taser type weapons in case the symbiote got loose.

"Why do I need this again?" Peter asked, feeling extremely stupid with a bunch of wires attached to his head.

"It will help formulate an environment for lucid dreaming. In my time with the other guy, I've found that the best way for us to communicate it through connecting our consciousness."

"And how well has that worked out for you?" Peter asked, sarcastically. Bruce shrugged it off, knowing that the Hulk was completely out of control most of the time. But there were a few times where his will could be inflicted upon the other guy.

"Dreams awaken the subconscious, that's where we want you to be. If you go beyond subconsciousness into unconsciousness the symbiote will take over. But if you can meet at equal ground, you may be able to tear him away from your mind."

"So like fight him in a dream?"

"Ish…" Bruce cocked his head. "More like using your electronic nerve signals to shock Venom away from your physical brain by upregulating the usage."

"I didn't even understand that." Peter said, confused.

"Instead of using 10% of your brain, you'll being using more." Bruce responded, checking the machine one last time.

"Won't that have some nasty side effects?" Peter asked.

"That's what the point of the stimulator. As long as I can control the upregulation with the help of your regeneration ability, you should come out of this completely unharmed."

"Should?"

"You're a scientist, Pete." Bruce looked at him, finally. "Nothing is a 100%."

Peter nodded. "But if you had to give a percentage of success, it would be…?" Peter drew out.

"72%." Bruce said, quietly, hoping no one would hear them. It was too much to hope for because they did. Steve almost looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Tony placed a hand on Bruce's should, signaling the ready. "Well as they say, C's get degrees."

* * *

"I have their location, sir." Modok announced, hovering in front of the multitude of computers set in front of him.

"Really?" Norman asked, watching his subordinate hover back and forth, dreadfully bored and unimpressed. "It wouldn't happen to be the blue energy barrier, would it?"

Modok hovered, silently fuming over being made fun of. He did have quiet the temper.

"Now to break through it." Norman continued, unaware of his subordinate's angry glare. "Scan the barrier for any weak or connection points. Also, scan how for how many receivers there are, we can't allow a single on to survive."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **I apologize for how short this chapter was. I hope it doesn't feel like a filler. But I figured I needed to update this somehow.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve kneeled down, watching Peter breath in and out. It was about time to start the process, now that everything was ready. Bruce just had to get the machine up and running. There was no time for a test run, after all.

"How're you doing, hot shot?" Steve asked, running his gloved fingers through Peter's hair, hoping to provide some comfort.

"Not good." Peter's voice came out weak. He knew it. It pissed him off, but what else could he do?

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." Steve comforted. His voice strong and confident.

"I'm not nervous." Peter's blue eyes met Steve's. He gulped, reeling in a shaky breath.

"Yes, you are. You're freaking out. It's going to lead to bad performance an—," Steve was just starting to rant. In all honesty, he was nervous, too. More than he's been in a while. He blamed this newfound emotion on parental hormones that he must have gained over the past month.

Peter glanced at him again. His eyes wide and knowing. "Dad, I'm scared." He breathed, with truthful conviction in his voice. Peter's eyes rolled upwards, almost like he was praying while he pinched his lips together.

Every inch of Steve was begging him to not get excited about the name and focus on the situation. But he felt light and happy. Peter confided in him his fear, like a son to a father. Like he did to his own dad. But he also felt like a horrible father for letting his kid near death, at least in this situation. Peter was Spider-man, after all. There's no way of knowing if he'd come back one night, but he was sure Peter thought this too when he left on missions. It was something that both of them have grown comfortable with and accustomed to not mentioning.

"I'd be more concerned if you weren't." Steve answered, calming himself down from the abrupt high he was on just moments ago. He rubbed up and down Peter's scarred arm, watching the reddened skin stretch and move. It turned white with pressure, something that seemed satisfying to watch. Though the skin couldn't hide how painfully skinny Peter was.

"I can't believe I just admitted that." Peter whispered, feeling like absolute crap. This was Captain America he was talking to.

"It's okay. Being scared is normal." Steve replied.

"Captain America? Scared?" Peter asked. "Yeah, right. I know that's a pretty common thing to say right now, especially in every single horror movie I've ever seen but it seems–,"

"You're rambling." Steve interrupted.

Peter stopped to let Steve continue. "And yes, I do. Everyday. All the time. Forever and always. It's what keeps you alive, Peter."

"You don't seem scared."

"Well, part of that is that I'm not the one laying on the ground with wires attached to my head. I'm also far too focused on making sure you're alright, then on me being scared."

"You're getting sappy again." Peter commented, a small smile gracing his face.

"That's part of my job as a parent." Steve answered, returning the smile and lightly patting Peter's chest.

"What if this doesn't work?" Peter asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"Then, I guess our family will be just a bit more screwed up." Steve joked. Peter chuckled. He was lucky Peter had a strong sense of humor otherwise that would have gone down really bad. "You'll be fine, Peter. I believe in you."

"Sometimes I wonder why that is." He let go of a large breath through his nose.

Sighing, Steve settled down further, sitting parallel to Peter with his legs stretched out. They sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence before Steve began.

"You know, I was a big fan of baseball as a kid." Steve started. Peter looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in complete confusion.

"What?" Peter asked.

Steve looked down at him. "Baseball, the sport."

"I know what it is." Peter responded, angsty and confused.

"Well, then you know how great it is." Steve, smoothed his hair down again. Peter noticed the wistful look in his eyes and decided to just let Steve finish. "I used to watch the other kids play. But I wasn't athletic, so I was never picked for a team. When the season came around, all I wanted was a chance to play."

"So, what happened?"

"I got a new bat and ball that year. Things my family, normally, couldn't afford. My dad watched from around the corner, and when he saw my reaction he told me that if there were anyone that'd he'd bet on to win, it'd be me."

"And this has something to do with an evil symbiote because—," Peter trailed off.

"There's something to be said about believing in oneself. But it's always easier to do, when others believe in you, too." Steve finally looked at Peter. "My dad believed that I could play, and I believe you can win. This is your chance. Certainly, it's not ideal, but you have a chance to save more people than you've ever done before."

"That seems like a big responsibility."

"It is. But, the world needs a Spider-man, Pete. You may not believe us now, but just have to," he paused looking for the right words, "grow into it."

"Grow into it?"

"You'll understand once you got to take care of a superpowered kid."

He huffed out a laugh. "Am I that bad?"

"No." Steve shook his head, immediately. "I was a lot worse." Peter giggled again.

"I know you're going to do big things someday, Peter."

Peter was speechless. After breathing a bit more, he finally knew how to respond. "Thanks." He lifted himself up, careful not to jostle the wiring connected to him to give Steve a hug.

It was strongly returned.

* * *

"Alright, Pete, ready?" Bruce asked, breaking up the touching moment between the two. Peter and Steve weren't exactly the touchy type. A small pat on the back or a guiding hand on the shoulder was usually all there was to it.

For a while, Peter felt that unsure of the whole adoption thing. It was new and weird, but exhilarating and bright all at the same time. It was only when he was lying on the metal floor at Oscorp that he realized how much he missed everyone, Steve, in particular.

But that connection he made with him was stronger than he thought. He realized how comfortable he was with the guy. It didn't take long for the kid to settle down once he was around. Peter could talk to him about so many things, even if it made him nervous about how he'd react. He felt safe with him, which is so different than in foster care.

Especially, right now, Steve finally felt like a father to him, instead of this weird in between. He felt connected, which only occurred with Gwen in recent years. He had someone to look up to, something to strive for. He felt that way with all the Avengers. It was a truly an amazing feeling.

The teen looked at Steve once more before turning to Bruce. "Yeah. I guess so." Peter replied, looking more confident then before.

"Want me to stay with you?" Steve asked as he guided Peter, with a hand around his neck and another around his torso, to lie down again.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"That depends on your answer."

Peter nodded. "Yes."

Steve nodded. Then he pressed on his communicator. "Everyone into your positions. I'm staying with Peter."

"I'd like to stay too." Steve heard from behind him. Swinging his head around, he watched Wanda walk towards him. She looked pretty determined, but Steve was suspicious. He also felt Peter tense up on the ground.

Peter knew Wanda helped save him from Oscorp, but she also put him there in the first place. He didn't like her and especially when he was going to be completely vulnerable in just a few minutes.

"Not an option, Scarlet." Steve instinctly moved closer to Peter, trying to hide him away as much as possible. Bruce was doing the same, though keeping calm. "Go to your position."

"I am able to control and manipulate the mind. I can help Peter rid himself of Venom."

"Peter can do it, himself." Steve gritted out.

"Consider it a contingency." Wanda rebuttled. "Besides you will be here, as will Dr. Banner. I wouldn't be able to do anything."

Steve looked at Bruce, whom still looked cautious, but what else was new? Eventually, Bruce held his hands up in defeat, allowing Steve to make the final decision.

"Fine. Help Bruce. Anything he needs."

Wanda nodded. "Good luck, Peter." She stepped back behind the machine and Bruce.

"Thanks." Peter responded.

"Here we go, Peter. Ready?" Bruce began. "This is what is happening. You will basically be falling asleep, it will feel like you're dreaming. Only you'll have a bit more control. Once you beat Venom and capture him, he should be in a weakened mental state. Hopefully, his body will be too. The other's have taken their positions. Tony and Clint are just on top of the buildings lining up their shot. When you two are finally separated, Natasha will shock Venom into submission. Okay?"

Peter nodded.

"Alright. It'll tickle a bit." Bruce started up the machine which whirled to life. "If you need anything or need to come out of the dream try changing your thoughts around. I'll get the signal."

Peter grasped Steve hand in his harder.

"Good luck, hot shot."

This was the last thing Peter heard before entering his subconscious.

* * *

It was lighter than he pictured.

He watched a bright, stormy, sky flicker around him as the orange and gray clouds of dusk condensed together.

"Why are all dream worlds filled with storms?" Peter asked aloud. He moved his feet on the asphalt street he somehow placed himself on. He noticed he was in the middle of nowhere. Truly there was nothing to the left or right. In fact, there was only a drop off after a few yards of grass. And nothing down the road or behind him either. Just a single street pointing towards a quickly fading, orange sky.

"Weird. But, all things considered, better than I thought my subconscious would be."

He shrugged, deciding to travel down the road. "Now, where would Venom be hiding?" He asked himself. His voice echoed eerily, even though there was clearly nothing for it to echo off. He supposed science didn't matter in a dream world.

* * *

Steve felt the exact moment Peter's hand went limp in his. He was breathing regularly, though, so he didn't worry much. In fact, he truly looked like he was sleeping. Too bad he had a crazy rage monster somewhere in his head.

"Did it work?" Steve asked.

"His brain waves are where they should be within the subconscious realm." Bruce sighed, he tapped a pen against his opposite hand. "He should be there. What he's dreaming about, I have no idea. Must be something kind of calm."

"Hopefully."

"He is fine." Wanda commented. "His mind is clear and determined."

"How exactly do those powers of yours work?" Bruce asked, feeling both intrigued and sarcastic at the same time.

She shrugged.

* * *

"This would be so much easier with a car." Peter complained as he traveled the endless road, to a place he didn't know where.

It felt like he'd been traveling for hours. But he figured that was all in his mind too. "My subconscious cannot be this big."

He stopped and looked around. He remembered something that Bruce had told him. "If I have control then I should be able to teleport places, right."

Again, he searched around. "Dang, no portal. Thought that would work."

Peter clicked his tongue. "Maybe a different direction would help."

The pavement below made crunchy noises as he walked off the path into the grass besides it. He made it to the edge of the grass where it dropped off completely into what looked like the sky that emptied into a black hole.

"Reminds me of when you fall out of the world in Minecraft." That's when it clicked. "That's it! Whenever I fall out of the world in that game, I respawn somewhere else. So maybe…"

He hesitated for a moment. "Can you die in a dream?"

He looked down the drop off again. "I don't think so." He answered himself. "At least, I hope not."

Then Steve's advice popped up in his head. A _s long as you're prepared, it's the best contingency we have._

"Yeah. Great advice. Too bad that didn't work a few days ago." He thought about it, how can he best be prepared for this situation?

"My suit?" It had all the necessary equipment for a large fall and it also included his web shooters. He shrugged. "Good a start as any."

Peter looked down at his hands. He crushed them into tight fists, closing his eyes in the process. He thought long and hard about his suit and all of its components, well the ones he knew of anyways. Tony was such a show off sometimes. He thought about putting in on and the mask still being in his hands. "Come on."

He didn't feel anything, but when he woke up he came to find that he was indeed wearing a suit. Though the color was slightly off from the original. This was pitch black with white stitching running along the webbed textile. It gave off an eerie gray lighting that seem to contrast the black to deafening shades, allowing the white spider symbol to glow brightly.

He pulled out the mask and stretched it out in front of him. The mask was exactly the same as his original, but yet again the coloring was different. The ghostly, white eyes spooked him slightly.

"What the hell?" Peter said aloud, confused. "Some kind of dream suit?"

Peter retracted his arms back down to his sides as he peered over into the dark abyss again. "Well," he shrugged off his confusion, not feeling like he had time to worry about it. "Here goes nothing."

He put the mask on. It connected seamlessly to the rest of the suit.

Then he jumped.

* * *

Steve watched as Peter's calm face became slightly more distorted, almost like he was in intense thought.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Clint asked over the communicator as he watched the scene from on top of the building.

"No way to know for sure." Bruce answered.

"Maybe he found Venom." Natasha commented.

"Hope so." Steve mumbled as he continued to watch Peter's face.

"Don't be so down, Cap. He's probably going to wake up any minute." Tony said, as he messed with his suit's inner wiring just a bit more.

"You don't know that, Tony."

"Some faith, goes a long way." Tony replied.

Steve groaned, only for it to be cut off midway through by a tense movement from Peter's hand. The machine started to beep wildly and Bruce tried to aid in it's control over Peter's mind.

"What's happening, Banner?!" Steve called, now having to hold Peter down.

"He looks like he's having a seizure." Banner replied, frantically pressing buttons on the machine.

"A what?" Steve asked, understanding completely what a seizure was.

"He's coming." Wanda mumbled behind him.

"Who's coming?" Steve called back to her.

"Peter has awakened him."

Within moments tendrils of black webs crawled up Peter's body, completely encasing him in dark ooze. "Banner! What happened to his subconscious?"

"Nothing! His brain waves are still within range. They are just in a state of hyper-excitability!"

All of a sudden, Steve was pushed off, flying ten feet back into a brick building. The dust and cracked rock pummeled down on him and through it a loud screech filled the air.

* * *

 **Would you look at that? I updated on time.**

 **Hopefully it will happen more often.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter never did see the ground until it was under him once again, as if it just popped out of nowhere. He didn't even need help landing, he teleported to his feet with only a slight stumble.

He cheered for his current "alive" status. This time though, the scene had changed. Though it had the same blackened drop off as before, he found himself in a classroom. The science classroom at Midtown to be exact. It was empty of course, with no signs of life except for a small fire burning under a bubbling liquid compound on top of one of the desks.

"No sign of venom." Peter said, looking around. He slid his hand over one of the shiny, black topped desks as he walked, feeling it's smoothness under his glove. He'd been in this classroom so many times, even by himself. It's where he made the first prototype of his web fluid. He remembered that day, it was only about a week after he'd gotten his powers.

"Is this a memory?" Peter asked, his voice echoing off the walls. He turned off the fire out of habit and, then, picked up the beaker. The liquid was clear, but as it cooled it became brown, then black.

"Weird." Peter placed the beaker back down only to find his hand sticking to it. That was weird. He doesn't usually have problems with his abilities. Of course, he remembers sticking to the table when he first met the Avengers and finding that to be extremely embarrassing.

It hadn't even been a year, but it seemed so long ago that they basically kidnapped him. Though it was a nuisance back then, he sure was happy about it now. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his other hand and peeled the beaker away. He dropped both the beaker and towel onto the desktop, not noticing the blackened finger prints left on the glass.

He walked over to the door, grabbing the knob and turning. It didn't budge, almost as if it was locked. "Dang. End of the road."

He groaned in frustration. Peter was supposed to be looking for Venom, but he also had no idea where Venom was. If his brain was a computer, it would have endless memory to search through and he didn't have time to search through it all.

He thought about the memories that Venom would have been stored in. Horrible ones, Peter figured. "This is harder than I thought." He paced the classroom for just a bit longer before pressing his hands to his head. "Getting a headache. This would be so much better if I had a spirit guide like in the movies."

"Do you need one?" A voice said from behind him.

"Holy shit!" Peter, shrieked before flinching and smashing into some of the tables. He turned around and gasped.

An older man, with brownish-gray hair, wrinkles around his eyes, and laugh lines so deep was leaning on one of the side counters. Peter recognized him immediately.

"Uncle Ben?" He asked. His voice failing him.

"Hey, Pete!" He smiled, no sign of malice, regret, anger, or sadness. It was the same smile Peter would see every day. "Look at you, growing up so fast."

Peter didn't waste even a single moment, he pulled off the mask and ran straight into Uncle Ben's arms. "It's so amazing to see you!"

"It's good to see you too!" Uncle Ben laughed, ruffling his hair. They stood there for a few minutes before Uncle Ben took Peter by the shoulders and pushed him away, softly, but not letting go. "Now what's this I hear about poison?"

"Venom, Uncle Ben." Peter started, coming back to his senses after they short circuited. He rubbed his eyes, stealing himself so that he can begin to explain.

"Tell me about, Venom, then." Uncle Ben said.

* * *

"Stark!" Cap yelled. "Can you contain him?"

"Is he not already contained?" Tony asked as he blasts Venom away.

"What about the sound waves?"

"They aren't separated yet, Cap. Besides this is good. Venom is already out and ready to go. Now Peter just has to finish up."

Steve watched the creature scramble up the side of a building taking on a human form. It was larger framed than Peter, with a large torso and thick thighs. Its blank tendrils were reeled in and formed a face with the same white eyes as the Spiderman suit. The mouth was huge, and it screeched loudly.

It almost felt like going up against the hulk, the rage and anger was apparent, only the powers were different. Steve wondered how somethings had some much rage. For a while, he thought he himself had gone overboard on multiple missions, but it couldn't have felt anything like that. It was raw and untamed, almost painful to watch.

Steve thought about the symbiote, how it came from space. He wondered if it could be used for something more than simple destruction. The biggest issue was it's programming, but that's Osborn's fault.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to contemplate the uses for Venom before a something struck from outside the barrier dome. It was quick and almost like lightning, but a distinctly different color. Within seconds of the blast, the barrier began to fizzle and break apart.

"Tony?" Steve called.

"I didn't do it." He replied, immediately, disclaiming any blame. "Something's knocking out the receivers."

Venom screeched again from it's perch atop one the skyscrapers, then without warning it slung itself across the gabs between buildings, heading for the exit.

"What happened to that containment idea?" Clint asked, pursuing the creature.

"Doesn't work when there's something outside destroying the barrier." Natasha commented, sarcastically.

Steve turned to Bruce. "Any ideas?"

"Uh…" He hesitated. "Get the containment field back up?" He said it as if it were too obvious.

"How?" Steve demanded.

"Realign the receivers and press the button." Bruce said, anxiously looking all around, hoping for a better solution.

"What about Peter and the symbiote? We don't have time." Natasha communicated. "We need to get him sedated."

"It doesn't matter unless Peter gets his ass in gear." Clint shot an ensnarement arrow trapping the symbiote to the nearest wall. It worked for only mere moments before it broke through. "We need something stronger."

Venom leaped for Clint. He nearly crushed him with the impact alone, but Hawkeye dodged, landing flat on the roof, kicking up specs of dust and rock.

"Cap, keep Venom busy." Tony commanded. "Bruce and I will get the field back up."

"Right." Steve plunged his shield into the symbiote, effectively drawing its attention away from Clint. The both of them tumbled off the building landing Venom side down into the street below creating a giant crater in the already cracked road.

Getting ready for another strike, Steve grunted to the form beneath him, "Hurry up, hot shot."

* * *

Peter groaned when he felt his head ache painfully.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Uncle Ben asked, concerned. Peter was just finishing the explanation of the situation when the sudden pain came about.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He lied. It hurt, a lot. He tried to shake it off, only pushing the pain to the back of his mind.

"Sounds to me you're in a real pickle, aren't you, Pete." Uncle Ben stated, knowingly.

"Yeah. Uncle Ben, what do I do?" Peter looked to him.

"Well, I'm not sure. I never was as smart at you were, Peter."

"But you always gave the best advice." Peter felt the guilt in him rise, remembering that Uncle Ben was just a stress-induced figment of his imagination at this point. If he, himself, didn't know what to do, how could he expect imaginary Ben to. What he wouldn't give to have the real Uncle Ben here now.

"I'm right here, Peter. Talk it out, just like you use to. What do you know about Venom?"

"Next to nothing." He began to pace. "He's a symbiote from space programmed by Oscorp to bond with my DNA."

"And?"

"He's a rage monster. He likes to kill people. Innocent people." In complete realization, Peter's eyes started to tear up. He killed so many people. He swore not to, not even to the worst of people. He hadn't cried in so long, it felt foreign and it was unwanted. He whipped the salty substance away. "Uncle Ben, I killed so many people." He choked out. "I killed you, too, Uncle Ben."

 _Shit._ He didn't mean to say that. He hadn't meant to even mention Uncle Ben's death.

"That's not what happened."

 _Wrong._ Peter thought.

"But that's how I perceive it." Peter looked back up to him. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Ben."

"Peter, I know things have been difficult for you without me or your aunt around. I'm sorry about that. But, I think I know what you are feeling. Ever since you were little you've had so many unresolved things." Uncle Ben walked up to him, his footsteps quiet but steady. Placing a hand on the teen's shoulder he continued. "Take it from an old man, those things lead us down a road, they make us who we are." Uncle Ben bent down just a bit to look Peter directly in the eye. "If anyone's destined for greatness it's you, son. You owe the world your gifts, you just have to figure out how to use them."

Peter chuckled, allowing himself to smile. "Steve, said the same thing."

"Sounds like a smart man." Ben smiled.

"Yeah, you'd like him." Peter hopped up, so that he was sitting on the table. Uncle Ben still laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He kind of reminds me of you; always wanting to do the right thing, wanting to help me and give me advice, even when I don't ask. Pushes me to my limits and wants me to be safe."

Ben smiled. "Looks like you've found a good father there, Pete." Uncle Ben pushed his hair back, gently gripping the side of his face. "You deserve it, you know."

Peter gulped down tears that he felt were going to come crashing down any minute. The guilt from that night 3 and half years ago had built up. He shook his head. "I feel like I'm forgetting you, Uncle Ben. I don't want that."

Uncle Ben sighed and took a step back, looking far off into the distance obviously gathering his thoughts. "You know the best thing about caring for someone?"

Peter shook his head.

"It's infinite." Uncle Ben replied. "No matter how much care or love you give someone else, you won't be taking any away from me, or your aunt, or even your parents."

"But—," Peter began.

"And know," Ben interrupted. "that wherever you go and whatever you choose, we'll always be here."

Peter let that sink in. His chest felt warm, almost like when Steve came for him in Arizona. He knew then that he had to let go, he harbored those negative feelings long enough and it may have been what is keeping Venom thriving.

Peter stood up straight. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Uncle Ben."

Ben pulled him into a tight hug, which Peter returned instantly. "You're my hero, Pete. And I love you."

Yet again, they stood there for a few moments before something on Peter's chest began to fester. He quickly removed himself from Uncle Ben's arms.

"What the—?" Peter looked down. The suit was bubbling, beginning to stretch apart. "Uncle Ben get down!" He yelled, only for a dark, black tentacle to shoot out and swipe across Ben turning him into a cloud of dust.

Peter watched as his Uncle disappeared. "Uncle Ben!" he called.

* * *

Steve slammed down on Venom again and again watching the ooze squirt out the sides of the shield. He dug in deep, trying to get to Peter in the center. He lifted his shield again, about to slam down only for Venom to throw him off with great force.

As he tumbled on the asphalt, he forced himself to a stop by digging his shield into the ground. Clint swooped in, grabbing Cap from the ground and moving him out of the way of another strike. But, Venom was fast, quickly gathering itself up and aiming for another hit.

Having no other offensive tactic, Clint picked up Cap's shield and held it above the two as protection from another strike. It hit hard, but Clint stayed steadfast as Cap collected his bearings.

"Need some help over here." Clint said over the com.

Within seconds, Natasha rammed the creature with her motorcycle, giving Clint and Cap enough time to get away. "Combined attack." Steve ordered.

Hawkeye pulled back an explosive arrow while Natasha got her stingers ready to fire, but before the three of them could do anything the symbiote spasmed with blue electrical current. It screeched loudly, flinging itself around until it tumbled and collapsed on the ground.

On the other side of the symbiote a figure stood. "I always knew this device was worth the money."

Steve's eyes widen at the site. It was Osborne, as smug as ever holding a taser like weapon in his hand while the other was tucked away in his suit pocket. "Get up, you terrible excuse for a symbiote." He ordered.

"Back away, Osborn." Steve warned. "He's not going anywhere."

"He's my experiment, Captain. And unless you want your kid back alive, you'll leave him with me."

"Call us crazy, but we don't exactly believe you." Clint chimed in.

"Leave the symbiote, Osborn." Natasha added, threateningly.

"Can't you see it? Him looking malnourished?" Osborn asked, not a hint of regret or guilt in his voice.

"What are you getting at?" Steve asked.

"The symbiote is unstable. Even though I programmed him to bond perfectly with Peter's DNA, he hasn't bonded." Osborn sneered. "The boy will die if this continues."

"Like you care?" Clint called him out.

"I care deeply about all my investments. It's what has made me very, very wealthy." He tapped the taser device in his palm.

"You're getting far too cocky, Osborn." Steve announced, glaring daggers at his enemy.

"I've been planning this for far too long to allow him to swept away so easily." Osborn sneered, taking the insult personally.

"You were the one who ordered Richard to do the experiments back then, weren't you?" Steve asked, fuming.

"Figured that out, did you? Who else would have?" Osborn smirked.

"You experimented on a toddler."

"No, I did nothing of the sort. Richard was the one who wanted to see what his child was capable of. I simply gave him the means."

"You used him." Steve glared.

"Correct. I used him." Osborn admitted. "Many years ago, one of our seeding pods returned with the symbiote. A helpless thing it was, weak and pathetic, but it had... potential." Osborn said as if in awe. "I, myself, wanted to experiment with it, see what it could do. One day, however, it latched on to one of my assistants, forming around her until she was completely overtaken." Osborn walked forward towards Steve, hands behind his back. "It was so incredibly powerful, it even plowed through two of my strongest lab walls without hesitation. It was marvelous."

"So you decided to keep the thing that was destroying your place?" Clint asked, confused. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Eventually the symbiote set her free, she wasn't a perfect match with it. But I knew that once I found that match, I'd be able to create an army. A whole world of symbiotes."

"With you in control." Steve finished for him.

"Richard Parker was incredibly intelligent, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed and when his son came to work with him one day, Peter loved being there. I knew, then, I could convince him to take part in the experiment. It would make his son better, stronger, faster, more intelligent. Everything a parent could ever ask for." Norman raised his arms in emphasis. "He hesitated at first, of course. But went through with it anyways out of pure curiosity. It started by putting small doses of vector DNA into Peter's food or giving 'flu shots' every so often."

"But then there were side effects." Steve continued.

"You're very good Captain. I'm surprised you figured out so much." Norman looked to the sky, watching for the man he truly knew gathered the information. Then he flicked his wrist around in front of his face. "Yes, the side effects. They scared Richard. He worried for his son's life so he decided to end the program and leave Oscorp." Then Norman clenched his fist.

"But out of fear and 'noble heart'" Osborn used air quotes, "he stole the symbiote from Oscorp labs, giving it to S.H.I.E.L.D in exchange for a job and protection."

"So you had him killed."

"He refused to return my property. I wanted a return on my investment. So i forced the plane down and recovered the symbiote from its ashes." He said it will no regret at all for the lives he ruined. It made Steve fume even further.

"What about Peter's mother?" Natasha asked, wanting to know why.

"A side effect." Norman brushed off. "She wanted to follow her husband, I allowed her to do so. But who knows if she also knew about the experiment. Ultimately, it was best for both of them."

"That's sick." Steve was disgusted by his pure lack of empathy.

Osborn simply smirked, then shrugged. "Now, I'll be taking my symbiote back. Wouldn't want you to end up like Peter's parents, right?"

"No way." Steve stepped forward, giving Osborn a bit of a scare. "You're not getting him."

"Then, let's leave it to gamble, shall we? My symbiote or the boy's life. I'm a patient man, I can always create another host. Your choice."

Steve starred at the unmoving symbiote. He didn't want Peter to die, but he knew deep down that Peter would rather that then be used as a killing machine. "Come on, Spiderman." He whispered to deaf ears.

* * *

 **Alright, Uncle Ben has returned from the dead and Osborn is back! What a chapter, am I right?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy New Year!**

 **I figured a chapter to celebrate would be a good idea so please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

When Peter thought about how he wanted to have someone all over him, he was kind of expecting a girl, not a symbiote.

He pulled in complete anger at the suit. He was wearing it this whole time. "Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. It started clutching to him harder, squeezing away his breath. He dug his fingers in until he felt him scratch his own skin and tugged.

"Why are you so clingy!" His hand flung off the suit, almost nailing him in the face. His breathing was heavy and labored, sweat drenched his forehead. "Get off!"

Feeling the symbiote squeeze harder, he stopped his assault. "This isn't working." He said aloud. Despite his panic, his eyes gazed around the room, searching for anything that could help.

His mind is foggy. It wasn't working. He couldn't think. He just saw his uncle get killed twice. Well… kind of killed. He's wasn't real in the first place.

Peter gulped down the bile in his throat. He pressed his palm to his forehead willing himself to calm down, taking in deep breaths. Luckily, he still had control over his body. Now, what did he know about the symbiote?

One, it's gross. _Awesome._ He thought sarcastically.

Two, built by Oscorp – _for me_. He added.

Three, doesn't like loud sounds. _Loud sounds? What makes a loud sound in here?_ He thought about it. But most of this was basic chemistry equipment, no hardcore mechanical equipment.

 _Alright not going to work._ He asked himself next. He felt as though he is in the academic decathlon, except that his literal life was on the line. _Sound. What is sound?_

One, basic air vibrations.

Two, travels in waves.

Three, has a frequency.

Four, experimental energy source. _Energy Source? Another similar energy source? What the hell is similar to sound?_ He felt his breath quicken again, he ran his hand through his hair.

 _Calm down, Parker! You can do this!_ He sat on the black countertops looking around again feeling his mind clearing.

He saw a crashed computer, broken glass and toppled tables. He saw gas lines and battery packs, and… _Battery packs!_ He realized. _Electricity!_ He exclaimed inside his mind. _Travels through the air, travels in waves and has a frequency!_

He, dramatically, dove for the batteries. He just needed a way to siphon their energy into pure electricity.

He looked down at his chest, where a white spider watched him, menacingly. He only had to hope that Venom had no idea what he was doing.

"Time to get to work." He picked himself up, along with the batteries getting himself into hardcore, hardware mode.

* * *

Peter's done this enough times to know how to shock himself using a computer. He simply needed a high enough dose that would unlatch Venom while not killing him in the process. _Easy enough._

He looked at the batter pack, "Shit. Not enough juice." He needed an outlet or a generator.

"This is my mind, right?" He got up, starring at the ceiling. "For once, I need to get control of it."

At that moment, something occurred to him. He remembered back to the gauntlet training, how he had found a way around Steve's training, a loophole.

"Alright, Steve. Training. What did I learn during training?" He thought. "First, assess the situation." He looked around, finding nothing wrong. "Done."

"Step two, loophole." He thought about it again. What could he think up that would allow him to shock the crap out of Venom? Gosh, the teen wished he had the others with him in here. He wanted so badly to get out and just finish. Already, Peter felt as if he'd been here too long. It was infuriating.

Doubt reached in, grabbing at his ankles and wrists. He needed to actually do something, but he couldn't. He didn't know how. Bruce had made this sound so easy when he was lying there, and Steve made him feel like a hero, but he wasn't.

Peter failed. He knew it. He'd be trapped in his own mind with a symbiote stuck to his astral body forever. The young hero growled at himself, pounding an angry fist on the ground. He held back tears, knowing they'd be no help right now, but felt them slipping free anyways, running down his face as he choked on air.

Almost as if he was praying, with his hands folded on his lap, Peter looked to the sky. He found it was no longer the ceiling of a science classroom, in fact he wasn't in a classroom at all. He was back on the road, the scattered remains of the computer still lying around him. The burnt orange sky, looming over him looking more menacing than before. The teen gazed at the light. He stayed like than for a long while, simply feeling comfort in the warmth the light gave him.

Something to the right flashed, catching his eye. His gazed drifted until it was looking at a blackened storm. It was threatening looking, sure, but for some reason it seemed calm. He watched a white light flicker again showing the bottom of silver, puffy clouds. "A storm?" He wondered.

* * *

Keeping one eye on Osborn the whole time, Steve peers at the downed symbiote. It had been about 15 minutes since Peter changed and there was still no result that Peter was fighting the symbiote or even alive at all.

Despite his fear, he watched the symbiote breathe roughly. "Ever been a gambler, Captain?"

Cap's eyes shot to Norman, not saying anything. Giving the okay to speak, Norman continues. "Because I want to make you an offer. If I help you separate the boy from the symbiote, then we each can have what we want right?"

"What do you mean? You aren't getting the symbiote back." Cap answered.

"Then your son is lost." Osborn whispered, terrifyingly.

"He has time." Steve replied stoic, not showing an ounce of doubt.

Norman opens his mouth but due to a loss of words he closes it again. He mumbles a laugh between his closed lips. "Why do you think he hasn't gotten up yet?" Norman asked. "He's an all mighty super being and you crashing him into the pavement wouldn't stop him."

Steve glances back down to the symbiote. "He's not getting up because I don't want him to." Norman answered.

"I won't let you have Peter."

"That is the point of the deal, now, isn't it?" Norman walks around the crater that traps the symbiote within its rocky walls. "I will allow Peter to run free, but I want Venom."

"I won't let someone else take his place, either." Steve shook his head and stood up strong, shoulders drawn back and muscles pumping with adrenaline. "Peter may be my son, but neither one of us will allow another to be harmed. And as much as I love Peter, and as much as I try to protect him, he's still a hero and that takes sacrifice."

Steve's eyes bore into Osborn's as Norman takes another step closer, still staying within arms reach of the symbiote.

"The symbiote will find his way back to me whether you want him to or not. I am giving you a chance to have your kid back."

"Why is that?" Hawkeye asked, his bow drawn just in case. "Why does a reckless symbiote listen to you?"

"Just like everything good civilian." Norman looks from the symbiote to Steve. "It knows it's place."

Cap's lips twitch upwards. "Then it will have a hell of a time with Peter as a host."

"You can't be taking that at face value, Cap." A familiar voice called out from the sky. Both Steve and Norman stop and look upwards. A flash of red alerts them to the presence. Tossing Modok's broken, but alive body aside, Iron Man crashed down, blocking Norman's path towards Steve.

"Tony?" Steve wondered.

"You'd be so surprised what you can find on the internet these days." Tony's suit pulled back his face plate. He turned around, facing Norman. "You, my clearly less than adequate competitor, can't use another host."

"I can create anything." Norman replied.

"Also false, but we'll figure out that logic later." Tony flicked his hand. "You can't make another host without the Spider DNA."

"I have the Spider DNA."

"Not entirely. That's the real reason you kidnapped Peter, wasn't it? It had nothing to do with the symbiote."

"What the hell do you mean, Tony?" Clint asked.

"Pay attention, would you, Legolas?" Tony snapped his fingers at Clint. "I found a little something on the internet on a completely separate drive connected to a highly secured IP address whose last known user was a Mr. Richard Parker."

"You did all of this while fighting Modok?"

"Modok isn't much of a villain when fighting against a global AI system that can—"

"Get to the point, Tony." Steve egged him along. He never understood the technical talk in the first place.

"Fine." Tony shrugged, looking back at Osborn, determined. "You can't recreate the experiment, can you, because Richard Parker didn't actually use Peter's DNA in the experiment. He used his own. Without him or a blood relative the experiment couldn't be continued or replicated."

"I've done it several times over," said Osborn, scoffing at the remark.

"With failed results." Another voice pointed out from behind the group. Swiveling their heads around, they found Bruce appearing from the shadows. "You kidnapped Peter as a way to recombine Richard's DNA because Peter's isn't the first half human, half spider hybrid. The spider itself was the hybrid."

"What does that have anything to do with the situation now?"

"The symbiote was a side project and it wasn't even for you. Richard's experiment funding came from a foreign government. AKA: Hydra." Tony continued. "You thought you could kills two birds with one stone. They wanted a biological weapon and you wanted to save yourself."

"That's ridiculous." Norman shunned. "Besides what do I have to save myself from?"

"Do you want the list in chronological or alphabetical order?" Tony joked.

"Not the time, Tony." Steve chided.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Tony asked Norman. He turned to Steve, shrugging at him, again. "I got tipped off when Fury had mentioned that he needed Peter for the health benefits."

"Health benefits? Like insurance?" Steve asked.

"We looked into your medical records, Mr. Osborn." Bruce spoke up. "You have a very rare type of disease called Retroviral Hypodysplasia which deteriorates the body."

"But Peter's healing ability could, possibly, cure you and it's much easier to kidnap a kid, then, let's say—" Tony raises an upwards palm towards Steve, "a super soldier, perhaps."

A moment of silence passes before Tony begins to talk again. "Does that sound about right?"

Norman didn't answer.

"Sad thing is," Tony aimed a repulser at him, causing Norman to backup away from it. "If you had just asked the kid, he would have probably helped you with that. He's a sucker for a good sob story."

Then he took the shot.

* * *

Peter watched the storm. The sound ringing in his ears. It was just like the night his parents left him, he remembered. He hadn't remembered that night for a long-long time.

 _"Peter! Sweetie! We got to go!" Mary called from the bottom of the stairs. She was rushed and disheveled, but tried so hard to hide it. She heard the pounding of feed and the slight drag of a suitcase._

 _"Coming, mommy!"_

 _Six-year-old Peter rushes down the hall. He grabs his duffle bag and pushes it down the stairs so that gravity can do the work. Peter then tumbles down after it. "Peter don't run down the stairs." His mother scolds, grabbing his duffle from the bottom and placing it near the door._

 _Richard opens the front door, grabbing the suit case. "Come on Parkers! Time to go!"_

 _Peter follows him out the door. His father asked, his voice faking happiness. "Are you ready to go to your aunt and uncle's, Pete?"_

 _Peter looks at him. "Why can't I go on with you?" Peter asked. He trails his father to the back of the car. Peter has this feeling of loneliness all of a sudden. His parents have gone on travels before, but for some reason he feels different about this one. They seemed more anxious this time around._

 _"This is a work trip, Peter, you know that." He grunts as he puts Peter's duffle in the trunk. "No children." Richard looks back at his son, watching disappointment bloom on his face. "Why you don't like you aunt and uncle?"_

 _Peter shakes his head. "No, I do."_

 _"Well what's the problem then?" His father questions with a strained smile._

 _"I'll miss you." Peter answered, his voice cracking and high pitched._

 _Richard grabs Peter under his arms and hoists him up onto his hip. "We'll miss you too. But we'll be back." He lied._

 _Peter just nodded, but didn't say anymore. "Now," his father began, situating Peter in the backseat. "I've got to get your mother out of the house. I'd like to make it to the airport before the rain hits." He looks up at the quickly blackening sky. He buckles Peter in._

 _"Mar—!"_

 _"I'm here!" She calls before Richard can finish. She rushes into the passenger seat._

 _Richard takes his seat in the driver's side and pulls the car out of the driveway. Within minutes the rain came, pounding down on the car is large spurts. The only thing that could be heard is the windshield whippers frantically pushing away the droplets._

 _"Daddy, why does lightning happen?"_

 _"Well when two clouds rub up against each other they create static. That static builds up and has to be released."_

 _"Why does it hit the ground?"_

 _"Have you ever heard the phrase 'opposites attract,' Peter?"_

 _"Mommy says it all the time."_

 _"Well it's like the same thing. The lightning in the cloud is attracted to the ground."_

 _"I like lightning. It's cool."_

 _"It's also very powerful. You know," Richard perked his voice up a bit, "you have lightning in your brain."_

 _"Really?" He touches his head. "I don't feel it."_

 _"Sure, you do." Richard told him. "Every time you have a thought or feel something your brain creates lightning."_

 _"How come I don't die?"_

 _"It's very tame lightning, but powerful all the same." There was a pause. "Your brain, Peter, is the greatest computer in the world. Nothing beats it. To people the brain is the best tool you could ever have in your tool box."_

 _"I don't have a brain in my toolbox." Peter said, thinking his father meant his play box._

 _Both Richard and Mary simply laugh. "You have one. You just can't see it."_

The rain knocks Peter out of his memory, fading it into oblivion. He couldn't remember the last time he thought about his parents. He hurt too much after they died. To think that was their last conversation.

He felt the drops run down his face. Lightning strikes the ground again. "Holy shit." He breathes, his chin falling to meet his chest. He sighed. "The stupid answer was there all along."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Honestly, there may only be about 2-3 chapters left peeps! How incredible is that!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me all this time. I'll try to make more regular updates, but no promises.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, I know I said I would try to update regularly, but I didn't. But this chapter took a bit to write.**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

His eyes searched the sky. _All I need is a single strike._ He thought. Peter rubbed his gloved hands down his face, stretching out his skin and rubbing away the dried tears. Taking a few even breaths, he wobbled to his feet with renewed determination.

At this point, he wasn't sure how long he'd been trapped within his own mind. But to him it spanned about 2 hours. Hopefully, that was all that it was on the outside, otherwise Steve and the rest of the team could be in danger by now.

Peter remembered back months ago to when he first met the team; being interrogated at the dining room table that he now finds comforting. It seemed like that life was so far gone, but for some reason, as he looked up at the storm and was reminded of his parents, his fear came back.

His parents died. His aunt and uncle died. He'd switched homes many times. How long would this one last? How long until one of the Avengers died and was he going to be the cause of it?

For all he knew, they could be fighting Venom and his unconscious body right now. They could be shredded into pieces by its, monstrous, talons. Did Venom have the power to slay people? He couldn't remember how Venom killed the others in the neighborhood, only that it was bloody.

He shook his head, waving the thoughts away. No time to think about that now.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I need…" he trailed off, glancing down at the broken computer parts that transported with him from the classroom. He kicked a few of the pieces around with his foot, thinking.

 _How can I make a make shift lightning rod?_

His eyes cascaded down his wrists. Looking back and forth between the batteries, computer parts and his web-shooters, he figured he could probably manage something. "Maybe…?"

He shot a web at the batteries, gathering them up along with some other pieces of metal and wiring. He tore off his mask, the only part of his suit that would come off. _Stupid thing._

He almost felt as though he could feel Venom breathing, like the mask was inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your… face? Eyes? Do you have a mouth?" He questioned, sighing. He felt the fabric. It was light; but was it light enough?

With all of his strength Peter ripped the mask up, watching the eyes fizzle and smoke with the disconnected wiring. He, then, laid it flat on the ground stretched out on an almost square shape. Using parts of the computer he stabilized the fabric. With his webs Peter connected the makeshift kite to the batteries and metal parts.

"According to physics, this shouldn't work." He tied another web to the other side stretching his web out to make a string. "But I've never been a physical person before. Hopefully, in my mind, that hasn't changed."

He grabbed the kite and placed it behind him to hopefully catch the wind. The storm was picking up now, mimicking the young hero's panic. He forced his emotions to run wild so that the wind would pick up. He thought about the hurt, the pain. He thought about Uncle Ben's death.

From there, he ran, like his life depended on it. "Benjamin Franklin, I beg you!" He growled. "Do. Not. Tell. Me. This. Was. Faked."

It took several minutes and three tries to get the kite to even slightly push into the air. "Come on, stupid kite. Fly!" Peter said. The kite fell once again. Spidey cursed Benjamin Franklin. "Damn it! I hate physics! This is so stupid!"

The terror began to rise, as did the storm. Peter's breathing hitched as he felt himself near tears again. He looked to the sky once more. "I need to get up there!"

Suddenly, something occurred to him. This was his suit that meant he had his web wings, the new upgraded ones, Tony added. Apparently, they were to help his stabilize himself better when falling off buildings, but perhaps they could be used like a human kite.

He pressed his arms down to his side and quickly brought them back up. When Peter saw the wings, he didn't hesitate, not giving himself time to talk himself out of it.

Spiderman dropped the kite and booked it down the path and over into the abyss. He released his arms to the sides, caught the wind and shot upwards towards the sky.

The wind cooled his face, freezing the wetness into frost. It was kind of hard to breath at the speed he was going but he didn't care.

"Woohoo!" He cried as he did a vertical barrel roll. Sure, he was going to get struck by lightning. But, this was pretty fricken awesome and if he was going to die, he was going down in style!

Once the initial euphoria wore off, Peter attempted to stay below the clouds without being blown downwards, at least not until he got a good strike. He flew up and down keeping his momentum and he watched the street below him scurry past.

"Alright! Anytime now!" He called, waiting for pain to strangle him. He looked up and watching in slow motion as the golden lightning branched down striking Peter directly in the middle of the back where the suit clung. He felt the shock, but also the release. The suit tore apart and Venom's scream was clear and piercing.

Peter yelled too. Feeling his skin burn and twitch with excitement and adrenaline that was so high he felt himself flicker out within seconds. Peter was left with only his underwear as he plummeted down towards the road.

He never did reach it though, because just as his eyes closed from exhaustion, he woke up.

* * *

Venom shot up, arched his back, puffed out his chest and screamed. His shiny, black exterior began to melt away. Steve, Norman and the others stepped back and watched in awe as the white eyes sunk into the black, gravity forcing it to drip away, leaving Peter screaming and panting.

"Peter!" Steve called out. Happiness spread throughout his entire body, fingertips and all. Peter was alive. Tired and weak from the looks of it, but alive.

"Steve! Guys! Hey!" He cheered, swallowing his panic and smiling. His heart was beating fast, adrenaline pumping through his veins from the nightmare he just awoke from. He patted himself down feeling for the burn, nothing was there. Peter attempted to move but found himself still stuck within the goo. "Uh, a little help?"

"Hawkeye," Tony said. "Ready?"

Clint knocked a sound arrow. "Always. Cover your ears, Spidey."

He tried but his arms were still stuck to his sides. He cringed but shrugged. "Just go."

"On 3." Tony ordered, Clint nodded. "1… 2… 3!" Clint shot first giving the arrow time to strike before Tony matched the sound wave. But before the arrow could strike and let out the wave, it was stopped mid-air. It hung there for a while.

"What the hell?" Tony said, looking over. There, before him, a round floating man awaits. Modok, with his arm outstretch caught the arrow.

"Modok? How are you—" Tony began.

"Really, Stark?" Modok sneered. "I am the greatest technopath in the world! The sheer gall that you thought you could take me down is an insult." His scratchy voice echoed through the city blocks.

Tony took off after him, along with Widow who clambered onto Modok's back before he got too far. She steered him into a building, bringing down rubble and debris.

While the others were off fighting, Steve, Hawkeye, Bruce and Wanda stayed behind. "Steve!" He heard Peter yell. Venom slithered onto to Peter once again, inching its way up. "Steve!" Peter pleaded again, willing his mind to fight off Venom's control.

"Peter!" Steve didn't hesitate, hopping into the black goop that had pooled in the bottom of the crevice. He attempted to pry the mess off the kid, only for it to slip through his fingers like water. "Don't let him gain control." He ordered.

"I won't." Peter promised, his breath coming off in spurts as he felt the tendrils squeeze his ribcage. Steve grabbed hold of Peter under his arms and pulled.

With enough force, he released Peter's arms allowing him to grab on and help. Venom fought him, trying to push Steve away.

"Hawkeye," the Captain ordered, grunting with the effort, "try again."

"I only have one more arrow, Cap. Without Tony—,"

"If we lose Peter again," he grunted, continuing to pull Peter away, "we may not get him back."

Clint simply nodded, with Tony preoccupied there wasn't much choice. He looked at the kid, watching his dread and fear grow, even in his attempts to conceal it. He clung to Steve, his arms grasping tightly around his neck, trying to lodge himself free with Steve's aid. But for every inch he moved, Venom followed.

Steve turned back at him. His profile clearly showing his concern and need. "Now, Hawkeye!"

Without further hesitation, he pulled the last arrow from his quiver. With quick, practiced aim he shot it into the heart of Venom, near Peter's abdomen. He heard a scream, which was never a good sign. But it weakened Venom enough for the father and son to make progress.

Steve took several feet backwards, pulling Peter along. They cleared down to Peter's knees before Venom latched on again.

"It didn't work!" Hawkeye announced.

"It wasn't strong enough." Bruce concluded. "Got anything else?"

"Only explosives."

"Let's not."

Hawkeye turned facing Norman, whom at this point looked oddly unamused. "This is all your fault." Clint claimed.

"I gave you an offer. You decided against it." Norman glanced at him. "Let Peter die a superhero's death."

Clint growled, surging towards Norman, punching him. Norman's head snapped backwards, as did his body. "Let's see you get a criminal's punishment."

"You'll pay for that." He lifted himself onto his elbows. "Venom!" He ordered. "Kill them."

Venom wiggled faster, shooting its tentacles to wrap around Peter's shoulders for better leverage. Steve and Peter pulled harder.

Bruce moved forward, pressing a hand to Captain America's spine. Once he got both Peter's and Steve's attention he proceeded. "Let him go." Bruce said, calmly.

"What?" They yelled in unison.

"You're not going to be able to pull him out that way. You risk hurting, Peter. Let him go."

"No!" Steve replied, angrily, holding onto Peter's back tightly. "We may not get him back."

Peter tightened his grip around Steve's neck, holding on for dear life. The young hero looked up, his eyes wet and focused on Bruce. "Bruce." He begged.

"I'm sorry, Peter. But you've resisted him once, you can do it again."

"I don't want to go back in there!" He shook his head.

"Then don't. Perhaps you can control him from the inside. He doesn't have to get in your head, Peter. Use that strong, unbreakable will of yours."

"That didn't work last time."

"Sure, it did. You're here, remember? Just prepare yourself."

Peter turned his head back, watching Venom creepily crawl his way up his torso. At this rate he would swallow both him and Steve, if possible, that is.

"I can help you too, Peter." Wanda added. "Now you are free. I can help with a barrier."

"Call me crazy, but I don't trust you." Peter gritted his teeth.

"You don't have much choice." Wanda commented.

Peter's eyes caught Bruce's once again. He saw how sure the scientist seemed, as if the calculations were obvious. The teen clenched his teeth. _Damn it! I was so close!_

He turned his head back enough to spot the edges of the blackness. He hadn't realized how much damage was around. He spotted several torn buildings, a couple craters, this being the biggest, and Norman with a bloody nose still lying on the ground. His shoulders started to hurt from being pulled in two directions and his ribs creaked at the strain.

If this is what it means to be an Avenger, then…

"Fine." He nodded. Bruce nodded back. Peter loosened his grip enough that he could stretch out and see Steve's face. "Let go." He said.

"Peter, no." Steve shook his head, grabbing Peter around the waist for a better grip. His parental, authoritative, voice taking over. It almost sounded like he just told Peter not to touch something in a grocery store.

"I'll be okay." He tried to convince him. But when he realized Steve wasn't buying that he added, "don't worry so much."

"You don't exactly have the best track record." Steve said.

"Yeah." Peter conceded. "Sorry. I promise to be a better person when I get out."

"It's too dangerous, Peter."

"That's the point of being a hero, right?" He asked. "I got to do dangerous things. But the best contingency plan is to be prepared. You taught me that, remember?"

"That only works if we're prepared." Steve said, almost sarcastically.

"We are. Well, I am anyways. I know how to keep Venom out, Scarlet's going to help me." He nodded to her. "All you have to do is get him off. It should be so much easier this time." Peter gave him a half smile. "Let me try."

Steve's face was stone cold, debating the outcomes. Sadly, he knew the kid was right. He'll admit, it's gotten hard to allow Peter to be a hero in dangerous situations. His Captain America side didn't mind. This was part of the job. But his Steve side said otherwise.

But, Peter's grown since he met him in the alley that day. Much more confident, skilled, and tactical. With that in mind, Steve pushed his earlier insecurities and doubt aside. "Okay." He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Uh…" He paused, "Honestly, not really. But I'm willing to try. At least until you guys can figure something out. Plus, I've finally got everything I've ever wanted. Why give that shit up when I'm willing to fight for it?"

Steve grimaced at the curse; but didn't really care to correct him now.

"Besides, I have a lot on my bucket list to complete before I'm completely taken over by a muck monster." Peter continued. The tug of Venom egged its way up his torso, pulling his shirt down and constricting his neck.

"Bucket list?" Steve asked, combing through his memory.

"Yeah, I still haven't asked Gwen out." He laughed. "Which I probably should have done ages ago." Steve grinned. "I also have to sign at least one autograph before I die. I want to know how much it's worth on the internet. Also, I need someone to print the contract that says I can be an Avenger, remember?"

Steve looked confused. _Contract?_ He thought.

"You offered it to me at the Café before the fight with Armin Zola." Peter reminded him. "This is my chance." Peter said, more confidently than he felt. "Let me do this."

Steve smiled. He brought his head forward, bumping foreheads with Peter. "Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." Peter smirked. He hugged him again. "Don't screw this up, Dad. I'm counting on you to be the adult in this situation."

"I won't." Steve followed, allowing the joke to linger as long as possible. One thing he admired about Peter, was his tenacity and ability to find humor in horrible situations. Sure, it was a technique to hold off fear, but it was endearing all the same.

Venom's weakness from the arrow came to an end and the tendrils moved quicker up to Peter's neck. Times up. With a last look, a large breath and a heavy heart, Steve dropped his arms, allowing Peter to spring back into the dark.

* * *

"Alright. What do we do?" Steve asked, as Venom morphed into its monstrous/human form. "Is Peter okay in there?"

"He's fine." Wanda nodded. "He is trying to steer symbiote away."

"So, he's of his right mind, then." Clint concluded. "Good."

"What the hell happened?" Natasha flipped over the monster. "Where's Peter?"

"3 guesses." Tony appeared to their left.

"What the hell, Stark?" Clint questioned, angrily due to his disappearance. "We were this close."

"Don't blame me, tell that egotistical technopath to stay away from my stuff."

Venom came alive, animated. He took great leaps to the side scaling the building before tearing bricks out and tossing them at high speeds.

"So, what's the plan?" Natasha asked.

They dodged. Steve grabbed Bruce to get him out of the way.

"Yeah, I don't have anymore sonic arrows." Clint mentioned.

"Then we need to figure out something else." Steve said. "How do you think Peter got Venom out of his mind?"

"Electrical impulses." Bruce supplied. "They work similar to sonic waves."

"So, we need a big burst of electrical power." Cap concluded, placing Bruce down behind a building in an alley way. "Can you supply that, Tony?"

"Probably."

Eventually, Venom became more aggressive, pouncing on Clint and flinging him miles away, Clint scream profanities the entire time.

"Do it." Cap swung his shield off an old banister, causing Venom to backpedal.

Cap pursued him, only to get his shield smashed into his face several times by the beast. Bleeding and bruised he kept himself conscious. Distractingly, Tony shot at him, but Venom rebounded his missiles with Cap's shield. Then threw the shield, itself, at the man. Ironman dodged, of course.

"We need a shot at the chest, break up it's bigger parts. If we aim for the arms, we'll only delay it."

"So, I'm hearing that we need to clear a path." Clint supplied, his response a simplified version.

"Clear a path." Cap ordered.

"I have this." Wanda offered. Without waiting for a response, she lifted both of her hands creating a redish-gold energy flow that pinned Venom's arms to the side. He curled into himself, still blocking the white logo. She slammed him into several close buildings before, finally, chaining him to the closest building for extra support and to straighten his back. The movement encased them in dust.

"Now, Stark!" Steve called.

Using his arc reactor as the source, Tony blasted a unibeam directly at the heart of Venom where the white spider lay etched into it's chest. The beam itself lasted for only a few seconds. Shocking Venom into submission.

* * *

It crumbled to the ground when Scarlet released it.

When the dust settled enough, Steve was the first to approach. "Peter?" He asked, quietly, in case Venom was simply unconscious. He blew away dust particles with his hand until a shadow could be seen. Its back was against the building, legs sprawled out in front with his arms dragging on it's sides. It was completely limp and eerily quiet.

Crunching the rubble below with his boots, Steve kneeled down and tore at the mask of Venom, peeling it away easily like tissue paper. Underneath, Peter coughed.

"Holy crap," Peter coughed again, his voice hoarse, "that was something."

"You know, I shouldn't have to keep tearing your mask off."

Peter gave him a small smile. "Should be the last time."

"How do you feel?" Steve ask, ruffling the dirt off of Peter's hair before tilting his chin up with a gloved hand. Peter was weak still, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Fine."

"I'll take that." Steve responded.

"How's it going, Cap?" Tony called, his search light breaching through the dust.

"He's alright." He answered, turning his head back to his kid. "Let's get you out of this."

"Good idea." Peter nodded, slowly. "Black's not really my thing, I'm more into primary colors."

"Good. It doesn't go with your skin tone." Steve offered, lightly.

"Wish I had my camera with me." Peter chuckled, hanging limp as Steve tore parts of the Venom suit away. Though it was much harder than the mask, more like taking apart a tire.

"You'd only make it on the worst dressed list."

"I'm surprised you know what that is."

"What are you talking about?" Cap pulled at the chest piece. "I've been on it several times. Apparently, this outfit is fitting."

"Sure." Peter laughed, but it was cut off by a small grunt and puff of air. He looked up, horrified. Steve was turning pale. _That was weird._

"Steve?" Peter asked "Steve?" He asked again, trying to get his arms raised. "Dad?"

Suddenly, Steve pitched to the side, spilling blood out of his mouth. "Dad?" Peter yelled, now more panicked.

He struggled with his arms. "Dad!" He cried. Steve's body hit the ground with a hearty bam!

"Peter!" The teen heard. "What happened?"

"Tony!" He yelled. "Help! Something's wrong!" He pulled at his right arm, releasing it from it's entrapment. He tugged at Steve's shoulder, pushing him onto his back the best that he could.

"No." He whispered. Out of the Steve's chest was a black spike, covered in dust and blood. It was shiny like a diamond but the built up dust matted it's color, almost like obsidian. "How?" Peter looked down. "You're still fucking alive!"

"Peter!" Tony came in, slowly.

"Careful! Venom's alive!" Peter warned, but he hoped that with Tony's armor, the man would be safe.

"How the hell?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Peter choked, he looked up at the genius, feeling the warm tears run down his face. He felt the anxiety rising. Looking back down at Steve. His eyes were closed and the blood surrounding him pooled. "Please wake up! Please!" He is voice was squeaking.

It was then he realized he wasn't going to. Peter had seen this before back when Venom was first released. How he tore up that family, nearly shredding them into pieces before landing a house on top of them. He cried more.

"Peter, calm down. He'll be fine." Bruce made his way in behind Tony, hearing Peter sob.

"No!" He panicked. "He won't! He'll die!" So many flashbacks returned from the death of his parents, to his uncle, to his aunt, to all the people he killed because of Venom.

"Peter, please!" Bruce tried.

"No! This always happens!" He sobbed.

"Peter, calm down. Venom will—," Bruce was cut of when the symbiote lunged at him with the same weapon. He rolled to the side and Tony blasted it.

Venom took no time this time clamping down on Peter's body and swallowing him and his screams whole before removing himself from Steve's chest, taking off to the top of the building and swinging away.

"Peter!" They yelled, watching him run off.

"Shit!" Tony said.

* * *

 **So... I did a thing. Sorry.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I really tried to go over this one a make sure their wasn't any, but c'est la vie.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay! I updated.**

 **For those who wanted know why it took so long. I actually started a brand new job recently. It's been taking up more time that I thought. But I haven't forgotten about this fic.**

 **Thanks to all of you that stuck with me through these months. I've still read all of your reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Tony flew far above the city-scape, training his eyes from the monstrous glob of black tar that seemed to spring itself from building to building like splattered paint.

"Tony, where are you going?" Bruce asked, frantically trying to block the blood flow that poured out of the gaping hole in Steve's chest.

"After the kid. Stay with Spangles." He glided off towards the city's edge at high speeds.

Luckily, the force field was still in effect. Its barrier would keep Venom in. A full sphere that traversed underground. As long as Venom didn't have some where dimensional ability, he was trapped.

"Tony!" Bruce called, though figuring it was useless considering it was Tony Stark. The others were quick to follow, Bruce noticed. Clint and Natasha dodged broken down cars, fallen light poles, and other debris to catch up.

Bruce looked down at Steve. He was pale, extremely pale. His blue veins popped with the sheer amount of color loss. His hair turned from a golden blond to a platinum and his eyes scrunched together in a ravishing pain.

"Steve?" Bruce whispered. Hoping to get any type of conscious sign. Other than some, slow, fluttering of the eyelids, he didn't receive one.

* * *

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Peter yelled out in his mind. His panicked calls lost in a sea of darkness. He was conscious, completely. He felt his legs and arms moving at quickening speed. The bent and the slightest bit of pressure and pushed off hard surfaces just as quickly. He was moving, that he was sure.

But with his vision blocked by Venom's influence, there wasn't much he could do except allow Venom to use him as a glorified rag-doll.

He attempted to hold back his legs, feeling them slow for a few instances before being forced forward again like they were on a string. Unfortunately, as much as he hated being and entrapped Pinocchio, he couldn't focus enough to detach the strings.

All he could think about it how Steve, the only person who'd ever believed in him since his Aunt died, his friend, and father, was lying in the dirt, bleeding to death because he couldn't keep it together.

He was a burden. But he'd always known that or thought it anyways. From the moment his parents died, he'd been handed off to his Aunt and Uncle, whom never had children of their own. Perhaps there was a reason… maybe they never wanted them.

Even so, they treated him kindly.

Liked him? Mostly.

Loved him? Hopefully. He wasn't so sure anymore.

He was at fault for Uncle Ben's death which ultimately lead to Aunt May's death. Honestly, Peter wouldn't have blamed them if they despised him at all.

But despite it all. He loved them anyways. And deep down, he knew that this was the anxiety speaking.

He loved the team too. He was happy there. He felt like he belonged with them. He wants to stay in the tower with Steve and Tony and Bruce. Natasha and Clint, too. He wanted them to go on having their meals together. And talk to them about so many things: everything, really. He really wanted to stay.

But he screwed that up pretty massively. Peter put all of them in danger. He wouldn't forgive himself for something that he could have prevented or at least lessened the blow. If he hadn't created such bonds with each one, they probably wouldn't have blinked an eye in killing him right now.

But as most foster kids know: the first rule of foster care: Never make connections.

* * *

Clint bursts through the door of an old abandoned building, coming out the backdoor on the other side. "So, what's the plan, Tony?" He looked above him to glimpse at the streak of red of gold and it flew by, blasting away at the creature.

"We need a higher electrical current." He paused his pursuit for only a moment to watch Venom clip the side of the building in order to avoid his repulsors.

"Will that harm Peter?" Natasha asks, following Clint. They were now directly under the ensuing battle, watching as Tony grazed the symbiote with each blast.

"In business, it's called a calculated risk."

"Calculated risk? That's what you're going with." Clint paused.

"Venom's running. Running equals fear."

"I don't think he's scared."

"He's out of power. No strength."

"Then what we did before should work, correct?"

"Not if we want the symbiote to finally stand-down." Tony landed between the two, feeling as though chasing after the beast was wasted energy.

"What do we do?"

"We need a massive amount of electricity. Something huge, but controllable."

"Too bad, Thor's not around." Natasha folded her arms into her chest, clutching at her forearms with a strong grip. Her eye bore into Tony's, non-threatening but deadly all the same.

"That guy's always gone when needed, and around when not." Clint commented, shrugging.

"We can attempt to get in contact with him."

"How?"

"Cellphone? Cryptic Message? Prayer?" Tony shrugged, falling into his natural, sarcasm.

"Really?"

"What?" Tony replied. His head jerking back slightly, like he was emotionally wounded. "I've never prayed before, but I hear it works wonders."

"That's not going to work."

Suddenly, a sharp cry from their communicators alerts them to it's presence. "Tony."

"Bruce? That you?" He asked. "You're breaking up."

"Steve… not…well." He slurred. "I think… use… force…"

"This isn't an episode of Starwars, Bruce. I need you to get your ass to where you get reception."

"Force fi…"

"What?"

"…field." Tony looked up. The slight shining light off the intact forcefield was still running. It's shear blue current slightly waving a bit like the northern lights.

"The forcefield. That should have enough energy to shock some sense into the symbiote."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy. Program the forcefield on Venom's genetic signature. Shrink it until it curves around everything except Venom."

"Peter would still be in there."

"I have an EMP in my suit for special, stolen occasions. I can use it to shut down the forcefield once it hits. We only need it to fry Venom for a few seconds and tear Peter away."

"You really think this is going to work?" Natasha questioned. Forcing one eyebrow up and really trying to understand Tony's – and Bruce's – idea.

"If it doesn't, as long as Venom is alive, Peter is too."

"What if it fries them both?" She glared at him this time. This was a big decision. "Without knowing the outcome, there is no way to predict the consequences."

"Natasha." Tony paused, gathering that once in a lifetime bit of wisdom that he gets every so often. "I would never harm Peter. I'm trying to find a way to get a black snot monster off of him. I want him to come back alive, just as much as anyone else."

She nodded. Clint looked between them. "So, now that that cute moment is over. What's the plan?"

"Find Venom. Keep in contact. Send his coordinates to me. I'll handle the barrier."

With a last glance between the three, they race off.

* * *

Bruce sat with Steve on the broken concrete. He currently watched Steve, unevenly, breathe in and out. He had Bruce's jacket tied around his waste to prevent more blood loss, but it was such a temporary fix that he could see the red liquid ooze between the layers of his jacket.

"Be okay, Steve." He pleaded.

He hoped the others could decipher his plan to electrocute the symbiote. But, unfortunately, hope was all he had. He couldn't leave, Steve, lying there by himself. At least Venom would keep Peter alive if need be.

Banner picked at the jacket around Steve, checking the wound. It was still depleting Steve of blood, but the cavernous hole did seem smaller. _Good sign._ Unlike with the Hulk, who had an unbreakable healing ability. He never studied Steve's – or Peter's for that matter. Other than that bit about Peter's asthma, he didn't know much.

Steve's though was one he had studied to the extremes. But, he had come up with absolutely nothing but a false formula and a green monster. He gave up on the super soldier serum after that, wanting nothing to do with it.

Still despite, the efforts of the super soldier serum, Steve's lost ample amounts of blood. If it weren't for the slight movement in his chest, Bruce would have thought he was dead. Too bad that movement is slowing by the minute. He needed tools and equipment. He wasn't a field doctor. He didn't know what to do exactly.

Steve coughed, breaking Banner out of his thoughts.

But just as fast as the hope that Steve would wake increased, it deceased soon after when he didn't.

Bruce looked to the sky.

They really needed a miracle.

* * *

 _Come on, Parker! At the very least, stop the monster!_ Peter screamed in his mind.

His panic had decreased now that the shock of seeing Steve stabbed through the heart was over. The adrenaline in his body pumped through his spidery veins and allowed him to focus more. If there was anything Steve would have wanted it would be for him to stop Venom. He knew that.

It was the same kind of thing that happened when Uncle Ben died. He promised to not take another life after that and with Aunt May it was to protect the people he cared about. With Steve, the hope was for him to be a hero.

Steve pushed him. Challenged his abilities, his mind, and his heart in more ways that he'd ever thought possible. He hated to say it, but the Avenger's weren't that bad of a family after all. Yeah, they were pretty screwed up.

Each of them has way more PTSD than needed, and they probably needed to find new hobbies, but they were good people.

 _The best people._

Peter felt as Venom snatched onto another building, crawling around the back to leap off. He didn't know where Venom was trying to go. The barrier was up. Perhaps, it was just buying time.

 _Think, Spidey, think._

Suddenly, memories spurred in his mind.

The voices kept coming, they blurred together.

Clint.

" _You have a future out there, beyond foster care. Who knows? But this, may be your chance…"_

Natasha.

" _You have the ability to kill someone with a single shot… you should use the strength you have… don't be afraid to use them when necessary."_

Bruce.

" _I'm not one to talk, but you have so much more willpower than me. Remember that your brains may be connected, but your minds aren't. You can do it."_

Tony.

" _Inverse the rotational velocidensity of the network connection on the computer and follow the pathway of the electronic flow of data code._

And, of course, Steve.

From their very first interrogation…

" _What exactly are your powers?"_

" _Strength, heightened reflexes, heightened senses, flexibility, this weird sticking ability and a healing factor."_

" _What about the webs?"_

" _I created those."_

To the gala when he first fought beside him…

" _And you're a hybrid." Steve shot back. "But you still consider yourself human."_

" _I don't see it that way."_

To the harshest training exercise ever…

" _Find your groove and stick with it. Don't tear yourself up, hot shot."_

To even the day he got adopted by the guy…

" _Welcome to the big leagues, hot shot. We make impossible happen."_

" _Want to go home or what?"_

He gave the best advice…

" _You have to think of your powers as what they are: one tool in your tool box."_

And some of the worst…

" _As long as you're prepared, it's the best contingency we have."_

Well, Peter supposed that wasn't the worst. It just didn't work. These moments, played on and on, one by one. Until the words echoed and spurred with life.

" _My dad believed that I could play, and I believe you can win. This is your chance…"_

Steve's words got louder.

" _The world needs Spider-man…"_

They got stronger.

" _I know you're going to do big things someday, Peter_."

They were powerful.

Peter opened his eyes, watching the gunk in front of him part as he brought strength back into his broken body. The strength of everyone flowed within him, like a powerful tidal wave. A tsunami of strength.

He growled loudly, forcing his limbs to obey him once again.

He thought only of his friends… his family.

With a mighty shout he, shakily, brought his hands to his face and tore apart Venom's into slithers of pieces. He tossed the globs of goo far away.

It hurt, like pulling off a thousand band-aids all at once. But he didn't care. His hair could be gone for all he cared. Peter wanted out.

He tore away some more, blocking out Venom's screams.

"Peter!" He heard. The only thing that was able to bring him out of his frenzy, but e didn't stop. He continued to plow his hands across his torso.

"Now!" He heard again.

With pin-point accuracy, at the speed of sound the barrier closed in, forming around him like sunlight. It fizzled for just a moment before pressing in closer.

"Stay still, Peter!"

The request was easy. Peter stopped in shock, his eyes wide. The bluish tint came closer, easily burning the tar like creature away.

"Don't move!"

He didn't.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

"The barrier has enough power to get Venom off you, but if you move it'll harm you too!" He looked up, just with his eyes, refusing to move even his head.

Tony landed in front of him.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh." He spouted, still attempting to stand still. Venom's screaming became very apparent, all of a sudden. Peter's eyes flickered down. Venom's body dissolved into the barrier, burning to a crisp. If the barrier was that strong, it wouldn't hesitate to take of an arm or two.

Peter gulped in anticipation.

"Alright, stop the barrier." Tony commanded. Clint flipped a switch, turning it off.

Venom gurgled, but before he could latch on to anything, in his weakened state, Tony shot an empty vibranium container. The vacuum quality sucked venom in, trapping it within it's metal walls.

For a few moments, no one moved. The container hit the ground with a clank. When it did, Peter dropped to his knees beside it, breathing deeply.

The others joined him, quickly, rubbing his back in support and asking if he's alright.

"Fine." He replied. "Is it over?"

Tony grabbed the container. "Yup. He shouldn't be able to get out of there."

"How'd you do that. The barrier came out of nowhere."

"An individual forcefield. I had the idea for my suit, but I wasn't able to work out the bugs completely. It was the thing I was working on before Armin Zola rudely interrupted that one time."

"So, you figured it out?"

"Nope. The bug was that it burned pretty massively at small ranges." Tony winked.

Through his ragged breath he asked. "How's Steve?"

Peter felt his heart drop. Tony's eyes said it all. "Hopefully his healing factor is as good as he says."

* * *

 **Yay! The Venom nightmare is over. How'd yo** **u like it? Was it good? Could you follow it? I thought of this idea but wasn't sure how the execution would go. I hope it came through!**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please follow, favorite and reivew**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Sorry, it** ' **s been a while. I've started a new job and school so I haven't had time. Plus I was trying to figure out how exactly to end this fic. It was really difficult**

* * *

The concept of perfect sanitization is highly overrated. The white walls, white floors, white ceilings, white beds and white sheets are not a good look for a hospital. Especially one holding The Captain America. Peter didn't even know why that became a thing. What's wrong with some distracting color? Distractions are good in a hospital setting. But, Peter supposed, it was better than the empty blackness he'd experience over the past few days.

In between contemplating the reasoning behind hospitals' style choices, Peter prayed.

He never prayed before, but he suddenly had been praying for a lot lately. He prayed for Steve to be safe. He prayed that at the very least he'd wake up. Even if he never could walk again, Peter just wants him to be alive.

Tony sat by his side, his hand a comfortable weight on his leg as the other bounced with anticipation. They've been sitting outside the operating room for some time now. At least 5 hours by Peter's guess as he notices the light from the windows begin to move then fade.

Peter had been looked over already. Though he complained the entire time, trying hard to get away to find Steve. Unfortunately, he was still weakened.

The burn marks from the electricity was fading quickly and the feeling of black gunk was completely gone. Peter felt as if he'd been a snake that shed its skin and was soft, shiny and new.

On the bright side, his skin did have an angel glow, all of a sudden. 'Very moisturized' Tony would say.

Peter brought his connected hands to his lips, biting on the tip of his thumb nail.

"Don't do that." Tony pulled his hand away, looking at him calmly. "It's a nasty habit."

"What happens if he doesn't come back?" Peter asked, his blue eyes staring off into the white nothingness.

"This is Cap." Tony folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall, his head falling backwards. "Dumbass is too stubborn to die."

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart felt fuzzy and nervous, his eyes red and shiny. "I want him to be okay."

"We all do." Tony grunted back, pretending to not care about the situation at all. Tony had sat with Peter the whole time after getting to the hospital and never once left his side.

"Aren't you busy?" Peter finally glanced at him.

"Yup." Tony said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because nothing is more important than me blasting, Cap, into the next century once he wakes up."

Peter smirked. He could only imagine.

His smiled faded soon after. "Tony?"

"Hm?"

"What did you do when you lost your parents?" Peter asked. He knew some of Tony's background. It was all over the news after all, but a good reporter (or photographer) always likes the first-hand account. "You don't have to answer. I was just—."

"I drank. A lot."

"Were did you go?"

"Everywhere and nowhere." Tony sighed. "I was lost, I really was." Peter pursed his lips, looking back down at his fisted hands.

"I," Tony continued. "I wasn't as mature as you, Peter. I didn't have the same life as you. I wanted to rebel, I wanted to piss off my father, because he'd never acknowledge me otherwise. But…" He looked like he was tearing up. "I regret it. I worried my mom and I was no closer to gaining his respect."

Peter watched at Tony's eyes flickered with pain at the mention of his mother. "But I had Stane, though that didn't work out well, he was still there for me. Helped me out, despite his jealousy. But you're different. You want to do what's right. You want to try and help. That's you."

Peter blinked at the floor, gathering his thoughts. "In foster care, it was a known rule to never get attached to anyone, because you could easily be gone the next day." Peter whispered. "I never wanted to connect with you guys. I just wanted to stay out of trouble and if that meant I had to get through your training, then…" He trailed off. "I didn't want to make connections."

"Yeah," Tony cocked his head back and forth, contemplating. "Screw foster care."

Peter's lips curved only slightly upwards. "Making connections is a good thing. It gets your further, makes you stronger, and keeps you happy. Steve isn't easy to connect with, hell we all are. But Steve's pretty stoic most of the time, probably because of what he experienced in the war. He hard to approach because he's an icon and even worse to work with because he's a dictator." Peter chuckled at the joke. "But he's a good person. That's why you and Steve work so well together. You want the same things."

Peter's smile fell as well as his gaze. His shoes, which he borrowed from Clint, were a bit big. But the shiny black material gave him a perfect reflection of himself. He looked like crap. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his skin was still pale, and his body was bone thin. His cheeks were hollowed and dark which matched perfectly with his eye sockets. He looked like a hitchhiker ghost.

The moment they got to the hospital, Tony ordered him an entire buffet of the fattiest foods he could think of, some of which Peter never tried. Luckily for him, he's a stress eater, so it was easy to swallow the food by the handful. Unfortunately, the needed calories haven't completely kicked in yet.

Part of him wondered if his powers were still there. He hadn't tried them at all. Been too afraid to. What if Venom had stripped him of Spiderman? He felt so weak and he doesn't look any better. Though with the amount of food he consumed, he supposed he's worried for nothing.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Hm?" Tony answered, looking down at his phone.

"What's going to happen to Venom?"

Immediately, Tony looked up. "He will probably be staying in that canister for a long time. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could reprogram him somehow." He said shyly.

"Reprogram him?" Tony looked at him like he'd grown a third head.

"Well he is a symbiote, Osborn captured him from wherever and reprogrammed him to match my DNA. So, it could be possible to one day send him back."

"I don't know, kiddo. That's not really my area of expertise."

Peter looked disappointed.

Tony sighed. "But, I can bring it up with Bruce later. Maybe he'll have some ideas."

Peter smiled at him, hopefully. "But," Tony continued. "You don't get to go anywhere near that thing. Ever. Steve will have my head."

"Deal." He sat back with his head against the wall, breathing in and out. Calming his still wildly beating heart.

"Oh, and Peter." Tony said, not looking up from his phone. Peter turned an eye towards him. "If this doesn't work out, which it will" he paused. "Just know we would never send you back to foster care."

The room lightened, and the air became breathable. One less stress to lighten the load carried on young Peter's shoulders.

"Thanks, Tony."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Come on, Kiddo. It's time to go." Tony poked him in the shoulder. That past few weeks have been stressful. Summer's over and Peter's returned to school, much to his dismay. He'd much rather sit with Steve for a while longer.

Steve, on the other hand, has been a near death coma for the past two weeks. His body lay on matching white sheets. During this time, he's had nearly 7 different procedures, many of which were done horribly due to the procedure process needing to be quicker. Steve's healing ability was fast, but, unfortunately, it was healing incorrectly.

Steve's broken ribs healed in the wrong places and his skin scarred. His heart had stopped twice because of blood loss, most ending up in the body cavity. That didn't help at all. Good thing, Steve can take anyone's blood.

Finally, they got him stabilized and in bed, but he may have suffered some brain damage because of the blood loss. They wouldn't know for sure until he woke up.

 _Ass,_ Peter thought, worriedly.

"I want to stay here." Peter told Tony.

"No can do, kid. Get up." Tony pulled him to his feet by grabbing under his arms. "Let's go."

"I'm staying here." Peter stated, monotoned. He sat back down with such force the chair nearly broke underneath him.

"You've been here for hours and you have school tomorrow. Did you even do your homework?"

"I don't care." He whispered.

"Well, I do." Tony pulled him again. "Steve does too. He'll have your ass and mine if you don't go."

Peter thought about it. Steve would want him to go.

 _Damn._ He thought. He hated having to leave. What if he woke up? For the past few weeks, Peter's been thinking about just what to say. Stewing over the words for a while. Ultimately, he found him self feeling so many emotions. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Pain.

 _Damn it!_ He screamed in his head. _Wake up already! Please!_

"Fine." He stood. With one last look, Peter waved goodbye and turned. Tony lead him out the door.

* * *

 _Two months later_

Peter hasn't visited in two days. He'd been getting back into the swing of things on the other side of the hospital walls. That includes going back to school, hanging out with Gwen and even making some new friends along the way, and even getting a real Stark Industries internship alongside Tony Stark.

He worked quite diligently. Anything to keep his mind off, Steve. He even smiled every once in a while and laughed more often. The others were ecstatic to see him getting better. But, the problem was still there, Steve still hadn't woken up.

Every day, one of the Avengers were on watch. But none got so much as a blink.

 _One day later_

Clint watches over Steve reading some comics on his phone. He was bored as hell, but after watching so many reruns of almost everything on the horrid hospital TV, he just got bored.

He groaned. "Jeez, this is boring."

All of a sudden, Steve's body lurches forward with a might breath in.

"Oh! Shit!." Clint flies backwards of his chair, falling on his back. His phone flying in the opposite direction. Luckily he was quick enough to catch it before it broke on the hard tile floor.

"Jesus, Steve. I have three more payments on this…" He paused, blinking. "Holy shit! Steve!"

He pushed himself up, running to Steve's side. Steve's eyes were blown out, nearly white. The color returning quickly to his face.

Clint came over to pat his back. "You okay, man?" He asked. Rubbing his upper back. Steve trembled with quaking fear.

Steve quickly patted over his stomach and chest. No hole. His breathing decreased, and he toppled backwards onto the mattress, sending it colliding into the wall. The heart which was rapid, decreased too, coming to a nice rhythm.

Steve grabbed hold of Clint's arm, holding him in place. Clint's eyes filled with slight confusion, but he stayed there, unmoving. Steve brought his other hand to Clint's collar pulling him down. Not completely being able to catch air. He choked out "Where's, Peter?"

"He's fine." Clint forced him to release. "You've been out for a while."

"How long?" Steve let him go.

"Oh," Clint began to count on his fingers, jokingly. "Just about two months."

"Two months?" He squeaked. His throat sore. He couldn't believe it. Two months? Well… at least it wasn't 70 years.

"Yeah. Peter went back to school and the others are out doing… something, I'm sure."

"School." Steve repeated.

"Yup. He's doing well as always. No black goop getting in the way." He winked. Steve laid his head back in relief and just focused on the breath. "Speaking of which," Clint added. "I should probably call him and the team… and probably the doctor too."

Steve just gave him a thumbs up and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Whoo!" Peter hopped down the stairs at the front of school. He'd heard the news, Steve woke up! He was coherent, and Peter had to see him.

Gwen quickly followed him. "Peter!"

"Come on, Gwen!" He grabbed her hand. "You've got to go faster."

They ran into the street, Peter not even caring to look, nearly being taken out by a moving vehicle. "Peter!" Gwen chastised, still being dragged along. "You've got to be more careful."

"Who cares about that?" He dodged passing pedestrians and booked it down the subway station. "My dad's awake!"

* * *

"Dad!" Peter called coming down the hallway, fast. Gwen close behind. His footsteps echoed and his voice even more so. He weaved his way around gurneys, people and health equipment. Nothing is going to stop him.

"Sh!" He ran into Natasha, her body blocking his path. "This is a hospital, Peter."

"Sorry, but—," he tried to look around her through pockets over her shoulder. Though, he didn't dare go past. Natasha would destroy him.

"I know." She calmed him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "The doctor's looking him over, first. Let him have his space."

"It's been two months, Natasha." Peter complained. "They've had plenty of space."

Gwen came up and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She pulled. "Let's go sit."

Peter looked over at her for the first time. Her hair was a mess and her face was tomato red. Sometimes he forgets his stamina. "Sorry, Gwen."

She glared for a moment. "Now."

With one last glance at the hospital room door and a small glare at Natasha. He followed Gwen to the waiting room seats.

It was an agonizing hour just staring at the same white wall he stood at 2 months ago. That time he was praying, begging to Steve to be alright. Peter didn't quite know the damage though. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be stabbed massively through the chest, but it probably didn't feel great at all.

Plus, there was a slight fear in him that maybe this would cause Steve to return him like a bad Christmas gift. Yes, he knew that was overreacting, but since he caused so much more trouble than he's worth, he wouldn't be surprised.

His leg bounced in anticipating and pure energy. His adrenaline pumping quickly. He hadn't been visiting recently, he wondered if Steve knew. But, the others thought he needed to get his life together first. He didn't want to disappoint, Steve after all.

Within these two months, he'd been going to a special secret superhero therapy. It made him feel okay. He was good with okay, at least until Steve would wake. He also began school, which made his life feel normal. He still went out on patrols. Felt like Steve would want him to.

The "real" Stark Internship was going really well. He'd traveled around the state, helping Tony do pretty much everything. It kept him away from the hospital. Which although that sounds selfish, made him feel less anxious.

Basically, he filled his life up so much, he couldn't return. Not like that first few weeks where he slept here constantly.

Eventually he heard it from down the hall. The door opened at the doctor walked out. He spoke a few words to Natasha. Although Peter couldn't pick up all the words, the doctor's voice seemed pleased. Eventually he heard heels clicking down the hallways. He didn't even need to see Nat, to know she was coming to grab him. He stood up immediately, long before she reached him.

"Peter?" He heard Gwen call, but didn't react.

He walked past Natasha, nodding with a small smile. Then walked into the room.

* * *

"Peter." Steve smiled.

Without much thought or any words, Peter nearly hopped onto the bed, hugging Steve tightly.

"Dad, you're alive!" He felt himself getting giddy.

"So are you." He replied. Hugging back tightly. "You've gotten big."

"You've been out for a while." Peter pulled back. "I thought you died!"

"Guess so." He shrugged. "I think I scared Clint when I woke up."

"He said he landed on the floor." Peter laughed.

"And dropped his phone." Steve added.

"Tony has the video."

They laughed for a while. Afterwards, Steve took Peter's hand, rubbing his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Peter moved over to sit on the hospital chair.

"No more Venom?"

"No more Venom." Peter confirmed. "Tony and Bruce have been working with it though."

"So, it's not dead?" Steve gripped his wrist harder.

"Don't be mad." Peter shrugged. "I asked them not to destroy it."

"Why?" Steve questioned.

"It was stolen from another planet. Odds are if they can just undo the programming Osborn had done, they'd be able to send it back."

"I don't know." Steve sighed. "It didn't work well with Ultron."

"But they aren't trying to save the world this time, just one thing." Peter argued. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Steve didn't seem convinced, but he didn't argue further either. Instead he pressed the button to get up to an upwards position.

"How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?"

"He says I'm fine. No hole, no anything. I can leave tomorrow."

Peter smiled. "That's great!"

"What did happen after I—uh," Steve paused.

"Got molested by black goop?"

"Yeah."

Peter relayed the entire story, everything he remembers. Even things that happened in his own mind. He didn't mention Uncle Ben though, that was for himself.

"Where's Osborn?"

"In SHIELD custody. He probably will be there for a while."

"Deserves it."

"Most people that try the whole "take over the world" thing do." Peter laughed.

"You know, it's still interesting how he knew your parents the whole time."

"It's not that shocking to me." Peter shrugged.

"Why's that?"

"Because I didn't really know my parents. I don't even think my Aunt or Uncle really knew too much. It's not surprising that someone did."

"Aren't you curious as to why?"

"Well, now I am." Peter confirmed. "Not really before."

"That seems odd."

"Never really needed to, I guess. It's not like they could help me or were coming back. I barely even remember them. I only recently remember the night the dropped me off. I do, however, appreciate that they cared for me. They got me out of a situation and I'll honor that risk, just like Uncle Ben's."

"How come you seem like a wise old man?" Steve teased.

"Been through a lot of shit." Peter smiled.

"Language." Steve coughed, but laughed anyways.

"Thanks." Peter said, shyly. "For everything. For finding me, for making me dinner, for worrying about me. It's been a long time since I've felt that." He looked at Steve, in the eye. "I'm glad I met you.'

"Still believe in that whole 'no making connections' thing?"

"Nope. Those connections made me stronger. I beat Venom because of it. And if it hadn't been for you, I never would have learned that certain connections can hold strong even as you grow. They don't have to break apart or get lost or even forgotten."

Steve smiled. "I told you I believed in you, hot shot."

Peter smiled back and got up to hug his father again. "Thanks for believing in me, Dad. I'm glad I 'connected' with you." He giggled.

There was a long, comfortable silence between them. Steve simply rubbing Peter's back.

"So tomorrow, right?" Peter asked, pulling back again.

"We get go home."

* * *

 **I did not expect to be writing this two years later. I thought about giving it up several times, but now that it's done I am so proud. Yes, there is a lot of errors and decisions I made in the past would not have ended happening now, but I am proud that this is completed. I'm thinking of epilogue, but don't get your hopes up. I will, however, being going back and editing just so that it's cleaned up.**

 **I really truly hope that you all like it. Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me for so long! You guys are truly inspirational and gave me energy to keep this story going.**

 **Thank you all so much!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
